Lost civilization of Fiore
by Blazedark
Summary: A Lost, a civilization that was supposed to be just rumors in the corners of Fiore, now, something strange happened a green oval dragged Natsu and unbelievably the Celestial spirit...Virgo, something is wrong now. A world with two moons? Dragons not extinct? But also why, the celestial spirit... This world known as the second world... this was meant to disappear 1000 years ago
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If there are any re-readers or the reviews doesn´t make sense about Juvia, that´s because I removed her from the romantic possibility in my story. After almost a year, I realized that it was THE WORST idea I could have made.**_

_**Guest review 52: If you realize that your comment was erased (if you are still reading my story,) then I´m sorry, if I deleted it. But yes, you had a point and I will erase that part. **_

_**I did that because I thought at first that my fanfiction was only something to make fun... but I realized I wanted a serious story. So I decided to change that. **_

_Chapter one: Summoning of the Dragon Slayer _

**Magnolia Fiore **

Natsu the Dragonslayer was fighting... again with Gray the Ice mage.

"What did you said about me flame brain?"Gray said with a death glare but Natsu returned the glare

"You heard me stripper, now accept you are bad at poker".

"Me bad? Look at that, you made a crap of a "house of cards" maybe it´s just shit itself"

"That´s it I´m going to bit the shit out of you!"Natsu prepared to attack the raven haired boy

A scarlet haired girl interrupted the fight, she wore a steel armor and a blue skirt, she has a slender figure, she was looking them in a way that if looks can kill they would have died 1000 times.

"STOP FIGHTING OR DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON?!"The girl said

"AYE!"Natsu said with soulless eyes trembling for his death.

"W-w-we were just having a debate Erza don´t worry!"Gray said with his voice trembling, he can´t think of what punishment would have expected if they continued their "debate".

"Good I hope you solve your rivalries, or you´ll get the guild destroyed again and we just recovered it!" Erza told it loud and clear, they just recovered the guild after the "Grand Magic Games", it was something gifted by the mayor of Magnolia.

"The princess said to be quiet both of you, she didn't sleep last night." A girl said emotionless she wore a maid outfit, her hair was pink and she have chains in her hands like a slave.

"Virgo? What are you doing here you cannot be here unless Lucy summoned you."Erza said

"Don´t you remember we can summon ourselves in some cases?"

"Well I remember that you summoned yourselves when we were in that situation when you lied to us about the Celestial World being in danger."Natsu was in a pose of remembering something.

"Okay we will stop Virgo, we don´t want to bother the sleep of Lucy."Gray said with an apologizing tone

"Thank you, may you punish me?"Virgo gave a glare of expectation

"Of course not!"

In a dining table there was Juvia stalking Gray and Natsu fighting while a stalker watched them

"Gray -sama when you will notice Juvia?"Juvia thought in a way of cute despair, she was in an imagination, a fantasy which consisted on Gray and...who was...whatever, declaring to her and fighting for her in romantic view of the park of Magnolia with the moon shining.

**Returning to the present time**

"Juvia you are becoming a tomato."Mirajane appeared at her right side without being noticed, she had a pink dress, silver haired with, always with a big smile.

"Juvia cannot think well."

In Natsu´s conversation they started to talk about the good old times, their battle with Element 4 got Gajeel attention.

"Please don´t remember them about my defeat with someone brainless like you."

"What did you said killjoy!"

"What you heard!"

"They were going to start a fight but... SNAP!"

"What did I told you about the princess´s sleep."

"SORRY!" Natsu and Gajeel cried of the pain chain snap of Virgo.

"There you go flame breath."

"WHAT DID YOU S... OWWWW!

"What did I told you." Virgo still emotionless she slapped him with her chains.

"HAHAHA that´s what you deserved!" Gray commented in laughter while he received another slap.

"I may enjoy to punish others." Virgo glared with passion

"NO YOU´LL NOT!"The 3 guild members shouted while sobbing their red cheeks.

In an instant Natsu heard something. A call?

"Guys did you heard something?"

"I think Natsu is crazy!" a blue exceed screamed

"Happy where the hell you were!"

"I was not eating fish without you!"the blue exceed screamed again with nervousness.

"I believe you-"Natsu gave a smile while answering

_"That stupid flame brain" Gajeel and gray told themselves _

_"H...he...r m...y call._

"I heard it again"

"Natsu are you schizophrenic?!"

"What is that?"

Gray, Gajeel and Happy face palmed themselves.

_"My strong and powerful slave."_

The voice it was heard more loud and clear but only in Natsu ears

"Slave? What do they want with me?"

"Natsu you must rest, maybe you didn´t sleep well." Erza answered with a worried face.

But then a green oval thing appeared in front of Natsu no one could see it but Virgo reacted.

"Virgo do you see it?"

"Barely but that's not a Celestial portal."Virgo with a confused look she analyzed it.

Natsu started to worry but in 10 seconds by looking it he got pissed so he decided to deal it his way.

-**Fire Dragon´s iron fist!**

"Hey stupid what will you hit!?"Gray stepped back and began to prepare if Natsu attacks.

When Natsu move his arm behind him and trust to the green oval strange thing his arm got stuck, in the sight of everyone near him his arm disappeared.

"Natsu!"Everyone near him shouted

The guild got alarmed and got near and saw with awe what was happening.

"HELP IT´S EATING ME!"Natsu cried with white panicked eyes.

Virgo grabbed Natsu´s left arm to pull him with all her effort, yet she got sucked too.

Something strange happened to Virgo, she did not returned to Celestial world.

"Wait but why I can´t return to the Celestial world?"Virgo showed a worried face something rare.

"HELP!"Natsu cried until he got sucked up with Virgo.

-NATSU!

A blonde girl appeared in the hallway of the guild

-What happened?

-Lucy, Natsu and Virgo vanished!

-WHAT!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Unknown place**_

Explosion...

"The Zero can´t do anything well!"

A pinkette girl with her wand in front of her couldn´t believe it she could not even summon a mere squirrel.

But then a figure in the sky appeared it was made from flames, it had the figure of a dragon but not a dragon she sees normally, it looked majestic powerful also fearsome. The girl praying to someone named Brimir prayed to be something similar to that dragon, and a plus it can show her what her elemental affinity.

It descended to her the majestic figure."Don´t tell us that the Zero is more powerful than we thought, she can´t she fails everything!"

The figure exploded and the pinkette had hoped of something powerful but...

There was 2 pinkettes a male and a female but they looked like commoners, the girl wore a maid outfit, and handcuffs with chains in her hands, the boy looked in a way attractive for her... _"No snap it out, you can´t be like that Louise"_. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed waist coat it was left open so his chest was visible a black wristband in his left wrist and a scarf that looked like it had scales. The crowd behind her gave a laughter.- What is always expected of The Zero, zero success.

The pinkettes opened their eyes and saw people that they couldn´t recognize they looked in a way like students of a school but they had white shirts and black pants the boys and the same color of skirt the girls, they had also black coats.

"Virgo, where are we?"The dragonslayer asked the celestial spirit.

"Don´t ask me. Also the rare thing is why I couldn´t go back to the Celestial world?"

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO ABANDON ME!

"The princess is more important for me, no offence."

The students were 10 meters away from the pinkette girl that they nicknamed the Zero was shocked, she could not tolerate to summon 2 mere commoners.

"Professor Colbert please let me try the summoning again."The girl demanded but the bald teacher shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere but it would disgrace to Brimir and its forbidden to redo the summoning."

"But!"She protested, at the same time the teacher swung his arm in the air in sign of denial.

"Virgo what are they talking about?"The pinkette boy asked with a boredom and pissed voice.

"Don´t ask me I can´t understand a word."Virgo said while she scratched her head with an emotionless face.

The crowd astounded by the look of the "maid" they could feel a cute environment while she scratched her head although it's not normal for her to scratch herself.

A strong female voice replied "fine" it came from the pinkette girl.

She was approaching to Natsu and, he was panicking he could not understand what is going on.

"You commoners are lucky you would just work for 1000 years to receive this privilege."

She closed her eyes with a big blush in her eyes approaching slowly with an embarrassing touch.

"W-w-wait what she is doing."Natsu panicked he haven´t experienced this feel before, it was too rare.

"I think that petite girl wants to kiss you."

"KISS ME!?"The dragonslayer new what is the action but the only thing he know of kisses it is that married couples and other type of couples did it.

"Wait no I don´t want to be your husband please!"

The girl doesn´t understand a word he is saying she just confused it like gibberish.

For Natsu it was too late for his reply to be heard, their lips made contact, it felt warm and at the same time strange.

_NOOOO NOW I´M MARRIED WITH HER! _The pinkette cried making an imagination himself getting married with that girl.

She stepped back with still a blush in her face of embarrassment. _Why did my first kiss was given to a poor commoner. _The girl thought with pride. A cry was heard from the boy in his left hand some runes were being engraved.

"It will stop soon, the runes are only being engraved."

"Natsu!" The celestial spirit with a bit of a worried voice and but her face remained emotionless.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!"He was going to pass out but then the pain already stopped.

The pinkette student was approaching the celestial spirit, but she kissed her in the cheek, simply nothing happened. The pinkette maid put eyes of innocence confusion and everyone got into a laughter.

"You could make contract servant and it only failed once, congratulation Miss Valliere."

"The Zero cannot control her 2nd familiar!, what a waste just expel her!"

Someone made a scream of anger, it was the familiar of zero

"Hey, you brats now that I can understand you I will not hesitate to knock you off if you insult this poor girl, even if she did caused me a lot of pain!" Natsu yelled with a death look in his eyes and cracking his knuckles to prepare an assault.

The kids know that they can surpass the boy but the look, it was too intimidating so they look down in sign of regret.

"That´s how I like it!"

The petite pinkette observed her familiar he defended her even when she caused him to feel uncomfortable, she maybe did not summon an idiot.

Then the boy with a big smile headed to Valliere and asked something important for him.

"Do you know where I can eat?"The dragonslayer asked with an innocent smile in his face

Now she regret her words he was childish and dumb.

"I will not give you food familiar!"

Too Natsu hearing those words was like to be stabbed in the back. No food? It was worse than Erza beating the crap out of him he could not withstand it and cried in public.

"NOO FOOD!?IT´S WORSE THAN DEATH!"

Everyone laughed with the pathetic and comic action the familiar was playing

"Oh! By the way do you know where are we?."Asked the dragonslayer

"You are in Tristain´s Magic Academy, my name is Professor Colbert nice to meet you familiars.

"Tristain? Is that in Fiore?"

"What is Fiore?"Asked the petite girl.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is where I come from, wait is this Edolas?"

"Edolas?"The girl was starting to think his familiar was crazy.

"THEN WHERE ARE WE?"Natsu cried to god hoping he could hear him

"Stupid we are in Halkeginia, that is our continent!"

"Ok stop the screaming and, please may I see your runes?"The bald asked the familiar

"Oh yeah I hope you can get rid of those for me."

"They can´t get rid of. It symbolizes your bond with Miss Valliere!"

"NO I CAN´T BE MARRIED!"

"Don´t worry it's not of that, it is like bond of student to master."The professor proceeded to examine the runes."This ones are particularly rare but thanks for letting me check."

"No problem." Natsu said with a smile, he felt relieved of not being married but he needed answers of the kiss.

"Well this day was long so everyone you can go to your rooms."

"OKAY."Everyone except the petite girl yelled.

They started to float and both summoned persons were amazed by that look.

"Is that sky magic?"Natsu responded with a surprised face, he only remembers two persons that can do sky magic, her guild mate Wendy and the other... Cheroise? He can´t remember her name.

"You stupid familiar you will get punished for dishonoring the Valliere family"

"Can I have punishment too?"Virgo glared with expectation

"No you didn´t did something stupid so your off the hook."The Valliere said while she prepared a time of punishment

"NOT FAIR."Natsu made a last cry with blank eyes crying for his life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well I will give you explanations**

**There will be more Fairy Tail characters in Halkeginia? **

**I'm planning to put at least 6 or 7 characters, this will also be something related to the past question I will confirm Gray appearance in here.**

**Why Virgo accompanied Natsu and did not got the familiar runes? **

**This will answer more than one question first I love Virgo and I thought why not be a part of this story, also with the thing of the runes you, saw that when Louise did the summoning spell it appeared the dragon resemblance well that means it´s Natsu the one that is the familiar and not her.**

**Why Virgo will be important in this fan fiction? As you see this is a fan fiction crossover I can add fan fiction arcs and I promise Virgo will have an interesting story.**

**Another note before I go if I have grammar mistakes it´s because English isn´t my first language but don´t worry I know English basics and more, last thing send me your reviews of this story if you liked it or you have seen mistakes I would appreciate it, thanks and the next upload will not take more than a week, goodbye see you next upload.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by: Darth-Vulturnus**

_Chapter 2: Trapped in a World of Two moons_

_**Louise´s Room:**_

"OOWWW!" Natsu raged, he was being whipped by a riding crop, now he already feared this new girl, she was worst than Erza and the classes she gave him when he was ten years old.

"That´s not fair Natsu you are having all the fun". The pinkette maid protested with chibi eyes at the same time she was blushing lightly.

"AND WHY YOU ARE NOT RECEIVING THE SAME THING AS ME"!

"You stupid dog! Why are you insisting to be punished!" Louise cried out loud while she was whipping her dumb and childish familiar. He dishonored the Valliere family.

"I´M NOT INSISTING YOU JERK!" Natsu yelled with blank eyes of anger and when he opened his mouth, there would seem if he had a flame in there, but the Valliere thought she was just imagining things already due to lack of sleep. She gave a yawn and seeing a death glare, she ordered with a strict voice.

"You, dog, will do my laundry."

"Why me? Virgo is a maid after all." While in laughter, in his head he imagined a chibi Virgo doing the house cleaning in Lucy´s apartment and Lucy just flagging around, leaving the room more dirty.

"The princess is not like you are imagining, you silly".- The maid stated, she knew that Natsu always thinks of stuff that it is not true, dumb or worse: both.

"Wait by princess to who do you mean?" Louise asked with worried eyes, thinking that she kidnapped a maid of the princess of Tristain.

"Lucy, she is my princess because I serve her."

"Who is this Lucy, a noble?" The Valliere hastily demanded, if her mistress was a noble she knew that her family could be demanded to pay compensation for the loss.

"Was".

"Was"?

The dragon slayer got pissed, help was needed, and if he did it by himself he would tear apart the clothes of his "master."

"Hey! I need help with this!"

"Don´t help him Virgo, this dog needs to be taught a lesson, if he doesn´t bring my clothes washed and if he tears it apart he will not have breakfast tomorrow." Louise stated with a smirk of evilness and anger. Where did she gained the ability to make a face that could kill an entire army?

"NOOO! I´ll do anything you want, just please not the food no!"

"Then do what I ordered or you will not be fed."

"Ok whatever you say." Natsu looked in defeat at the floor with a sad aura.

_**Hallway of the dormitories:**_

Natsu had no problem carrying the stack of clothing, he even carried it with one hand playing with balance when he heard a chit chat along the hallway. There was a boy that had his top part of his uniform open trying to expose not entirely his chest, his hair was blonde and had a charismatic smirk, but he was flirting with a girl, the difference of the uniform was that the girl had a brown cape, chestnut hair,while also she looks younger than the blonde.

"Oh Guiche! You are romantic as always, but why can´t we stay all the night awake!"

"I´m sorry Katie, but I have another things to do. Maybe getting more inspired with how I will describe you tomorrow." The blonde acted in a dramatic way, enough that he could have acted in a theater.

"Guiche..."

"Katie..."

They were going to connect their lips but the dragon slayer shouted in a childish way.

"Oi! Do you know where I can wash this?"

"Dang it you ruined our moment you stupid!" The flirter gave an angry glare to the dragonslayer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Natsu was going to throw Louise clothes to him yet Katie interrupted the fight, she did not want a "commoner" to fight against a noble.

"Just ignore him, he is just joking you silly" Katie sweat dropped hoping the commoner was silly enough to believe her.

"Oh... ok I believe you!" Natsu gave one of his famous smiles to the girl but still Natsu had one question. "Do you know where I can wash this?"

"In the courtyard downstairs."

"Thank you, it is really nice to have nice people in this place!".

Natsu proceeded to walk down the hallway and down stairs to wash the dirty clothes, but now he noticed something... The clothes did not smell bad!

"Wait...they do not smell bad! But I want my breakfast tomorrow, I don't want to starve to death." Natsu gently hit his stomach with his palm of his hand revealing he was hungry. "Well how bad can be cleaning clothes?" Natsu smirked with the feel of hope that he will do fine.

_**Courtyard of the Academy:**_

"I will be dead for sure!" The dragonslayer panicked with blank eyes running forth and back to the clothes continuously, he tore apart 5 uniforms and he knew that his master could be a retailer.

He heard steps coming behind him, he knew that slow steps means friendly people but with the pinkette petite demon he feared it was her. He ran to the fountain where he was washing the clothes of her master.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY OF ME!" Natsu cried with white void eyes hoping his master could understand his mistake but... he forgot what he was doing. A calm and cute voice was heard that was not her master, the tone and sound was different.

"Mister are you okay?" When Natsu looked behind him there was a maid, but not the celestial spirit, though she had almost the same outfit than Virgo, but she had black short hair with dark brown eyes.

"Thank god it wasn´t Lucy!"

_**Louise's room:**_

"Achuuuuu!"

"Is there a problem mistress?" Virgo asked as always with a non-emotional face.

"I have the feeling someone tried to say my name but, somehow said it another way, like if it wasn´t my name."

_**Courtyard:**_

"Well it is done Mister." The maid bent the last uniform of the Valliere with a tired look, she just helped because the dragon slayer looked funny while in desperation and she had pity for him.

"Thank you very much, you saved me from a worst path than death. NOT HAVING BREAKFAST!" Natsu can´t get out of the mind those words, words of "someone more evil" than Zeref.

"Wait you are Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"Miss who?"

"Louise Francoise de la Valliere." The black haired maid responded as if she didn´t want to mention all the name, as she thought that the familiar would brain stop himself. "Ah! Lummy!"- the dragon slayer exclaimed like he remembered the name of his master but he did not guess...

"Ok let´s leave it that way but. Where do you come from mister?"

"Fairy Tail! The best guild in all Fiore!" Natsu pointed to his arm where his guild mark resided.

"Fairy Tail? From where is that and where is Fiore?"- The maid sweat dropped, nowhere in Halkeginia existed something called Fairy Tail nor she heard about Fiore. "Where you living in a cave? Fiore is where we are." Natsu gavel a hopeful smile, but he remembered that the girl said the world Halkeginia. "Wait what is Halkeginia? A food?" Natsu drooled, becoming Happy 2 excluding that Happy asked about fish, but now remembering that his best friend wasn´t with him he got broody. His face changed of cheerful to a depressed face.

"Are you sad mister, if it´s because my fault you may punish me?!" The girl bowed to receive an expected slap or punch but instead she received a pair of pats to her in the head. "It´s not your fault, I just miss my friends, I would love fight that stripper Gray." Oh no... you didn´t you maid, as the black haired woman imagined a handsome man stripping his shirt and she blushed like a tomato. " Are you alright? You seem like a Tomato." Natsu grinned with a serious face focusing to the girl.

"N-nothing!" The maid was near explosion, steam could get out of her ears.

"Now I remember something... WHY THE HECK ARE THERE TWO MOONS IN THE SKY!" The dragon slayer realized recently that in Fiore there was a moon but, only white, not blue and a strong pink.

The dark haired girl stopped with her fantasy, but hearing the dragon slayer she realized he was not from around here. "Mister do you want to know everything about this place?" The maid asked while poking Natsu. "Of course! I could learn the ropes!" Natsu gave a happy scream.

"Well mister, you are in Halkeginia. Our continent has 5 countries: Tristain, Gallia, Romalia, Germania and Albion. The system bases social titles: commoners like you and me are the people that can´t do magic, so most of us aren´t wealthy enough some don´t have money to pay their basically needs, then there are nobles, they can use magic and they are the most respected class in all the countries, though there is special case in some countries there is a system that a commoner can become a noble after paying a large amount of money. The most of the nobles have titles like dukes or generals, after this one there is the royal families, they are the one that have a part of ruling all his or her country, and there is a rumor that royal families are magicians of the void but just a rumor."

The maid finished her explanation to the dragon slayer, she noticed that when she was talking about the countries he was falling asleep but when she mentioned of the systems he was fully awake with an uneasy face.

Natsu doesn´t know anything about politics but the explanation of the girl was clear for him. Why were people that couldn´t use magic were low in money, as in Fiore there are people that were not mages and still they had a good life.

"Why do the people that can´t use magic in those conditions?" Natsu asked with a serious face.

"Nobles sees us as garbage but scarcely there are good and honest nobles, those few lifted our hopes of being recognized by society even though there are more corrupt nobles in the sense that they still follow the queens demands of respecting the commoners but they don´t pay their workers well"... CRACK! The maid that had her head looking down in depression she raised her hand and could not believe it! No commoner has enough strength to wreck a stone wall.

"If that is the system that you have, then it is crap, treating people like pawns. It just pisses me off! I prefer being a commoner than being a freaking bastard that just treats people like that!." Natsu, with a death glare, looked at the maid knowing it wasn´t her fault but he hates these systems.

"Mister?" The girl looked scared, but she felt that he was a good and honest man, so maybe he will be of those few commoners that can surpass the nobles

Natsu started to calm down and he smiled again, she was a nice person. "Oi, what is your name?"

"Siesta." She was surprised that he asked her name. Also she felt something nice, an addition to her few friends in the academy.

"Call me Natsu... oh shit I need to get these to Louise or she will kill me!" He cried running with the clothes in both arms.

"Natsu... I think you will be an excellent person."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Louise´s room:

Natsu was running in panic as he was fearing that he would not get breakfast for taking too long. He entered the room to apologize for taking too long.

"LOUISE FOR... MMPHF!" Someone was holding his mouth and muted him, and he feared it was an enemy so he was going light his fists with fire until he got the smell of something familiar and it was the smell of Virgo. He calmed himself. But why she was put her hand in his mouth?

"Shh, she is sleeping" Virgo pointed with her index finger where Louise was, and sure enough she was sleeping in a peaceful manner. The celestial spirit moved her hand out of Natsu´s mouth so she didn´t choke him.

"Why you were choking me?!" Natsu exclaimed in silence but still angry. Virgo with no emotion in her eyes or mouth she told him that she was choking him for not waking her up even with the mumbling.

"You could have advised me, well the most important thing where do we sleep?" Natsu asked yawning.

Virgo just pointed with her right hand to a pile of hay near the elegant noble´s bed.

"I´m so tired that I can sleep all night including tomorrow." Natsu stretched to be less tense and crawled into the hay to slumber. "I... need...sleep". The tired pinkette boy started to snore with a bubble in his nose.

Virgo was still awake but she didn´t feel tired, of course celestial spirits have a difference of their needs. She had a doubt she could not get out of her mind, why she didn´t disappear, she knows that Loke can endure more than 3 years but she could only last a day if she summoned herself so why, she needs answers. Virgo doesn´t want to think about it, this enigma, it just scrambled her thoughts if she tried to figure it out by herself, so maybe some sleep will put the stress away...

"You´ll find the answers, Tehehe." A male voice was heard and Virgo was prepared to attack but again... silence. The maid, even if she doesn´t feel tired, must rest and must not imagine things that can´t be true. Virgo, with a bit of embarrassment, went to the pile of hay and slept to Natsu´s left.

Calm down Virgo don´t stress you just need some sleep. With that thought, she closed her eyes and prayed that Lucy can be ok without her.

Next Morning:

"Natsu wake up" Virgo aggressively pulled the dragon slayer back and forth, he was a heavy sleeper, so she grabbed her right hand chain and as a cowgirl slapped in the pinkettes back with precision to the middle... a sensible point that could make you scream for your life if you get hit in there."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The scream was too powerful that...

_**Castle of Tristain:**_

In the throne there was the Queen who possessed dark purple hair and looked approximately 35 years old, in her head she had her crown stating that she was the Queen. At her side there was another girl, with a reasonable chest for her age, who generally looked like her mother's clone, and amazingly both looked innocent.

Then they heard something in low volume, like it came from far away, although no one could scream like that she just believed it was her imagination playing with her, all the weight of the people that the poor queen supported with her shoulders make her stress.

"Mother did you heard that?" The young princess asked her mother, she was surprised that it wasn´t her brain playing with her. "No it´s nothing my daughter maybe it is your imagination."

_**Louise´s room:**_

"Why did you slap my back!?" Natsu with blank eyes and tears revealing the feeling of pain he was in having yelled to Virgo. "It´s morning already and seeing I had a chance I punished you." Virgo explained with that non-emotional face, yet there was a small detail, a glare of pleasure but no blush or nothing.

Natsu with an enraged face was going to light up his fists to hit the "evil" maid so she could see what he suffered... even if it was just an eternity of a second. Simply, he noticed that something did not complete the environment. "Wait where´s Louise?" He asked the maid because she must have an answer.

"She is taking breakfast in the dining hall downstairs". The maid said while Natsu in a rush he ran with high speed as if the world was falling apart. "NOOOO MY BREAKFAST!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Dining hall:**_

Louise eating her breakfast which consisted of croissants and a plate of eggs with an unpleasant look. She would keep her promise of feeding her familiar but she can´t keep up her patience, the familiar hasn´t presented for 10 minutes after she woke up. It´s disrespectful that a mere commoner makes a noble wait for her. A supersonic sound was heard, like the fastest animal in the world, and she wondered if it was a familiar of another of her grade but...

"BREAKFAST!" the pinkette with tears of joy seeing the most delicious things he ever found in his entire life, it could be all for himself, sadly the Valliere grabbed the waistcoat back part, Natsu in vain was trying to reach breakfast.

"Hey you dog why did you make me wait for you?!" The angry petite yelled to the dragon slayer, the reaction was quite funny, Natsu like a scared dog hid below the table and with innocent eyes he asked for his breakfast.

"But you promised me I would have breakfast." He seemed too cute so the Valliere dropped to the floor with a grin of pride but combined with pity on her face, a piece of bread that looked like bread but it looked well... spoiled. Natsu didn´t found the smell of the bread so it must still be good, simply the pinkette doesn´t understand, just a mere bread piece. That´s it?

"Oi are you trying to starve me?" Natsu gave a serious grin, with food no one can trick him.

"It will be your punishment for taking too long, and you´re lucky if you wouldn´t had those begging eyes I would not gave you anything." Louise said with a prideful tone and face.

"WHY! This is worse than death! "The dragon slayer cried, picking up the piece of bread and ate it, the worst meal of his life.

_**Courtyard:**_

"Hey Louise what are they doing?" The curious teen asked. He never saw that a lot of students were reunited with a lot of animals, the only thing he found more similar it was... "I don´t remember!"

"Today there are no classes for the students of second year, because this day we try to bond more with our familiars, knowing them more." Natsu found it fun. Maybe it looked stupid for him, people talking to familiars, however he was bored, also with an itch to fight somebody his body asked for it.

"Louise is there a strong guy here?" The Valliere was confused why he was asking for a fight, there were no fights allowed in the school but why? "Why do you want to fight stupid dog!"

"Because I´m bored." The teen said. Right away there was the maid he was talking about last night. "Oi Siesta!" The dragon slayer waved in a childish way, everyone was putting their mouths to their faces, it was pitiful how a teen would have a behavior like that. "Ah Natsu, did you sleep well?"

"Well no, because another maid woke me with a very painful way." Siesta lowered her face, she thought that maybe the chat they talked about last night would "hurt him".

"Look there is a mark in my back!" the dragon slayer showed a bit of the marked chain slap that Virgo made. Then the maid got to see the injury and she thought he had been punished by the Valliere but as a commoner, she could not protest.

A blonde boy yelled far away.-"Hey do you have my piece of cake commoner?" It was the same boy the dragon slayer found last night, but he saw that he was with a blonde girl with some freckles in her face, the boy had a giant mole in his lap while the girl had a very little frog with a very long tongue, and when she pets its head its mouth would go out doing a heart.

"Yes Mister, just give me a second." Siesta answered but Natsu grabbed her piece of cake. "As a return of the favor last night." He was tempted to eat it, but one of the few mature things he did in his life(literally) was helping the girl.

He walked to the blonde boy who he was going to beat up but the Chestnut haired girl told him the "truth."

"Oi, here´s your cake, wait where the other nice person?" The dragon slayer asked and the blonde girl looked confused after the pinkette said nice person.

"What nice person?"

"Well when I was in an errand last night,he was talking with a chestnut haired girl, I think her name was... Lamy?"

Then there it was, the blonde in a trouble, dangers of two-timing. "I don´t know what are you talking about you commoner I was sleeping last night."

"But I saw you talking to a girl and your faces where close, thing is I don´t understand."

Steps were heard behind Natsu, Guiche was sweating with a worried face, he knew this was going to be bad if he don´t do something, but when he saw a girl with chestnut hair with a lunch in her hands he recognized her.

"Katie!? What are you doing here?"-The blonde was sweat dropping like a pig of nervousness."I was planning we could eat together Guiche, so who is she?

"Guiche? Do you have something to explain?"

"Wait Montmorency! This is erh, just a friend." He was hoping this plan would work but something worse would happen.

"Ugh there is a strong perfume, it smells the same as this girl" Natsu pressed two of his fingers against his nose, with his affined senses, the perfume was too strong for him. Montmorency smelled the other girl and she smelled like her. "Guiche were you two-timing?!"

"No Mont..."

"Guiche is that true?"

"THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Guiche was praying to Brimir he could save his relation with the two but...

"STUPID TWO-TIMER!" Guiche got hit in the nuts, while he received the pain he did duck face and Katie put in his head the lunch she prepared for him, Montmorency walked with pride far away where Guiche was and Katie, crying she ran across the public and went to her room.

"HAHAHA Guiche you just got humiliated by two girls, well you just made it yourself aren´t I´m wrong?" A fat blonde continued laughing at the humiliation.

Guiche looking furiously to the pinkette dragon slayer he said the "phrase".

"I challenge you to a duel."

Everyone thought the commoner would just run away but he punched his open left hand with his alternate fist with an exited face.

"Where and when?!"

"Vestry courtyard in 5 minutes! You better not run away." The blonde pointed with a thing that looked like a rose to the dragon slayer.

"I will not, good I´m fired up!". He exclaimed with a joyful smile, having finally got a request of a fight.

"NO YOU WILL NOT FIGHT HIM!" Louise shouted in rage and with worries, a commoner can´t withstand a noble in a fight. Her familiar could get killed. She grabbed the arm of the dragon slayer and pulled him, taking him to where Guiche was.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"You are going to apologize to Guiche, he may forgive you if we do it now." The dragon slayer with a smirk of confidence, he placed his hand on his master's forehead.

"Louise! I promise you I will win!"

"NO! A mere commoner cannot fight with a noble, you will be lucky if you only just get hurt!"

Natsu, gently pulled away the hand of Louise attaching to his arm and approached to Guiche."Are you ready to fight?" Natsu cracked his right knuckles with his left hand. For the view, Guiche found it barbaric, he did not have grace! "I will punish you for making two girls cry!"

"I don´t know what you are talking about, but I will beat the crap out of you!" Natsu with his left hand back and the right hand in front on him in a stance of battle, Guiche reacted to it, with a slide of his hand with the rose, one petal detached of the beautiful flower and a golem appeared.

"My mage name is "The Bronze" so you will fight against my Valkyrie." The golem looked alike a human, but it was a bit higher more than normal, its armor was a bronze color and seemed to be like a Royal Knight. The valkyrie had a sword in its right hand, it pulled back its arm and tried to stab the dragon slayer in his chest.

No one was reacting, except Siesta and Louise, they were looking in awe, they could not see clearly the fight but it seemed that Natsu got impaled... CRACK!

"Hey is that all you got?!" Natsu looked with a disappointed face to the blonde, but there was a fact that no one could believe it... THERE WAS FIRE ON HIS ARMS. He just wrecked the valkyrie arm, with instinct Natsu grabbed the sword. _I don´t know why but my instincts are telling me to grab the sword, boring I just want to beat the crap out of him but..._ Natsu gave a smirk in signal of approving the sword usage. He grabbed the sword and involuntarily made a stance, he grabbed the sword with both hands and pointed the sword behind him, there was something more, his runes were glowing.

"You may have destroyed my valkyrie but how you will stand against more of them!" The blond threw away more rose petals to the ground, summoning more golems. "Finally a good fight!" Natsu smirked. One of the valkyrie approached to him trying to impale him with a spear, simply the dragon slayer cut in half the weapon and vertically cut to half the golem. There were 5 valkyrie surrounding the dragon slayer and he looked in serious trouble but... **Fire Dragon´s slash!** The edge of the sword was being surrounded by flames from the hilt to the tip of the sword, he did a circular slash, cutting horizontally the Valkyrie, when the spell turned off, the blade became ash. "That´s too bad I was hoping I could make it my sword." Natsu replied, cracking his fists he was going to get serious. Natsu inhaling the air, he put his hands around the mouth and yelled,

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"A blaze got out of the pinkettes mouth destroying to ashes every valkyrie in his sight.

"I YIELD I YIE...!" The blonde was surrendering and Natsu performed the final hit with Fire Dragon´s claw in the noble´s stomach.

Guiche fell down to the floor unconscious and Natsu placed his foot at the boys chest raising his arms yelling "VICTORY!"

_**Principal´s Office:**_

"Principal Osmond I have astounding news!" The bald professor ran with a book between his left arm to an old man proclaiming to be the principal.

"What is it Professor Colbert?" The old principal was expecting an answer of the bald man.

"Osmond, I saw some strange runes in Louise´s familiar, but when I searched in the books I found this." The bald man was opening the book in the exact page he found the information and with his index finger pointed the article of some strange runes.

"Are those!?" The old principal asked with an astounded look.

"Yes. They are the Gandalfr runes".

"We must report it to the Royal family! This is the biggest discovery in years!"

"No professor, we don´t want to attract too many attention, it will just make things more difficult."

"Very well I understand." _Gandalfr... things may just het interesting around here._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**

**So now to the two questions of the day**

**What was the voice Virgo heard? You must keep reading if you want to find out, I will just tell you something, the plot in that point it will be the longest one, it would take more than 10 chapters but the arc will be reached later.**

**Why did you make Natsu use a weapon?**

**Well I must keep the role of Gandalfr in the story, but don´t worry in some combats he will battle hand-to-hand combat.**

**Also I will give recognition to a beta reader that helped me writing this episode, you saw that I had grammar mistakes in the last chapter, thanks to him I can get better in grammar also he edit it in some sentences and words also with the format when the characters talks. That beta reader is Darth-Vulturnus.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Dragon swordsman of a maid_

_**Courtyard:**_

The public could not believe it, Guiche de Gramont was defeated, by a commoner? But, he did use magic, so people were trying to conclude that he got help from a Fire mage, some said that he was a "half-noble", he could use magic but he was barbaric, there was no grace in his words, he even was yearning about the fight, like he lived in a place that fighting was the highest priority of all. But there was another important point. He used magic without a wand! It is an unbelievable thing, there were scarcely few mages that could do magic with his pure hands, yet he still did magic with his mouth, thing that no one could do except dragons and if believable the elves!

"The zero summoned a half-elf!"A fat blonde accused the petite pinkette and everyone panicked.

An elf? The worst enemy of humanity since the Founder's(Brimir) time. If that was the case, the royal families had the right to examine the girl, there would be a strict supervision to the girl and, in case the kingdoms inferred that she was associated with elves, she could be exiled from nobility and executed, affecting the family in social way, of course.

"A half what?"Natsu asked with a tangled face, that could prove his innocence if he knew what the student crowd were talking.

"You used magic as a weapon, with bare hands and with...with your mouth!"Another student demanded, the fact was it was true, there was not a human mage that could do that, so...

"Ah! That´s because I use dragon slayer magic!" Natsu mentioned with a happy smile resembling his he was so proud of. Remembering when he was young, Igneel taught him everything, math, history, language including the dragon slayer magic. He was a father for him, but he disappeared only leaving his scarf, Natsu swore to find where his father was.

"You liar! There is nothing like dragon slayer magic! Just admit it and accept that you are an elf!" The fat blonde shouted to the pinkette. Natsu could not take it, he can accept people insulting him(counting that he would start a fight) but to state that the magic his father taught him was menacing and a lie was unforgivable. He walked to the fat blonde, with an aura of menace, his look was the most fearsome of all, Natsu had grin of death with a shadow on all his face, he grabbed the fat blonde through his uniform and draw him closer to intimidate him.

"You, fatty, what did you say about that dragon slayer magic was false?!" The enraged pinkette yelled to the blonde´s face, the noble normally would stay proud and be apish, but with that look he regretted his words, fearing for his death he screamed

"IT WAS A JOKE ALRIGHT, IT IS ONLY A JOKE!" The fat blonde cried with tears of fear in his eyes, paralyzed his joints could not respond, that look...

"Malicorne don´t be fool, he is just intimidating you, so you forget your pride of a noble!"A black haired student yelled to Malicorne, at the same time he grabbed his wand and pointed it to the dragon slayer.

"I will teach you a lesson dumb elf!" Chanting an incantation, his wand was being filled up with flames.

**"FIREBALL!"**

The ignited ball flew at the pinkette, Louise fearing the death of her familiar, wanted to stop it, ran in vain while everyone was trying to stop her but... _*SLUUUUUUUUUUUURP_*

The flames vanished, no... swallowed into the mouth of the pinkette, every bit of the flames were going to his mouth, leaving nothing left. Natsu gave a burp of satisfaction, how disgraceful.

"Thanks for the food, now I´m fired up!" Natsu was fast approaching the mage that enchanted the fireball, however a hole appeared below him and a hand grabbed his leg, making him fall down.

"Don´t you think you had enough Natsu?"An emotionless voice echoed from the hole, while ascending like floating to surface a maid with pink hair with handcuffs and large chains appeared.

"VIRGO I WAS FIRED UP!" Natsu claimed, but then the girl grabbed her left chain with the alternate hand, the pinkette was feeling something bad he must control himself or...*SLAP*

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Natsu cried out loud to the four winds. He got hit again to his sensible point, Virgo blushed a little bit, she felt good hitting the dragon slayer, however Natsu passed out with blank eyes, unconscious the maid grabbed in a princess carry the dragon slayer.

"The thing that this idiot told to you is true, his magic was taught by the fire dragon king, also giving him the ability to eat fire, and before you accuse me of something like heretic I don´t care but he is human so stop your rumors." The maid told directly before going to the hole again but descending in a way similar to glide. A mole that was near the unconscious flirter, it gave a blush and with a glare he looked to the maid. Virgo sweat dropped before she entered to the hole again and started to dig a shortcut to Louise's room with her magic.

"WHAT IN BRIMIR´S NAME WAS THAT!" All the crowd including Louise shouted, no one believed it, but they concluded finally, the boy doesn´t have large-pointed ears, but dragon slayer magic...

"Ufufu, this boy... I think I´m in love!" a tanned girl said, she had a light read hair, she was blushing with a passionate face.

_**Louise´s room:**_

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME WHAT HAPPENED?!" The Valliere shouted to the celestial spirit, but there was no response of the girl, no one that was nor a friend of her or at least a known person of her "princess" would she respond to unless she had pity.

"Stop ignoring me you maid, I´m your master!" The petite shouted, but Virgo counter-attacked.

"If you are proclaiming that I´m your master, why I don´t have the same runes as Natsu?"

Louise stopped a moment to think... the girl was correct but, she could just demand her as a commoner. "You are just a commoner and you..." the petite stopped when the maid told. "I can use magic too."

"WHAAAAAAT!"the Valliere almost fainted, even a maid could do magic, she showed off her magic, her feet drilled the floor with no effort, it was her spell **Diver**.

"What was that?" the petite asked with a serious face, it was nothing like she ever saw, it was like the dig of a mole but different.

"The most basic way to tell you this is that this is Earth magic, but not exactly, my magic works with the control of earth, but not like in this world, you can turn materials into others and I just can manipulate the earth by my will also I can manipulate my chains as a weapon."

"But why you are a maid? I don´t understand?"The Valliere asked curiously.

"That´s because I am a celestial spirit." The maid affirmed

"Still can´t understand it." The noble, leaned her head a bit to the right in sigh of confusion

"In a way I´m like a familiar but with a very different system, the celestial spirits have their own world, we serve the person that makes contract with us but we have our lives not being pressured by them, also if our masters die we are free until a new celestial mage picks our respective key."

"Celestial mages...key?" the Valliere got interested in the subject maybe she could find the answer on how to make that maid her familiar so she would stop being the zero.

"We need a respective key to be summoned to the human world, the silver ones are the most common, and the gold ones are the most rarest it summons one of the Zodiacs, the most powerful celestial spirits, one of them is me." Wind passed away from the open window giving a suspenseful environment.

"Tell me where is that key of yours now! I will transform you into my familiar!" The Valliere demanded pointing with her index finger, with a proud look, now a powerful familiar was before her, she could not believe it until she saw the potential of the girl.

"I´m afraid I can´t tell you." The celestial spirit glared at the girl, she will not tell anything related to her princess even if she revealed something she swore not to tell but the girl was confused.

"I will pay your user to give me your key, now tell..."

"You can´t buy the relation of a celestial mage and her spirit, that a better treasure than your money." Virgo stated, there was a profound meaning for her those words even if she kept telling her original master to punish her. Louise doesn´t comprehend it, she just want that key to have one powerful familiar, she will stop being the zero and maybe be recognized by her parents. A yawn was heard, it was Natsu he finally awoke, he even stretched himself out like a cat.

"You dog! Finally woke up!" The noble yelled at Natsu, making him wake up with big eyes falling to the ground, he hid from her master below the bed and whined like a pup. The dragon slayer already scared, hoping for mercy of something wrong he may had done. Already was night so the Valliere didn´t had energy to keep punishing her dog.

"Laundry!" the Valliere ordered, Natsu with a confused look he gave a direct but indolently replied to the Valliere.

"But I washed them yesterday!" Louise, furious by his answer she gave **"The punishment."**

"NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ALSO I WILL PUT YOU DIG A MINE, WHEN YOU FINISH THAT MINE EXTRACT ALL THE MINERALSS,AS THE DESSERT YOU WILL ACCOMPANY ME TO EAT BUT YOU WILL NOT HAVE FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" The room echoed, giving an emptiness to the dragon slayer, his soul got out of his mouth and began to float away. The maid grabbed it and put it back to Natsu´s mouth, if the boy can´t tolerate one day of not being fed, he will not last a week.

"Do you know what happens to him if he doesn´t eat even in a day, also what kind of punishment is that, are you trying to kill him?!" Virgo asked with a low angry grin, she knows that the boy is stupid, but that was the limit if he was going to be treated like that way she will give her a punishment.

"Even if you get my key which I doubt you can even get it, I will never accept you as my master." Virgo stated with an angry voice, those few times she gave away emotions were because it was too strong. Louise will never accept that, someone that was a commoner for her can´t rebel against her, yet the maid carried in the ape way the familiar, but thrown away the clothes of the girl to the window.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IF YOU DON´T GATHER MY CLOTHES YOU WILL NOT HAVE FOOD EITHER!"she hoped it could work with her but...

"I don´t need to eat, as a celestial spirit I´m immortal, if you want to gather and wash your clothes better you recollect themselves unless you give an apologize to this idiot and say eat all the food you want." The Valliere still stayed fatuous but the maid went to the door and opened it meaning she would run away with her familiar, Louise realizing that she was not still "her familiar" a sentence got out of her mouth with a blush of embarrassment.

"Eat all the food you want..."Then the dragon slayer magically with fast speed went down to the courtyard.

"That was fast." The maid said with no surprise, but it was the fastest respond of a fainted person, although the celestial spirit gave a warning to the noble.

"If you repeat the same or worse action like this one, I will make sure to get 'your familiar' out of this madness." With a death glare, a new thing that was seen in the girl, threaten the petite.

_**Courtyard:**_

Natsu recollected the clothes of her master with a happy smile but then his stomach growled in earthquake. After that growl Natsu fell down to the floor defeated knowing he will face the worse way than death, be hungry.

"FOOD!" the dragon slayer cried, also with blank eyes and tears with a concerned face. He didn´t stop crying like a baby until a calm voice called the pinkette.

"Umm Mister, are you hungry?" the girl asked the most obvious thing that everyone could see.

"Are you seeing that I´m not!" The dragon slayer tuned back his head seeing Siesta, he was so hungry that it could have killed him, he even was writhing of the pain of starving, his stomach can´t stop the growl and with each growl, Natsu made the duck face like if he got kicked in the nuts.

"I can take you to the kitchen, there might be a surprise in there." the maid offered, she know that there would be a surprise for him, but even if he wasn´t offered the surprise she would have invited him to eat because, he looked cute when she saw him with pity.

"You are an angel, Siesta!"Natsu bowed as seeing a queen before him, she was a bit embarrassed by this threat, bowing her like a divine felt...good.

"Come Natsu, I´m sure you will like it." The maid gave a smile to the pinkette, while following her Natsu walked like a gorilla.

_**Tristan Academy Kitchen:**_

"It´s so good!"Natsu cried of happiness finally eating something but in tons! He would not need to depend from her master anymore.

"HAHAHA! I love that you like it, but you see these are only the drop-outs of the food from those nobles, their eating habits are strange but you my friend, we owe you so much Our dragon."

"Our dragon?"Natsu questioned when he was eating with all the food in his mouth, it was something barbaric but for the chef it was ok, he was more than glad.

"Hahaha! My boy, you taught that noble a lesson, we wish it could be possible but it is impossible."

"Why?"

"Ah my boy, the system that works in here tells that if a commoner threatens with a weapon a noble, the noble have the right to kill us." The chef said, but then Natsu gulped his food in amazement, killing for a fight it was something bad, he hated that, he just knocked his opponents out unless there were some special cases. Seeing that the pinkette turned his cheerful face to a sober one the chef changed the subject.

"Well let's forget, as a token of my appreciation have this!" the chef hugging strongly the pinkette he made a duck face but that was not the one of getting kicked in the eggs, it was like a kiss!

"Get away!" the pinkette trying to save himself, he began to heat up his body and the clothes of the chef turned into fire, running like a crab in search of water the assistants grabbed a wooden bucket filled with water and threw it to the chef.

"UPS!" that is the only thing the dragon slayer could say in this type of moment.

"Ah don´t worry that was an amazing experience!"

"Well thanks for the food."The pinkette patted his stomach signifying that he was satisfied, a burp got out of the mouth of the dragon slayer, thing that anyone could find it gross but the girl assistants found it cute, they could not see it that way because the boy did a thing that no commoner could do.

"You can come every time when your get hungry my boy!" The chef said to the dragon slayer.

Natsu looking fat by all the food he ate, he waved in sign of goodbye , coming back to her master room.

_**Hallway of the dormitories:**_

"AAHH that was a good meal!" the dragon slayer said childishly patting his stomach that returned to normal, he was going back to her master room, he turned to a corner and there was a fire lizard with a flame on its tail, green eyes with not a normal pupil, it was more oval with the tips sharp. The lizard spotted the dragon slayer, and ran to him. Natsu realizing the action he prepared a flaming punch, the lizard leaping to him, he delivered the fist into the creature´s chin sending it flying away to a room while tears in the lizard where dropped while flying. Natsu took that as a challenge.

"Oi you lizard are you going to fight!" the dragon slayer punched his right palm with the alternate hand giving a smirk of happiness, he then approached the room where he sent it flying...SLAM! The door behind him closed.

"Oh my poor salamander, I must compensate you for your works, I will give you an extra snack tomorrow." A strange figure said, it looked mostly as a female, she had a strange sleeping outfit for Natsu, she had a purple something like dress. Then the female approached the dragon slayer.

"Oi, don´t mess up the fight with me and that lizard!"Natsu demanded, interrupting a fight for him was something unforgivable unless that other person joined the fight.

"I think you misunderstood the situation, I ordered my salamander to bring you here."

"You ordered me?" Natsu gave a question mark, he was called Salamander in Fiore so he thought it means she ordered him.

"No silly, this majestic familiar is a salamander, haven't you seen one before?"

"Oh! To the lizard you meant!" Natsu gave a smirk too the girl, but know the girl was approaching to the salamander.

"Do you know why I called you here?"the girl asked the pinkette.

"Nope."

"Well, it's because I´m in love with you!" The shadow of the girl gave a blush, due to Natsu being already accustomed to the darkness he distinguished the girl, she had tanned skin, light red hair and brown eyes.

"In love...with me?" Natsu caught another tangled face, he doesn´t understand what the girl is saying, a boy in the girl´s room appeared.

"Kirche what are you doing with another man."A student appeared in the window he looked the same age of her.

"Oh Styx!"

"I came because you didn´t meet up with me at the hour we established."The jealous man stated.

Then the girl raised her wand making a reaction, a candle that was lit, its fire took a serpent form and was thrown to the student floating in the window, he got hit and felled down.

"Who was that?"Natsu asked but, know his brain was going to explode he doesn´t understand know the situation.

"Just a friend."Kirche answered while another student floated in the window, also for the same reason Kirche did the same spell with the flame of the candle and threw it to the young, crying for help because he was falling down, but just a second he felled down, 5 more gathered in the window trying to enter asking for an explanation. Although the pinkette got pissed of the confusion and firing up his right fist, he punched the window with all the students.

"YOU ARE PISSING ME!" the dragon slayer yelled while delivering the force throughout his fists, also the stone wall got wrecked and dismantled from its structure making an open entrance. Everyone gave a sober cry while they had waterfall tears.

"Can you explain what shit just happened."The dragon slayer, seeking for an answer... in vain the redheaded leaped to him for a kiss, but...

"What happened?" a pinkette maid asked while opening the door, what she saw it was funny for her, a girl being with Natsu because "love" was something unbelievable for her, but the other sight was... the Fairy Tail specialty, destruction.

"Natsu I think we must get out of here before they know you did this." Virgo stated emotionless as always, dragging the dragon slayer from the collar of the waistcoat like a dog, Kirche grabbed Natsu´s leg.

"Oi he just was pissed because some guys where interrupting our love!" Kirche said with pleading eyes of letting the dragon slayer go.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOVE!" the innocent cried in anger of confusion to the girl, moving his arm with blanks eyes.

"Oooh, I think I need to teach you what is love." but then the pinkette maid pinched the girl in a sensible point making her scream of pain, and ran away becoming a maid with the dragon slayer."

"I will never surrender my love for you Natsu!"The tanned yelled dramatically like she was in a opera.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOVE!"

_**Louise´s room:**_

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" The pinkette shouted to the both Virgo and Natsu.

Natsu whined like a dog in her presence, but Virgo defended him as she was a witness of the event.

"He got attacked by Kirche´s familiar dragging him to a trap." The celestial spirit said returning to her emotionless face.

"But why there was an explosion!?"

"Ah, that is because some dudes were pissing me of, they just were tangling with me about the situation, I didn't understand why they were arguing with that girl, but the other thing she said she loved me... Thing is that just confuses me more!"

The girl hearing that his familiar made an explosion made her angry and worried, why? Because she must pay the mess and also the action of the familiar is reflected on the master, since it is the master´s responsibility to educate their familiars about the bad habits. She grabbed her riding crop and started to punish his familiar, crying for help with waterfall tears.

"Not fair you are taking all the fun again." Virgo stated with a blush on her face, still emotionless. She understand why she was hitting him, and it seems fair that the noble punish her familiar, if what was said its true then it is alright.

After an hour of whipping and punishing the noble just got tired and put the riding crop in a table.

"Well I think I must buy you a sword so at least you can control your force and defend yourself."

"But I can defend myself without a weapon!" Natsu yelled to the petite pinkette, not remembering he used a sword and liked the use of it but yes, he had a crap of a memory.

"If you don´t accept I will give you more whips!"

"HAI, I WILL ACCEPT THE SWORD YOU BUY ME!" The pinkette answered as a soldier in fear.

"But I don´t understand why he needs a sword? I think he will do worse with that." Virgo asked, she didn´t saw the battle event that happened with Guiche.

"It is too make him fight in a more elegant way and almost with no destruction." the petite answered, if his familiar was strong yet she doesn´t want to believe that the stupid one was that powerful, but destructive...

"And how we will go to a town?"Natsu asked hoping there were no transports, walking was the best option for him.

"By a stagecoach of course, since Virgo is accompanying us, now that I remember tomorrow is the Day of the Void meaning I don´t have class tomorrow."

"NOOOO WHY TRANSPORT!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Morning at the town:**_

"Ughh!"Natsu cried with his dizziness, Virgo carried him like an ape, making all the public looked them like strangers, Louise with a steady face but still embarrassed looked like if she didn´t care. They arrived to the a store of swords and other weapons, it looked like an ordinary house, made of marbled stone, they opened the door. A commoner that had lens with rat teeth, was the vendor of the store, for the look of the noble he was an ugly man.

"Hi mademoiselle, what are you looking, maybe a dagger?"

"No I´m just searching a sword for my servant."

"Oh he looks pretty strong let me search for one!" The shopkeeper went to a room in search for a weapon, but Virgo detected an environment of a fraud man.

The rat teeth returned with a sword, it´s handling looked alike the head of a lion, Natsu unsheathed it and it was pure gold shiny as pure.

"WOOH IT´S SOO COOL!"Natsu looked at the sword with gleaming sparking eyes, he may even like the sword fighting with this one.

"This sword was forged by the alchemist Lord Shupei from Germania, it can cut metal like butter, it is a very precious sword."The shopkeeper said proudly

"How much?"the Valliere asked with a relief face, she found a sword that could be reliable but...

"Tree-thousand new gold."

"That is just enough to buy a big house with a big backyard!"Louise exclaimed though there was a problem, she didn´t have that quantity of wealth right now

"A good sword is worth like a good castle." The rat teeth justified.

"But I just have 100 hundred gold."The girl said, remembering that most of the money she used was, to pay the destruction of her familiar

"Even a decent sword is worth 200 new gold so I´m sorry." The man looking the girl raised his hands, meaning he doesn´t have anything more decent

"Don´t you have something worth 100"Louise asked concerned

"Hmmm, let me see."The shopkeeper searched in a barrel for something with the same value and he gave it too Natsu a bronze and old sword...

"What is this piece of crap?"The dragon slayer changed his amazed face with a disappointed yet at the same time angry face with blank eyes.

"It´s the only sword with that value, if you maintain it, it would be enough to let you defend yourself.

"We will take that."Louise affirmed, at least it was something useful.

"LOUISE ARE YOU SERIOUS!" the pinkette yelled to the girl pointing at the same time the bronze rusty sword, it will endure less than Lucy in cold weather.

"I must remind you of what you will receive if you do not accept the sword."

Natsu remembering the words that the girl told him, he brushed away his complaints, and accepted with a nod but also his looks means he was still nagging, yet the girl just needed the nod. She gave the 100 gold coins to the shopkeeper and got out of the shop with his familiar and maid.

Outside Virgo sensed two presences, she thought that they were kidnappers but they entered the same store, one of the girls she noticed was the one that flirted with Natsu last night, the other was a petite blue haired girl with a large wooden staff. They asked transport while as always Natsu cried for help, she had a bit of a bad feeling of what will come later.

_**Louise room:**_

It was night already, Natsu sleeping holding tightly the sword with Virgo at his left side, he had a bubble on his nose, snorting. Virgo still couldn´t sleep, she doesn´t need it but it helped her forget about her situation that was worrisome, while in deep thought the door was slammed, two girls entered, alarming the Valliere, a redhead ran to Natsu shaking him.

"Darling, wake up!" the girl yelled to the pinkette boy.

Waking up indolently, he saw the tanned girl she talked to him last night, in her arms there was a sword sheeted in a white sheath, also it had a handling of a lion head on its tip.

"What do you want?" Virgo asked emotionless, to the redhead, there was no other thing she would wanted of the boy unless...

"Are you going to kidnap him?"The maid asked with wide eyes while imagining, Kirche, kidnapping in a bag Natsu.

"Well if I could yes, but I want to give him this."Kirche showed the sword to the girl, but Virgo in an intelligent way refused the offer.

"Sorry but this sword is made of gold, and if my guess is correct gold is not hard enough to last continuous hits, this sword is proposed to be decorations so no thanks."

"Virgo, are you telling me this sword is fake?"the pinkette boy asked to her still, he was sleepy but conscious.

"For your understanding it would feel like if Gray defeats you with one hit, but for the sword."She said the forbidden words, Natsu can´t allow to be beaten easily by his rival, even if those words where not directed to him, he counted it like an insult.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I CAN BE BEATEN EASILY BY THAT ICE BRAIN!"Natsu hit Virgo in the cheek with a normal blow sending her to the wall. She recovered of the hit, she was even pleased by it that she gave a big blush.

"Punish me more."The maid faced Natsu with a blush on her face also with pleading eyes

"Why are you so strange!" the Valliere yelled to the maid also calling the attention of everyone.

"Don´t interfere with our situation Zero know please darling accept my gift and throw away the one of the Zero."

"DON´T YOU DARE DOG!"The Valliere screamed to her "dog".

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMEN."An echo was heard around the room, the voice sounded like a man of 40 years made of metal.

"Stupid..."the redhead turned her head to Natsu with a shocked face but at the same time with a killing intent also Louise turned her.

"Women?"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"Natsu pray for his life, if there were no answers he would receive whips and be beat up by just a riding crop...again.

"Sword."The blue haired girl answered the way of salvation for Natsu, but the strange thing, why she only told sword.

"YOU JUST WAKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP,NOW TELL ME WHAT YEAR IS THIS, WAIT WHERE AM I!"The bronze sword shouted

"Louise this sword is AWESOME I will keep this one!"Natsu said excited, he founded an interesting thing in this world that did not included fighting.

"Oi my name is Natsu."He said pointing himself

"And mine Derfingler but you can call me Derf."The sword said, his mouth was near the sword hilt, every time it talked a metal mouth moved up and down.

"WHY DOES ALL THE STRANGE THINGS HAPPENS TO ME ALL THE TIME!"Louise shouted with a defeated face. Kirche in defeat she retrieved the sword and go out of the room, but she will not surrender her "love" for Natsu.

_**Next Day at Academy´s Principal room:**_

"Thank you for your cooperation Sir Osmond."A noble said, he had strange side whiskers, a moustache that was round like in the tips with black hair, the words on the contract the principal was signing was being written by magic, since he had magic he could also write with it just holding his staff and thinking of the words being written.

"If it is an direct order of the Palace then I can´t do nothing."The old man said with a bit concerned voice but still steady.

"Don´t worry I promise I will take care of your maid, thanks for your cooperation now I may retreat."The whiskers guy walked to the door, when opened he saw a young green hair with lens girl, although he seems to know her.

"Would you like to accompany me later Miss Longueville, maybe for dinner?"The strange style adult flirted with the young lady.

"It would be an honor Count Mote."The young lady affirmed with a smile.

"I would wait for that."The noble said with a smirk drawn in his face, now he retreated.

The young green haired, after the retreat of the noble she made a stern face of anger, it was a bit gross for her, that a man more older than her tried to flirt with her, she entered the room seeing the old man still in his place with a serious face.

"What impossible task did the Palace sent to us already?"The assistant asked the old man, as always the old man answered tiredly.

"Nothing he just came to advice the appearance in the area of a thief named Fouquet she usually steals noble´s objects with magic also she made a lot of commotion to the public already."The old man answered a bit more energetic, though he still had a serious face.

"Are you talking about Fouquet The Mud Fist?" the girl answered quite as curious.

"They just told us that she was seeking the Stave of Destruction."The old man continued with his explanation"

"Oh that sounds like something dangerous."The girl said with an interested look in her face maybe she could...

After that an explosion was heard making that a drawer of books felled off his original spot.

"It was that girl again?"The green haired asked with an obvious face.

"Well you know that is a yes."

_**Academies 2nd year Classroom (destroyed):**_

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US ZERO!"The whole student crowd cried in anger to the Valliere, a teacher make her use a demonstration spell because Louise was late, but instead of making her clean the classroom by herself she obliged her to cast a spell that was called a "failure." Natsu accompanied her to class but not because he wanted (remembering his suffering when his teacher was Erza), it was a punishment Louise told him, but first it was for make him learn the ropes, but she discovered he had a fear to be taught so she found an excuse to punish him. Leaving aside that theme, Natsu found boring the classroom, he couldn´t even read the words being written on the board. But when he saw his master cast a spell that caused an explosion he got interested and also he remembered that Gildarts did something like that but with his bare hands.

Natsu began to clap in a childish way and fast, everyone made a disgusting grin to him, they seem that this teen wasn´t educated by noble parents, still the thing that the pinkette maid told them the last day, it is not believable.

"WOW! Louise you are very strong, may I fight you?!" The dragon slayer asked, while receiving a slap in head leaving a big lump.

"You stupid dog, you even dishonor me even with the teachers?!" The Valliere scolded her familiar while it would be seen that a vain in her forehead was going to explode also with the soulless eyes of anger. Still Natsu stayed loggerhead.

"Louise I´m not joking around, a friend of mine that have the same magic as you, he can destroy a big mountain with that!"the dragon slayer said still happy but sobbing his big lump on his head, it still hurt though.

"WAIT WHAT?!"Everyone in the classroom with no exception was surprised of the unbelievable mention, someone with the same failure spells as the zero existed, but he even mentioned he could destroy a full mountain.

"That is impossible, how could being a dot... no, none of a natural mage be stronger than a square mage?!"a student asked tensely.

"Wait what was that of dots, triangles and square thingies?" Natsu asked with a question mark draw in top of his head, mentioning the words he made the geographic figures with his hands, still some were impossible.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? A dot mage is a mage that can only cast a one of the four elements fire, wind, water and earth, if you can stack one more element you are a line mage, when you stack another element with another one it will make a combination of the elements, the next one is triangle and finally a square, also if you stack the same element twice, thrice etc, will make the spell more stronger." Louise explained to her silly familiar but he fell asleep. The petite delivered another hit to the head of the dragon slayer and he woke up with a double lump on his head he started to whine of pain, but then his stomach growled, meaning he was hungry.

"Louise I will go to see Siesta in the kitchen." Natsu said while preparing a running stance.

"Wait you need to..."

Too late for the Valliere, her familiar disappeared like a lightning in a thunderstorm, yet the scream of requesting food was heard from that distance.

_**Kitchen of the Academy:**_

"Oi, chef do you have more delicious food!"Natsu asked while patting his stomach meaning he was hungry, but then he saw the chef, he did not look cheerful as yesterday, he had a depressing face, making Natsu to concern and tried to ask him gently still informal.

"Are you feeling alright Hugger?" Natsu stated with a nickname to the chef since he remembered the strength of him when he hugged him, yet the chef had a depressed face.

"Do you know where is Siesta?"the pinkette asked but then the chef let a tear go off his right eye. Although he seemed to hear something calling out from the chef´s mouth.

"Taken." The chef whispered, two more tears dropped from both of his eyes.

"Natsu, he is telling that she was taken." An emotionless at the same time sad voice was heard behind him, it was Virgo.

"What do you mean?" the dragon slayer began to be concerned, making his facial expression change, his face caught a shadow, his eyes where big and open of fear at the same time enraged.

"She was taken by a noble named Count Mote, he technically bought the services of Siesta but not because he wants her to do the normal stuff a maid does, he... will use her as a toy." Virgo finished the explanation, now instead of a face with no emotion she seemed to be in a deep thought, knowing that the nobles could use the commoners as mere toys was... too sad. A crack in the wall was heard, everyone raised their heads including Virgo seeing the fist in flames of Natsu´s left hand.

"Where does that bastard lives?!" He asked to all the public, but no one was daring to tell him, some because of fear, or they didn´t know.

Natsu ran to the stairs to the Dining hall, finding Guiche immediately, the blonde in fear, tried to run but the enraged pinkette grabbed him by his uniform collar, he was going to faint but, the dragon slayer asked him.

"Where does Mote lives?!" the dragon slayer groan in his question.

"I can´t tell you if not I will be in trouble!"The blonde screamed like a girl, a drilling sound was being heard below Natsu´s feat. When the hole opened, Virgo´s hand grabbed the boy´s feet.

"Natsu I know where do we need to go, but wait, where is your sword?"the maid asked with curious eyes.

"SHIT!" the dragon slayer yelled, but too late, Virgo began to dig making him to run in a faster pace, with the result of forgetting the sword but at least he would beat the crap out of that bastard of a noble.

"Oi Virgo why are we running in this tunnel?" the dragon slayer asked panting from the running.

"We need to rescue Siesta without catching everyone attention so we can have less conflicts with the man." the celestial spirit explained.

"WHAT?! BUT I WANT TO BEAT HIM OF WHAT HE HAD DONE?!"The dragon slayer screamed to the girl.

"I´m sorry Natsu but if you... wait what are you doing?" the maid asked with pondering eyes preparing for a stupidity he will soon make.

The dragon slayer lit up his fists, while lit them he prepared a stance for a run, it was the same he did in the event of the race on Fairy Tail. He will pick a boost of speed with that. He grabbed more speed, he was growling of anger he grew impatient, Virgo with a sweat drop she began to dig faster in the tunnel, because when he reaches her, he will likely, burn her out.

_**Mansion of Count Mote:**_

Virgo was death of tiredness, she didn´t expect to dig so fast in her entire life, she was sleeping in the soil, forgetting what was the objective, to sneak up and rescue Siesta but...

The mansion was pretty big, also its entrance consisted of a few pine trees, in the entrance of the house there could be seen guards with a military armor, also there were some dogs that were slim but ferocious, they have red sclera with no pupils and leather wings(bat wings). Natsu approached slowly, as Death itself, his fists were lit with dragon´s fire magic preparing to blast the door.

"Who are you and what do you want, with Count Mote?"A guard asked blocking the boy with a spear, yet the dragon slayer delivered a punch in the gut of that guard, the demon dogs alerted, hare to where the dragon slayer was motionless they opened their mouth to give a chop of meal.

"DON´T GET IN MY WAY!" the pinkette roared, firing up his feet, casting a Fire Dragon´s Claw, kicked the dogs with a spin of his legs sending them to fly away to the walls of the mansion wrecking them.

More guards came out of the house accompanied with the demon dogs, they were in a straight line preparing to disperse around the boy.

"**FIRE DRAGON´S SWORD HORN!**"The pinkette screamed casting the magic, his whole body was surrounded by fire, thing which got paralyzed the guards, Natsu placed his right feet behind him, bowing down his head like in preparation of a head butt, grabbing impulse with his feet the pinkette charged with a high speed, head butting all the dogs and guards he sent them away flying to the forest while they were in fire.

Natsu turned his body up straight to the house, entering to the entrance he saw a very elegant house like Lucy´s when she lived with her father, there where stair in the middle of the house that were leading to the second floor.

A moment later an adult of 30 years was coming to the second floor hallway turning to the stairs.

"WHAT IN BRIMIR´S NAME IS HAPPENING!?"the man screamed in anger as he began to see that a mere commoner was standing in front of him, giving no respects and also, he knew that there were some damages to his house not realizing how big they were.

"Why a commoner is standing still in front of me without bowing to my superiority!?"the noble gave a glare meaning he was unpleased with this "visit".

"Oi, tell me now where is Siesta!?" the pinkette demanded an answer, in vain he just received a chuckle from that man, he then gave a smile of evilness."

"Oh, are you searching for that maid? Sadly I have something to attend to her, maybe give her a punishment." The man said in delight, he seems to torture the boy maybe he could enjoy the suffering from the commoner but.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HURT HER!?" The dragon slayer just had enough, making, a friend of her too suffer was nothing that a man could escape Fairy Tail judgment.

Proceeding he lit of his fists and slammed the floor with all the strength he had right now, combined with his anger he cracked the floor leaving no more than pieces of soil, there was no marbled stone there, just natural soil.

"YOU COMMONER DARE TO DESTROY MY BEATIFUL HOME, YOU JUST EARNED THE RIGHT TO DIE!"He raised his staff, making a vase full of flowers fell down, but the water didn´t fall off the table, instead it was controlled by the noble.

Drawing the water closer to him, he delivered a water slash to the dragon slayer, Natsu evade it, this type of fight was no challenge for him, he even saw Juvia battle with the water and she could make more than a challenge that this freaking old man.

"Tch, maybe you evade it, but how you will survive this!" The noble retrieved the water with his wooden staff and transformed it to ice, launching them to the dragon slayer, he lit up his both arms, drawing more fire to his hands, joining them there was a big fireball being formed.

"**FIRE DRAGON´S BRILLIANT FLAME!**" The pinkette threw the big fireball, to the direction off the spikes, beyond them there was the caster of the ice spikes. He looked in awe the fact that had happened, he was using his bare arms, casting a square mage fireball!

"That´s impossible no one can make a spell without its wand or staff, neither a commoner can have so much power!" The noble said, still with an amazed look combined with fear, the fireball which reached the mage exploded.

The flames made crisp everything in the surroundings, the furniture that were not burnt, were destroyed by the fireball explosion force. It also left a fog of dirt in the air that nothing could be seen.

The entrance doors of the mansion where opened in a harsh manner that it broke in half it.

"What in Brimir´s name could someone do such thing, wait you are not telling me...?"A pinkette student said loudly. It was Louise, she was expecting the worse, her familiar death could mean she was a Zero for not caring enough for her familiar. The fog was already dissipating and there was a shadow, it looked like a young teen facing up the roof, when the smoke got clearer there could be seen the familiar, smiling victoriously and more further, there could be appreciated a maid with dark hair looking amazed by such short fight.

"Siesta I came here to take you back where you belong." The victorious one said, walking to the maid, she hugged him by instinct, she was too surprised about her friend, she knew he was strong but that...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"The defeated adult demanded an answer.

"Well I beat the crap out of you so I´m taking her back to where she belongs."The pinkette said with a cheerful face.

"You can´t do that, the girl over my custody also you need to pay the mess you made to my beautiful house!"The noble said trying to still win with words, unfortunately Natsu doesn´t understand about politics.

"I don´t know what you are saying but she is with getting away from here with me." The dragon slayer said.

"Wait now that I remember, where you were?"The pinkette asked curiously.

"I was hiding in upstairs in Mister Mote´s room, when I heard there was a fight I thought that it was a rebellion, but instead you just came for me..."The maid let her happiness tears pour down her cheeks, a single man saving her from an "army" was something she just found out in novels

"Of course, you´re my friend after all!" the pinkette said cheerfully, making the girl cry more Natsu felt he ruined it.

"Oi don´t cry, you don´t need to be sad!"

"Those are tears of happiness you idiot."The celestial spirit commented with her inexpressive face, looks like she woke up after consuming her magic.

She was walking to pinkette boy to give him a punishment after all he didn´t followed the plan, but she felt a strange pressure on her chest, something important, she watched all her surroundings searching for something like if she forget an important thing to her.

There was no other thing than soil, burnt furniture and destroyed walls, until she saw a very little dark aura 10 meters far away from her, normally any person would ignore or destroy something that looked harmful, although it was a feeling for a calling like if she was the only one.

By instinct she walked to the book, there could be seen a light concerned face in hers, getting closer to the menacing book the aura felt stronger and stronger, she kneeled a little bit down to the floor, seeing more clearly the book, it was burnt in its covers making that the letter couldn´t be read, even if she couldn´t understand the orthography in this place she could ask a local the name of it.

"Ah, that´s an interesting book isn´t it? It was called "Price for the Hexagon", still no one that have the 6 copies on the world can understand it, in various chapters there are unrecognizable gibberish and symbols, also it seems that the final chapter was ripped apart, even there is not a single ripped sentence left in any of those books in its final chapters, what a sad thing, even though it is an interesting plot the understandable parts, also a warning is that the first 5 chapters are pure symbols.

Virgo didn´t paid any attention to the adult, she was instantly amazed to see that book.

"Don´t you notice a dark aura emanating from this book?"The maid asked inexpressively, yet the adult shook his head.

"If you mean by a literal dark aura I think it is impossible but if you are telling me that it looks fearful also by its story, yes it think it could be."

Virgo picked up the book grabbing it with her arms, she didn´t have a backpack nor a pouch that the girl used, well in Fiore.

"Sorry for this disaster Count Mote, I will send some money to help with your rebuild." The Valliere bowed elegantly also meaning she was sorry of the disaster that happened.

"I await the money you are sending me, also don´t let this rat enter again to my domains!"The adult shouted in sign of discomfort, the pinkette was cracking his fists, in an successful attempt to stop him, Louise enchanted a "fireball" but it just resulted in a explosion, the boy knocked down with burnt body the tanned girl levitated him up with the spell levitation to her horse and put him in the back part from it. Siesta mounted beyond Louise's back, waving a good bye to the count until the blue haired said.

"Pertinences?"

"Oh, I almost forgot them, thank you mistress."The girl while riding down the horse went to pick up her belongings, and returned panting with a suitcase made of wood and leather. She placed her belongings to the back part of the silent girl, but just one more thing.

"Were do I ride?"The pinkette maid asked with concerned eyes. The girls, seeing there was no other way tied Natsu to a rope the pinkette noble had, she took the reins while still holding the rope and her horse trotted, Natsu being hauled, getting dirty and also clashing with stone, making lumps all over his head, that´s how he was transported all the way to the academy. Luckily for him, he wasn´t awake to feel the transport sickness.

_**Courtyard:**_

Natsu, already conscious, accompanied Siesta to the servant quarters, also having an horrible lumpy face.

"Are you sure you don´t need to go to the infirmary, you received a lot of hits to the face with the rocks?"

"Mmph on´t morry, MM ammight!" the pinkette said well as a zombie, luckily the girl understand most of what he said.

"Also thank you for saving me."She said while a blush was being drawn to her cute face, returning to a normal face Natsu cheerfully told.

"That´s because we're friends right!?"After the comment without noticing it, the girl got closer to Natsu right side and gently kissed him on the cheek raising on her tiptoes, one second, she step aside from him running with a blush on her face, the last thing she said was "Good night"

Natsu touched his cheek, he didn´t had felt this action before so he touched distinctly his cheek with a tangled face, not understanding why she kissed him in the cheek until he remembered...

"DON´T TELL ME I´M GETTING MARRIED!" The dragon slayer shouted to all the environment.

_**Louise´s room:**_

One hour later after the current events, everyone was sleeping, Natsu snoring as always and Louise sleeping peacefully, although our celestial spirit was still awake, she couldn´t stop looking with fear the book. She was sensing a dark aura from that book, but her body didn´t allow it, it was like if it was hers all this time.

Finally giving up, the maid grabbed the book, looked everything that the book had, the cover it´s burnt, but the book looked intact giving her more awareness, opening the book slowly there could be seen dark words flying to her eyes, fully open the girl's face drastically. Her face was pale, her pupils dilated, she got in a trance, the words that were flying to her eyes stopped, instead she saw that she was in a different place, she was in her 'own body' only seeing shadows of two persons chained up in the walls, also they were whining in pain, the most impacting thing is that one shadow was so little that could only be one of a little girl. The doors were opened abruptly and one male shade entered the suffocating room, he unlocked the shackled chains so she could walk freely as he dragged fiercely the girl with his hands making her scream for help.

"It´s time, the hexagon mage must wake up." The male voice said with a dark voice, there where shouts of the other shade, maybe it was the mother of the girl.

"PLEASE LET HER GO, SHE DOESN´T NEED TO BECOME A MONSTER FOR THIS!" The female shade exclaimed. She wanted to scream more but she got muted by pain on her throat.

"Stop screaming, the last trials you made were painful but be happy, she will awaken the new world, the new goddess... A NEW RULE!" The male shade screamed in crazy bliss.

"MOMMY, I WANT TO BE WITH MOMMY!" The girl tried to reach her mother while dropping dark tears, yet her mother also cried but her tears where blue.

"Oh finally, our goddess is awakening the darkness tears...ah that sensation, our new queen will be born even if it requires pain! OH MY QUEEN, YOU WILL BE BEAUTIFUL BY THE PAIN OF THE WORLD!" The crazy man gave a laughter that could make your spine chill.

"MOMMY!" The child cried, her tears dropping constantly, increasing a dark aura within, the mad man took her by her hands sharply, closing the door, and darkness dominated again, the place where the tears dropped began to sprout more shades but they looked more like demons, the mother in vain attempt for screaming reclaiming her daughter as the creatures leapt at her.

The vision faded, Virgo threw the book fiercely to the wall, not giving a sound as it stayed intact.

The maid looked in horror the book. Her inexpressive face was no more, covering her mouth for not letting out a scream.

Poor girl. Why such a mad writer would make this book, but... but.

The maid started to drop tears, it was one of the most horrifying plots she had ever read even if it was the...first chapter. Crawling backwards slowly, she stayed in the pile of hay near her mistress and Natsu. The last thing she could see it was a warm letter getting out from the book, it approached her view and a short vision was made: there was a strong man, strange moustache and red eyes, white hair, by the looks it could be said he was 50 years old, holding the shaded girl's finger. The words materialized and it said.

Savior.

Virgo, being barely conscious, realized she was getting sleepy, but also a smile was drawn on her face, so she could at least sleep to relax in peace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**

**First thing that I want to say is I´m sorry for the delay but I got a lot of school work and also exams. Second thanks Darth Vulturnus, you are making are good job as a beta reader also your helping me correct a bit of my grammar skills and also writing ones. Third, please state how you felt about this chapter. Review so I can see your likes, dislikes and also your opinions I would enjoy reading them, also if you didn´t seem to understand some parts private message me or review it.**

**See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Robbery**_

_**Louise´s room:**_

"Stop walking like that, that's not an elegant walk you're doing right now!"Louise scolded her familiar. Still, Natsu couldn´t do it right, and his walk was rather hilarious, moving his right foot and arm at the same time making a look of a strange military person. Louise slapped him in annoyance with her riding crop.

"OI! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? I'M DOING IT RIGHT!" The pinkette whined.

"You are raising your foot too high including the fact that your moving your arm strangely!"

In the scold, a figure raised her hand, the pinkette maid couldn´t understand why the noble decided to order Natsu walk elegantly, as well this training was supposed to be a talent show or something like that for familiars.

"Why not let Natsu practice stunts with fire?" The celestial spirit asked the worst idea she could give off.

"Don´t you remember about the conflict with Count Mote?" The noble said with an annoyed tone of voice, at this mention Natsu lifted his ignited fists.

"Yeah! Louise please let me do stunts with fire, your way is booooriing..." Natsu yawned, even if he received a death glare, he still insisted.

The noble could not resist those eyes, she would regret this but she felt important as someone is pleading to her.

"Okay, you can do tricks with fire but you must not ablaze the exposition."

"Cool, I´m fired up!"Natsu lifted in victory his right fist, yet there was a fact everyone forgot. Natsu´s hands were on fire, he hit at the decoration that was located at top of Louise´s bed that was made of silk, igniting it Louise went to sleep with the fishes. Virgo was prepared for this kind of situation she had prepared at the top of the room there was a lot of water hidden above the wooden planks she just needed to pull a rope and a trap door would release the water to all the room, at the process she pulled it and all the water came off in a single splash.

"Why did you do that, it was so cool!?" The pyromaniac said.

"Do you remember that if you ignite this little room, the flames will expand to all the tower burning all at its path?" Virgo stated with no emotion as if it was a normal thing seeing crisped buildings... well sometimes it was.

Natsu just got excited about the idea it, seeing amazing "fireworks" was something fun for him.

"If you do it she will not forfeit in giving you "The punishment." Virgo said, by casually as the wind blew a bit sharply giving a suspense atmosphere. Natsu retracting his ideas went to the door but Virgo reminded him of something accompanied with a suggestion.

"Or you could take the sword, maybe you will learn new tricks with it, also what Louise said about the past is true in the fact of less destruction so take it."

"Did I have a sword?" The pinkette asked stupidly.

"Hey partner we just met a couple of days and you already forgot you had me?" A metallic voice was heard with also the cling when a mouth-like thing finished each word.

"Ah sorry, Merf well let´s go to practice!" The pinkette said cheerfully, taking the sword he retreated to the courtyard, before he passed the door the sword with a bit of irritated tone the sword said.

"It´s Derf! Not Merf!" the sword replied but Natsu just ignored it and walked while whistling.

Louise woke up after Natsu went to the courtyard for practice. At least with the sword there will not be a lot of damage, and still she was a bit concerned.

"Why did I forgot about the Exhibition?" Louise exclaimed exasperated putting both of her hands in her face.

"Well why can´t you miss the Exhibition?" Virgo asked leaning her head a bit to the right still with her inexpressive face.

"Everyone of 2°nd year students need to participate by obligation!" The noble raised a bit her tone of voice as if the celestial spirit was defying her. Yet she continued.

"At least I expect he will not put me in ridiculous, that stupid dog doesn´t even know how to control magic." The petite said while closing her eyes, seeming that she would not expect a lot from him, if he could give an elegant speech she would be grateful but knowing him was impossible.

"I think you have some reason but not all"

"What do you mean?"The Valliere asked, but the maid stood up without paying attention to her she exited the room.

"What did she meant by that I had some of the reason but not all of it?" The Valliere asked herself with a confused face not taking seriously what did the maid said.

Following Virgo in the dormitories hallway which its wall were white stone marbled with some unlighted torched not too near each door she looked at her hands, not changing her expression.

_Why I am not dying nor getting weaker, this is out of sense I just feel normal as if nothing happened, even if I stayed in the human realm for days?_

Virgo shook her head changing trying to brush away her thoughts, does thoughts were a bit horrible to think since dying is not a normal theme for people, she decided to see what Natsu is doing.

_**Courtyard:**_

"WHY I CAN´T DO A COOL MOVE!" The dragonslayer cried out, the inability to use the sword properly, he even looked like doing a strange ritual dance, thing is that some girls considered it embarrassing and funny.

"Oi, Derf do you know a cool trick?" Natsu asked sluggishly, he decided to lie down in the floor, he was 'tired.'

"The only tricks that I know are only for true combat so it would be useless, the only thing I can tell you is I wish the best of lucks." The sword answered which made the dragon slayer cry of disappointment, he started to hate sword style since... no more than 5 minutes and he was complaining about the style.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" A kind and cute voice was heard aloft, it was the dark haired maid.

"Oh Siesta, I was trying to practice the sword thingy but it is just too difficult!" The pinkette replied.

"Then give your best effort, everyone is trying their best I would like to see what you can prepare for the Exhibition, also everyone is giving their best since Princess Henrietta is coming to here."

"Princess...what?" Natsu asked, as always it seemed for him to learn new names, giving the fact that he named people with other names until a certain time.

"Oh you seem to don´t know her, well she is the princess of Tristain, she is too kind and very beautiful, I envy her."

Natsu remembered something about the resolution of the Eclipse Gate Incident and he remembered something funny he just gave a laugher. Everyone looked him in disgust as if he was an insect.

"Why are you laughing Natsu?"The maid asked.

"It... is because a princess with... pumpkin head is coming HAHAHAHAH!"Natsu needed breaths for his sentence as he couldn´t stop rolling around the ground imagining a chibi princess with a pumpkin mask of the Grand Magic Games Mascot, walking around happily with her bodyguard which had a long and strange shaped nose, it was too much for him.

Everyone heard the insult given to the princess, normally the students would give a lesson to him, but remembering he beat out Guiche the students decided to stay with an angry glare. Siesta was smiling nervously and sweat dropping at hearing him saying that.

"Natsu abstain saying it while we are in public." The maid said.

"But it is true I remember her father punished her wearing a pumpkin head for 1 month!" The dragon slayer yelled in emotion, yet the maid´s face changed from a cherish one to an earnest one.

"Natsu are you referring to the princess where you come from?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Natsu asked in confusion, the maid in relief knew that there could not be an insult, the princess of Tristain had no father, he died one day.

"Nothing it´s nothing important." The maid said smiling and shook her head. Natsu drew a bored face, he just got enough about the sword style and was searching an entertaining method to do. At his surroundings no more than 10 meters far away from him there were students death glaring him.

"You filthy commoner dare to mention the loss of our king!" A student yelled angrily to the dragon slayer. Natsu couldn´t understand it but at the way he was mentioning him it was a menace, meaning a challenge for the pinkette. Natsu changed his cheerful face to a happy demon with red eyes, a big smirk that could frighten anyone, he didn´t had fought someone recently so...

"Do you want to fight?!"The demon dragon slayer said cracking his fists not changing his demon expression. The student regretting his words ran but he did not blow away solely, other students accompanied him with girl screams of panic.

Natsu draw a confused face while putting his hands in the back part of the head, normally anyone would accept the challenge but since the battle with Guiche, everyone looked at him with fear.

"Siesta, why did they ran away?"

"It's nothing." The maid affirmed, but she knew exactly why the nobles ran away, she could even get scared by that look, yet she knew he was a kind person so she would not be startled.

"Still try to do your best." Siesta grabbed the hands of Natsu, in an instant she dropped them and she returned to her job. Natsu tilted his head a bit to the right signifying his confusion, he forgot was happened last night so at least he couldn´t remember.

"She liiiiikes you." An inexpressive voice sounded, it was the celestial spirit.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a pissed but still foxed face.

"Happy would normally say it and I spotted once Lucy saying it so I thought it was the vogue this days." She stated, the dragon slayer at the mention of two of his best friends his face became sober, he really missed them even if it just passed some days. Virgo returning to matter asked.

"Did you finish your training with the sword?"

"No, it is tooooooooo difficult!" The mage groaned, he just got pissed by it he would just try to do another training, yet a sword replied.

"Partner it is not difficult just swing the sword and that´s it you lazy kid!" The sword squealed.

"Who are you too say me I´m a kid!" Natsu answered angrily with blank eyes of fury with sharp teeth, threatening his sword with the fist.

"Even a slothful noble would best you!"

"That´s it! I´m going to prove your wrong!" The dragon slayer returned to the training quickly with an enraged face, he would prove the sword words will be regretted. But Virgo seemed to notice the purpose of the sword, challenging Natsu would make him force himself the work but most of the cases were fights...between the ice make user and him.

_**Louise´s room (night time):**_

"How did he progress Virgo?" The noble asked in anger expecting nothing.

"Actually he killed himself trying to practice it but..." She was carrying the corpse of the boy which was all white with an open mouth. At this the Valliere just got depressed seeing as her familiar a failure. Still Virgo made a suggestion.

"What if we let him to tricks with fire in that way you should not be a "Zero". The celestial spirit commented, at this the noble would just slap the "maid" but it was the last resource she could attempt too so she surrendered.

"Ok..."She sighed in defeat, at this saying Natsu weakly raised his hand in victory, still the sword was ashamed, his user couldn´t swing a sword properly even with six continuous hours of practice.

"You shame me partner, at this moment you should know the basics of the sword!" The bronze sword yelled though he did not received an answer from the "dead" pinkette. After that scold, Virgo remembered something about a reward from the student that showed to have one of the best familiars in the Exhibition.

"You said there was a reward for the winner right, so what is it?"The celestial spirit asked curiously still no face expression change.

"It is a powerful staff called the "Staff of destruction" no one had ever saw this staff before, just the Palace and the director from the school, rumors says it could even defeat a dragon with a dot mage spell!"The noble said in enthusiasm, if she could obtain it that would just not mean she had a proper familiar, it was also had a mean that she would be the most skilled and powerful mage in Halkeginia, in conclusion she would stop being a "Zero". At the moment the girl yawned, luckily for Natsu he would not need to do anything of laundry since he was "demised". The noble gave her goodnights before the candles were un litted.

Virgo carried Natsu to the pile of hay which at least he was snoring knowing he was in his sleep place, yet Virgo couldn´t "sleep" since that night, the vision was horrendous she still couldn´t believe there was a wicked writer.

Virgo was going to check if the servants needed help by digging a tunnel from Louise´s room to the kitchen, although she stopped as an familiar voice was heard in his head, it was not like she remembered someone before or get schizophrenic, but there was a voice, young one from a little girl.

Virgo flickered at a try to return back to reality but instead she was brought to a white empty world with no one in it except a shade, it looked the same as...Virgo couldn´t believe it after all she thought by throwing away the book she would just forget about it, but it was the same shade from her vision in that treacherous night.

"Hi onee-san."The girl said happily, there was no threat tone in her voice just a young and cherish one.

"How you...?!"The maid asked yet she was interrupted but the little girl.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?"The shade asked, Virgo was going to replied but the girl disappeared, instead she was brought to a beautiful place. A forest with big trees yet not enormous ones, in the center of her there was a picnic basket, though no one was near her.

Virgo decided to walk to find her and ask questions, she did not trusted that girl even if she hasn´t "read" the book. When she thought that the shade was in hiding in a tree there were nothing but the joyful laughs of the girl. Virgo decided to chase her tracks, but nothing. She finally surrendered and went back to the place where the picnic basket was located. A surprise was in there, there were plenty of food, generally sandwiches and some fruits, within the center the little girl was sat in the floor, realizing her persecutor found her she offered a sandwich to her onee-san, Virgo didn´t need to eat but it was courtesy, especially from a little girl. Virgo accepted the sandwich and took a bite of the delicious sandwich, the shaded girl reveled her clothes which were elegant ones, noble ones.

"I´m having fun onee-san, thank you for giving me this beautiful moment." she said with smile barely noticeable but it was a warm one. Virgo wanted clear answers but she got interrupted by the girl.

"You know, it is very kind you could play with me... in all of my life I never had any friend" She murmured at the last part, Then the girl continued but her words were caring ones.

"I do know what you need, so please have the book near you."

"Wait what?... don´t leave yet!"Virgo shouted but the vision faded as she was lying in the floor with the book near her, she would had thrown it away but it didn´t have any dark aura, there was none. She opened the book but nothingness happened, she was a bit relieved but she didn´t understand why the girl ordered that. She just realized that even if that vision endured like ten minutes, the time had advanced without notice, it was already morning yet nobody was in the room. Virgo shook his head in attempt to forget it and decided to arrive at where the dragon slayer and the noble were.

_**Outside the academy:**_

In the entrance of the castle school all the students were crowded an excited about the arrival of the Palace to see the performance of the 2nd year students. There was an interesting fact, Natsu with her master looked curiously why the people got moved on.

"Oi Louise who is coming to here?"Natsu asked without looking apart the free part of the entrance.

"Princess Henrietta will come to see our performance in the exhibition, I expect you don´t shame me."Natsu ignored her, which caused the girl to grow furious she was going to cast an explosion but everyone started to cheer, Louise knew what this meant. The princess had finally arrived.

Natsu was playing close attention with mid close eyes, there were passing a lot of stagecoaches most of them in a light purple color, but the most catching one was the one that was pulled by four unicorns and the it looked elegant but it was undescriptable for him the entire stagecoach, it was covered by pink blankets in its windows, purple elegant roses at each door corner and one in its back. When it stopped a maid hurried to open the stagecoach, in appearance the girl that got off the transport (thing which Natsu got dizzy) she was beautiful with a kind presence, she had a dark purple hair almost confused with a black one, also here eyes were a dark blue color.

In front of her there were most of the teachers and professors of the academy, they saluted the princess kneeling to her.

"What a beautiful lady!"The flirter exclaimed with a passionate look, at his side there was Kirche looking disappointed but maybe she showed off.

"Is that the princess of Tristain, I´m more beautiful than her, don´t you think it Tabitha?"the girl asked, in restatement she was a Germanian so her knowledgement about the king, queen and princess was unknown for her. The petite blue haired girl answered her in a short answer.

"I don´t know."She stated while reading a book almost covering her face.

Returning to where the princess was standing she apologized.

"I am sorry for my sudden appearance Sir Osmond."She said with a kind voice, also she was accompanied by three knights behind her who wore white coats with red at the middle.

"It doesn´t matter my lady, all the students and teachers were waiting for your arrival." The director said with a squeaky voice. The girl smiled and continued her short talk.

"There is something I would wish to see in this place "She said with a kind and elegant voice.

"So that would be..."

"It´s personal."She kept her smile and gave a chuckle.

After her entrance everyone returned to the insides of the academy, a fun fact was that Natsu did not expect that girl as the princess since he taught the Fiore one was the only princess in the world (a normal person would call him an idiot).

"Why isn´t here the pumpkin head princess?"Natsu asked with confused big eyes.

At this comment Louise brought out a stick to punish her familiar, though he started to walk to Louise´s room.

"WAIT YOU INSOLENT DOG, YOU RECEIVE A PUNISHMENT FOR INSULTING THE PRINCESS!"She screamed so loud that Natsu got alerted and started to run in a chibi body with waterfall eyes of panic.

"HELP!"The echo was heard of the pinkette boy.

_**Louise´s room**_

Virgo was trying to calm the tsundere noble as she tried to slap the familiar with her riding crop, still Natsu was moving around the room as if he was primal ape in danger with point blank eyes.

"STOP MOVING YOU ANIMAL!"The noble said while trying to reach him. Virgo seemed that her former mistress would not pay her any attention, she hold her right shoulder and turned her 180° degrees to face her, and she slapped her…

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME YOU FILTHY MAID!?"

"Because you don´t let me explain, the princess Natsu was referring is the one from our country, his father punished her for... doing in a way an irresponsible action, action that brought the punishment of wearing a pumpkin head everywhere she goes.

At this explain the noble seemed to calm down for a second, but still it was a matter of immaturity.

Natsu still was acting like a coward ape since he wasn´t realizing that her persecutor stopped. But he stopped as he sensed an unfamiliar odor, it was strong the smell and near the window covered in plackets of wood.

"I smell something strange." He said while getting closer to the window, wrong decision as his face got slammed by the left placket. Then a figure in a dark coat covering her face, leaped to Louise.

"So much time we don´t see each other... Louise Francoise!"The girl hugged her tightly, her hoodie was removed by the hurried action, the noble recognized her and made a surprised face.

"Do you know her."The celestial spirit asked.

"She is Lady Henrietta, the princess of Tristain."The noble answered delight.

"Don´t talk with formalities Louise, you know what we were in the past..."But before she proceeded Louise kneeled upon her, demonstrating her elegance.

"Princess, you shouldn´t had come to a humble place alone."She said with a bit of nervousness still staying fancy and respectful.

"Please stop with the formalities, you were my childhood friend."After the purple haired princess mentioned that, a groan was heard in the floor near the window, it was Natsu complaining about the hit, he can tolerate a hit in the face still he can complain about the pain.

"Dog stop whining, we have a visitor!"The noble scolded.

"Ow, I know but still it hurt." After recovering about the hit he saw the princess present in the room.

"Hey you are the same girl from before."Natsu said as he doesn't know how very important is that purple haired (or he forgot). It was something that angered Louise because, first the tone of voice was informal, second he directed to her to the princess as a commoner.

She got out the riding crop and gave Natsu a death glare meaning she would do the reverse of pardoning. It was strange, the dragon slayer didn´t get startled by Louise threat as he did not paid attention to her master, instead he was analyzing the with hawk eyes the princess.

The noble started to become wrath itself, her familiar didn´t seek for absolution nor from the princess nor herself. With anger she swing vertically to the pinkette´s head, a surprising fact it was that he evaded it with agility (or just coincidence), Louise rage grew at the point she started to boil and vapor was expelled from her ears and head, part of it excluding the anger was from embarrassment because Natsu didn´t show any manners reflecting that she didn´t have too for most of the nobles.

The princess started to giggle at the fact of Louise´s familiar behavior. Also she came for another thing she planned to attend.

"Also I wanted to what type of person is this familiar that could challenge a noble." Louise got panicked, she may be in trouble, the actions that a familiar makes are reflected to the master, yet the princess didn´t start to raise a scold tone.

"Don´t worry Louise you are not in trouble, don´t you remember that when you had trouble I would rescue you, this was just a little commotion. Louise couldn´t believe it, instead of a punishment she was being forgiven in her point of view, though other would consider it as a friend´s favor, the Valliere kneeled with both of her knees and bowed placing her head in the floor while the her both hands supported her head, also with all her force she tried to make Natsu face the floor but he had more strength so he just bent a bit his head.

"Thank you very much I don´t know how I can express my gratitude!"Louise yelled in relief, Henrietta giggled again.

"Louise you had summoned a fantastic familiar."She said, but it just get the noble more embarrassed as she was honest.

"Don´t say that princess he is the most vulgar, immature and less confident form of life!"The girl said with a worried face, looking like if the princess was a mad person.

"TO WHO YOU ARE SAYING THOSE THINGS!"The dragon slayer shouted to his master with sharp teeth, sadly she didn´t back off, it just made her go rampage with the riding crop, Louise was trying to "teach" manners but the pinkette boy just missed them, he knew now the directions where his master directed the hits because he started to consider it a fight bringing a smile of satisfaction in his face, the noble was getting much more angry, the princess looked a bit in awe the success but it was funny in a way for her, she opened the door meaning she would leave soon.

"Mister familiar."She said trying to call his attention but he didn´t reaction to the calling, the Valliere was wrath itself he ignored a call from the princess, something that a commoner or in this case human familiar would be an honor to die with.

"She is calling you Natsu."The inexpressive maid said, both persons that were in a way fighting each other stopped and paid attention to the princess, but the fact of barbarity in Natsu behavior didn´t changed.

"Did you called me Henatta?" He said the name incorrectly, it would just make Louise more furious but she contained herself although a vein could be seen in her forehead with a displeased look. Henrietta didn´t care about it as she ignored it.

"I wish you the best lucks in the exhibition, also do your best mister familiar." she said while putting again the hoddie so no one would recognize her.

"I will and make Louise get proud of me!"The dragon slayer said cheerfully, making the petite blush lightly, those non-elegant words were inspiring even for someone reckless as herself.

"So I must take my leave." Henrietta dismissed as she ran in the hallway returning to her guest room. Louise closed sharply the door, she was furious as hell, she started incant a spell while she drawn out her small wooden wand. Virgo sweat dropped, this was going to be bad but it was the fault of Natsu by annoying her, in the idiot boy point of view was starting to get excited finally Louise was going to fight him, but it didn´t occurred in that way.

"YOU BASTARD DOG, DARING TO PUT ME IN EMBARRASMENT BY YOUR INMATURITY IN FRONT OF THE PRINCESS, YOU WILL RECEIVE DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"She finished cursing, her willpower was fueled by the wrath she had in her inside, and expelled it from the point of her wand. A white energy started to grew on her wand and quickly was shot, it was one of her famous spell failures. The energy was excessive that it covered all the room that it lifted dust, however rubble accompanied the dust. There was a lot of coughing by the trio of pinkettes, when the dust smoke started to dissipate it could be seen that where the window wall was supposed to be located got destroyed just leaving rubble. Louise eyes got small to a size of white dots, her voice was trembling repeating ah...ah. Virgo expected this as the only incantations that the noble recited ended only in explosions. After seeing what the Valliere had made to her own room she fainted by desesparation, if her father's figured it out she had blown even her own room...

"Oi, Louise are you okay?"The dragon slayer said while he couldn´t see the destruction she had made because a dust particle flew in to his eye. After he scratched near his eyes he saw the path of destruction her spell, it just destroyed it all making the pinkette excited but also asked one thing to Virgo.

"Virgo, do you think Louise is the daughter of Gildarts?"He asked looking her directly with a stern face as he got serious.

She didn´t say anything but she knew the answer and it was no but it some people would see it in that way.

"No Natsu that is impossible."She concluded the obvious.

_**Next day at the courtyard**_

"Now it may start the exhibition of familiars!"Mr. Colbert announced, everyone started to cheer about it, seeing awesome creatures doing tricks. The place where the students must exhibit was a medium size wooden platform, in the middle of it there was a blanket with strange symbols but it covered the side walls from the platform also, like Dark Ecriture the symbols similarity

Kirche was dancing between the salamander flames, Montmorency while playing a violin her little frog familiar was dancing but most of it was just jumps, the blonde flirter was trying to do an exposition of how himself and his familiar looked handsome, but what caught every student attention was the dragon of the blue haired girl named Tabitha, practically the girl was mounted on the dragon´s back flying gracefully, most of the students votes for the winner surely would be for Tabitha.

Louise´s turn was next, although she doesn´t look pleased as she had her eyes closed but at the same time she didn´t look angry.

"Just say your name and that´s it, don´t do anything more."The Valliere said with annoyance, though Natsu had another plan on his head.

He climbed four wooden stairs along with his master, every student that were seated in large wooden chairs that could hold 4 persons were whispering, maybe about the possible barbarity the familiar would make or simply Louise would confess that he was a hired noble in their point of view.

The both pinkettes were walking through the stage and stop in the middle of it, they turned ninety degrees to see the public. Louise was going to say the name of her familiar since he may do mention it barbarically, her eyes were mid closed revealing the displeased look although Natsu´s was cheerful.

"My familiar, Natsu Dragneel..."She seemed to stop for a moment, her expression from a displeased one it became one of embarrassment.

"His social classification is..."She stopped again, she couldn´t say what he was nor a noble nor a commoner, he could use magic but his behavior was one of an ape. She started to tremble, and everyone started to laugh.

"Zero just accept it, and reveal the "truth." A student said with a ragging tone.

"Yeah just accept that your familiar is hired!"Another one continued the annoyance, everyone started to follow the role that the two students started, the Valliere was going to cry, Natsu turned his head to the master, his look from a cherish one to a wrath one changed.

"BE QUIIIEEEEEEEEET!"The dragon slayer screamed to all the public with a menacing tone, the students got shocked and stopped their insults.

"Why do you say she is a failure, when she is not? Because is it funny to laugh about the mistakes of other persons, to ruin their dreams and hopes, just because she can´t cast a proper spell as you would say!... A suspense environment grew around the stadium, no one knew that the stupid familiar of Zero would reclaim for her master.

"You are supposed to be her partners in the good and bad things, no one must be treated as a low one." He joined his both hands in the mouth, aiming to the sky he casted Fire Dragon´s Roar but instead of only a row of flames it danced drawing in the sky a figure of a fairy with a tail it looked mostly like a mark. Looking down the boy lifted his right hand and turned back, he raised his index finger and his thumb twisting his hand making the symbol.

"I´M NATSU DRAGNEEL A FAIRY TAIL MAGE AND THE FAMILIAR OF LOUISE!"He shouted proudly the final part of his improvised speech as he wasn´t experienced with vocabulary, but it shocked the entire public, their faces where surprised one including Lady Henrietta, instead of herself being the savior of her friend, the familiar took her role.

Mr. Colbert was so astonished by the speech that by instinct he started clapping, this was followed by everyone.

Returning to Louise and her familiar, she couldn´t stop tearing down tears of happiness, her dumb familiar defended her?

"Hey partner how could you improvise a speech in less than a second?"The bronze sword asked in amazement, maybe his partner wasn´t a complete idiot.

"A speech what?"The dragon slayer asked dumbly, his crappy memory as always...

"I retreat what I mentioned."The disappointed sword scowled.

"Well now we must announce the winner of the exhibition."The bald teacher announced while consulting the director and the Palace. It took more than five minutes, every act of second years students were amazing but others were more astonishing as always.

However Virgo entered running to where the both mages were. And pulled them by the ear with no exception drawing them back to the ground. But none of them stayed at the main courtyard, she needed to talk privately but not in the meaning of scolding at Vestri´s square. Both of them were crying about it and were prying to let themselves free.

When they were apart from the contestants, she asked Louise.

"Are you sure that your magic is just failure?"The celestial spirit asked, although there was no response from the girl. Virgo didn´t insist to asked her so she turned to the dragon slayer.

"And why you didn´t use the sword? You know that it could had been better the result." She said with a curious tone.

"Because using a sword is difficult."The dragon slayer said lavishly.

"Hey don´t insult me, remember who is a sword in here!"The sword screeched, but Natsu didn´t put any attention to it.

There was a uncomfortable silence, the wind was blowing smoothly and the weather was perfect.

Then Virgo felt something strange in the floor it felt like someone was manipulating the earth nearby. In an instant earth started to erupt, rocks were starting to fusion with each other, making an enormous giant, the description it can´t be defined exactly most of its body consisted of rock but at its top there was dirt and two rocks giving a reference that those were the eyes.

"You have so much bad luck girl."A girl with green hair in a coat appeared at the top of the giant golem. With one hand it grabbed the pinkette catching him. Louise started to get worried, her familiar was in a big trouble.

After the golem caught the dragon slayer, it directed to a big tower located in the middle of the academy, the golem started to punch the wall to wreck it but it was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Tch even physical attacks are deflected by it."The thief said in discontent, below her there was the noble menacing her with a wand.

"Let go my familiar!"Louise said firmly but in here tone of voice there could be noticed a lack of confidence.

The thief mage ordered her golem to raise its left hand and right hand, she would play a quick game with the pesky girl.

"In which hand is he being apprehended, point me where do you think he is and if you guess correctly I may let him go."She said but Louise enchanted a "fireball" to the left hand.

"Wrong answer..."She stated, ordering an action to her golem it squished where it was supposed to be Natsu. Louise looked in horror, her familiar being crushed in a painful way no one deserves it. The thief had a serious expression but the girl attacked her, so she would have take reaction.

"Natsu..."She said in awe, yet Virgo interrupted her.

"You must not worry, I know him and he is not that weak."Virgo stated without emotion.

"But he was just...!"An interruption occurred as the golem´s hand began to crack.

"Impossible I was sure that I crushed him!"The thief said with worrisome.

The hand was getting destroyed slowly, there were a lot of cracks in the hand appearing to be hits.

"Don´t you dare to crush me!"The dragon slayer said while he got free with a Fire Dragon´s claw spinning his legs, the flames where so hot that even the duo of girls could feel it right where they were.

Also there was a troublesome matter, the wall that the golem was trying to destroy it got blown up. The thief smiled in satisfaction, her main goal now had the possibility to be reached. Entering the tower she extracted a wide black box.

"Thanks for saving me the troubles." She said while mounting the golem again, but she got interrupted as the familiar was hitting the Golem with his lit fists.

"What the?!" The Valliere and the burglar exclaimed in surprise. The familiar was destroying the golem in a quick pace, punching it while the golem tried to reach him.

"EAAAARH!" The dragon slayer roared, while punching the golem in different place, torso, arms, face everywhere. It looked like he could win but...

"Wait what?!" The dragon slayer panicked, his fists unlit. His magic power empty, now Natsu was in disadvantage as he depended greatly on magic power.

"What just happened?" The Valliere asked surprised why the flame of the dragon slayer got off.

"He doesn´t have any more magic power, in your terms willpower." The maid explained.

"But why, it is supposed to be that our willpower cannot be wasted so quickly" the girl said.

"Yeah but where we come from the source of our willpower is stronger than from this world, meaning that he must wait a lot of time to recharge his magic power, in addition if we use our most powerful attacks it could mean that we can burn it in just one spell." She said with no expression, however she reacted and prepared a Spica lock by joining both of her hands in a clap.

Rapidly the stones from the ground locked the burglar in a boulder, escape was almost impossible, but the thief counter attacked by converting the dirt stones into mud.

"I´m sorry it looks like I can´t be apprehended easily so I must take my leave." The former noble said while riding the reconstructed golem, since it stopped receiving damage the thief focused on the regeneration of the golem, but she was stopped by Natsu.

"You won´t run away coward!" He draws out the bronze sword, his left hand started to glow via the runes.

He swung the sword with effort and it seemed he was a master of it, he started to cut down the golem, first the arms, then the legs, they were like butter for the sword.

"HELL YEAH! HAVEN'T FELT ALIVE IN SO MUCH TIME!" The sword screamed in joy. The golem was getting beaten by the fast pace of the dragon slayer attacks. The final strike was going to be dealt with. Natsu jumped at the forehead of the creature and strike down the sword through where it was supposed to be located the head. With a rocky cry the golem started to fell apart. Natsu was the victor.

He smiled to his master and waved, however the most important thing was not accomplished...the capture of the burglar.

"Hey Natsu, where is the thief." The maid asked him, the pinkette boy started to think and his face froze, realizing she had escaped.

They heard a crowd getting near them, it was the students.

"Are you okay Louise?" The princess asked her childhood friend.

"Yes princess I am fine, but also I failed to protect the Palace treasures." The Valliere apologized while kneeling.

"You don´t need to apologize Louise, it wasn´t your responsibility." Henrietta said in relief, while trying to comfort the petite noble.

While in the corner Natsu gave a punch to the wall, frustrated that he couldn´t finish his battle with the lady burglar.

"This is shit!" Natsu screamed in frustration.

"Familiar you made a good performance and also you seemed to defeat the golem, so don´t feel disappointed." Henrietta tried to calm down the dragon slayer but he just walked away, he needed a bit of a walk.

Virgo was thinking how the mage could had escaped from the Spica Lock, however it seemed the obvious as she could manipulate almost every structure if she was an expertise in alchemy but also it could prove she was a triangle mage.

However, the book she hated started to gave of an obscure aura, like the recent days but in the morning it didn´t let out the same aura, it was caring and warmth one but now it just expelled the fearing one. Cries were heard as dark whispers, however it stopped by magic. The book. Why is it so important and why did that girl tell Virgo to keep the book? No one knows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well know I will start with some issues.**

**-Natsu being a swordsman? No he will not be but as required of Gandalfr he needs to use weapons also you could notice that he had disagreement to use them in all cases however in some fights he may use them**

**-Magic in Halkeginia? I compared the two magical environments, Earthland and here but it seems that the one in FoZ universe it´s rather weaker than in FT universe so it is logical for me the case of running out of magic power pretty quickly if there are questions about this PM me.**

**-Juvia idea: Well I started to think it well, and it seems this could be a wrong hell of idea but I could put her in the temporal harem lists.**

**-When FT characters will appear? After the Albion arc but they will not appear everyone in a row, I will put 2 member by a certain time, you can tell me who do you want me to put right away from the first appearances however our Exceed friends will not count as persons, I mean they will appear but they will not affect the members appearances, if you don´t understand feel free to ask me .**

**-Harem list: Well it is obvious who some will be but if you want you can contribute, I leave a warning, the important harem members will only be 5 so I have counted 3 I already had prepared but leave your choice who do you want to take those two vacant spots. Just tell me who do you want by PM or reviews.**

**-Why the characters are acting pre-teen like? Well in the first episodes of FoZ they did acted like childs, but the next episodes I will make them act like proper to their age**

**-Next chapter?Well I will try to upload them as fast as I can.**

**If you have other questions feel free to PM me**

**See you next update**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Quest completed, Hexagon importance_

_**Classroom**_

"Open your mouth darling." Kirche ordered with a sultry voice, a pinkette gladly accepted that order, the girl with a fork pinched some mangos and directed them to Natsu´s mouth, while it entered he swallowed them without thinking it two times.

"It´s delicious!" The dragon slayer exclaimed in delight, it was one of the most delicious fruits that he ever ate in his life, the yellow-orange fruit tasted bitter but it also had a touch of sweet taste, a kind of a delicious fruit.

"It´s a Germanian specialty and I´m glad you liked it, this was all for you darling." The tanned girl said seductively trying that her "loved one" would catch a interest into her yet as always the boy ignored her attempts of conquering him, but she will not surrender for any reason. In the other hand a small master was growing her anger by seeing a Zerbst feeding her familiar, if a Valliere saw this particular action, generally they would punish the familiar but now Natsu is something different, since the other day he could flee easily the swipes her master gave him, those kind of punishments would just be in vain but that doesn´t means she doesn´t have the privilege to scold him with screams and yelling.

"Stop feeding my familiar Zerbst, I didn´t give you permission to do it and we are in the classroom!" She scolded, however she remained seated in her place with a discontent look in her face and if it could be analyzed she almost had a vein explode.

"Well I do it because I´m bored, and look around the classroom and search for a teacher." The Ardent sarcastically replied to the Zero, after that she redirected her vision to the human familiar and gave a passionate smile.

"And it is my reward that darling could do such fight with a golem with his powerful flames it came to me as if he was calling me." She said in drama.

The classroom could be said that it was more like a clubroom than a proper noble classroom because every student present in it was just talking about the goals that their families had achieved in life, reclaiming them as their own. The room consisted of school desk as the majority of the filling in the classroom, at the front there was the teacher´s desk which was a bit smaller than the others including the fact it didn´t had any chair. Back from it there was the green chalkboard and at the sides there were two entrances, one at the right, the other in the left . Louise was expecting that there would be something to do even if the teachers had other important matters there would be an instruction of reading a book or research about history, magic learning etc. But they left none.

"Also I heard that princess Henrietta would carry the responsibility about Fouquet incident." The Germanian commented seriously, Louise gave out a worrisome gasp, the comment also gained the attention of the pinkette boy.

"The thief could have entered maybe for the scarce security there was in the treasury as it was used for her protection right? Also the Court was not in agreement for her to come to the Academy." Louise caught a worried aura and it could be seen in her eyes with no doubt, if her most valuable friend was judged by the Court she would try to defend her and leave her without any custody, and definitely she would take the charges for the protection of the petite friend.

"Don´t worry Louise." The dragon slayer started to console his master.

"She is strong and confident, I doubt that old man would scold her for her actions."

"But still..." The Valliere wanted to reply to that answer until she got interrupted by the sound of a door squeaking meaning that someone was entering the room, the bald teacher wearing a one-piece blue suit entered.

"Miss Valliere and Miss Tabitha." The teacher was searching for them. In response both petite girl stand up and looked directly to the superior.

"Go immediately to the principal´s room." He ordered.

_**Principal´s room **_

The room left a suspenseful air, the feeling being in there at this moment could make you sweat drop at the moment, most of the room was covered in shades even with the two open windows. Almost every teacher of the academy was present in the room for the situation that was being given. In the room at the bottom there it was the director desk, near the entrance there was a comfy red sofa where Natsu was being seated in a rebel position but the main reason of it was because he felt that the suspense environment was one of boredom. Also the room had a big purple carpet which was elegant, and at the other side of the room it could be in presence a bookshelf. The meeting started with Longueville and the star persons where Louise and Tabitha and a certain and unique tanned girl decided to accompany her bluette friend.

"We had received reports about people that has seen near the road. A suspicious person near the roads entering and exit from the forest."Longueville informed

The information was surprising for the old principal as it was recollected in a rapid pace from her assistant.

"It is very notable the work you had done miss Longueville." The principal said, his appearance being that he had a long white beard and wore a dark purple one piece suit similar from the one that the professor Colbert wore.

"Also I drew a detailed description about the suspicious person." She said while delivering it to the main person of the meeting a light yellow scroll, after seeing it a second with just a movement of his fingers he showed the illustration.

The description was the same that the trio of witnesses (not counting Kirche) presented in the room had scene, Tabitha witnessed the thief before she escaped from the school so she was an important person in this incident. Everyone step a bit further to see a bit closer the drawing but Natsu only lifted his head to see the drawing, with just seeing it immediately he started to approach where his master was located and his face from a bored one changed to the stern one.

"Yeah that´s the description of the thief." Natsu finally let out a sentence in the gathering, most of the description was one of a person in cloak, but the details showed that it was a woman, and most of her hair was covered by the cloak but the tips could be seen, due to the paper color there couldn´t be described exactly how the thief was if the cloth was color blue, green, red, etc. However it was the same form Natsu saw when yesterday he was fighting the colossus golem. Everyone inside the classroom got surprised by the affirmation of the mage in their surprise the teachers where. However the bald teacher gave his possible and preferable solution in this kind of situation.

"We must inform this to the Royal Court, maybe they could royal guards to assist us in the quest..." The bald teacher was interrupted by the pinkette boy who had a cold look.

"If we wait for the assist the she would have time to escape with the thingy you are saying it is a Staff of destruction also, I will not wait that bastard owes me a fight!" Natsu exclaimed furiously, he wanted to win yet he would love to fight and his desire to do it could not be held off anymore.

"You have a good point familiar, if we wait for the Royal Court to help us, the thief would be gone in any time including the fact that we are the responsible ones to search the Staff of Destruction no one else." The old principal spoke, however what he would ask maybe could be attended by everyone.

"So anyone that wants to pursuit Fouquet raise your staffs or wands." The old man asked, however no one raised a single staff, instead they were looking each other trying to escape this matter or trying to convince by peer pressure someone to do the quest, certainly they feared Fouquet. After a moment of silence a particular small girl raised her wand with a proud voice and look in her face.

"I will!" That was all she said, already the teachers were startled by the decision of the little girl, the other reason to have fear about this is because the teachers saw the girl as a noble who failed in every spell meaning the failure and the possible plaint the academy would have to the parents. In a matter of seconds the Ardent raised her wand meaning she wanted to participate in this type of quest.

"I will not lose to a Valliere." Kirche advised to her rival with a tease, this got her annoyed but not in anger, this was something serious as though the rivalries would have to wait for another matter of time, the crowd started to get hyped by two reasons: The student who had difficulties in the academy would be protected by her. However the tanned girl looked at where Tabitha was and by her surprise she also raised her staff.

"You don´t have to go Tabitha this is between me and Louise." Yet she got defeated by this answer.

"Worried." The silent girl answered with an emotionless face.

The superiors got fascinated with this one of the most prodigy students attending this quest was assuring the success in the quest, the dragon slayer got excited he would fight with the respective owner of the golem and without hesitation win.

"I´m fired up!" The pinkette finally exclaimed.

"Now then I will leave in your hands in this quest ladies." The old man finally stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Forest**_

Natsu´s team finally decided to make a move, they also got accompanied by Virgo, the maid could have an important role in the mission since she has control over earth with her magic. Sadly for the dragon slayer "his path" would be a difficult one as though he needs to ride transport again. The transport wasn´t a fancy one it was just a stagecoach for farming needs, it was composed on four thin black wood wheels and a white plank where the passengers went it didn´t had any walls, only the plank, also including the rider which was Miss Longueville, also the rivals where "elegantly arguing" about their differences, and Natsu... unconscious and dizzy as well.

Putting aside to this environment Virgo was reading the book of Price for the Hexagon trying to find answers about it but she could not, the script was unrecognizable for her, as well she tried to read the book it was all in vain, the only clue she had about this book was that someone mad from his head decided to write this "piece of art" but surely it was not and even if this was worldwide known no one would buy it for such cruelty (unless you were someone mad of the head of course).

"Book?"A lavish voice was heard by the right side of the celestial spirit, it could be noticed that this girl caught particular interest for the book. Tabitha could be known as a book devourer since she loved to read and finish every type of book no matter what was it about, a novel, mathematics, history nor geography could be safe from being 'devoured' by this petite intelligent girl. Virgo maybe could ask for help to her since she was local to the script but maybe wasn´t for the best until she asked again a single world that could mean a whole sentence, maybe a speech.

"Book?" She asked insistently, if anyone could look in her eyes closely you could see that she had a certain passion seeing a book and not judge her as a "special" girl. Virgo surrendered but didn´t gave maintained her expression as the same the bluette had none.

"Price For The Hexagon." The celestial spirit said, by only hearing the name Tabitha extended a bit her right arm meaning she wanted to read it, maybe she got more interested by this book more than the other she was reading.

"Share?" The prodigy asked, she looked firm but also cute including the softness of her voice. Virgo decided to lend her the book, she closed it and extended her left hand to give it to her.

"Just return it back when you finish it." The maid said strictly, the book could be something traumatic to read but maybe she could find answers if she read the so called novel, she will also ask what the bluette read later.

"Virgo, you two look like sisters." The Valliere said with a smile, finally she got away from her conflict that in a future could be re-attended.

"That´s rather illogical. She has a different hair color than mine and I told you what am I don´t you remember?" The celestial spirit broke the mood, it was a bit funny to see them react as equal but if Lucy was here she would know the differences between them, especially the sadism Virgo had always.

"True." The quiet girl followed the answer meaning she could be also a killjoy.

"Tabitha don´t ruin the mood try to get along, also why does my darling is sleeping.?" Kirche asked, in her point of view her loved one looked like a prince sleeping in a comfy elegant bed still showing his handsomeness, but in reality it was a teen that had inflated his cheeks meaning the dizziness including the fact that he was blue in his face.

"He is intolerant to the transports." The maid answered expressionless, in fact the dragon slayer could die by being in a transport for half a day, poor Natsu he will have a lot of bad luck.

"But why?" The Ardent asked very curiously.

"Dragon slayer nature, but there are some cases different for example there is a dragon slayer in our guild that have the same thing but in her case it is every sour food."

"That´s almost ridiculous why would a human get THAT sick of transportation it is beyond reason!" The petite girl exclaimed as she didn´t found logic in this sick crazy intolerance.

"Well if you don´t understand that is your problem but it is very logical for me." The maid replied. The celestial spirit seemed to gave out a lot of information, because the tanned girl started to smile with a greedy intention towards the dragon slayer maybe it was too late to lie but no one said that it could be late to prevent her "special" intents take action. She did not gave a word, if the Ardent realized that the celestial spirit found out that she passed "useful" information her opportunities would be in vain, without knowing it they will all be in vain.

The stagecoach instantly stopped, meaning that they had arrived to their destination, another sign of it was that Natsu immediately recovered and after unboarding the transport started to kiss the floor.

"FREEEEE!" He yelled to all four winds thanking god he was released of his suffering, he was stream falling water in his eyes of happiness, yet that doesn´t matter right now, he have to continue with the quest the principal left them.

"Here we are the last known place in the informs that they saw Fouquet hiding in." Longueville said. The place was an old hut, it was made of pure wood and the place looked pretty abandoned by the outside."

"Natsu, Tabitha and Kirche will go inside." Longueville ordered.

"Then I will stay in guard outside with Virgo." Louise affirmed not doubting about her order. The trio approached to the front door, Natsu was preparing his fist to smack down the door but the petite bluette stopped him, no one would make it easy enter their most treasured thing in the world, it was logic as always. Tabitha began chanting a spell in whispers, after the girl had finished it she raised her staff to the air and light blue light was being seen and in an instant it disappeared.

"No traps." The Ardent friend said in affirmation, now Natsu could open the door with style but still he was stopped by the little girl.

"Don´t." She said even if it was a single word a whole sentence was interpreted.

"Awww, but it was going to be so cool." The pinkette replied in silence, Kirche opened the door slowly with her wand at her right hand preparing herself Fouquet was present. When it was mid open she slammed it but there was no one, the cabin was pretty messy, there was dust in the dust, pertinences dropped in the floor, and cobwebs of spiders in the wall.

"There is nothing but dust in here, Fouquet would not be that stupid to drop a valuable staff in such a simple and disordered place, maybe we should go out of here right Natsu?" The tanned girl asked with a sultry voice. However there Natsu shook his head and the Ardent got disappointed. Before she was going to exit the cabin, Tabitha stood up with a big box that almost looked as a suitcase.

"Here" Tabitha said as always expressionless. Kirche got her attention where her friend was standing and she could not believe it what she said recently was contradicted.

"The Staff of destruction was here all the time?!" The surprised tanned one yelled. It was something amazing to behold and the box where it was stashed it looked pretty as well.

But in that moment Natsu prepared a stance position and also there was groaning, he was ready to fight, Kirche looked him confused but her friend changed not drastically her expression she grinned a bit signifying there was something wrong.

In the instant the ceiling got ripped off and a scream was heard, it was Louise. By instincts Natsu ran out the cabin to see what was happening and in his eyes there could be seen the same golem from before, two rock eyes, and every part of its body was pure rock and in his hands there were handcuff with spikes. At the front and below from it there it was alone Louise, Virgo was not here. Thankfully the golem was not facing in the direction where Louise was, it seemed more interested on the box that the bluette was holding, it must be Fouquet´s golem.

Natsu didn´t need an order from his master he obviously knew the answer for this type of situation... fight and transform the golem to pieces.

"STEP ASIDE DOG!" The noble yelled in pride, she raised her wand, and began swearing. "I´m Louise Francoise de la Valliere I must not run away and I will defeat Fouquet!".

"You're stupid, do you want to commit suicide!?" Natsu scolded, but the Valliere ignored it and began chanting, even if it would be another explosion, likely she thought it would be enough, she casted the spell and she hoped that was enough but when the explosion occurred it was no more powerful than a cracker firework, it hit the golem´s arm, it gave one step forward before it turned to the weak girl. The golem as a creature that doesn´t think by himself, by instinct decided to crush the girl with his arm, the handcuffs with spikes would give a direct hit and it would impale and crush the girl at the same time if she didn´t move aside.

Louise was shocked by seeing her close death, her eyes instead of her courageous ideals and perseverance, it turned to fear, desperation and dread. As a noble she would die at least, with honor she thought for herself. Before the impact happened the familiar flashed were his master was standing in shock. He leapt towards her with all the force he had in his legs. *Clash!*

The arm of the golem finally impacted to the ground, and as a non-intelligent creature he thought that the ant that was bothering it was crushed and dead in its handcuffs, though it didn´t care for it. However the two girls that had the Staff of Destruction were no more in the same place instead they were riding on Sylphid that was Tabitha´s dragon.

"Leave me alone you stupid dog, I must defeat it myself!" The Valliere yelled and scolded her familiar but what he did would be a death sentence if he was a commoner and not a familiar. He let a bit of heat part of fire build in his hand and then a painful slap came out to her cheek. The heat that was combined with the pain it ached a lot. She gave out tears, a mere familiar just hit her... maybe she was a zero after all.

"Listen to me, once you die everything ends, your dreams, hopes EVERYTHINHG!" Natsu roared in anger, he did respected his master but this, this was clear suicide fighting a colossus giant and you didn´t have anything to match him was clear the situation SUICIDE.

"But...if I run...they will laugh at me...I would be a dishonor of a noble and...and!" She started sob in her cries, Natsu seemed a bit troubled, managing situation like this in pressure wasn´t a recommendable thing to do.

"Louise, I don´t care if those bastards keep making fun out of you, instead I will beat their shit out, but this is serious, you must keep going forward and don´t make a suicide fight only because your honor!" He growled, it was very frustrating to see a friend die because it was for honor, compared to Erza the noble´s cause was bullshit compared what the scarlet friend did, she didn´t do it for honor she almost did it because her friends were more important than herself, still for Natsu was the same, the actions of the scarlet beauty and the noble one were kill yourself.

"PARTNER BEHIND YOU!" The bronze sword advised, again the arm of the giant started to menace the duo of pinkettes who were still on the ground. Louise looked in awe the same arm that was supposed to crush her, seeing the arm getting nearer brought these words to her head. IdonotwanttodieFounderpleaseletmelive. Those were her only thoughts

"TABITHA TAKE LOUISE AND PROTECT HER WHILE I DEAL WITH MISTER STONY!" The pinkette boy shouted to his bluette partner. In an instant the book devourer casted a levitation spell taking Louise with her. Now Natsu could fight freely. The Valliere didn´t respond to anything she just let herself get levitated seeing the creature that almost killed her leaving her familiar alone to perish alone.

"To bad I don´t have enough magic power to turn you to ash but at least it should help me to destroy you in an instant!" The dragon slayer threatened the golem but because it a creature that doesn´t think and just acts by instinct it slammed his left hand a punch to the dragon slayer.

He lifted his left arm but with a weak flame meaning his magic power was still low but it would be enough strengthen himself or maybe not a lot, the important fact that was that also the magic power could also be used as defense to protect yourself from any danger.

They clashed their punches and the strength used was too terrifying, Natsu´s arm by using part of its strength it also strained the arm. In fact by collision in with something heavy his arm got almost broken.

"Tch not bad bastard, but show me what is to fight with a giant!" The pinkette said excited taunting the giant though it was in vain

"Partner use me if you clash your hit with the golem at the same time he does you will break your arm, maybe you received worse but this is a matter of life or death!" The old sword advised. Natsu without hesitation drew out the sword and his rune started to glow meaning his mastery in weapons was back. He ran in all directions cutting the right feet of the giant, then the left was next. But as soon he cut the left one earth started to regenerate the missing feet, he did it again and again, but all was in vain the golem regenerated in a fast pace, faster than the time he confronted it before.

"Tch this golem will not go down easily." The pinkette stated the obvious, as soon as he said that a figure was descending with a blanket that covered a staff. A recovered pinkette tsundere was floating in the sky, preparing to save her familiar though she doesn´t know the true potential of her familiar.

"Louise stay away!"

"Be quiet dog, do you treat your master like this we she comes to rescue you!"The pinkette exclaimed in yelling. After landing by a levitation spell she unfolded the staff. The staff looked more like a fire weapon but there was something different with it. The weapon looked alike a small cannon but it was all red it was small and long.

"Natsu use it and consume the fire!" An unexpressive yet imperative voice was heard, it was from a particular maid.

"Virgo what are you thinking, this is a powerful staff no one like Natsu would use it properly!" The Valliere said and at the response she started to swing the staff waiting it to fire any of her explosions but with none came out. In a moment she pressed what seemed a button which was located in the middle of it and fire got expelled by it and it caught Natsu´s eye and he started to swallow the fire that was directed to the golem. It recharged his magic power and this meant golem´s defeat.

"Now I´m fired up!" The dragon slayer exclaimed. He lit his arms and charged to the golem, sword included.

**"Fire dragon´s iron fist!" **The pinkette roared his ablaze right arm hit the place where the stomach was supposed to be located, there was heard a colossal cry already Natsu was delivering flame hits to the dragon in such tremendous speed. The golem was trying to concentrate to put out his body in fire but all was in vain, with every hit there appeared more flames to shut down. The golem started to rampage and hit everything that was around him, one of its swing almost hit the dragon which was been ridden by the three girls.

"Oi, I´m your adversary not them!" The pinkette shouted to the golem in a pissed look, however the dragon ignored him, it was berserk giving itself to the primal instinct and was back to square one. Natsu annoyed started to get our steam from his nose. The idiot leaped directly to the feet of the giant, when the giant seemed to finally found his target he tossed its arm to the floor it was a fatal mistake. It hit himself on the foot destroying his body, the colossal received its own medicine.

On the other hand Natsu prepared to deliver the final strike against the giant. He prepared himself with a stance, one feet forward and the other in its back, the sword was being hold on the back feet.

"Derf are you ready?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Ready for what?" The sword asked curiously, the plan that was on the head of the dragon slayer seemed to be good but the sword don´t have an idea that sometimes the owner of the forgotten sword improvised.

**"Fire dragon´s blade!"** The pinkette roared in chanting a spell. Fire started to surround the sword from the hilt to the tip, the sword was ablaze, the fire built in it was very hot, even the tanned girl and the bluette felt the heat in the air. The golem started rampage by instinct it shove his arm to the ground trying to kill the source of the heat. But by its intensity the objective could not be located easily for that fact and the other one, Natsu moving to all directions.

The golem swayed violently to the right, place where Natsu was located, forcefully he jumped to avoid the impact that could shatter him, now he had magic power due to flames replenish him however Natsu came to realize something

'Shit! My magic power is being depleted fast!' Natsu thought, this was faced due to focusing on giving power to the bronze blade and not share it in equality.

"HOT,HOT,HOT!" The sword shouted in a way to call a cry.

"I will make you rubble bastard!" The dragon slayer swore, another sway was directed to the last place where his voice was heard, unfortunately the arm impacted to him, the pinkette was sent flying a great distance, even if Natsu could resist impacts that for a normal civilian would be a miracle if they survived to it, the knockback cannot be avoided.

He 'flied' by the imminent impact he received, the fire dragon slayer reacted quickly and forcefully he stepped on earth the crumbling earth, but the impulse was still powerful to restrain, so the only option available to slow down was to stab in the ground the bronze sword, in hurry Natsu inserted the sword in the ground making the impulse stop.

The pinkette thrust to the colossal golem impaling it with the sword in flames, a crumble was heard within its cries and sent it sent a direct punch to where the dragon slayer was located, Natsu reacted in instinct and rolled between the rock legs, the dirt explosion was realized but unfortunately the golem was in a disadvantage, losing in sight a threat means possible destruction but not by the environment but by him, but that doesn´t matter for its creator. The golem tried to locate the boy trying to find the heat that was felt before but none of it was traced.

A quick step was heard from the ground, the golem slowly by its massive figure looked out for the threatening sound. The boy of a dragon jumped to where the dragon was and luckily a tree was nearer, Natsu planned all of this, to drag the giant to the forest so he could take impulse with a quick given to a tree and deliver the final slash.

"FIRE DRAGON´S CINDER SLASH" The Fairy Tail mage lunged to the golem chest and almost entering in contact with it he slashed the sword horizontally, the flame was so hot as lava it cut through the butter rock and the dragon was slashed in half, but due to the combustion of the powerful flame, the golem was being surrounded by it and cinder replaced dirt, crumbles and sparks where being heard in the golem´s fading. Finally the golem was no more...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'Such power have my familiar, is this why I am a zero?'The prideful girl thought for herself while tears of confused feelings where being burst out of her eyes.

"THAT´S WHY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DARLING!" The tanned girl shouted in bliss and flustered, her darling was more 'ardent' than her.

"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND!" Natsu shouted with void eyes and sharp teeth. However he saw the crying Louise kneeled in the ground, he pushed gently Kirche in her forearm and went to figure out what was wrong.

"Louise why are you crying?" The pinkette asked in worrisome, but Louise just ignored him and moved her head to her right side, the dragon slayer didn´t ignored her and didn´t move from his position and insisted again.

"Louise why are you...?"

"QUIET FAMILIAR I DON´T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!"

"Why just because you see yourself as a failure?" The dragon slayer asked, waiting her answer, there was none.

"Louise you are not a failure what had I told you, one of my friends have a similar magic to you, he doesn´t know to cast elemental magic."

"AND WHAT DO YOU GAIN BY PROTANAGIZING ME, JUST TO CONSOLE ME, TO TELL ME I AM A...!" *SLAP*

There was another slap given to her, she needs to wake up or she would shed tears again.

"Listen to me nakama doesn´t leave their partners behind, it doesn´t matter the circumstances, I don´t care if here your magic is considered a failure or a 'I am the fool laugh at me,' because..." Louise directed slowly looking to the eyes of her servant, she awaited a displeased look or angry but instead she was received with a smile a generous and warm one, she looked directly in his eyes and there were no signs of hostility instead it were caring ones, stupid and caring one.

"Because nothing we do is a failure, and even in our failures we laugh of them, Louise just doing explosions for me is considered magic."The dragon slayer consoled his master, however he didn´t saw her as a master, he saw her as a part of his family like Fairy Tail.

"So why we just don´t go back home?" The son of the dragon of fire smiled widely to the noble, Louise seeing all that care a familiar would give, but no by obligation from the contract, because that was who he was, a carefree such as one of her sisters. Louise began to stream tears on her eyes, and loud cries were heard.

"Well this was something very emotional almost perfect scene but sadly I´ll interrupt it." A voice was heard behind the mages, looking to their backs, they saw Miss Longueville.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked in aware, the scent was hers, trying to remember if he had smelled, the woman loosened her pony tail and all was starting to get in sense, the green hair, the voice and the scent were all the same. His eyes widened in disbelief and anger.

"Why did you do this I expected you to be better!" Natsu screamed to her at the same time drawing Derfingler and hold him with two hands in backwards.

An unexpected move was in scene, the thief managed to get the canon and she was targeting them.

"Don´t move or everyone will turn to ashes!"She said but Natsu didn´t took it as a menace instead he thrust to her.

"Die!" Fouquet yelled, she was threatened but the canon wouldn´t shoot out.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing, I am sure I know how to... GAH!" She exhaled forcefully receiving a hit in her abdomen by the hilt of the bronze sword, her consciousness was starting to fade, seeing everything black, and the last thing she heard was.

"Because there is no more lacryma in the weapon." An emotionless voice stated. Another reason she was going black was because a giant boulder was starting to surround her, but there a small hole to let the air pass. Finally she fainted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Virgo where in hell you were, maybe you were scared?" The dragon slayer tried to tease her, and a globe was drawn, in it there could be seen Virgo hiding in the forest as a scared kitten.

"No, I was pursuing Miss Longueville because as soon as you entered she separated from both Louise and I, and it was suspicious at all because she started to chant in whispers the conjuration of the golem, I chased her and she was waiting a chance to intercept us, I would have apprehended her but it would be a problem since she can transform earth to mud so I also was waiting a chance to help. But my concern is directed to the canon." The maid girl stated with a bit of concern in her eyes yet the voice stayed serious.

"What do you mean?"The pinkette boy caught attention to the theme and where this was going but it was not by interest, it sounded troublesome.

"I mean that this weapon could have a hint to take us back to Earthland." A suspense environment was placed in the scenery, the wind blowed coldly, the tree leafs rustled. Natsu seemed to caught the idea.

"Wait so you mean that this weapon is from Earthland!?" He questioned, however Virgo shook her head.

"I fear that this weapon is not from Earthland, but from Edolas...".

Natsu stayed in shock, not by the statement but meaning that this doesn´t have a clue to take them back to Earthland, and even if this was a clue to go to Edolas, there would be no point to be in there since magic stopped to exist in that world.

"SHIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS,... THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Natsu shrieked in anger, he was punching the ground with his bare right fist as strong as he could causing weak shockwaves.

"I understand your frustration but we still need to stay calm..."

"CALM MY ASS, WHEN THERE WAS A CHANCE TO FIND A WAY BACK TO EARTHLAND IT WAS TO GO TO EDOLAS... DAMN IT!"He continued to punch the floor, his hands were starting to get sore but he doesn´t care.

"Natsu..." The pinkette girl was worried for him, that frustration was that powerful so he would make his hands bleed?

"Maybe if we ask Osmond about it we may get out an answer." The maid said, fortunately that calmed him a bit, he stood up with his head looking to the floor not wanting to see anybody or anything.

"Let´s go..." Natsu said, Virgo released the Spica lock and instead she performed strong rock handcuffs, and they took the criminal to the Academy.

Academy´s Principal room

"We had completed the quest and apprehended Fouquet." The tanned girl mentioned in joy.

"I am very pleased with your performance you made my dear students, and by part of the Palace you three will receive a reward and be the honor visitants of a party that will be realized tonight." The long beard man said, Kirche draw her arm close to her mouth trying to state as she expected the reward.

"Three but that means, what about Natsu and Virgo?" The girl questioned with a sad look on her face, they were the ones that made most of the job so she asked herself if they could receive something even a small reward.

"Unfortunately they are not proper nobles, so I´m sorry Miss Valliere." It was logic and the fact that hurts the most is that if a familiar performs a spectacular performance the people would consider it as the mage´s performance.

"I don´t care of that but we have some questions." The dragon slayer commented, with a serious look.

"But it needs to be private only between us and you principal." The celestial spirit ordered, even if the principal was a kind of superior he understand their motives.

"Please girls leave the three of us alone." The master ordered while seated in his desk, the students by the curious theme that it would be talk no one would want to leave the three alone but still they obediently exited the door, being the last one Louise to see her familiar and the maid with concern. Then they shoot the door.

"And please make sure they don´t eavesdrop." The maid said, and there was a frustration mumble behind the door, the principal accepted the demand and casted a silence spell in the room but it was made so no one would hear anything.

"First of all we are not from this world." The maid continued, and the reaction of the principal was quite in shock, there was no possibility that there could be other worlds.

"The prove of it, is that we can use magic with only our hands and we are not elves, the other matter of thing is the Stave of Destruction, that weapon is associated with our world but not directly." The maid continued with the explanation, the theme was starting to get interesting however it was brain exploding.

"Why are you stating that the Staff of Destruction was associated with your world but not directly?" The old man asked curiously.

"Because instead of this world and ours, there is a third." She said without revealing the fourth which was the Celestial world, if she revealed it the Palace would just try to harvest the information or nicely or the hard way, and all would be because this old man would report it without their concern, if there was another interesting discovery that could make a revolution on discovering other worlds and maybe the Celestial magic.

"This weapon is useless now that it doesn´t have any lacryma to power it out."

"Lacryma?"

"A crystallized form of the ethernano, in your terms raw magic, in the third world, there was very scarce ethernano in the environment and the only thing that can power this correctly is the Lacryma, and this weapon is from the third world." She stopped giving more details as she didn´t trust to much the old man.

"Raw magic in solid form? Is that possible?" The old man asked however the question was avoided because it would fade away the main purpose if the interview.

"What we ask is that if you had seen someone with this kind of object." She asked getting to the main point.

"Well, I met someone in the past, I was in a mission in the wilderness, one day a Mother dragon attacked me by being near to its brood and I tried to defend myself however the dragon disarmed me and I had nothing left to do except wait my demise, however and powerful wave of fire was directed to the dragon, it was so powerful that it turned the dragon into ashes, when I surveyed to find the source of the shooting flame, I founded a gravely wounded commoner, there was blood in his face and body, and I took him to the nearest safest place that I could find to treat his injuries but...

"He died?" Natsu asked in discomfort.

"Yes, I didn´t know his name or where did he come from and the only thing that I could do was a proper burial, he had two different object, one that looked like a sword and this cannon, I decided to bury him with the sword and keep the canon and I showed it to the Palace I gave the detail of its power and it was kept in the treasury and the name of 'Staff of Destruction was given'." He ended his tale, it was all they needed to know the possibility to go home and it was none, however Natsu didn´t stay quiet.

"And didn´t you see something like a portal?!" He screamed in disbelief however the answer was that...

"There was none." The old man said, Natsu wanted to leave the room and go for a walk, it was so frustrating to stay in there, he turned around and opened the door.

"I´m out!" He slammed the door, and there was the trio of girls trying to catch something about them however they couldn´t and still tried in vain, but when they saw the angry Natsu Dragneel getting out of the door the stopped their activity.

"What happened in there?" The noble pinkette asked, still the answer was very predictable.

"I don´t know" The tanned girl stated.

"Unknown" The bluette followed her friend.

'What the hell had happened in there?'

Returning to the office the maid bowed to the principal giving her thanks and walked to the hallway alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Academy celebration room**_

The party was quite elegant, everyone was formally dressed, boys with black suits or suits of other colors, the girls in dresses and their attitude elegant, the room was big like a mansion main hall there were tables with food, in one Tabitha was eating like a monster. And in a corner there was a rear leading to the outside, there was Natsu alone with his bronze sword, but also a stacked amount of food.

"Hey partner why you don´t go to enjoy the party?" The sword asked.

"Well because this is not like a Fairy Tail party!" The dragon slayer cried in boredom, but at least his frustration about the theme that occurred recently.

"And how it is a party of Fairy Tail?" The bronze sword asked curiously.

"The most exciting parties you would see in your entire life!" The son of Igneel stated in joy.

"I wonder how they are...Oh boy there comes your princess!" The bronze sword called out. A sound like a sound speaker was heard but it maybe was some sort of magic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Louise Francoise de la Valliere have arrived!" The announcer said. Louise arrived to the room and everyone looked her, she was beautiful and pretty this night.

"Louise dance with me!" A boy called out and other tried to get her attention, but she ignored them even if they stayed in her way she just walked around of the person, but the one she was seeking was a solitary dragon slayer eating stacks of food. She went out and Natsu caught her in his eyes sight.

"What´s up?" He said with no grace however Louise stared at him with sad eyes and she extended her hand, something Natsu don´t understand.

"Partner she is inviting you to dance." The sword said.

"But I don´t know how to dance." The dragon slayer justified still the hand of his master was still extended.

"Come on partner don´t be a killjoy!"

"Ok, ok I´ll try my best." The dragon slayer took gently the hand of the noble and lead her to the dance that was being given, the music was elegant and calm most of it was composed by violins.

"Natsu..." She called her familiar and looked straight to his chest due to embarrassment. "Thank you..."

"Mhhm?" The dragon slayer mumbled in question as he looked to Louise.

"You saved my life when it was put in danger, I thought I was going to die but still you protected me and also, you see me as a girl with potential and I... I..." She started to get flustered as a tomato, and Natsu smiled to her while he made his best trying to dance.

"That´s because I´m your partner and partners don´t leave behind their loved ones." He said.

"Also I trust you, when you said being about another world it was because, there is none possibility to be dragon slayer magic, and I...I...am sorry!"She said flustered.

Don´t worry and if there is an asshole naming you Zero, you may ask me help!"He chirped, but the other reason was his thirst of battle, However the Valliere gave a question.

"I have a question where is Virgo?" The petite asked, they haven´t seen her in the past hours and they imagined that she would at least be in helping the servants.

**Louise´s room**

_'The pain, why it doesn´t it fade away!'_ Virgo talked to herself while squishing her chest in pain, it felt like when a celestial spirit have stayed too long in the human world but she has stayed in it a lot of time and she didn´t showed any weakness until today after defeating Fouquet.

A demonic voice was heard in her head.

**'Whereishebookonee-san,whereisthebookbitch!Itoldyoutonevergetapartromthebooknowdiediediediediediediediediediediediediedidie!'**

The words were being repeated on her head and the pain was getting greater and greater, her vision was changing from a scenery to another. This was another vision.

_**A battlefield with 3 faction flags.**_

_**8 shades in stance for battle.**_

_**A girl made a queen.**_

_**A descendant.**_

_**And... 'Oh god what is the treacherous scene in there, AGH!'**_

*Knock* *Knock*

Someone was knocking the door, Virgo tried to stay calm in her pain and decided to act as nothing happened, she headed slowly to the door, and opened it, Tabitha was in the door.

"Thanks" She said lending her again the book, The Price of Hexagon, the one she borrowed, however she looked the book as if they had stole a precious thing for her, but it was seen in the eyes not in facial expression. Before the bluette returned to her room Virgo called her.

"Tabitha, in another moment may you give me a summary of the story, it is because I don´t understand the script from here."

"Later." She said without emotion, she waved her hand, and then she left, Virgo closed the door and then she noticed something... the pain was gone.

"I told you onee-chan to not separate from the book." A young girl voice was heard in her head.

"You made me suffer in a way that I don´t know, and why I need this to stay with this book, I just got tired." She said without emotion but there was shown distrust in her looks.

"You seem to not understand the importance of it onee-chan, in the future you may understand it and now I give you my goodnights." The young girl voice said, the celestial spirit tried to make her stay but it was not logic, if she was a spirit then she couldn´t prevent a way to stop her. The voice was gone.

Virgo decided to take rest since maybe being in the human realm was tiring her, however the voice of the little girl said one final thing.

"Onee-chan I know who you are and if you think that is the problem then you are wrong." The voice was heard like whispers, it left a shivering feeling in the environment. She decided to sleep.

**But the same visions were being reflected.**

**A battlefield with 3 faction flags.**

**Eight shades in stance for battle.**

**A girl made a queen.**

**A descendant.**

**And... 'No, this scene is unbelievable.'**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**

**Betad by DarthVulturnus**

**Happy New year to everybody (even if I delayed) Thanks for the support, also I am thankful of the reviews of the story, hope you get a good year.**

**Now returning to the plot, as you ask yourself why did Louise cried when Natsu fought, it happened because was pretty strong with his magic so it would lead her to frustration, and as you observed in the last part, in the future I plan something very big.**

**Harem two spots: People you can revote but after I write a chapter and not in spam, but also I noticed that an offer was given that Agnes make her part of the harem, and I would say it would be very interesting and hard at the same time to make her fall in love with a fire mage, whom she hates, Tabitha also a good offer, Henrietta well she could be, and Mira well I had seen a lot of Mira pairing but if the majority of votes wins her a spot then I will put her. Another thing is that if you could give an explanation why you want the character I will give another perspective and may (scarcely) count another vote.**

**Cinder slash: This attack was an invention of mine, in fact it does have a relation with Natsu attribute, cinders generally are the remains of a flammable thing, however it still can be in fire, That attack will occur if Natsu is giving away most of his magic in a single attack, the attack does burn the enemy but it will not stop until the target is consumed by flame and turned to cinders, and he will not do this attack with people. If you are going to flame me by saying WTF with the attack then I would like you to abstain your flame.**

**Virgo distrust: Well what will you do if you discovered something that could be a revolution of science but there are risks and don´t reveal it to the world and someone discovers it and announces it without giving a look to the risks, you think they would stay as sitting ducks while they could use that very useful information for selfish matters, no they would not, but she must trust Louise as she have Natsu as familiar and early or later the info must be revealed to her.**

**Why referring Edolas as 3rd world: Well even if Edolas was the second discovered by stating ours and yours means 1st and 2nd.**

**Virgo vision and importance of the book: I would be spoiling if I revealed any of this things**

**What´s next: The inn and the water spirit with a bit of my plot (Price of the Hexagon) and a character would be revealed, if you ask if they are Canon character, no they will be Oc obviously.**

**Harem list had finally came if you where doubting.**

**-Virgo**

**-Louise**

**-Lucy (it´s logic for me and please don´t complain about my choice, but still if anyone want Natsu X Erza she will need to win her place.)**

**-Free Vacant**

**-Free Vacant**

**Also review a lot reviews are my fuel as favorites, but reading reviews gives me inspiration and make me try to deliver the next update sooner. Also pm me any questions and if the question is very interesting to answer I would post it in the A/N**

**See you on next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Hexagon Castitate_

_**Unknown location**_

"Well, well what do we have here."A voice in the darkness was heard, the place looked like a dark palace, dark colors covered the carpets, most of it were dark blue and some lines which were located at the ends from both sides of the carpets where blood color, the windows were strange paintings you could say they were religious ones, even if they were the same by both sides, the paintings gave a good look to the room. There were four in total. Each one had a different meaning and they were written with a short statement of the four but 'briefs events' which were written and sculpted in the wall stones.

_A girl kneeled in a chaotic village, a mysterious figure of a man approaches her_

_The man gently grabs the hand of the girl. The girl accepted the hand of the mysterious figure._

_..._

Wait, there are more window structures, not four however seven of them were supposed to be in there. The visitor questioned, he was not the man of the throne but he was a 'slave'. He looked curiously to the window structures, also the script was broken, it was just broken pieces of black marble, material which the palace is made of. The broken painted windows where: the third, the fifth and the sixth.

_The girl was seated on a throne and watched kindly to her loyal commoners and servants. She gave them the discovery that even the church would start to corrupt. The sixth element..._

Mysteriously that part of the testament was broken too, although he didn´t care. The reason he was here was to serve, nothing more.

_The queen of the Hexagon became divinity, rising to the sky she gave us farewells and as an award to the loyal 'slaves' she gave blessings to the pure 'servants'. The gift to surpass the mortal..._

The man turned his head to the 'priest', the 'slave' aspired a young age no more of twenty five years old, his hair was curly and it was long to the neck, its color was one of the darkest night, his left eye was drawn with an X shape scar and the left one was covered in a black patch, the skin was one of a light brunette and it could be seen that in his right hand there was one gauntlet. A black leathered one and also looking it gave you a dread that it couldn´t be described, in it obsidian nails where located.

"Master I came with what you asked me."The servant said with an immense tranquility.

"Oh, so you finally retrieved the 3rd book, good work pawn you shall receive absolution of our mighty and wonderful goddess."The priest said in delight, although by how he talked it was very obvious that he could be a superior form of priest even if it wasn´t legal. He could be a bishop, but this was the only place that praised the 'Hexagon Lady'. Other religions would be called heretic and inquisition would be performed without doubt, so he must be some kind Pope.

"Yes your eminence, I also came passing by a house of a rich noble and well you could say that I caught the big fish."The man said with a grin on his face however the religious man gave a displeased look and scolded the servant with a sharp voice, if the sound could kill...

"How dare you to talk in such manner pesky drudge! You must not direct to me with such vulgar language, also forget of your absolution consider that being a slave for the Lady sake is an honorable cause to die!"

"It doesn´t matter now your eminence, the noble also useful knowledge that it could be aided to ours." He said with no expression but still maintained his smirk.

"Speak!"The priest ordered harshly even if it was important it could be noticed the greed of power and need of leadership, _if he would be a true churchman they would have executed him or excommunicate from the church, maybe there were worse punishments._

"The noble, Count Mote, one of the important nobles who have communication with Tristain Palace he had in his possession the sixth book.

...

"Kufufufufu, the sixth book you said, oh that is adorable! The last book of our Lady testament was found, forget about the fourth and fifth with just the sixth we can give the Lady´s word to everyone from Halkeginia!" He said in awe, an awe that showed his pleasure of founding the most important piece of the puzzle, the one that should bring back the girl from the prophecy.

"However..."The priest panicked with the mention of 'however,' the meaning to include such words that gave the doubt where strictly forbidden to be heard in his ears. Those words where the disgusting Void´s although it was his thought that made him reason that, he gritted his teeth by just listening to those words which got out from the imbecile drudge.

"I interrogated him and there was no other response than prayers to let him go or menaces by telling the Tristain palace the unproved crimes we had made or he would invent a story for his convenience if you have doubts that he saw where is our location then do not worry your eminence, I personally tied a piece of cloth in his eyes restraining his visibility and even if he could see something because it was half-removed the tightness of it would make sure that one quarter of visibility would be the least he could see making him lose sense of direction, any other doubts your eminence?"He said and abstained to gave idiomatic language since he knew that the priest hated them as he could see with just saying _you could say that I caught the big fish._

"Mhhm, wonderful 'slave' praise me since I´m returning the offer of your absolutions from your sins."

"That´s something honorful your eminence."He said with a bit of enthusiasm but not much, it was because 'slaves' had forbidden to express themselves to a 'majestic figure' like the priests of the Hexagon.

"Now accompany me to the prisoner chambers I have an urge to get...cooperation from him."The eminence said. He stood up from his throne and started to walk, his form was from a man of forty years old apparently his voice was from a youth that would have no more than 26 years old something that was...odd. His hair was purely white of clouds, the eyes had the color of bloodshed. And in his hands there was a ring that had an Hexagon figure with a head of a calm lady, the luxury was made from obsidian with silver and gold trimmers. The outfit would be recalled from a dark church the mad priest wore the outfits of the popes however the colors of 'light' where replaced with dark ones, black as the night, also it could be seen his nails where colored as dead, black. In a manner to say this is a black church.

The dredge followed his superior to the corners of the palace. There were some paintings but they weren´t those who someone would call them holy, those where cursed paintings, the slave even if he was curious he doesn´t like the idea to see 'Former inquisition events pieces of art.'

They turned to the left meaning that the castle didn´t have any circular structure if you don't count the towers, also you could say that a lot of silk was wasted in this place since the carpet he noticed in the Throne room, or recalled as the 'Holy room' was large. The persons who dedicated to build this church certainly had an admiration to the colors of dread.

After walking another ten metes they turned to the right and there was a room where ten door where each one where divided by another ten meters each door, the doors where of heavy metal, its color was natural.

There was a petite sized lever at the left of the door, the 'slave' walked in front of it and activated the door. The door started to rise slowly, and they entered the room.

Only those who don´t felt dread entering this room would been the bravest ones since being a prisoner here wasn´t something proper in here not because there would unpleasant sights but it just felt like instinct.

After the door finally rose up it could be seen in the room that it was big but also there was no openings to see the light, in its walls the room contained twenty shackles, meaning that ten persons could be handcuffed in this 'humble' place.

"There you are heretics, I am hoping my demands shall be listened."A deep voice was heard in the room, Count Mott was present, he was topless and had only his expensive pants. This meant to humiliate the 'heretics' of the Castitate of the Hexagon.

"We don´t need your blasphemy words to be heard right now filthy noble. The only thing we ask from you is where is the book that I shall recall as Price for the Hexagon."The priest demanded with a crazed voice. For being a priest, pope or bishop, it doesn´t matter a inelegant way to talk.

"I told you I don´t know what are you talking about mister, even if I would know I would gladly delivered to you so you could leave me be."The count said and it was part truth since he let a girl that looked like a maid take the interesting but at the same time dark book. But...

A disturbing sound was heard, Mott looked at the hand of the insane priest and his normal hand changed from one of a normal human to one which had dark energy claws surrounded by fire and rocks while floating surrounded the limbs of the hand.

"Well if you don´t tell us where it is we must cast an excommunication to you, however if you tell us where it is, you shall obtain the honor to die for our Lady´s cause."The priest said with a dark look in his eyes, the forehead now was drawn with a frightening shade. And by instinct Mott had fear.

"Now in the name of the Castitate of all creations of The lady of Hexagon we shall exorcise your tainted soul!"

The following hours would be unforgettable.

_**Castle of Tristain**_

"Congratulation Louise Francoise."She said a bit enthusiastic to give the title from Chevalier to her childhood friend.

"To receive such title it is an honor for me to recieve."She said with a humble an elegant voice while her eyes were closed and showed a pleased smile.

"After capturing Fouquet something that other qualified mages couldn´t do you can´t have less than this."The princess said.

Also the noble was accompanied with her familiar and the celestial spirit, who wore a maid suit.

"Also you have my gratitude Mister familiar."She directed to the dragon slayer, he had a boredom look on his face, and apparently he was falling asleep. But when the princess mentioned him he didn´t woke up, Virgo hit him gently with her elbow and his nose which had a bubble popped.

"Uh...yeah!"Natsu awoke. Louise looked him with discomfort straightly at him.

"From now on I trust you to take care of my friend Louise."She said while extending her handle gently however this body language for the Valliere was something alarming and she stood between both princess and familiar.

"Princess don´t give away your hand to a filthy familiar!"She advised although her highness explained to her why to show this expression.

"Asking him to protect you it is not different from other royal orders, to demonstrate his loyalty implies to obey every single order, even this one" She explained with a soft voice. Louise after hearing that she understood and stepped back to her familiar. But...Natsu couldn´t understand what action was doing the princess, even he couldn´t understand what was going on(by being asleep). Louise coughed, indirectly she was trying to make his familiar perform the loyalty action.

"Ehmm...I don´t understand."The boy said with a confused and at the same time annoyed look.

"Idiot, you need to kiss her."She said as it was normal, however what the dragon slayer understood was... a bit awkward.

"Kiss her!"He almost shouted, his eyes increased from size as if they were big plates.

"Yes do it now!"She said in a scowling whisper. Virgo seemed to notice what were the thoughts from Natsu and she started with her advice.

"You need to kiss her in the hand."She said without expression... as always.

"Oooh! That´s how I must do it." He said while scratching his head without embarrassment." He took gently the hand and kissed it. After that she proceeded with her announcement.

"However I need you three to live in a city for a while."The princess explained.

"A city?"The trio asked.

"Yes, I heard from there that there are noble abusing their position for their own wishes which consists of only money and the citizens asked already for our help, there were rumors from the townsfolk that criticized the nobles because they acted like dictators, I did not believe it until your familiar had the incident with Count Mote which proved that I was wrong, so I ask you to perform this task, please."She said with a seriously however her soft tone have not changed.

"I will perform this mission princess you can count on me!"The Valliere said with enthusiasm since she could finally serve her friend.

"Magnificent, I will give you some new gold for you to at least pay the food and your stay in an inn."

She gave the noble a scroll, Louise could assume something.

"This is..."She wanted to finish the sentence although she was interrupted.

"This shows that you work for the Palace

Finally, the meeting with the princess was over and the trio exited the palace however the Valliere was curious for one single thing.

"Natsu, when you didn´t understand by kiss her, what thought was in your head that moment." She in irritancy said and awaited the obvious answer still she wanted it to come out from his voice.

"I thought it was on the mouth."He said without shame while having his hands back from his head, since they explained it to him what the princess wanted him to do he already did not care from his thoughts, (unless she was Erza)...Well she is worse than Erza and... RUUUUUUUUUUN!

"Come back here you pervert!"She said in the persecution. And Virgo she exhaled in tiredness from seeing this kind of events, while she rarely shows any facial expression there were some things that she even could not ignore.

_**Tristania (The Capital city of Tristain)**_

"Why do we have to wear commoner clothes?"The Valliere replied in annoyance, generally it was frustrating to for her to wear this type of clothes including most of the young nobles, her pride felt squished and burned, she was expecting to go undercover 'elegantly' in her mind she thought that spying wouldn´t be so difficult but having to wear those clothes... Louise actually wore a nice one piece black clothe, and a chapeau

"It is to keep ourselves unsuspicious, if we wear any fancy clothing they would try to not make any moves."The maid said inexpressively well now she didn´t had made clothes instead she had the clothes of a normal person and in the perspective of any male, she looked beautiful and cute.

She wore now a black shirt and perfectly fitted her, also she wore a well-sized white squirt with long black socks that covered her legs, in addition she had gold earrings in her ears had also blue sapphires, it was a gift that her princess gave to her after three weeks of the dragon incident passed. After seeing her wearing black and white colors they would looked specially suited ones for her.

Natsu didn´t need to change clothes instead he stayed with his sleeveless waistcoat.

"What do you know about spying Virgo I think you should not have any experience with this kind of things."The Valliere said in annoyance, she was angry enough wearing the 'cheap', also she wanted to feel as a superior being since her pride could not allow being a simple girl that didn´t had any experience.

"I have my previous masters including my princess sometimes asked me to gather information for them when they could not and even if I have little experience in undercover I actually have more understanding this kind of action than you." The celestial spirit continued, however this displeased more Louise, her pride was being crushed by silk material and a maid who was a spirit including that she had a stupid familiar, the last one got in her mind because the stress didn´t helped her to focus, she was very immature when you brought up something like this. Although she had her responsible part as well even if others could not see it in her.

Louise still did not gave up and tried to look a 'decent place' to sleep and wanted to ride a horse.

They arrived to the stables, and the horses were quite expensive, 200 new gold coins the rent. Louise got more angry and Natsu started to shiver, he could not imagine what would happen if this time the girl exploded from rage.

The trio walked to a fancy in and the stay was much expensive than the horses for one day, Louise tried to negotiate with the innkeeper however he said he didn´t take such hospitality with that kind of pay, that this place was for the 'refined' gentleman and damsels.

After exiting the inn Louise couldn´t hold it anymore, her anger and frustration grew bigger and she couldn´t contain it anymore. Now she wanted to be alone, also she would find a way to be treated as what she was. She started walking in a rapid pace and the two other pinkettes tried to follow her.

"Don´t follow me!"She said in scolding.

"Louise where are you going?"The celestial asked with worry, she already knew what she was going to try to do.

"Just don´t follow..."

"If you are going to spend the money in something like bets then leave at least one hundred new gold coins."The maid ordered extending her hand to receive a full fist of the new gold coins, but Louise was to reckless and didn´t paid attention to her, and continued with her way. Virgo could easily stop her with magic however the culprits would discover that there were nobles trying to find and arrest them, and would stop their activities. And another matter is that her magic in this place would be called heretic for being too similar to the 'firstborn magic.' Louise had told her that magic of the elves was called heretic to Lord Brimir teachings and she could not afford to be executed from the accusation of being an elf and this. Although Earthland people would call it racism, even if it was because of religion and hate, that doesn´t mean that you could execute any one you seem to be 'heretic'.

Also firstborn magic consisted of magic with the aid of natural spirits, and also she told Natsu and her that an army of two thousand elves defeated one army of almost fifty thousand soldiers. This made her think that the nature was much more powerful than human magecraft. However this logic could be counter attacked by Earthland mages magic, in there, Ethernano was the fuel of the powers of the every mage, also there was magic that could defy logic for example, Chain Magic, Pistol Magic, Sword Magic etc.

There was a fact that most of the mages of Fiore are not nobles and work in guilds something strange in most countries but not to Germania, Kirche told her that nobility was gained with how much money you possessed, magic was secondary. As it is in Earthland.

Still there are facts that Fiore would call a taboo and it is that a mage would kill another person regardless of being a criminal or not, unless it was in self defense. So if by any chances Fiore found out about this world, it would be very sure that a dimensional conflict would start.

"LOUISE WAIT!" Natsu shouted trying to call her attention, he already knew that Virgo was trying to 'ask' her to leave money, also he needed it because hunger was starting to arise. Louise left them alone.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Natsu commented with a cold and sad face. Even if sometimes he was a reckless idiot, he wasn´t at this moments.

"Natsu, do you know anything that we could do to gain money?"The maid asked without emotion, Natsu put a hand in his chin and a candle was drawn in his head.

"Why don´t we do fire tricks?"He said with emotion, the idea was good however a bad one at the same time, he really doesn´t know that using magic bare handed was a risk performing it in this lands? Virgo just shook her head .

"No, don´t you remember what Louise told about magic bare handed."She said trying to make him think something new.

The dragon slayer remembered something, that in this land was called heretic but the rest he did not.

"Yeah, that bare handed magic was forbidden since something about religious thingies.

"Your answer is correct, but I cannot admit that your idea was a good one, maybe if we could try to find a something similar to a wand... no use."She admitted, the son of Igneel would just burn the stick and she may have troubles to simulate that she was an Earth mage, since she did not know how to cast with a wand, especially because she did not know how to transfer her magic to the stick and make it perform a spell.

"Why?"Natsu asked.

"Well you would burn the stick and I do not know how to cast magic with it."She said while imagining a chibi Natsu in vain trying to cast the spell and in success burned down the stick and after that soldiers chasing him, and herself didn´t change anything except getting in ridiculous.

"Wait why we don´t perform housework maybe we could be lucky to gain some money and also it is your specialty since you are a maid."He said with a wide smile, it was an intelligent idea but the last thing he said infuriated her but she kept her face cool.

"Well we could try, at least you and her don´t need to pass hunger."She stated.

"Wait about what about you?

"Celestial spirits doesn´t need food to sustain themselves like humans, although it is a pleasure."She said still with her face not doing any twist.

"Well let's get to work so we can make money!"He yelled with his head lifted to the air.

They walked to every house asking if they could do anything of service as long they get paid. Some accepted and some declined.

The people that accepted, just did it after seeing how Virgo was attractive, this was the male case and the female ones where after seeing Natsu. While he had a build-up body they could notice that he was cute and handsome in their point of view so they let them. At least ten houses received cleaning and ten new gold coins were paid. Although there were those who thought that they were just buglers and would steal their most valuable possessions.

At least they had enough to eat and rest in a humble place...for one night.

The duo still tried to find a house that could pay them, it is not bad to have more than less.

But it was already twilight so no one would trust them since the thoughts of the ones that refused would be everyone, and the reasons where obvious that doesn´t need to be mentioned.

They had bought bread and fruits, the rest of the money was needed at least to stay in a humble place.

"What a boring day." Natsu whined, he hadn´t fought or at least destroyed something in quite some time, but the fights leaded to destruction.

"Don´t complain, Natsu at least we have money so the two of you can eat and find somewhere to rest."She explained, however the fire dragon slayer didn´t seemed comforted with the answer of Virgo.

"Why are you saying 'so the two of you can eat', Virgo you talk like you are nothing important and I don´t care if you say something about celestial spirits don´t need anything'."He hissed meaning his displeasure.

Natsu saw Virgo as a friend but she seems distant sometimes like she doesn´t have friends, but that didn´t happened in Earthland. Yeah she was a masochist maid that cared for her princess and companions but now she is dull in trust also in having a good time.

"Well if you want I can eat with both of you"...'though it would be waste of food' she told herself in her head, the maid already knew that Natsu couldn´t take easily when a person acts distant, he is a carefree after all. At least his amused and discomforted face was erased with a smile.

"Ok, now what do can we eat."He said while drooling, however he remembered that they only bread and fruits.

"Life is so cruel."He said while looking down to the floor with a sad aura in his surroundings, it was funny, and it made Virgo raise a weak smile.

Now the main objective was to find the prideful noble, still it did not meant that they couldn´t do a conversation.

"So Virgo what do the Celestial spirits do when they have free time."He asked curiously.

"Well we do have certain activities that we like to do as humans do, for example writing books like the princess does, or do poesy still there are...extravagant activities that some celestial spirits do, for example Leo.

"Ehmm, the dates with a bunch of girls, well we already knew that however if you seen gramps you would consider Loke activities to be crap comparing it to that old man."Natsu commented while remembering the pervert old man trying to make any move with every woman.

"It seems that you comprehend this kind of things."Virgo said in amuse, she thought that his ignorance would make him not to catch any interest on these themes.

"Are you calling me an idiot!"He said with rage drawn in his sudden white eyes and sharp teeth. Apparently it seemed to him that the girl insulted him in tease but not really, it was the true thoughts of her.

"I´m not calling you an idiot, but certainly I thought you were ignorant."

"Now I´m an ignorant! Do you want to fight!"He yelled in anger.

Virgo looked at both sides to see if there was any civilian nearby, fortunately there was none. If by any means necessary she would need to knock out him or a rampage would be released.

"Forget about it..."She tried to forget the recent theme though in Natsu memory, it was marked.

"Oh no, you will come back here and will fight me!"He chirped while a demon look was drawn in his appearance, it truly meant his urge to fight someone. Virgo sighed deeply and there was no other option.

She summoned the chain of her left hand and started to swing it in circles.

"BRING IT ON!"Natsu yelled in berserk...

The battle was finished with one hit in his sensitive part of the back. Again the maid won with a single hit. The flaming boy was no more and fainted.

"Sometimes you are too reckless, Natsu."She said in disappointment expecting that the attitude of the boy would had changed, but he will be the same berserker as ever.

However even if the conversation was too short... She enjoyed it.

Virgo gave a sly smile and carried as if he was drunk , they still where trying to find where Louise was, and a clue came to her head. The center of the city could be the most predictable place for her to go since the Valliere separated from them.

She walked for ten minutes going around the streets of the city, there were few persons that witnessed the duo and tried to help them as though Virgo would decline their offers and still walk straight to the center of the city

Finally she had arrived to her destination and her guess was correct, Louise was seated in the fountain, but her looks where not the good ones. She had a sad face and she felt like a dishonored noble. Virgo approached her.

"Where in the city you were located?"Virgo said with a low scolding tone, and the Valliere got alarmed and started to shiver.

"W-w-well..."She was going to say she lost her money due to a good cause, maybe a lie about giving the money to poor beggars or to the soldiers in need.

"If you are going to tell a lie then I don´t want to hear it."Virgo scolded.

"I-I went to a bet house."She admitted in pain of pride. Louise expected to be punished by the maid, who have the best experience giving punishments, although Virgo just exhaled.

"I already knew that, it was obvious what you would do with the low quantity of money, and you considered to gain money by any means necessary to satisfy your 'needs'."Virgo predicted and asserted, the noble gave a slight node however her face was one that simulated of anger.

"W-well, the people from there said I could gain more money."She said in tsundere mode. Virgo would have scolded her but her words meant it was her first time in a bet house so the girl did not had the fault to lose every single coin.

"Just abstain yourself to do that again, bets are dangerous one and also can become an addiction to you."The celestial spirit said as if she was a mother.

"Alright, I will not do it again!"The mage yelled in pride as it was burnt, after hearing that the masochist carried Natsu to the water fountain and spilled water in his face, the liquid was cold. And cold water was the best clock alarm you could have in life.

The flaming boy felt his face get cold and his thoughts where directed to his rival, Gray.

"ICE BRAIN WHAT COLD SHIT YOU JUST THROWN TO MY FACE!"The son of Igneel put his hand on the face and dried the water furiously, he was ready to kick the bastard!

"Natsu it was me that spilled the water in your face so you could wake up."The pyromaniac looked confusedly to the celestial girl, he was very sure that Gray just shot him a blizzard to his face, it felt similar to him, touching his face there was humidity, also it didn´t taste to nothing except that it was cold.

"Is it water?"He asked dumbly, with this expression Louise got irritated as her familiar acted as an immature child of eight years old. However there was still a problem.

Gurgles in the stomach of the prideful girl and the reckless where heard, the most surprising fact was that the one that was called flame breath by his friend and rival felt as an earthquake. This meant the most obvious thing in the world.

Hunger.

"Awww man, we will starve to death!"Natsu yelled without hope.

"Natsu..."Both girls called him.

"WHAT!?"

The duo raised their hands with a handful load of fruits and bread, not the best ones but at least they would not 'die from hunger'.

"THANK YOU MY ANGELS!"Natsu said while bowing them repeatedly as if they were divine figures. The serious one felt an awkward ambient, and Louise felt as the queen should feel, praised.

They already started eating and while Natsu gulped and savored the food it was not better than Kirche´s mangos but the fruits tasted delicious, the meal consisted of apples, oranges, grapes and pears in the fruit section, and with the cereals was baguettes, boule and a stack of bead rolls. This where delicious ones and they couldn´t deny it. Even the not human was enjoying the food.

"MHHM, Delicious!"Flame boy exclaimed with his mouth full of food, even if he did not opened his mouth the Valliere corrected his manners to eat food, after all in Halkeginia description to the familiar would be, barbaric.

"Don´t talk while your mouth is full of food stupid familiar."The girl scolded him.

"Oh, sorry!"Natsu admitted his manners where not the proper ones, after all staying here had changed him a bit.

While gulping the food the trio, gave thanks to the food, Louise took a bit longer since praying to The Founder and giving him thanks was a bit long, this where obviously religious themes. After she finished her prayer they started a conversation.

"Virgo I wanted to ask both of you about something."

"What is it Louise."The son of Igneel entered to the conversation.

"Well I was curious about how it is your wor..."Virgo hissed and kept a finger near her mouth meaning silence.

"Right now is not the time to talk about those kind of things."She said without a single facial expression.

"Oh, well how about Natsu and you, are both of you good friends."The noble asked trying to bring out a normal conversation.

"Well I could say we are friends in a way however we do not see each other too long."The no human assured, it was true since she had seen Natsu a couple of times when she was summoned by the celestial mage, knowing the attitudes of Natsu where easy enough most of them consisted of being reckless, sometimes stupid and in battle a berserker.

"Yeah we are friends though."Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Well I´m happy about it and also..."She focused her eyes on the berserker.

"Why do you fight for every little thing you go through?!"The Valliere scolded as she remembered the interactions of him with other students, he always asked for a fight with an intimidating aura but not a cold one, one of a man that loved battles more than the barbaric mans of Germania, seriously they always fought when money was included or got in any activity that included the coin, or drunk men in the inns.

"Ah...well."He started to feel overwhelmed by the presence of an angry Erza two, he thought that he could get away with it, that no one would care. But it happened because he was bored and he missed the good rumbles of Fairy Tail. Even he missed get beat up by Erza.

"Not 'ah well' you must stop with those kinds of behaviors or you would run yourself into a problem and a big one indeed. Also the principal prohibited you to do anymore fights even if it's by a good reason."She explained with a discomforted face since she was angry at the boy.

Although he scratched his back of the head trying to look innocent but it didn´t suit him at all.

"TRES BIEN!"A effeminate voice was heard back from them, the flame eater shivered as the voice made him uncomfortable, something like when the chef of the academy tried to kiss him even though it would be on the cheeks. The man could be considered a trasvesti as he wore a purple and tight shirt, with tight mesh...ugh.

"Oh, I haven´t introduced myself I´m Scarron, and I seem that you have problems!" Drama was heard from his words and approached to the trio of pinkettes with a concerned but weird face, it was like seeing the most disturbing thing while it attempted to look 'cute.'

_'Wait a moment if, the three of us have pink hair then could we lie him about being brothers, I know that there could be some risks because Louise attitude is one of a noble and the problem is that if this weird mister is perspective then he might discover that we do not have any similarities at all in terms of behavior, Natsu´s is one of a normal commoner, still I do not doubt that there could be some nobles like him if I restate what Louise told me about Germania.' _The celestial spirit was giving a deep thought, to risk for rain? Or to have a last call?.

The decision was clear...

"Mister we are brother and sisters that were abandoned from their fathers, every day we make pilgrimage to the cities to find an opportunity but the people just judge us by normal thieves or corrupts since we had dirty looks, they had threw rocks over us, and to put the cherry in the cake...we are slave fugitives."The girl said with a slight sad tone of voice, it was the most effective voice since she could be pretended as one that was tortured to feel numb the world.

"OHH BY THE FOUNDER I DIDN¨T EXPECT SUCH TRAGEDY! HERE LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE INN!"

"Oh thank you, please take care of us."She bowed and instinctively Louise followed her and the flaming boy was confused of this, fist how they were slave fugitives since the princess requested them to do the mission?

That doesn´t matter anymore, they had a place to stay the night

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Hexagon´s follower castle**_

"So are you going to tell us who is the bearer of the 6th book?"The voice in the dark asked with a soft but menacing words, the corrupt priest have spent the entire day cleansing the soul of the sinner noble. The tears of 'joy' streamed down his eyes and a 'hope smile' with two little streams of blood where pouring down.

_My believes are heretic please forgive me Lady of the Hexagon_

_My believes are heretic please forgive me Lady of the Hexagon_

_My believes are heretic please forgive me Lady of the Hexagon_

"My Lady´s will, you soul is being cleansed of the sinner believes! What a wonderful outcome you have my dear son."The pleased voice of glory was heard, eyes of the mustache one were twitching, maybe because he was too anxious to cast the baptizatus on him.

"However my son, I ask you again for this is the sake of the fate, fate from the believers whom shall see the presence of our Mulier!"The priest prayed rising his arms and head to the roof, praying for those souls lost in the abyss of Brimir, lord of the demons and purge of life, who killed for ascension and instead fell, fell to be no more than a mere devil who shall be hated by life.

To save those souls who have a chance to save from the retch numb dimension, the castitate and baptism shall be performed immediately, and those who souls are damned, those souls who have remnants of it. Shall be purged, the messengers of the demon. The three remnants, who´s human bodies casted sin since their lives created from mother and father, where a vain attempt.

"Please sacerdos, let me praise for Mulier!"His demons were arising again, this could not be allowed, for the Lady´s sake, he shall be purified.

"Those words are false of the true faith my son, your soul have still demons inside of you and you shall be cleansed."The priest affirmed softly, and his hand which contained the "Glove of purity" gave a warm dark light one that any person who see it shall praise the gift of Muriel. The mustached one face started to be consumed by the demon showing that his humanity the 'smile of hope' now turned to one of sadness. Sadness that shall not exist in this cruel world that the demon perverts it.

"NO, GET AWAY THAT CURSED LIGHT!"The demons screamed, this was not an act of a man, this was an act of a wretched that tried to save its life.

And thus, the light of cleansing entered the soul of the body who shall be purified.

"M...m...m-a"

"Oh! The demon from your body is almost gone, please continue having fate in The Savior!"

The demon was finally leaving the body from the noble. No demon can resist the light of cleansing not even Brimir will.

*Scene break*

"A-a-a maid, recollected t-t-he sac-red book sacerdos!"The man who was saved, from the demons tempting its soul finally...left the poor body alone.

"She h-had pinky h-ai-r, and t-t-three other ones had the s-s-same one, on-e was a m-monster who fires i-s-s-s the b-urning inferno!"

"My son your soul have none of malefic spirit you may now rest."The priest said while drawing the holy hexagon in the air.

"Thank you Muriel!"The saved one cried to the skies.

The door of metal was lifted and the priest exited the cleansing room, at least he exorcised the demon living in his essence of life.

A man who had the hair of the night approached to the sacerdos, a 'slave' that his job was to serve the Mulier cause and die for it.

"So how was, the castitate process?"The night man asked waiting for answers while eating a red apple, now he didn´t look like a common person now he looked as the knight of the darkness, he wore a black elegant dust coat and a hat that resembles the sky at the end of the day, he wore a mask of the color of the moon, it had wide and angry eyes, a deformed skeletal one which cheekbones were near to the eyes, the eyes could not be scene

"As well as you could expect mister, his soul is pure now and also contributed with our cause."

"So who is my target?"The elegant and intimidating man was waiting for revealing words that could help him in his task.

"He said only told us about a maid with pink hair and three other ones with the same, but that is all we need after all in the climax of the process he said that he met her once. And I do believe the words of this poor man."He mentioned softly, however it could be seen his killing intent.

"Mhhm, so I need to find three persons with pink hair, and also a maid...easy."Chuckling got out of his mouth with a confident smile, for someone that was a 'slave' could easily perform this kind of job.

"Oh and I have an extra assignment."The sacerdos called again."If you find any of the five elemental spirits in your way..."The waiting of the answer was a burden since the 'slaves' where impatient about completing their missions, a crazed smile was drawn in the corrupt priest. A smile that meant the pleasure of being a supreme one. He started to laugh madly, louder, louder and louder. His gasps to try getting air was no different from 'happiness'.

"Make them disappear..." With a dark jester aura he left the hallway slowly.

"As you order master."The night would finally start his quest...

A presence was felt in the room, no visible one but invisible and this made him chuckle even more and looked to the left wall.

"Tehehe, I can see you right there bearer of The Price Hexagon."He continued and no other living thing was in here. "We the 'slave' who have the blessing of Mulier can see the 'Lectors of Destiny', and no other ones than the Pope Sanctum can read the seven books of the Lady´s will..." The night, approached his hand which had gloves of darkness with sharp metal nails which were part of the clothing, slowly. A dark menacing dreadful aura could be felt from the man. The mask started to pull off and the face of the human. Had the blessed eyes of night, irises of moon, sclera of the dark sky.

"Those who are the lectors, shall become hollow."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N**

**Sorry if I could not make it to the half of the Charming inn and Water spirit arc but at least to not let you down I left you plot of the Hexagon.**

**Reasons why I could not go through the parts: School has became harder this semester and I need to focus more on my studies.**

**Any other questions please make sure to pm me. And I will bring the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

**I know that there might be some grammar errors, and I will give my best to correct them.**

**-Until Next update**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Spirit and spirit.**_

_**Charming Faeries dormitories**_

Virgo harshly wakes up, this is strange. How can she rest when the celestial spirits don´t need it...well it was one of the most overwhelming pleasures that any living thing can have. However, she saw a man, a man who wore the night and his eyes represented the same except the irises were of the moon, shining silver, the most impacting fact, was that he could see her and the worst of it was that the dread aura could be felt in the environment around him, only she could see him in a pure void scenario.

She lifted her head to see if the two other pinkettes woke up, and it looked like Louise moved to the floor to sleep with Natsu. The noble attitude against to sleep in this kind of room was immature in her point of view, pride always led to childishness. To mask it was a big challenge.

Words came to the head of the maid.

'Those who are the lectors, shall become hollow."

What does it mean, by hollow...does it mean to die, to literally be nothingness, thinking about the theme made her spine chill, remembering the aura and the threatening figure. How can this simple words be an enigma? Well they may be not but the persuasion and intimidation was intense in that moment like to feel the purest wrath of hell, to be persuaded by a perfect silver tongued.

Tonight's vision wasn´t the most pleasant one. It happened before the encounter with the night man.

The battlefields were raised by greed, fury and pride, the objective...something very powerful. A ridiculous war made by humans, dragons flew in the sky, omnipotent as ever, the ones that ruled the world whom ceased to exist, where still present in there. The humans, seeing the dragons decided to rampage them to see who were the true rulers, mankind or dragons... still they had an objective in common.

The sky was starting to fall down, the dark sky was getting closer as it cried. That was not the nature but something stronger... The humans did not cared of the 'Grief' but the dragons, accompanied the grieves of the dark. The eyes of reptilians were tearing water. Mankind not comprehending the empathy of the dragons decided to leash the fury of man to the beings who were almost like gods. The dragons seeing the atrocity of man decided that they were not a good to the world which evolution shall proceed.

They roared in anger and breathed...exhalation brought death. Fire and other elements were being conjured out of their mouths. Humans by pride and rage ignored the pain. As humanity was defeated, the old and sages faded from the world. The final order from those who lived since the start of life.

'Protect what is the true nature of the world, learn from it, and those who are worthy enough teach them the almighty truth of the world, however...'

The last words couldn´t be heard as the ancients fell and closed their eyes, going to a new world and to rest in the realm of dragon for the rest of eternity. The almighty ones closed their eyes in respect and sadness as their grandfathers ceased to exist from this world. And though they lowered their heads.

And, they shall protect, and learn.

She couldn´t comprehend it, why see another dragons battling humans. And also what was the objective of man. The faces were greedy enough, like to see the opportunity to become gods of the world...

So many puzzles but why?

She shook the head, maybe she was starting to rave. Maybe an effect of stress, yeah that must be it there could not be other reason.

As she couldn´t sleep anymore she stood up and started to contemplate the little room, a humble one made from old wood, there were some cracks between it, and also there was a little corner in the ceiling a hole, for a moment she remembered that there were small red eyes of creatures it would be mostly bat like creatures, probably the noble startled them and the flock would have flown away to nature but by being scared the girl hid in Natsu´s arms which seemed to look cute.

Now her sight was dedicated to the sky, seeing the two moons was something beautiful the pink one could have a nick name for humans like 'The moon of love.'

A calm wind whistled outside of the inn, such peace and still she couldn´t sleep, well... if she needed to.

...

Silence such one as perfect as it was could perform emotions like melancholy, fear or tranquility. However this was none of that silence it was one she would like dump to the trash. It was one that insecurity was felt, that someone was near you and you couldn´t simply ignore it. Turning her head a fourth of rotation, she saw the same silhouette she didn´t wanted to see. The shade of a little girl who wore clothes of noble and had a sly smile in her face.

"Hi onee-chan, are you looking the precious moon."The little girl who was shaded in dark greeted her 'sister'.

"What do you want, I don´t want to discuss with you right now, not after the vision you let me see."The celestial spirit commented in anger, but her face remained cool.

"Oh, so I can see a new personality of my onee-chan, I always thought that you were the insensible one, someone who doesn´t give away any emotions and just follow her leaders."She teased, this gave a displeasure chill to the non-human spine, it sounded coldly the words from the child, someone would even ask themselves if they were crazy and began to think on negative things, but it was nothing of the mind, it was real, even if no one could see the other presence a sense of power emanated from the shade.

"I don´t know what are talking right now, however I´m asking you... why did you appeared tonight."The maid waited for an answer...

"Now, now onee-chan where are your manners, even if you talk to someone that you don´t like you must not use that tone of yours, it is uneducated to talk like that."

'And a child teaches me manners.' It was something ironic that happened in this moment, how can a child teach education to a living who had lived enough to see and judge the others, but she always kept it in her mind. Virgo hasn´t told it to anyone that she knows but she is not a simple maid, she is more of a person than she looks right now, she may appear as the celestial who just obeys her master and that´s it end of story. Virgo always thought her opinion about the things she had to do to accomplish the goals of her masters, that is why she left Everlue after he was sent to jail, still she will maintain loyal to her masters, the actual one and the one who will come to the future.

"Well I came because I just wanted to have fun with my sister, that is all."The shade smiled widely.

"I know that you are not here for that."Again, it always happened that the supposed reason why the mysterious figure came all the times was to have fun with her sister, no one would fall for that kind of thing, well probably Natsu if the presence here hadn´t an omnipotent feeling.

"My, my sister aren´t you a serious one Tehehe!"Teases, always she likes to tease and it was the most annoying thing, why does she need to tease when she was 'summoned' after the masochist read the wretched book, like if anything in life was funny.

"Go to the point."The spirit coldly said, this issue was getting out of the main point.

"Aah!"The shade pouted and crossed her arms and began again with a squeaky voice."Why onee-chan has to be rude, I just want to play!"

"Games are nothing appropriate with someone like you."...Instead of the squeaky one to annoy her 'sister', the smile turned to a sad face however it felt like if it was transparent, since the body was black color barely it could be noticed the facial expressions. Murmurs came out of her mouth, but this one were not of a normal girl, instead they were turned to multiple teenager voice tones and echoes were heard from movement of the vocal chords.

"So is it true...I can never be a normal one, like the rest of the world...the only thing I wanted...different...same."The last words couldn´t be heard as it sounded like screeches of knives release sharp noises when you try to cut harshly a dish. The voice started to sharpen, it was almost a horrible sound, it felt like if your ears could explode, but there was no pain, it was like to feel something heavy in them that you think it hurts.

"Quiet, quiet you will startle them up!"The maid exclaimed though the girl didn´t made a clear answer instead the voice started to grow more acute.

"W...h...y?! N...o o..ne exc...ep...t you c...an h...ear...m...e!"Cries of knives were heard in the ears of the spirit. It was something she couldn´t hold off and covered her ears to peace the burden. And it didn´t stopped.

"WHY YOU CAN´T COMPREHEND THE PAIN OF YOUR SISTER,AFTER ALL WHAT I HAD TOLERATED, NO ONE WANTS TO BE WITH ME! ANSWER ME, WHY I MUST TOLERATE THIS BURDEN OF HELL, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS, MOMMY AND DADDY! WHERE IS MY MOM AND DAD, ALL I CAN REMEMBER ARE THOSE DEMENTED MEN! MAKING FUN OF MY FATHERS WHO WERE LYING WITH NO LIFE IN THE FLOOR, TELL ME!" Visions of the past were flying to the memories of the servant of Lucy, the memories where...horrible. The houses of wood were burnt and crisp remained in there, in front of Virgo there were man, demented ones that looked the girl with greed looks, she was kneeling in the ground, after she looked the ones who were not friendly her head tilted down entirely and it wasn´t her body doing it, instead of looking away in fear she would contemplate in awe the scene and also weep out, the men grabbed a brown sack and used it to cover the vision of the girl. She could only use her imagination at the moment of the scene, she heard cries of victory, and also unrecognizable speech from a religious figure.

However the flashback didn´t endure long enough, the return of reality made her goose bumps, the one of knives voice wasn´t present now.

Virgo wanted to forget what she saw at that moment, memories which no one must contemplate but this apart from the memories were something else.

"So, that is another part of the Price of the Hexagon..."She said between murmurs almost not wanting to make the trio wake up. It seemed logic that the visions were related to the book, most of it showed what happened in the 'story', referring to parts she haven´t read due to the inability to read the local language. But sometimes it was insanity, like what happened right now. Why the girl changed her temper, it didn´t had sense especially from someone as cheerful as the mysterious girl.

This were details that she would need to analyze further to comprehend two things: first the purpose of the book and second the reason of the presence of the thing which could camouflage with the shadows, if Natsu could see the shadow abilities he would remember the third generation dragon slayer Rogue.

In all her thinking Virgo didn´t realized that sunrise was coming up from the sky, meaning dawn. Well she and her other three partners would need to finally start their work, Louise and Virgo as maids and Natsu as dishwasher. Everyone would think Natsu would be 'unskilled' to wash the dishes as though he wasn´t a very hygienic person, for example his house was a mess and he liked it a lot. For Virgo, in the past Lucy cleaned up the entire house and instead of surprised looks to contemplate to the neatness, they were shocked in horror both dragon slayer and Exceed, and the most not understandable matter was that they thought that order was disorder since they could not find most of their personal items where supposedly they have treasured.

'Well let's start the first day of work, although it´s my first time to have a proper job, I wonder if Lucy would punish me for this.' She said as always when she referred to her master.

_**Charming Faeries canteen (5 days later, Night)**_

"Awww, man why did we have to work on this."The dragon boy complained as though doesn´t know how to wash the dishes, his supposed two sisters wore maid clothes, Virgo was making an impressive job and also the costumers were giving her big money quantities, due to her being more original than the other girls. She paid extra attention to all the costumers that requested food or drink, this was not favored on Louise position, when a costumer how pretty she looked or tried to seduce her, she slapped them not regretting anything at all. She threw wine to the face at those who tried to look at her chest and also she delivered them a kick, instead of getting compliments she was one of the most brat girls in the canteen, and if you got served by her you better have a noble attitude than a commoner one. The canteen was made of almost pure wood in the part where the clients feasted and drank. The kitchen was no different, nor the living rooms.

"Oh please don´t complain, I´m sure that you are performing an excellent job in here."A new voice was heard, it was from the girl who helped in the kitchen, her name was Jessica. Her outfit was light green and wore a white apron her hair was the color black, since she was the cook in the inn she had to stay with Natsu, the son of a dragon made an average job, he could clean the dishes with difficulty but aside from that there was not of a problem, well excluding that some dishes fell to the floor and broke.

Another dish was the victim of death as it fell to the floor, it shattered and gave a clang noise and broke.

"SHIT!"The boy swore nearly shouting.

"Well aside from that you are performing good."The girl tried to console him and tried to ignore the actions of the dumb one, the chef kneeled in the floor and started to recollect the fragile pieces of the recipient.

"I´m sorry."He apologized, however instead of having a regretful look he quite enjoyed it, the obvious was because the sly grin he had on his face. It remembered him about the destruction of him and from his family, the shattering of a small thing like a plate was nothing compared too Fairy Tail destruction, Natsu missed it so much that even seeing almost nothingness of broken ruble, bricks or just seeing a fight was an amusing thing for him to contemplate with his own eyes.

"Don´t worry is just a dish."Jessica tried to hold sweat, her tone of voice which was a nervous one revealed that it wasn´t just a dish he broke up, instead it was a dozen. However she was curious about something, it was about the relation of those three, even if they had very similar hair, the eyes were very different. The boy eyes were brown, the maid who could be the example to follow had the one of the ocean, while the proud girl possessed the ones of the color of love. It could mean that they were not siblings, or could they be half-brother and sisters, or backwards? She was too curious now and she doesn´t want to contain it anymore.

"Hey silly boy, how are you related to the two maidens who proclaimed to be your sisters?"Her curiosity hot out of her mouth and instead of expecting words that could be lies...

"They are not my sisters you silly, they are my friends."With innocence he chirped. They long haired girl was surprised by the honesty of him, she had expected a lie, and to keep it interesting she would have teased him. But not in the way of making fun of him.

"Wait you are not siblings? I thought you were."Lies came up, and the dragon boy looked her in surprise and started to laugh out loud in the floor, luckily the clients would not need to hear the crazy laugh of him since the chattering was very loud right now.

"Are you dumb or what, it is obv... HAHAHAHA! The idiot exploded with laugh, he couldn´t comprehend why the girl asked if the three were blood related, and Natsu thought that it was obvious that they were not, however it was not by logic but it was his logic since he doesn´t have any sisters.

"Uhm, never mind just keep working on please."The leader of the kitchen ordered, Natsu was still chuckling out to death, it started to be annoying but also funny, the way he laughed was contagious and drew a small chuckle to the girl. Miraculously, the laughter stopped before he could breath out fire, it happened in some cases that fire almost got out of his mouth, or at least could be seen, he gasped and controlled himself. However work must be done, interact with the water and soap and keep cleaning the incoming dishes and hope for the best that the speed of empty and dirty dishes slowed down, ironically he can fight without getting tired, but when other matters such as cleaning, he will get the fatigue of death...(maybe because he was bored).

"HEY DUDE CUT YOUR CRAP OUT!"a scold was heard in the wooden canteen, surely it would be drunk commoners fighting for low-priority matters, such unimportant matters...

"IT´S BETTER MY IDEA THAN YOURS, IF NOT WE WOULD BE SCREWED WITH OUR BOSS!"another voice said in anger

"BUT YOUR IDEA WILL MAKE ME GET FIRED!"The first one continued.

"I DON´T CARE, IT´S YOUR BULL..."The man was interrupted with a fist on his face of an enraged drunk man who proclaimed that he would get kicked out of his job, instead of making a dialogue they followed the path of mead.

"YOU WILL BE KISSING MY FEET IF YOU REPEAT YOUR WORDS THAT SUCK LIKE SHIT!"the second one challenged.

"BRING IT UP BASTARD!"The first one accepted the challenge, if any other person besides Virgo was stuck with Natsu in the inn and watched the fight you would think that they are the counter parts of this dimension except they were not, those two, who were controlled by alcohol decided to have a rumble.

Like if by instinct Natsu smelled the air, like if a prey was present.

"This smell...rumble...RUMBLE!"A cry of war was given to the desperate of battle, in an instant Natsu flash stepped to the canteen, it was like Laxus lightning form, but it was just a desperate emotion to feel the void of the rumbles.

Natsu joined in without the duo noticing and delivered a punch to the gut of the second adult, the one who protested about the decision of the first.

"What in the void just...PLEW!"The adult spilled saliva as he got knocked down by the powerful hand of Natsu, however he was pretty much disappointed there, this fight was so easy that it just made him move a finger, the son of the fire dragon started to hum in disappointment.

"What is that all you´ve got?!"The dragon had a deception face about the climax of the scene, he wanted to have an epic fight that could endure hours. And he gets to fight with people who doesn´t have the physical endurance nor strength, this were common people, but when fights became less frequent hunger, of battle appeared and if the fight was rather short Natsu got slightly depressed for not being capable to continue with the party of fists.

The men 'eeped' in fear and looked the person who was a prodigy in unarmed combat, defeated them. They knelt in regret and started to swear.

"Forgive us young lad we will not do this again we promise." The one who started the conflict apologized, however the was no reason apparent, and in the dragon head he understood that they were apologizing for not performing a good battle.

"Yeah you better apologize faggots!"Natsu scolded them, but the true reason was not clear, the men where apologizing for the main problem they brought to the inn which didn´t concerned anyone, and the fire breather interpreted it as an apology of the short fight.

"We are sorry!"The two adults gave their apologies at their same time and got out of the inn quickly enough.

"Killjoys..."The dragon son whispered, apparently his deception was high. People that were feasting and drinking mead and beer gave blank looks to the dragon slayer, the impressive fact was not the stupidity of the event, but it was impressing how the expert with bare fist made the duo kiss the ground with only two hits at the face.

"Well that was quite impressive, I´ve never seen such skilled fighter like you before."The cook chief entered to the canteen.

"What, that lame of a fight?"Natsu asked like if the fight was nothing his voice was softened but still it was stern.

"Oh, come on, to finish the fight with two hits, one for each of those man I got to admit that was quite impressive, I haven´t seen anything like it before, and I got curious...were you a proficient mercenary?"Jessica wondered, she suspected that his party was lying with the fact of having escaped from slavery, it could be possible but there were two important facts: number one was that the if they were slaves they would show trauma symptoms or shyness towards people, especially the girls who were slaves would make the job almost in a professional way however they would show distaste or fear to the job, and for the male they would perform almost every job that were considered difficult, for example mining, and there were some cases that there were private arenas for gladiators, even if it was illegal of course

"I was not a mercenary, I was Fairy...MHPHT!"His mouth was muffled as a silent girl covered it.

"Hey brother don´t you think you were going to reveal your embarrassing secret?!"The celestial spirit announced in fakery her voice, her tone of voice while it remained non-emotional, was raised like if she wanted the attention of anyone.

"WGHHT SCRT!(What secret!)"Natsu tried to shout, non understandable muffles tried to free from the hand prison. Jessica who was the one in charge of the fighter, grinned, already she guessed that the pinkette boy was related to beat ups at the street however, it was a perverse smile, she already knew what was going to come...

"You know what, so stop with your wish of becoming a fairy."Everyone was silent for a moment and after it, laughter exploded from the old alcoholic grandfathers, to the young ones who started recently to drink. The false declaration was something to be ashamed if it was you, the one who aspired something that was not from a man, something that Elfman would recall.

"Now brother why don´t we have a little discussion about your dreams that should not be revealed to the people so they can´t laugh at you."Virgo started to drag the 'Fairy' to a private place so she could have a discussion what to reveal and what not...and it was the twentieth time she needed to explain this matter again.

She dragged him upstairs where almost no soul was present at the time. It was still too soon for someone to hire a room.

"Natsu what have I told you about speaking out loud what your profession was?"She remained calm but if anyone knew the unexpressive girl then you would know that this situation is kind to stressing her out.

"Well, she asked where do I work and she asked if I was some kind of mercenary or something."The dragon boy scratched his head with the right hand expressing innocence but he is not any innocent child, he may be stupid but not innocent, and also he was honest except when Erza tried to beat him up, lies about being friends with Gray and no rivalry was the most common lie, it was performed when the two were dancing while both had one arm to each other and also it looked like if they were whistling and Natsu transformed into Happy two when Erza asks a question.

"Wait, she asked you that but supposedly we are expected to be slaves who got free of their burden, why did she asked you that...

"Well I told her that we were not brothers."The confession was told, that felt like a punch to the gut, after the need to lie to Scarron about being fugitives slaves they needed to pass like brother and sisters, and it was a good effort but now... it all got ruined however, he told Jessica that they were not family related but did he said anything about being slaves?

"Natsu, did you told her that we were not slaves?"The masochist demanded an answer and miraculously the dragon boy shook his head, but before any other movement just in case.

"Natsu don´t tell her anything about the lie."She ordered.

"Why not?!"The honest boy asked in annoyance, another fact that stated that he was honest, it was because when Natsu developed a the job where her previous master was obsessed with the book Daybreak, that book was forced to be written by a poor writer and his son wanted it to be destroyed, when her princess and the two, Natsu Dragneel and Happy discovered the main purpose of the book which was a letter to his son, the dragon slayer declined the reward since the main objective was to burn the book when the son of the writer of the worst book of history decided to keep it, this was the reason why the dragon slayer seemed and is honest.

"Just be silent, it is the only thing that I ask you and if you accomplish it I will owe you a meal."Virgo announced, still she maintained her face cool and serious, sometimes silence described one hundred words and it could be interpreted in the way she wanted and returning with the affair of the two pink heads that sentence was all that she required to make the glutton boy obey her request. The idiot was going to shout for excitement but the girl blocked the mouth with her hand, stopping any sounds coming away from his, after the brown eyed one calmed down he pointed at the one who had the ocean in her eyes.

"And better be a buffet!"Natsu in excitement said to the maid, after the discussion Natsu happily started to go down to the canteen...however he felt something odd, he already knew what is going to happen soon for sure.

Another beat down of course, if the bastard who was stealing the money to people, who made it looked like a legal action appeared in any moment he was sure that he will leave him with lump...

Wait why there are being heard a lot of footsteps, especially opening the exit door of the canteen...this was not good, and at the same time it was good. This meant something that the berserker wanted a moment ago. Another beat down.

He rushed downstairs and found out the place was entirely empty, the chairs were separated from the wooden tables like if anyone was in a rush to get out of the canteen, like if a rodent walked in the center so everyone could see it and cower in fear of the possible diseases it contained the dirty little creature, but instead of a little creature it was fat adult who wore noble clothes with the color jade, his hair cut was a rectangle one and he had a huge forehead, also at the edges in his upper lips there was a small moustache and thin, he had a orange cloak that enveloped his shoulders and back, behind him there were six bodyguards, they wore a type of uniform that looked almost military one, mostly it was orange color and they had a white X in the front part of the body, in their heads they wore a black chapeau, obviously they were not disarmed they had in possession wooden staffs meaning that they were mages.

"Hahaha so it is true when you say this night is going slow!"The chubby man was laughing at the air like if he commented something funny, Scarron the man who was the inn owner approached to him with a false smile, his body felt fear because this was the tax collector and if they criticized the inn it would be most likely that the Charming fairies would stop being the property of Scarron.

"Hey you, where is the personnel of the place, there no one that who would serve their 'majesty' tax collector?"

"Tch, that is Turenne the tax collector."Jessica whispered trying not to caught the attention of the man who was a tyrant. By purpose he forced the owners of any local store, inn whatever pay big quantities of money if he is displeasured with the service or because he doesn´t like the place, surely he was someone who was responsible that made all nobles look like tyrants especially the ones who were associated with the government. Also he has a quite reputation here since the ladies of the Charming Faeries doesn´t want to serve him, especially he doesn´t leave any tip.

"Wait who is nearing him?"A girl that worked in here asked, and it looks like the prideful 'maid' was going to attend him.

In the mind of Louise she imagined that since he was a noble and a rich one, if she attended him very well he would leave a quite amount of coins and also he seems to be one of the corrupt tax collectors so she would kill two birds with one stone. But the first fact was because there was an award of a competence, the maid who had more money of tips than the other would receive a black maid outfit, it is said that you could charm any man with it and they would gladly leave tips. The last girl that won the competence, gained a lot of money, at consequence she left happily to her home.

Turenne looked curiously to the pinkette maid while she poured him wine and served him food which consisted of meat and bread, after the 'majesty' analyzed the girl he looked quite disappointed.

"Hey, Scarron I haven´t heard of you that you were hiring young boys in the inn."The prided maid got punctured in her hearth after hearing the confession of the rich noble. However Scarron corrected the chubby man, but he still looked nervous as he couldn´t disregard that the man could charge the business until it broke.

"Ah, no sir she is just kind of a special young lady's-she is of our best ladies in the inn!"The man who wore purple lied.

"Oh is that so..."He turned his vision to where the petite maid was, she had the green bottle of wine in her hand waiting to see the cup empty to refill it, however the rich one looked her in a way that she hated, flirting look.

"So can you give me any special treatment?"Turenne asked her and she almost could not control herself and a twitch began to form in her right eye.

"What kind of treatment?"Louise gritted her teeth and growled in anger, if the tax collector tried to continue with her even if she already started to give displeasured look (something she must not have showed) she would require to perform action, first because of harassment and second because he was one of her objectives.

"You know girl, what if we..."He was interrupted when the girl kicked him, she already knew what he was going to offer, her pride of noble especially the pride of the Valliere family could not be contained. Everyone the girls, and Scarron, except Natsu and Virgo were in shock as the girl already doomed the inn.

"What is wrong with you girl, you are not a kind lady, and it seems that the man over here tried to rebel against me so I think I need to take drastic actions. GUARDS!"The tyrant raised his voice in imperative tone, even if he didn´t need to order a command the ones who protected the man already knew what they must do.

However Louise took out her wand out of nowhere and casted, an explosion occurred the result of it was that the tables near Turenne were destroyed, also knockback made some of the guards to stand down in the ground and for Turenne, he laid down in the floor moaning of pain.

"Wait when did you had a wand?"Turenne asked confused

"I got it wrapped on my right leg just in case."The Valliere responded.

"Still, it seems that you are one of the nobles who were disposed from their nobility."The chubby man accused. However he got countered attack as Louise grabbed the proof from who she worked.

"First don´t assume ever that I am a disposed one, and second I am not a girl that can give you any 'special service'!"She shouted while demonstrating the scroll.

"A ROYAL LETTER!"Turenne exclaimed and knelt down in the floor with head and all, he took out a leather pouch full of gold coins in expression to bribe the girl so she could forget the incident that occurred.

"PLEASE TAKE THIS AND ASSUME THAT THIS INCIDENT NEVER HAPPENED PLEASE!"He prayed while at the same time his bodyguards did the same, and also they collected their own pouches to sum it with the one of the tyrant in fear.

"Then I want you to leave and forget what you heard and saw in hear including that you most not perform any corrupt action!"The girl ordered and she got a nod.

"YES MY LADY I WILL NOT PERFORM THE SAME THINGS AGAIN!"Turenne said while putting on his feet and tried to ran with his bodyguards however Natsu pulled him by the collar of the noble suit.

"Louise can I give him a punch in the head?"The dragon boy asked as he swore that he would leave the corrupt one a lump in his head and preferably a big one, seriously he needed to hit something else if not he would explode in rampage. His master put her right hand in her chin and hummed while thinking.

"Well give him one that he will make sure not to forget what happened this day."She allowed. The berserker with a demon smile he looked at Turenne, and punched him right in the forehead.

"OWWW, SORRY!"A cry came out of his mouth as he got a chance to run away. Finally minus one corrupt noble, unknown number to go.

"Wow Louise, you were very impressive!"A girl admired the petite pinkette for what she had done and the rest of the employees did the same giving their thanks for getting rid of a pig like Turenne. However there was a thing that she must have not done. The use of magic in the mission was forbidden while in it and she violated that rule.

"Louise you should have not used your magic."Natsu exclaimed, he may be an idiot sometimes however this was not the time to act and be like it. }

"But..."Louise tried to defend herself and she had a good reason; she could not defend herself with a brawl of fists since she was very petite, maybe a kick would do it but she didn´t know how to combat multiple enemies at once, she was far away from Natsu skill. Yet Scarron took action.

"The employees must not talk about other employees, what we have seen right now will not be spread out right girls?"Scarron asked expecting the obvious answer.

"YES!"The girls chirped

_**Charming Faeries inn dormitory**_

"Um, Louise what are you wearing?"The dragon boy asked in confusion about the dress choice of his master, she wore a quite beautiful maid dress it was black however the design it was different from common maid dresses, it was one piece dress, she wore a small pony tail and the suit was mostly black except some lean horizontal lines.

"W-well you see I-I just w-wanted to show off you stupid dog!"The beautiful pinkette noble yelled to cover her embarrassment.

"Ehmm, but why? The maid is Virgo not you."Natsu said idiotically, however instead of a slap she just draw a sly angry face, which only made her seem cuter.

"Well I used this thing in purpose for you."She pouted, naturally there was something missing for these scene... but what is it...

"Ssshe likes yoou."Virgo said with a purr, that was it was missing however it was Happy´s idea but someone needs to do the job.

"SHUT UP!"The noble shouted to the four winds.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lagdorian Lake (Gallia)**_

Night have already ascended, there was no other light other than the moon´s. The wind whistled peacefully, all the living had gone to sleep and just the hunters of the night were active, a man wearing the night itself in an elegant gabardine, he wore the mask of the white moon of the reaper covering his face except the mouth. In his there were the gauntlets that had sharp fingers, they were the color of obsidian in those gauntlets, there were some small inscriptions of an unknown script.

Owls were hooting and wolfs were in the hunt, and this don´t matter. He was here just for an objective, something that almost no one had seen in their eyes, maybe nobles but their different. However he knew something, something they had in common, the 'slaves' and the spirits.

He was walking straight to a city, a city that seemed lost in a flood, no one was in there and also the flood was dangerous, it flooded the houses and church, it ignored that there were living in there but it must be a reason. However the spirits have the same characteristic, they did not care who live or die.

He walked straight to the town that was flooded by the water, water that belongs to a lake and a lake that belongs to something, something that was near deity.

He stood up at the edge of cliff, and he maintained on his ground, the figure who wore the night inhaled and exhaled trying to bring out the words to summon the spirit.

"The ones that compose all what is our world, the being that supports life and who show who are us, the one that make us swear by ourselves, I summon the one who haves the blood of the earth in soul and mind, I call upon the being that is responsible of all of us. The son of the sixth is calling you."He said with the voice of death itself, cold as the wind of winter.

The water started to move smoothly and elegantly, forming a colossal figure of the crystalline blood of the world formed what mortal kind in the figure of a lady with long hair, facial expressions were unrecognizable. It was pure soul and mind, soul of an immortal, mind of an immortal.

"Why have you called me, Apprentice of the lady?"The water spirit asked softly showing almost no anger towards the gentleman who wore the night itself.

"Orders from the Pope Sanctum."The reaper said with a neutral tone of voice, he still was standing in his feet not making any move, he had his own moral code. To talk with the victim for a while before they succumbed to burden the death or a similar fate. Even if he was sent from the Hexagon leaders he would maintain his code, after the short conversation he would do with his victim it would not matter if his objective cried for mercy or accepted their destiny, he would finish them off.

"Are you following the orders or that wretched man? I would advise you to step away from that man and follow your own mind."The deity recommended however the man shook his head in negation.

"Sadly, to inform you I will maintain loyal to the Hexagon and myself, to anyone else is prohibited my communication, like you with the mortal men and women. You just communicate with those that had an affiliation with you, I would not be surprised if a mortal required your 'tears' to make a potion or something."

"Then return to your lands Apprentice of the lady, I have no concern with those who are not related with me. If you came here to say an oath then I suggest that you let your own harp string to sing your oath."The water spirit looked like she was starting to return to her true body which was the crystalline liquid however a drastic movement of her figure represented what she felt in that moment and it was discomfort.

"Sorry but I may not leave you unharmed, wait what am I talking about, a deity cannot be killed by someone like a mortal like me."He sarcastically expressed and again the spirit performed a drastic movement of water showing her discomfort.

"You are not a mortal man, you are beyond mortality Apprentice of the lady, but far away of divinity."

"Ah, yeah I remembered that I am a kind of half deity monster and human, well like everyone says about us, The Sons of the lady. Tell me being who was the creature of the Founder don´t you think something is off about the truth of magic?"The spirit seemed like it flinched however it was another drastic movement of her partial body, now she demonstrated anger and the same feeling of before.

"I don´t get what are you talking about Apprentice of the Lady."She affirmed

"I mean that if you are aware of your true creator, and I am sure that Brimir is not, maybe the folk town, maybe humans by believing Brimir as a god since he created the basics of magic, he could have created you too but you know what you are and who is your true 'relatives'."He explained with a dark voice, and the water morphed violently but did not change the figure of the lady. The man who wore the moon continued.

"You and I know who is the true creator of us, the woman you refer as The Lady, is the same that created you."He finished, rising his tone of voice at the last sentence, silence dominated again and the figure morphed again, however it was not violently nor gentle.

"Then let me ask you this, how you see the world?"The water spirit asked, and the assassin flinched from the revelation. How did he saw the world? It was difficult for him to describe how is the world around him, no one would comprehend it. However he had his code and he must talk before performing the action of killing.

"I don´t know how to describe it exactly but I will tell you an approximate."He stopped for a second while exhaling, he breathed deeply before his vision was described about the world.

"I do not see the world like most humans do and nor like deity like you, I see it as chaos, the same thing that created us, disorder, confusion, conflict. All of it, that composes the world, even I are nothing than chaos, humans are chaos, elves are chaos, spirits are chaos and everything is chaos. Nothing have a sense since chaos will never have an exact definition than confusion and disorder."He stopped his lecture while looking to the two moons in the sky. The water spirit morphed again, it was gentle however it showed curiosity.

"You don´t have a purpose in life, is that why you see everything that doesn´t have sense Apprentice of the Lady, I am sure that she had other teachings not only that kind of philosophy."The spirit commented and the elegant gentleman smirked, his smile was barely visible in the night, it turned out to be nice to talk to something like a deity.

"I´m not sure what were her thoughts of life, we were just gifted with the Eyes of destiny and power, power that it cannot be described by humans, barely by old sage elves and for a someone like you, you could comprehend it almost at its perfection. Since I was born I was nothing more than a pawn, and telling you more about my personal life is none of your concern but what I can tell you is that no one can understand life itself, and forget to comprehend the truth of magic.

"I see that you are pleased with the conversation you made, Apprentice of the Lady."The water body said maintaining her neutral tone of voice.

"And I´m surprised how the spirits can be sometimes bipolar, your morphing tells me how you are feeling, and ten minutes ago you felt discomfort and anger, then you turned to be comprehensive like if you knew what I had in my mind. Je, maybe is something that a living of twenty five years old cannot comprehend."He said sarcastically and the water woman did not morphed showing that she still felt the same thing as before.

"I assume your that you have hurry about what you will do, I will offer it again Apprentice of the Lady. Will you make an oath not to me as the water spirit but to the Lagdorian lake?"She asked, her words already meant that she have foreseen what will happen in a matter of a minute, she may die or something else, and that is something in the thought of the assassin.

There was not a thing like mortality.

"Very well, water spirit."He paused for a moment, thinking how to say his oath before he took action."

By the name Yagat, I swear by the Lagdorian lake, the lake of promises that if I ever found out a purpose in life, then I will dedicate it as the only thing remaining on this world. And after that purpose is broken I will cease to exist from this world, in case I ever broke this oath, disgrace will be my burden that I will forever have in my shoulders."The 'slave' swore by the lake.

He bent his head down to the green ground, in this time of the hour the ground was dark, and he prayed.

"May Mulier, the creator of the Hexagon have mercy on you."He had his left hand on his hat while showing respect to his victim and bowing slightly. While retreating his hand, with the alternate one he approached his mask of the reaper, and gently took it off.

A feeling of dread was felt in the air, owls flew away, wolves cried in fear and any animal that were awake in the day ran for their safety, to go as farther as they can, to run from that malicious creature that did not had a purpose on life.

"So then, you time has come spirit, tell me are you prepared to die?"The assassin asked, the question to a normal living one would be like an arrow piercing through them multiple times, that was the coldness of his voice.

"I´m afraid not Apprentice of the Lady."She said while morphing to a large water tentacle, however it was not exactly a tentacle, it was sharp as the blades maybe it could cut down through flesh easily like swords empowered by magic.

The knife was launched to the apprentice, it was quick enough that it would be seen in a blur, when the knife seemed to pierce through the skin of the man he vanished from his position, there was nowhere to see the monster, however the spirit realized where he would be hiding and it would be in the shadows of the trees, and there was one question, how she had not returned to her whole body when she had the opportunity? It was something beyond logic even for a spirit like herself, and also by returning to her body will make her not show up, even if the assassin forgot his attempts to do whatever he planned before, she would not show herself in a long time, she would not know how much time since she doesn´t feel time as humans does. Right now she was starting to spread the water to the open fields flooding the earth just to find a treasure that rested deep inside the lake, and now it wasn´t there anymore.

The assassin shot out black energy pellets, to the spirit which her body absorbed. In reaction the spirit consciously cut off her crystalline tentacle, she doesn´t know what kind of effect those dark little orbs would do to her body, also she still had hope to return to her own full body of water, but that didn´t happened instead her human figure reappeared in the surface, forcibly she morphed the water around her into large spears of water, it looked like they could pierce everything, surely to fight an elemental spirit was a difficult thing.

The spirit launched her spears in a rapidly and it caught off guard the dark warrior, one of the piercing objects have sunk in the flesh of the monster in his arm, the water entered inside of him and it attempted to crush him from the inside of his body.

"I see what are you trying to do however it is not enough."The not human said calmly like he had the battle in his favor. The same dark energy negated the mix of water and blood, if a single drop of water got together with his red liquid, he knew he would not count it, but also there was a disadvantage. The blood stopped to flow in the arm which was the right one, if he doesn´t finish this quickly his arm would start to decay and become black.

More water spears came after him and also a tentacle turned into a giant water sword, he was in trouble but it was nothing he could not parry.

"Drakem!"The assassin shouted, it summoned a dagger, but it was not a normal dagger. The dagger had a red leathered hilt with gold trimmers, the blade had the color of fire also it had a cross guard, the cross guard had jewels of dark colors, dark blue, dark red, gray, and also an empty jewel.

He blocked the sword momentarily and then made a circular movement to disarm the opponent and make him stagger, it worked successfully the tentacle sword was parried and became a dark liquid which joined with the spirit. Surprisingly the spirit cried of pain, the spear remaining was sent flying to the warrior.

"Defen!"He summoned white and gold energy from his good hand. When it was casted a magical shield was formed semi rectangular as most shields. The shield had a symbol in the center of it a golden hexagon, inside from the figure there it was drawn a lady in a protective poise, more like if the figure was trying to sacrifice itself while extending her arms wide to cover from harm its caster.

"The water itself got destroyed by touching the shield, after the hit in an instant the protective energy disappeared."

"Disgar!"He summoned another object, it was a scythe, a fearful scythe. The weapon now had an incomplete black long hilt and what it completed it was a red energy flowing through the stick, inscriptions were forged in it and white magic revealed them, however there were more inscriptions in it but they were not visible since there was no magic illuminating them, there were at least four inscriptions; one at the left, at the right, at the front and finally at the back of it. The long weapon had a twisted look, it was made of a dark metal, before the blade there was still thin pieces of the metal, but it were very thin and the figure was one similar to an eye, round and the pupil was one of a beast, not a circular one but oval with sharp points at their ends. And what gave color to it was the red magic energy that flowed from the hilt.

He span the weapon with his hand in circular motion and leapt directly to the spirit.

She had fear, fear of death. An experience she had never felt before and it was pure dread, something she had never felt before... it can´t be described the feeling since it was her first time experiencing something like this.

In desperation the water body in its human figure tried to grab and caught the killer, a bad move from her. A slice was all that it was required to finish the job.

When the slash occurred magic energy entered the spirit´s body.

There was nothing else to be done, he had finished the job, well not quite done.

"What have you done?"The spirit asked and it seemed it panted from the experience of fear and pain. The professional closed his eyes and started his explanation.

"Well to start over technically you are dead, but not yet, it seems that my expectations to kill a powerful spirit and especially a strong and important one had a different conclusion of death itself."He stopped for a moment looking again the water spirit, in her body there was now a combination of a strange dark liquid and a white energy flowing to her. He breathed again so he could continue.

"That black liquid flowing to you is a result of Drakem, a dagger that I had created to counter attack magical direct hits and from physical weapons. Though there are some conditions, first I need to block my opponent attack, it doesn´t matter if the weapon is magical or not it still can be parried, then I need to perform an action to disarm or stagger the opponent if the both are done then it would be a great advantage, after that I stab the weapon through my enemy skin delivering thrice the damage they would have done to me and a bonus can be achieved if the weapon haves magic, that bonus would be that I can choose any type of magical damage with the counterattack, in this case I chose poison, however it is poison that can only damage spirits, and if you ask me how I could specify the damage it can be said that I battled with lesser spirits. If you want me to tell every detail of what I used to defeat you it would be a waste of time so I can´t tell you about my shield and scythe." He resumed, there were minor details about his counterattack dagger but he would keep it from himself. Yagat observed his body and it seems that the hostile water was gone, great now his blood can flow normally now, he just needed to cancel the dark magic cover.

"And what does the liquid do to my body, and please included the details about the white energy that flows in my body." The spirit asked while it morphed violently however the movement was weak.

"It will slowly kill you, you may have at least one year and a half to live, short time for a spirit uh." He said in sarcasm.

"You are lying Apprentice of the Lady, you could have killed me instantly after the slice of your demonic weapon." The water female stated.

"Maybe, however my reasons for it are to myself only. And about the white energy is something that will help the poison to kill you, that white energy is degradation, and it can used with Disgar."

"Then your work is done, you killed an important being."

"I aware of it." He said coldly, and prepared to take his leave, he would craft a fireplace so he could rest on what remains of this night.

"Farewell."He dismissed the spirit.

Forest at night

It was finally done, he technically killed one spirit, three to go, however the three that remains will not be easy to track, he could track this one because he observed that a blonde girl summoned the spirit, after that all he had to do was to eliminate it at a discreet hour. However he was still conscious that this girl could ask the spirit to do potions with the 'tears' of the water deity, so he specified the damage done with Drakem. Only the spirit would suffer and the potions would no harm anyone who drank any of it.

Returning to the spirit, he could have killed her instantly but it would be more difficult, to kill her instantly as he would need to find a way to evaporate her true body that was the lake or curse the lake with Disgar, so the most easiest way to kill it would be patience. The degradation curse plus the poison would kill the spirit...slowly, normally any human would have a bit of pity against the spirit, but he was not human and also he doesn´t see the world at the way society looked at it, for him everything had not sense for him except for what he lived, and it was just to follow orders from the ones who were related to the Hexagon.

Yagat was eating venison, he had hunted for it and ate it cooked, but right now he was deep in though.

Why the spirit negated her death possibility? Everything in the world would need to cease to exist soon enough but the spirit had a so called 'purpose', and that was another impossible thing, deities doesn´t have nothing like a purpose to exist, their only thought was to continue to live and that is all.

And this spirit while foreseen her death he detected something that the water lady had...a last wish.

He had heard of it, generally it was the last action the living wanted to do before succumbing to the arms of death itself, it was something they needed to complete before they died, but it was the same thing like chaos. Nonsense.

Or it wasn´t nonsense, maybe it had something? No that was practically impossible. He picked his pocket, dragging in his eye patch, the eye patch would help him to conceal his presence, it was notorious his since he expulsed a lot of power that was being concealed and after the explosion of raw power occurred his presence would be likely fearsome, the assassin neared his eye patch to his eye that had the X scar.

Finally, before he could rest his muscles, he chuckled and concluded for the night.

"Well it seems that some perspective about the so called deities may be wrong some times."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Betad by Darth Vulturnus**

**Author Notes**

**Phew, that was one of a hell of a chapter I would say. So I would start with the story details about this chapter.**

**Yagat: He is one of 'slaves' of the Hexagon, 'slaves' are not humans in a way, however they can be the most destructive creatures around the universe of LCF (Lost civilization of Fiore).**

**Murdering the Water spirit: The Hexagon plans to do something big around Halkeginia and the would accomplish it killing the immortal beings.**

**Water spirit (maybe Oc) characterization: Well, I always wondered why the spirit wanted desperately The ring of Anderville, I needed to analyze the abilities of it so I could come out with a conclusion of how the ring could be something important to her. I came up with multiple ideas how to state it but I pierced through one that was the most logical.**

**The weapon of Yagat: The scythe would be the most important one, it will reveal things about plot of LCF.**

**And I will warn you, this story may not be too lore friendly and also in the future, spoiler of the manga of FT may be revealed in this fanfiction.**

**That is all I have to say. Review, follow if you liked it and favorite if you expect more of this story. Also don´t forget to vote on those empty spots for Natsu´s harem.**

**Please feedback is appreciated. Also edition of grammar will be slow, exams are coming again...**

**See you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:Unwanted love**_

_**A/N: Well I already need to start with the author notes before the story starts because, well I feel kind of empty doing it at the end. Also I made this because I need to explain some things that had happened in the story.**_

_**Warning this section may contain spoilers of story and maybe from canon manga,, if you want to avoid being spoiled then I recommend you to not read this and skip to the main story:**_

_**Well starting with baby steps I will explain for those who were concerned about Natsu being a "weakling" it is because I cannot make Natsu go berserker, I realized this when I remembered that the actions of a familiar are reflected to the master, this would leave quite a bad reputation about the Valliere family, yeah not only Louise but her family as well will suffer humiliation by the fact the fathers have a daughter that 'doesn´t have a magic affinity' and because she cannot control her familiar and there would be two conclusions: or Louise gets disowned of her family or she would be forced to surrender her studies of magic and be nothing more than an arranged wife. However I found a solution by a reviewer who I PMed and he stated his dislike about how Natsu is a puppy against Louise, he only feared Erza because her strength and attitude but Louise only haves the attitude (however he will be a puppy against Eleanor, because well...she is an Erza who strength is measured with whips), and the solution is that Natsu will not be treated anymore like a dog since he will easily avoid the whipping of Louise. How? By thinking it is a fight, as thought I still need to maintain him in control, and again. How I will do that? Well Natsu is fond with food and the only thing that can affect Natsu is not having food, yes he can fish but there is no lake near Tristain Academy, although our pinkette may escape sometimes to the kitchen to eat the leftovers.**_

_**Another thing, Harem members and love interests: Well I already know that almost seventy percent of Familiar of Zero fanfictions have the main love interest into Louise, well she will remain in the harem but she will not be main love interest. And what do I meant?**_

_**That Natsu will not fall in love with her but she will with him. And the main love interest will be a secret until the end of the story, and by mentioning this Natsu also may not fall in love with the girls, until the end he will, but I will not discard dates that will happen with his harem.**_

_**Now into bigger steps...plot: If you are thinking that the Hexagon was an excuse to add another element to the magic system of FoZ then you are wrong. I planned this story in my head for a long time and the Hexagon will not be so simple, also about the 'slaves'. They are the crucial part of this story, there is not only one but fifty of them however I will mention three apart from Yagat, for finalizing with this part...they are powerful I will not tell how but I assure you they are powerful.**_

_**FoZ Universe magic vs. FT magic: Fairy Tail magic is far more complex than FoZ, the magic of FT is complex because there are various forms, although the most common one is caster magic than holder magic. And FoZ compared to FT it is very weak excluding First Born magic that allows manipulation of natural spirits. Elves are almost as strong as S mages, however they are a bit under their level not because of my preference but if you figure it out Nature vs. Ethernano winner is...Ethernano.**_

_**Why? Because it is magic that resides in nature and Mages are pretty powerful with this kind of 'fuel'. Erza would beat at least two to three elves due to her power and experience of combat. And also willpower it is the most weakest fuel of magic compared to Ethernano. While a mage can restore their power by the Ethernano in the environment in question of minutes, for a FoZ mage regeneration of their magical power would be years if they are truly wasted. That is my conclusion about the both systems of magic since I don´t have a clear meaning from where the willpower comes from (as power source, not will itself). I investigated in the wiki and there is almost nothing about it.**_

_**Are there surprises in this story? There will be a lot, I read FT wiki and Zero wiki and there are things that are not clear enough. That they don´t have a source from where it comes from, I mean detailed information. So it would give me some manipulation about some details of both universes which I´m thankful for, however those are my suppositions because those details miss information that would prevent manipulation.**_

_**Spoilers of story: There will be a special interaction with Natsu *cough* *cough* *manga cough* and Virgo because she will sense something special about her.**_

_**If you have any other kind of doubts don´t forget to review or PM. Oh I decided to add 'Scene break' meaning that it is still in the same place but at a different time, like day or night.**_

_**Goodbye and enjoy**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL FORESHADOW AND POSSIBLY SPOIL MANGA EVENTS OF FT.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Tristain magic academy entrance:**_

Finally they came back already from their long lasting mission; the mission that princess Henrietta sent them to do was rather fatiguing, to stay weeks working for the inn undercover to catch some corrupt nobles, and the most heart stopping fact was that most of the corrupt men were chubby, some of them were not but apparently the stereotype of fat corrupt men was almost true. Well none of that matters, what matters is that Natsu was puking from his voyage, since Tristania is far away from the academy, he could not tolerate the trip due to his dragon sickness, the pinkette boy needed to travel mounted in a horse which would serve up as transport, so it was an unpleasant and uncomfortable trip, it was uncomfortable because the trio needed to travel in the same horse.

"Stop it Natsu! It is the tenth time you puked. For Brimir what am I going to do with you?"The Valliere sounded frustrated, she literally could not comprehend the dizziness of the dragon boy when he boarded any kind of transportation.

"Sooorr...bllllllllllluargh!"Natsu almost threw up what remained of his breakfast.

"I told you it was better for him to run with us instead of riding the horse, he can´t bear to be in any kind of transportation, also you would be surprised with the stamina he has. And even if he could not run through our rhythm he could use his magic through his hands while positioning both backwards and use the flames to impulse himself, like the fireworks."Virgo explained to the pinkette tsundere, she already had pity of the poor Igneel´s son, he literally was dying and only she could see it and for the noble he only had a stupid dizziness which is the main weakness of most of the dragon slayers in existence, Wendy doesn´t have that kind of sickness but instead she would have a blue face when she saw or ate pickled plums or anything that was sour.

"I don´t believe you, how can you impulse yourself with fire?"The prideful girl asked

"By the force that releases the fire, he even invented the technique in one the races of Fairy Tail."She continued not changing her expression nor her tone of voice although it could be noticed that she was concerned about Natsu, she may not know by entirely the boy but she still was concerned about his health.

"He, an idiot like him inventing a technique to win a race?"She asked in suspicion with a fake awed face.

"He may seem to be not intelligent but when he is in combat you may be surprised by his achievements."

Louise silenced herself as she recognized that her familiar was rather proficient in combat, she saw him bare handed with help of magic beat up a squad of bronze golems which belonged to the two-timer Guiche. Still she didn´t knew the true potential of her familiar.

Finally they had arrived to the academy which is around a big plane area of pure grass, and in there, there was a building that could be considered a palace.

"Why is there no one present, it seems quite...lonely?"The celestial spirit asked.

"Right now the school entered in a period of suspension, most of the students returned to their homes, or they could be in the local cities however some of them stays in here because their home could be far away."The pinkette of pride answered calmly.

"Oh so this is summer vacations." The maid stated the obvious, Louise was sometimes to formal when she mentioned any type of events like parties and reunions, but to mention that the school was in a state of rest was a prolonged way to refer to vacations.

The horse trotted near the center of the of the school, the horse stables were near so they needed to cross in there, in sight it could be noticed two figures packing for a trip to somewhere else. Maybe they were the last ones to leave the academy. And those two who were planning to leave the academy were the duo of fire and ice. The driver of the stagecoach was helping them packing away the suit cases above the transport

"Oh, there you are Valliere I thought that you were expelled since your presence was lacking in here."Kirche said in teasing mood, however her class partner didn´t seem to be upset, in fact she was serious.

"I just came back from some affairs that I was ordered to perform."She responded and her bully pouted.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked in curiosity, especially she was leaving with her friend to somewhere, she expected her rival to travel to Germania in this time but that may not be her plans.

"I´m staying at Tabitha´s house in Gallia."She commented, she leaned a bit to her right and saw her beloved who in her eyes was sleeping like a prince, when in reality he was green with blank eyes.

"DARLING!"She yelled and he felled from his spot, in less than a second the Salamander kissed the floor in gratefulness.

"LAND, I LOVE YOU LAND!"He said while smooching the floor with a fish face, however the Zerbst interpreted it in another way, she felt like if it was directed to her the declaration.

"I love you too darling!"She lifted him up and dragged her body to his, curiously the petite prided girl got angered by the success.

"Darling, are you going to miss me while I´m not here? Then do not worry I may be not in presence but you can keep me in your heart of passion!"The tanned Ardent declared dramatically, she also was hugging so tight to Natsu that a normal person would feel suffocated but he was more strong than that, also he looked confused but a bit flushed, he may not show to much attention to girls but that didn´t meant he was blind to know that a girl was hugging him.

"Kirche, ready?"The quiet bluette asked while she rode the inside of the transport.

"Yeah I´m ready, goodbye darling!"She said cheerfully while riding with her friend in the transportation, the driver lashed and the horses began to pull the stagecoach.

"Goodbye!"Natsu dismissed the duo happily, and that infuriated the noble.

"Why are you saying goodbye to her!"She screamed in jealousy, however she would not notice it in that way.

_**Louise´s room**_

"After washing my clothes you will clean my room if you don´t do it there will be no dinner!"The tyrant female yelled while she threw her clothes to the familiar. Natsu would complain, now he dislike the jobs that her boss was making him attend in obligation...but he could not do anything when it came to food, he didn´t know how to cook except when it was for roasting fish or meat, so he depended on her in that matter.

"Tch, ok but it better be good food!"The familiar pointed to her, while she took the action as an act of rebellion she grabbed her whip and tried to hit Natsu but she couldn´t the dragon slayer evaded with ease the strikes of the weapon that was dedicated especially for punishment, she even got more frustrated with it.

"AAH, WHY YOU GOT TO WAG YOUR TAIL WITH EVERY GIRL YOU SEE!"She declared in anger however she blushed after she analyzed her declaration.

"Why I am upset with him about that? It is not like I care."She assured herself, Virgo intervened with her declaration.

"First he doesn´t 'wag his tail' with every girl he sees, you see Natsu doesn´t pay attention to girl´s feelings, like a day my princess Lucy stated, he is too dumb to notice that and clearly...youuu like hiiiiiiiiiim."She said while replacing Happy line.

"I don´t like him!"She said in flush but after that she returned to the previous statement of the maid.

"By the statement you said before what did you meant?"The girl asked in confusion.

"He doesn´t clearly seems interested with romance, well to put it in a clear way he doesn´t seems to have attraction to anybody in that kind of terms."The girl explained.

"Wait so he is not a..."She got interrupted before she finally seemed to say the word 'pervert'.

"No he isn´t, compared to other boys he is not."The celestial spirit stated, clearing the misunderstood idea that the tsundere had in her mind against her servant.

"Well..."She remembered when she wore the maid suit that was the price of the tips concourse of the Faeries Charming inn.

"See, you must not judge persons by how they interact if you don´t know them, you just prejudiced him."Virgo corrected the way to percept from Louise.

"UGGGGH, don´t correct me if you wear a simple maid costume you are just a servant."She tried to maintain her mind by not exploding by pride.

"You may be a noble but that doesn´t seems that you are like one."

"SILENCE "She said while slapping accidentally the girl, Louise 'eeped' she didn´t mean to hit the companion of Natsu but her hands were moving wildly to any direction without her realizing her actions. There was a short silence and the student expected the worse of what could come in that moment, maybe the maid would release anger or she would scold her like always she did... The noble girl didn´t know. Until...

"Louise..."The inexpressive girl started what it seemed the start of a punishment, her former friend gulped in stress.

"Would you slap my face again."The masochist celestial spirit remarked with a slight blush in her face and the Valliere confused flickered. Did she heard what the fake maid said?...

Again...

"DON'T ASK NONSENSE!"The Zero shouted awed about the request the creature who enjoyed punishments.

_**Courtyard:**_

"Man, why I need to wash the clothes of a person...this is the most absurd job I ever had!"Natsu complained angrily, lately Louise started to be more exigent with jobs that were related to cleaning stuff, why not letting him go fight a bunch of random guys, or at least a hunt of treasure or anything else? Really the boringness was killing him, he miss fights and destruction but Louise doesn´t want her familiar perform such actions as she consider them 'barbaric and non-elegant'.

"AAGH, I NEED TO FIGHT!"The dragon boy exasperated to the air with blank eyes looking for an opponent, right now if he saw any victim cross his perception he would take no longer than five seconds to stance in battle and launch himself to his prey. There was a discussion heard not far away, in fact the two-timer Guiche de Gramont was trying to apologize to her beloved Montmorency.

"Montmorency, please forgive me, you are my only love, my only rose I would not cheat on you again!"The Bronze begged for forgiveness, however her ex girlfriend just looked away.

"I don´t believe you Guiche, you always seem to sneak away and have an adventure with any girl you find in your way."She argued, lately she was not very merciful with Guiche since he had been dating Katy, the student of the first grade who were objective of the infidel blonde.

"Please Montmorency I will do anything you ask me!"The boy proclaimed, it could be seen that the adolescent couldn´t hold the idea of not having attention of the opposite gender or at least popularity at his environment and now that everyone was gone to their homes or any near city he felt rather hollow, and the only one in his accompaniment were some teachers and her beloved girl, luckily for him the water mage seemed to open her eyes and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Well since you are asking for it...I may forgive you if you have dinner tonight with me in here."She said triumphantly, if she didn´t had her blonde hair which was curly in a strange fashion you could describe her as a passive tsundere.

"Thank you Montmon, I will not defraud you on this date!"He greeted in delight and relief it seems he could have a fifty-fifty chance to recover her, but he would make sure that the fifty evolves to one hundred.

"Ok, see you later."That was the last thing she said before departing to her quarters. Triumphantly the mage earth cried of emotion perceiving a good chance of returning to be the one he aspired, to be a boy with girlfriend.

However he felt uneasy, a dangerous area was perceived and it was very familiar.

"Damn familiar of the Zero, why he needs to be close by!"The elegant blonde said to himself while his body rained sweat, he would be calmer if the barbaric familiar was rather pacific but he wasn´t, the dragon searched for his prey, and he already knew him because it was common that he seek a challenge to every person he sees just to calm down his brutality.

"Maybe if I leave a powerful Valkirie he would calm down for later."He said to himself and conjured a strong and large Valkirie. He ordered to find a pinkette boy with a scarf of scales then the construct searched for his target meanwhile its creator ran as fast as he could.

"I sense a prey!"The savage one commented while sniffing the air and it was metallic, but the young dragon knew what it was. The construct apparently found his target and proceeded to attack him with a bronze spear it had in its right hand, however there was no time, the dragon boy disarmed it and went wild, hitting savagely the construct while he 'eeped' like a furious primate, scraps were the only remaining of the presence of the guardian, luckily if the sentient was intelligent it had the head intact and it rolled away like a can.

"Ah, that is much better!"The cheerful one said in delight, similarly when he stuffed his stomach. Now he proceeded to attend the request of his master. However...

"Well...what did I needed to do?"Natsu questioned himself and watched the clothes and remembered.

"Aah, I need to wash this from Louise...but I don´t know how."Or better explained he didn´t remembered, that was the Natsu that everyone knows, amnesiac as ever.

"Umm, Natsu are you having problems with laundry?" A friend asked him while she stayed behind.

"Ah Siesta do you know how to wash this?"He questioned her while extending the basket which was a mountain of pure clothes, normally any person would decline themselves to answer anyone who made that request, but she wasn´t like that it was a friend of hers...and possibly could be...

'No Siesta don´t have those kind of thoughts right now!' She shocked lightly her head returning to reality.

"Uh, yeah, you forgot how to wash them?"The dark haired maid asked to the amnesiac one and as expected he nodded without remorse. 'It can´t be helped' those were her thoughts, but sincerely she wanted to do it, to demonstrate to Natsu that she can be a good wife...'STOP IT SIESTA!'She collected the clothes and took them near the washing fountain she just needed a wide plank for scrubbing and some soap and that´s it, after collecting the materials the Salamander approached.

"Siesta really thank you, you saved my life of not getting food!"Her friend commented childishly but the mention of 'not getting food' alarmed her. Did the Valliere punished him again, if it was like that then she could have an opportunity, to show him that she can take care of him as the person he is...'Uggh. 'Tomato cheeks bloomed on her face.

"Natsu did you said that Miss Louise doesn´t feed you!?"Worry was shown in her attitude and it was something common, if a person would not worry about the hungry they are the most cold hearted person to walk on Halkeginia.

"Yeah, well until I wash this...and clean her room...Aah! That is borin'."He was pretty annoyed by that fact.

"Then forget about this and come to the kitchen you must be hungry."

"Hell yeah I´m starving!"

_**'Scene Break'**_

"Ah, what lovely sight we have my dear Montmorency."The blonde stated passionately and the attitude of her companion was rather different than in the morning back then she was pretty upset with him but now she shine the stars in her expression, this was another sign of getting the water mage back to a romantic relationship and his emptiness shall be filled. There was a medium sized table which was covered in a white elegant blanket, on each side there were ivory ribbons and also it seemed that on the edges of the table there it were gold traces, instead of being gold leather something that was possible with the help of alchemy and a large quantity of mages it was none of that, instead it was just golden paint although it suited perfectly, on the top there was two plates, two filled cups and one bottle of wine. The dishes had a drawing that it was like traces of thin wood with raspberries in it, fancy would describe it.

"My dear rose, how many times have I told you that I love you?"Guiche asked dramatically restating what he said every time when he was with any girl.

"You said it to me a million times but that can´t change your affection for me."She complimented his question. However her true goal wasn´t that, she had something in her sleeve but in a literal way, something that should prevent him cheating on her, although she questioned herself. How to make him look somewhere else without him reading her mind... she would regret this later.

"Oh look Guiche, there is an attractive woman flying around the sky!"It was her worst improvisation that she could do since she wasn´t a person to think fast or do something randomly and expect good results but she knew how dumb her boyfriend could be when he focused on women.

"Where, where!"He looked deeply in the sky desperately ignoring his actual date and the plan of Montmorency needed to start right now or everything was lost. With her left hand she reached her alternate arm and pulled from her sleeve a small bottle that contained a pink luminous liquid, the flask was rather made of pure ornamented glass, the most noticeable detail about the crystalline bottle was that it had a spiky point on its tip but not enough to accidentally stab yourself, the jealous girlfriend approached her hand to the cap and opened the liquid container, rapidly she flung her arm to Guiche´s drink and let a drop out of it with a last effect of a glowing cup filled with wine.

"You lied to me!"He said immaturely, however his date counter attacked.

"I didn´t told you something like that, maybe you are just in deliration, here have some wine."She offered but surprisingly another figure took the beverage to itself, yet it wasn´t an it, the figure was from a petite woman and by the looks of it she didn´t looked happy at all.

"Thank you."The interrupter gave her appreciation ungraceful due her ire, however that animosity was rather unknown its origins, and the most problematic thing was that she drank the WINE that was intended to be given to Guiche.

'Oh oh!'The brewer said to herself and she gave a stressed look to her date with a fake smile.

"So Guiche I´m in love with you it was a good evening but I feel tired so see you tomorrow!"She walked rapidly to her living room trying to avoid any future consequence that could happen after the action of the molest girl. And that girl without a doubt was The Zero..." 'Ughh, what am I going to do?!'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Damn, that was a good bath!"The dragon slayer said in satisfaction, recently when he ate the leftovers of the nobles which there was none of them left he watched the chef disposing a huge cauldron, and Natsu remembered the hot springs where he had a good time bathing and relaxing himself, and miraculously the boy came up with an intelligent idea that wasn´t part of combat. He asked the chef if he could have the big recipient of metal and the cook gave it to him for free and he was happy, he took the pot to a perfect spot in the courtyard, specifically near Vestri court. He had Derfingler with him at his back and his partner asked him what was on the mind of his wielder.

"You gotta wait to see what I´m going to do scrappy."He gave a surname to his sword, somewhat it was rude but that was Natsu.

He searched for any wood logs near the area and luckily he found some in the basement, still he didn´t know where he founded them, recalling his short memory.

After the dark night was already going to ascend he placed the cauldron above the wood logs and ignited them already filled with water of the fountain, preparing himself for the bath he jumped cheerfully and splashed in the small artificial hot spring. He was so satisfied with this experiment he had on his mind that he decided to sleep in there, however before he closed his eyes he remembered that some this thing could cook him with the assistance of a crazy man that he had seen in puppet plays and ridiculously trembled, he could survive the heat since he had endured the driest deserts and traveled to hot places like volcanoes although that was because he was a dragon slayer, even if it was cold water he would survive it but cursing Gray seeing him as the responsible one of the ice.

Before he succumbed to relax a girl came to where he was, the figure who wore maid clothes was Siesta, she asked him what he was doing curiously, and Natsu told her that he was taking a bath but she questioned why with the fire logs and steam in the water, it seemed like he was cooking himself, the only things that were remaining for the picture of human soup was carrots, lettuce, raw meat to flavor the soup and finally a cook spinning with a big spoon the cauldron, it was a funny scene but also creepy.

Natsu looked at her and somehow she had blank eyes of fear and was trembling with the scene she created in her mind, he laughed and still invited her in and she accepted. Almost like fifteen minutes they were talking about from what they did 0in their lives and also the cheerful girl curious from where he came from asked him, Natsu mentioned Fairy Tail, he explained her how cool it was the guild and also how fun it could be, the requests where he had been sent on etc. Although he perceived a presence coming nearby to both of them, it was nonaggressive so he decided to not put any attention to who was coming near, 'it might be a squirrel' he thought for himself, and as expected the presence left the area and they continued to talk until it was pretty dark, they finished up with the activity and retreated to their own rooms.

However Virgo was hiding herself behind the left side of the bed attached to the marbled wall, where the exit of the room can be reached, she had her eyes in void almost with no color and she breathed but it was deep, like if she was trying to hold herself from suffocating, the dragon boy looked her with curiosity but he supposed that the false maid was sleeping, people had different ways to sleep and he supposed that...and a fun idea came to his face, making it look devilish.

"Louise do you have a black marker or black paint?"The Gandalfr asked his master with while giggling with all the possible drawings he could do at the face of the celestial spirit, surely he would make the best 'piece of art he could come up in his mind'

"Jejejeje."He laughed maliciously while revolting both of his hands in circles like a comical mad scientist he had seen on street plays, he waited for his answer...one minute...two minutes...three minutes, he started to be annoyed.

"Louise do you have a dark pencil, paint, or maker? Gee girl I´m just asking something so I can do a piece of art on Virgo face."The dragon slayer stated while he imagined a chibi sleeping Virgo with a bubble on her nose, the fighter approaching like a ninja to her (nin-nin!) and on his hand there it was the artifact that he would use to draw, scrabbles, maybe funny moustaches and horrible faces in her face...right now he felt himself so evil.

"Louise, where the heck are you?! He said sarcastically because the noble was on her bed but she wasn´t on her pajamas, she was on her school uniform.

"Hey Louise wake up, I want to do something fun, come on!"He tried waking her up shaking her bed violently, the girl responded with a yelp as soon as she felt the quake. She was losing her balance to fall from the bed, also she was in awe. Who could have shook her bed so violently, or it was natural causes?

"Louise, where is the dark paint, or do you have a dark pencil?"He asked, pouted he looked at his master, awkwardly the success of events occurred. The girl jumped to embrace herself at the chest of Natsu in tears and punched him childishly while moving her hands in the air back and forth.

"Idiot Natsu, where were you I was so worried that I could not see you ever again!?"The prideful noble now was transformed to a heart broken girl, who found her lost loved one on her sight forever, the most rare success was that the girl was sobbing loudly in desperation.

"Whoa what the hell is on your head Louise!?"The non-romance boy asked in confusion, question marks could be seen floating above his head.

"Please don´t leave me again, not even a second just stay with me forever!"The tsundere cried while hugging him tightly.

"Hold your horses Louise, what the hell is wrong with you?! You are not the same one that I know."

"Why are you saying that you idiot, can´t you see me as a proper woman!?"She asked blinded by love, and in her mind there it was the true Louise who wanted to kill herself after seeing herself begging Natsu to never step aside on her, it needed to be backwards, he must beg to her...but she didn´t know why she felt attracted to him, why her feminine part saw him handsome, it was like to wander in an endless desert having a purpose but you seek and answer but you blind yourself with the purpose.

As the dragon slayer couldn´t comprehend what was going on he approached Virgo, the asleep celestial spirit who he was waking up.

"Hey Virgo don´t leave me here and wake up please!"He slapped her face on instinct trying to get an answer...there was no response she just moved her head to the side where Natsu impacted with his palm on her face which was the right side.

"Natsu! Why are you with another woman, why don´t you understand my feelings to you?!"She cried desperately while he tried to wake up the fake maid, on her eyes it seemed that he was betraying her feelings.

"I don´t know what the hell are you talking about but Virgo may wake some sense into you."He said while trying to wake up in all manners the celestial spirit, fire on her face, cold water, a slap with fire... maybe a hammer to her face will wake her up?

"Natsu, stop flirting with other woman!"Her master in love tried to catch his attention with other means to...doing poses that supposedly where capable of seduction but all they could do was bring pity and cuteness. Sadly for Natsu he needed to endure the night trying to figure out what was going on Louise head, his first assumption was that she was possessed by a demon...

"Dang it, I am not an exorcist!"He said to himself rather comically, a globe was drawn on his head making assumption. Then another idea crossed his mind and it was that another person got disguised as Louise and faked her true self, with that he imagined a chibi crazy shade with a malicious smile revolting its hands, with Transformation magic he disguised as Louise and poorly made its job...but Louise didn´t have a different smell, by his dragon slayer smell he could determine the person like a hound.

What if? What if? Agh!... this situation was revolting his head, if those two were not possible...well the first one could be but still...What the hell changed Louise attitude!

This was going to be hell of a night.

_**'Scene Break'**_

Seriously he couldn´t find another solution...he needed to knock her out with a punch in the gut... if he wanted to sleep he just needed to do that right? And also it could be the solution to his problems...RIGHT? Why god cannot allow him to punch her in the gut

Right now Natsu had eye bags, after all the night activity was 'try to calm down your possessed friend', also he didn´t had the help of Virgo and she slept like a baby, "I curse you Virgo!" He said to trying to cast a swearing. And the worst of all things that could have happened was that he had that idea...when it began the sunrise, and to add salt to the injure was that he could not knock her out! Why?! Simply he didn´t know luckily the Valliere couldn´t hold up and fell to the ground to rest.

"Ugh...I´m sleepy." He said while losing consciousness.

It passed an hour, and the room was pretty quiet there was nothing more than the snoring of the sleepless pinkette dragon...it was pretty quiet, the birds sang with harmony the grass rustled with the wind, how can you not sleep yourself with this peaceful environment. Also there was nothing to worry about waking up early to attend class since it was summer vacations there could be no problem, they could stay here and sleep all say if they wanted to, especially today since midnight.

A rustle of clothes was heard, the only person who would not be sleepless would be herself because she didn´t needed to sleep although it was rather pleasant, now she saw her both room partners sleeping in the floor with her something that brought up her curiosity...but last night...it couldn´t be happening what she saw with her eyes.

She cannot recall the events that happened with her eyes...but everything she knew was that it was the present time, not the past nor future but it felt different, people where struggling for survival, even she felt that... it felt like a living hell.

Even thinking of that place gave her goosebumps, but right now that didn´t matter what mattered right now was that she started to wake up Louise, it may be vacations but everyone needed to wake up at a certain hour. She approached to her and poked her in the face, the celestial spirit felt curious why most humans and some former people of her specie poked the face of a person, it seemed to look childish but it was interesting.

"Louise it is time to wake up."The spirit who did not expressed emotions through speech was waking up her companion, the noble mumbled something, she poked her again and the girl tried to slap something in the air, maybe a mosquito intruded the room, another poke and the girl self slapped.

"OW! My face!"She cried down and woke up in hurry, she would not waste her opportunity to kill the mosquito that intruded her sleep with her beloved Natsu.

"Finally you are awake."She says inexpressively. But the reaction of the noble was quite alarming, the prided noble lifted her finger and pointed to the fake maid in anger with an undefined blush on her face and she seemed furious but why is that? Did Natsu made another disastrous event, no that is not possible because the noble was directing her anger to her not to the asleep dragon slayer, well this is new.

"You woman, what is your relationship with Natsu?!"The girl asked jealously, this was more preoccupant than her vision of last night.

"Louise you seem different."The celestial spirit commented the obvious but it brought more anger to the tsundere.

"Don´t try changing the theme, now tell me what relationship you have with Natsu?!"

"As I would recall we are just friends and nothing more."The spirit started to analyze the new conduct of the noble, asking things to another woman in anger, claiming that the dragon slayer is hers only...yep she is clearly in love with him... but it was strange no girl would fall for a man instantly unless they had Charm. Giving up to find a solution she decided that it would be the best to wake up Natsu to see if he knew why.

She slapped him in the face to wake him up, still he just mumbled asleep and the only solution she could do was to throw him a splash of very cold water, luckily there was a bucket in the room, she grabbed it and splashed him with it. As expected the Salamander woke up rapidly.

"Where the heck are you Gray! Come on give me your best shot!"Natsu said in his berserk mode, seeing there was no other option than calming him down Virgo casted rock handcuffs, but she will need to stay concentrated to maintain Natsu from breaking them, she would try with the whipping but the celestial spirit knew that sooner or later Natsu would discover the attack patterns and the real mess would start as he would consider it as a fight, she may need to advice the noble girl when the situation ends.

"Natsu, stop it for a moment I have a question for you."She said trying to gain the attention of the fire mage, but he was blinded with the idea of giving Gray the beating of his life. The only thing that remained her to call upon his attention was hitting him in the forehead. She swayed her arm to her back preparing to launch a fist to the berserker head, thrusting the arm she landed the hit on his forehead.

"Agh, who was the bastard that hit me in the head?!"He said with void eyes while his tongue could be seen as one of an reptile. However he saw who he was trying to awake the whole night for help.

"Magdo, you are finally awake!"He cried in happiness seeing his salvation of whatever was Louise right now, and mistook the name of his salvation.

"It is Virgo, now what happened with Louise, she seems very different."

"I don´t know, I returned to the room yesterday and everything that I saw was you and her sleeping, but then I wanted to draw your face with a black marker and asked Louise if she had something, but she didn´t answered me so I said I gotta wake her up dude, then by the act of the demon she started to cry on me and telling me not get near to you!"He said desperately, hoping she had a solution for it.

"And that´s it, have you not seen her drinking something or inhaling, eating, touching?"

"Nope."He shook his head quickly.

"Then I have no other clue than those I mentioned you because no one in here can have Charm, the magic from here is very different from Earthland.

"Hey stop ignoring me and tell me what relationship you have with Natsu!?"She said frustrated as she got ignored.

"Virgo why did you wake up the demon?!"He panicked since he stuck with the idea he made last night of her being possessed by a demon, sure he could kick the demon out of Louise body but he didn´t comprehend the acts of his master, and his confusion make him get scared by the attitude of his master, it remembered him when the Fairy Tail girls drank all the booze when they were in vacations...god that was horrible.

"Haven´t you heard me Natsu, she can´t be in possession of Charm, something must have made her fell in love with you."She said without remorse.

"She's in love...with me."Salamander tried to comprehend that mere simple sentence, for him love from a girl to him was a puzzle.

"This is utter chaos."He continued.

"So I have an idea who could come up with the idea, after thinking deeply who is deeply in love with a two-timer."

"Twitch?"He mistook the name of Guiche.

"It is Guiche but who is the girl that is in love with him?"She tried that Natsu could use his brain for this kind of 'enigmas'.

"Montserrat! She gotta be the culprit!"He spotted the culprit, he mistook again the name but he guessed the girl who was the responsible one of this.

"It is Montmorency but yes, now we need to go to her quarters. Louise do you know where is Montmorency room?"The celestial spirit asked but she just received an envying response.

"Now you want Natsu cheating on me with Guiche´s girlfriend?"Okay, now she assumed that Natsu was her boyfriend, this needs to be resolved as quickly as possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Montmorency room**_

The room was almost equal to Louise bed however there were some small decorations, there was a full bookcase filled with potions and materials of brewing like test tubes, flasks, ingredients and everything else that was needed for, this clearly said that the water mage loved to brew potions on her free time, but that was not the case, what they needed to do was to interrogate Montmorency and oblige her to find a solution since she was the responsible one for Louise uncontrollable love.

"What are you doing here Louise´s familiar and maid?"The brewer asked displeased as she got interrupted, right now she had been talking to Guiche in her room just to pass the time and suddenly the Zero and her companions decided to interrupt her meeting with her boyfriend.

"We are here because this."The maid pointed with her right hand pointing at Louise who was blushing red.

"What does the Zero have to do with me?"She asked amused, faking what possibly happened with her.

"That because your fault she is in a love trance."The fake maid accused.

"Because of me? Well that is a good lie you lady."She faked with a giggle but Virgo and Natsu could see it in her eyes, she was lying and was pretty good at it, but both were experimented with lies and clearly the girl would need more experience than that, but to be a good liar you must have done something terrible in the past.

"Come on girl don´t lie on us we now that you somehow made something to the mind of Louise!"Salamander began to accuse to, Montmorency started to panic as there were two persons on her shoulders, although she would refuse to reveal the truth.

"I clearly don´t know what are you talking about, I see Louise as the failure she have ever been."She said trying to hide her guiltiness, but she made a fatal mistake, you normally don´t mention that the person you had in front of you looks the same when they are affected from a mind spell, potion or whatever. It was proof enough that she needed more experience, if she wanted to say a lie then she would have continued with not knowing anything about the situation and also facial expressions helped. That´s why even the best charm speakers could fail, their tone was something but the face was different.

"You are just keeping away the truth are ya?"Natsu asked annoyed. "If that´s so then I will need to give you a beating until you talk."He said while joining his left fist with his right hand, the smack of the impact was very loud that it frightened a bit the girl.

"And what if I did something, generally you would need proves to show that I´m the culprit."Montmorency said as if she was the perfect criminal and obviously she wasn´t, that statement was used as triumph card in desperate situations.

"Listen girl, or you fix Louise or I will make sure that you receive Fairy Tail specialty!"He threatened and she was scared but she could use what the ladies said when threatened.

"You wouldn´t harm a lady would you?"She said in persuasion but that doesn´t work on Natsu, be man, animal or woman he would beat down anyone in sake of his friends.

"Wrong answer."He said in joy thinking he could finally have a proper fight but Guiche intervened.

"You will not do any harm to my rose!"The Bronze said dramatically as if he was in a romance theatre, sadly for him Natsu just punched him in the jaw and knocked him out.

"So I think you must answer to us Montmorency."The maid said without emotion, clearly she did care for the health of the indicted but this not normal, yet they used persuasion and menace to convince her, Natsu was perfect for that role and Virgo could enter in the role of the silver tongued.

"Okay okay I did made a love potion, please just leave us alone!"She said in fear.

"Not until you cure her."The dragon boy contra attacked.

"It will wear off."She shielded herself with the answer.

"When?"The celestial spirit asked with doubt.

"Err, between six months and one year."She assured as if the time was short but it wasn´t, time passed quickly when you enjoy but when you suffer an hour feels like years.

"We cannot wait that long common' you gotta have a remedy for this bullshit!"He commanded an answer and just by the power of intimidation, they got what they were looking for.

"I know a remedy but it isn´t very easy to get."

"And what ingredient is that one?"The maid asked waiting for an answer.

"The water spirit tear." The brewer concluded.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going to wherever this spirit is located!"Natsu took action, finally he used his head, Virgo thought that he would ask her to gave a tear away but it seemed rather illogic since there was a specification, she also began to follow Natsu so they could wait in the stables.

"Wait but the spirit isn´t near, it is located in the country Gallia!"The blonde girl said, at least she wanted to pass the day with Guiche, the boy she failed to drug.

"Then let´s get moving, the earlier we go the faster we come back."The Salamander said in hurry but he was stopped when Virgo held up his left shoulder understanding they don´t have time for that right now, there were bandits in the wilderness and even if they used the magic to defend themselves, there would be someone who would mention about a maid and a pinkette boy with Firstborn magic.

"Also Montmorency..."The celestial spirit started with an advice she had for the moment, the water mage sweat dropped for what was coming forward.

"Don´t you think we are so stupid, we know that potions that manipulate the mind of persons are illegal in the world so if you don´t help us we will tell the principal Osmond about your...hobbies of brewing this kind of potions meaning you will be recorded as a criminal."

The declaration impacted the girl leaving her with white eyes and a wicked smile, if anyone knew about her, brewing potions that were illegal infinite consequences would come in the near future. And she clearly don´t want that.

It seemed the threat worked effectively, it was necessary because Virgo knew that people could turn your back on you and about her knowledge of this world was because in her free time which consisted the entire day, she sneaked into the libraries and selected a book about Halkeginia and its surroundings, the story of the noble houses, elves, the system of magic, the system of every country etc.

"Hey Virgo can you help me, Louise is biting my neck!"The molested dragon slayer said while showing his back which was invaded with a noble tsundere.

"You are mine Natsu, why don´t you comprehend that!"She said while crying and sobbing.

"Because I don´t know what are you talk...OW STOP MUNCHING MY NECK YOU VAMPIRE!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lagdorian lake**_

Finally they have reached the so famous lake that would return to normality the girl in love distress. However the sight was a bit awful, the town that was near the Lagdorian lake was all flooded, hope no lives were lost.

"The spirit must be angry."Montmorency told sadly and a bit in stress, this might get complicated.

"Why do you speculate that?"The celestial spirit added, it was something curious seeing an angry spirit at this time, it was something much different to what she expected, somehow she expected that the spirit was something similar like her, but maybe she was... just water.

"Because the water has risen, when I was a little girl this wasn´t like this."She commented, it was true in the past Montmorency came with his father for a contract with the spirit, it was because the affinity of her was water and only water mages and Brimir could communicate with this being.

"I feel captivated that my dear Montmorency armed it up all just gain my love."The Bronze uttered passionately.

"Umph, I just talk to you to pass the time."The noble said in pride but her face told another story, she was clearly in love with the guy.

"Natsu don´t fade away from this world!"The Valliere cried, she was seeing her beloved Salamander dying from the dizziness of the cruise, he vomited all his breakfast causing displeasure against the duo of blondes who were new to the experience.

"Seriously lady what is happening to Louise´s familiar?"Guiche asked in worry, he may hate the rude attitude of the barbaric fire mage but he respected him for his victory against him, but to look him vomiting and dying in the cruise made change him some perspective.

"He haves motion sickness don´t worry about it, he will only puke."Clearly it was seen that it was more than mere motion sickness.

"Natsu I am sorry if I made anything bad to you but please don´t leave me alone in this cruel world!"She cried in love, Montmorency looked at the scene clearly could see that the potion had made a successful effect on her, maybe it would be the best to leave her like that but she just didn´t want to be recorded as a criminal nor by society and obviously she didn´t want her family to discover what she did.

The quintet stopped and unloaded their horses. Natsu fell down to the floor kissing it again with his fish face swearing he will never go aboard any other kind of transport in his entire life but that was fake.

"Montmorency summon the spirit please."The sadist requested and Montmorency proceeded with the summoning ritual, with her familiar, a little orange frog. She pinched herself with a needle and dropped a blob of blood on the frog head.

"Tell the spirit that an ally is seeking her help."

"KYO!"The frog familiar jumped from the beach to the water and splashed in there. It passed a moment before the spirit began to appear, when it did there was a stream erupting in the lake giving the signal that the deity creature was present.

"It is here...I am Montmorency Margarita la Faire de Montmorency who is bounded with you by an ancient contract like a water spirit, if you remember my blood I request you to answer us any way we can understand!" She finalized with her speech, the celestial spirit began to morph and took the form of a lady, her form was very majestic and beautiful, if she was human the spirit could be the most beautiful woman in the world, even the elves can fall for her. The morphing already ended and the spirit started.

"I remember you, insignificant one."She said in anger not by her tone of voice but by her recent morphing, almost no one could comprehend her true emotions, or better said how she expressed herself. "I remember the blood that flows on your insignificant body."

"Thank Brimir" The 'criminal' said in relief. "Water spirit we have a request for you."

"A request?"She questioned, surprisingly instead of morphing showing her confusion her tone of voice changed a bit.

"We ask you to lend us part of your body."She claimed desperately, but the spirit morphed again showing disagreement.

"I refuse insignificant human."The water spirit denied, and almost as the duo blonde couldn´t do anything else to help the trio in distress Natsu roared in the air in discontent.

"You gotta be kidding me you bastard of spirit, you must help us don´t you that a lady is possessed by a demon!"He pointed to the noble one who was sleeping near the beach, her support was a tree trunk, since the lake was surrounded by threes they decided to left there the noble... The brewer got pale as the void when she saw how the barbaric boy talked to the spirit...to defy a spirit was the most stupid and valiant thing to do in your entire life. They expected that the spirit would morph herself into any kind of deadly form and kill the familiar of Zero, but it was different. The water spirit morphed violently, the spirit couldn´t comprehend what was going on but she felt something within the familiar, he was not a normal familiar but the Gandalfr the left hand of god, but that was not the entire problem.

The crystalline being could detect the inferno that slept in him, a raging one that hated everything good on the world specifically humans... while she deepened herself into the soul of the dragon slayer she saw the most fearful thing in existence.

While his soul contained a good spirit a human like, he contained a demon one, one that was awakening slowly, she could see the shade that slept within him, it was rather humanoid but it was someone...no something that could not be described but what she could describe was this.

With the body of a dragon.

With a mind of a human.

With a dormant demon in the soul.

With the bond of a void mage.

This...thing was rather unique but fearsome, she didn´t expect to see something, someone or whatever it was so powerful, the dormant soul seem to have spotted the intruder vision and opened its eyes.

The shade stood up as the demon it was... he looked her sharply with void eyes and there was no smirk in there but she could feel the perverse intentions of this being, but this demon was rather not to be talked about. The description of it was.

Hate...hate which made curses.

Curses dedicated to suffering

Curses.

Curses.

Curses that will bring the end.

Curses that will bring the end of everything.

End.

End.

End.

She cannot withstand what she saw on her spirit eyes and blinked away, she already could see the possible future that could happen in Halkeginia, this was a threat a more powerful threat than her true assassin...the one that talked with her and left her with a destiny of death.

Her morphing could not stop after what she has seen, the scene was rather horrible, it was just pure dark flame and darkness...

"Hey water are you alright?"The dragon slayer asked in worry as he seemed to notice that it wasn´t normal to, also he did not talked with her with formal respect, the water being slowly began to morph into her human form and approached the boy who she saw what lies in his soul.

"What are you, son of dragon?"She recalled him by the body, body of the dragon, the being that trained him, the father of this human creature was raised by one of the Legends, not the common dragons in here.

"What?!"The duo of blondes where surprised with the declaration of the spirit, they didn´t believe the words of the deity. 'Son of a dragon.'

"Wait do you know Igneel?!"The dragon boy asked, he got suspicious by her discovery of him being a dragon slayer, she could know where Igneel was, but if anybody else thought of it, it was illogical. Igneel would reside in Earthland and not in Halkeginia, it was simple logic...or not?

"I don´t know who you are talking about but I can sense it in you, a being that have the mind of human and the body of a dragon...but in your soul has something more...deep."The spirit paused, she barely could withstand the sanity on herself, she couldn´t imagine how a human would react to such darkness that resided asleep in the soul of the draconic human... and there was also another hint of power, one that didn´t belonged to the boy.

"Wait are you saying that there is something powerful that I have within my body...STALKER!"The dragon slayer 'eeped' like a girl when she was spotted in bathrooms.

"Stalker is not what I would define it, but I needed to see what resides on your body, and please human I don´t want to talk anything about this theme right now...it cannot be comprehended by your insignificant friends in here... What is this feeling?"The spirit stopped for a moment, she sensed something that was familiar but at the same time it wasn´t, she couldn´t describe it but...it felt that something like her was near, but...the feeling of The Lady could be presence, but as an object. She analyzed her surroundings and saw a human servant...no it wasn´t. She had magic within her but she was special...she was almost the same as her...could this be...

"The one who wears servant human clothes...I will need to speak you privately."She commanded and the maid sweat dropped, this wasn´t something that could be seen by every living, this quite shocked the brewer since she has not that any kind of attention regardless of her being a noble. Instead of pacts with mages, mages of nobility, the spirit seemed interested on a barbaric teen and a maid... oh the irony.

"Stop it with the formal introductions, right now we have a request for you water spirit."The celestial spirit went through the grain.

"Ah yes, you wanted a part of my body, well because some special circumstances she changed of opinion."

"There are molesters that attacks me every night, dispose them and I shall seal the deal."The water spirit announced.

"Eh! I don´t want to be involved in fighting!"The water mage said with a pouted face, but the dragon boy looked at her and activated his teasing mode.

"Oh well, it seems like you want to be sent to prison Montmon."He teased her, and Montmorency was forced to stay and see the fight that was to come in the future.

"Okay, I will not run away but please stop it you barbarian!"

_**'Scene Break'**_

The trio of pinkettes with the duo of blondes were waiting their prey hiding behind the tall pine trees that were around the flooded city, Guiche idealized a plan that was a good one, he would distract the ones who wanted to kill the spirit... those where wretched people. Why making harm to a poor damsel in distress. Continuing, Natsu will attack both of them and there...easy victory. But he doubt it, with the help of Virgo which gave strength in numbers, with her help there it would be a perfect victory but she passed away, the reason of it was because Natsu was enough to beat them down, especially when he entered his strategic and berserk mode he, without a doubt would win.

"Hey, if only you two are going to participate why I need to stay here?" The blonde girl asked in annoyance as she was forced to stay in there.

"For backup, if Natsu fails we would need to jump in action, and after our victory we would need to you for healing, I heard that water mages while having almost nothing of offensive capabilities excluding when it was combined with another element could heal any kind of physical injuries, am I correct?"The maid asked to her in an sly oblivious tone.

"Grrr, why you always ruin my escape moments?!"

"Well do you want to stay in a cold prison?"

"Touché."

"Natsu! Why are you talking with that Montmorency?!"The drugged pinkette girl complained to who she saw as her soul mate.

"I´m not talking with her you deaf!"Natsu got irritated by the demon.

"Why don´t you comprehend me, NATSU I LOVE YOU!"As quickly as possible he shoot down his master mouth before she could keep screaming, although her mouth was imprisoned.

"Be quiet for a moment please Louise!"He said in annoyance but somehow, he liked how he was treating her like a small girl. Like a small sister...this meant what it felt to have a person as close like a sister, sure Wendy is so small that her cuteness made you want to hug her all day.

"Sure Natsu!"She confirmed. Great that was all what he needed, some cooperation of the demon.

Rustling could be heard near, the steps could be heard easily by the dragon slayer ears and prepared to combat the molesters.

There could not be more than two persons, 'better be strong opponents'. Natsu thought for himself.

"Here they are!"Guiche whispered audibly and everyone nodded, the figures stopped at the lake, they were cloaked by some clothes they had, the only noticeable thing about them was that they had different kind of wands. One of them who was the smallest one had a large wooden staff and the other a simple wand with ring like gold trimmers on the wand.

"In three...two...one, GO!"The dragon slayer counted down and Guiche jumped off his hiding spot and chanted, the earth moved gracefully and was alive, it floated in the air waiting for the command of his caster. Guiche moved the rose wand and the earth attacked. In reaction, both mages where on their backs looking for each other blind spot so they could not get attacked by it, counter attacking the attempts of Guiche, the magic they used where fire and ice, each of them blocked the harm of that could have been made with the earth mage spell.

"Grr, they are in each other back so I cannot hit them on their blind spot! This is such a hassle!" The frustrated noble announced, but it was interrupted with the leapt of the dragon slayer.

"That is not a problem for me, instead I´m fired up!"The dragon slayer lit his fist with the fire dragon slayer magic. The adversary fire mage launched a powerful fireball that could be recognized as a line mage fireball, the flying fire was going to strike against Natsu, the flame rustles where terrifying but that was not a challenge. When it impacted the dragon boy the ball of pure fire seemed to explode signaling that the enemy was killed.

*Sluuuuuuuuuuurp*

The absorption sound caught in shock the fire mage as she saw that the adversary was eating the flames and not being combusted in them, but surely he could die, no human would survive if they ate fire. It was like drinking lava, you can only drink it once and that was obvious.

"*Burp*, a thanks for the meal, now I am fired up!"Impossible! How could a human survive fire being eaten?! It was illogical. But that doesn´t matter right now, maybe if she spam the attacks she could reach to an end line.

Flamethrower spell was chanted giving a straight line of magical fire, Natsu smirked and also his opponent, the adversary thought that his arrogance would leave him in defeat... the flames approached Natsu but nothing else happened except that the dragon boy was consuming the fire without reaching to be stuffed. The more fire came from the more powerful the magical reserves of Natsu were, he quite enjoyed them as eating his element could satisfy the hunger. But now he must stand still in a position he would need to eat the flames and charge directly to his opponent.

"_**Fire dragon´s claw**_!"The slayer of dragon attacked, and almost as the adversary was going to deal with the impact of the flame kick the ice adversary defended her companion, it seemed that the situation could be a troublesome one, the observant ice mage realized that the fire powered the dragon slayer, maybe if her companion attacked in where he could not see maybe they could beat the boy.

Moving her staff to her right side she casted a spawn of ice icicles, the air seemed freeze around the thug, a combination of Wind magic and water magic.

"Your ice reminds me of Gray, and that reminds me...that I gotta beat you down!"The dragon slayer declared while he entered into his berserk mode and launched to her. The icicles seemed to melt when they approached the dragon heat. But it wasn´t a normal heat, it was the burning inferno. The fire that surrounded him was growing thicker and the fire was so hot as being in the base of a volcano.

"Strong!"The observant one advised as she could finally feel the attack that was coming.

"Wind cyclone."She chanted and her wand expelled a tornado that was directed to the fire human, but this was a good chance, his magic power was more than enough to overcome the gust that was coming to his way. He put his hands in near his mouth and a circle appeared in the air, in it at the middle a head of dragon was displayed, but the circle was quite original, most of the times the circle appeared when a powerful mage spell was coming. Around the head where some unknown fire runes, and what was mostly drawn in it was scales, there was an external circle that had the same scale like flame runes and script that wasn´t readable

"_**Fire dragon´s roar**_!"The son of Igneel roared, and the breath of the fire dragon was released, it collided with the gust delivering a big shock wave in the area.

"Guh...How can there be someone more stronger than a square mage!?"The blonde gulped in stress as he couldn´t contemplate the fight that was happening right now...wait.

"Partner careful!"The bronze sword on the back of Natsu advertized him as it saw a flamethrower of flames coming down his way, but Natsu did not stopped with his roar instead he continued and delivered more power. His adversary seemed to flinch as she couldn´t continue with the elements clash. She decided that stepping away and attacking as soon as possible was the best solution that could be performed right now.

"PARTNER A FLAMETHROWER IS COMING TO YOU ON YOUR BACK!"The bronze sword panicked, although Natsu didn´t and rapidly turned his one hundred and eighty meters, to see the incoming line of fire, he opened his mouth for the incoming meal that came right away. But as soon as he turned back the ice mage casted a large spear of ice on his back, Natsu didn´t need any advice that something dangerous was coming his way and dashed to the left as soon as the ice spear was launched onto him, recovering his poise he attacked the ice mage as she was a powerful opponent that should be dealt with as soon as possible. He leapt savagely and a rune circle appeared on his elbow, the acceleration of fire would help him to deliver a quick and powerful punch.

"_**Fire dragon´s flame elbow**_!"

The rocket elbow was directed to the gut of the ice female assassin, gracefully.

"Fast!"The girl said while retreating with a step but that wasn´t enough to, her mistake was that she wanted to retreat while stepping back instead of any of both sides.

"Gah!"She gargled blood and couldn´t tolerate the first hit in her stomach, it was so powerful that if the fist landed in any other part of her body, any part that had important organs would destroy them, but it seemed he held back.

Her consciousness was starting to fade...is she was really weak. Could she protect the one that she loved...from being demented for all her life...the one that she loved...would stay like that forever? And then get killed while she didn´t remembered her true child?

No...she must not surrender...! She would not die!

"We yield!"Her companion bowed down in the floor disarming herself. "Just don´t hurt her anymore!"

"Uh? Wait...*sniff* *sniff* this smell...Kirche?!"The dragon slayer was astonished to see one of his friends as a villain.

"Wait, how do you know?..."She paused herself to analyze the figure who was standing before her, well the cloak covered most of her vision and couldn´t see her attacker, she shook off her hood and realized who it was. Her beloved darling fought her.

"Darling! I couldn´t expect that you were my opponent, and you ate my passionate flames, Oh my! Does that mean he discovered his true feelings for me?!"The passionate tanned girl declared in awe.

"Well at least you gave me a fun time."The fire dragon smirked her, finally some tension of not fighting was gone now, it may be not the best ones but at least both of his challengers didn´t disappointed him at all, they had cool strategies and their cooperation was synchronized to the one hundred percent, including that it was difficult for him to attack his former attackers.

"Fun?! Do you recall this as fun! How can you not see that you made bleed one of our friends!"Montmorency scolded, with this an unpleased face was drawn on Natsu, he clearly knows when an opponent can´t continue further but...

"But it was a fun fight!"The reckless Natsu argued childishly, he have suffered more than them, he had bruises, he bleed and also endured one of the most painful experience that any mage could endure, the activation of the Second origin. For him that injury didn´t matter that much but he was slightly aware that sometimes his opponents didn´t have the same endurance as him.

Also it seemed that the other companion of Kirche was the petite Tabitha, who would have expected both of them to try and assassinate the spirit.

"Calm down, what is done is done, Montmorency please heal Tabitha."The maid ordered and the water mage proceeded to take action, she used water on her stomach and the triangle mage felt a pleasurable sensation of the healing.

"Thanks."The bluette said shortly, like always she was a person of few words, if you were lucky you could hear her say an entire sentence, it was something rare on the 'shy' girl. After fixing the prodigy, the entire group needed to resolve one more thing before they went back to the academy to at least rest while the vacations were available.

Of course...they can´t do anything about the mess the forest was right now, some trees were burned on crisp and some where impaled by the ice of the Chevalier, at least the destruction wasn´t present on a city. If it was then they would try to find the culprit. And this made homesick the dragon slayer as he remembered how disastrous the members of his guild could make things look alike, and for him this left mark that a Fairy Tail member left their mark on this place.

Leaving those matters aside, the water mage summoned again the crystalline spirit that possessed the body of the liquid of life.

"Did you disposed my murderers, insignificant ones?"The water spirit asked while she morphed showing doubt of the completion of the quest she had left in their hands.

"They promise no more harm if you stop increasing the water level."The one who had the contract added.

"Impossible I cannot make that request.

"Why? It would be simple, it can´t be so difficult?"The Ardent said in frustration, she clearly couldn´t understand most thing but the refusal of the spirit gained a spot on her top unreasonable things that you can find on Halkeginia.

"Because I need to recover something, something that belongs to me and the lake."

"And what it would be, great spirit."The summoner said in admiration of the almost deity being that was in front of her.

"If you are interested on performing the request I would lower the water level, it is the ring of Anderville it have the power to resurrect dead by casting a spirit and let them enter to a fresh corpse, my robber seemed is unidentified, you can recognize the ring with a purple jewel and the body of silver.

"I will take the request, I will find that bastard and give you back the ring!"The dragon slayer declared to the spirit and she morphed, no one could identify what she was feeling right now but she could only. It was confusion. Can she trust a being that have a dark self inside of him, but that at the same time it possessed a heart of gold? No...she can trust him as though he is the Gandalfr.

"I entrust you Gandalfr, the ones that were like you always accomplished their promises, I may lower the water levels as well giving you a part of my body for anything that you need for the moment."The crystalline body rewarded and everyone had faces of happiness as they accomplished what they needed to do, now everyone must follow their own path while vacations continue.

"But, I want that the servant stays in here for a moment I need to tell her something that none of you would comprehend so please I ask you to retreat to wherever you belong and leave us alone for the moment, after she comes back with you, you may retreat."The spirit ordered and the students wanted to ask why Virgo should stay with her, also everyone was curious about the advice the spirit would give and somehow discover the interest that the superior being had against the maid of the Valliere. However they needed to obey if they didn´t want to anger the spirit and cause the nature of water become hostile against them. And so they went far away, the distance was enough that they could not hear what was going on.

"So tell me spirit, why do you asked me for a moment of privacy?"The celestial spirit asked.

"Because we need to talk sister to sister."

...

What!?

"I know what are you sister and don´t panic because I called you like that, we are sister of specie but not sister´s of blood."The water spirit explained calmly as she warped showing the emotion of a carefree person.

"But why? How are we related? What do you want to advice me? Why only me?

"Because there is a threat that only you can understand, you see you have the Book of the Lady." The spirit said without changing her tone of voice which caused insecurity to the fake maid. Someone that knows the existence of the book...

"What about it?"The masochist questioned the creature who was almost a deity.

"You are in a great danger, about my knowledge is because she has a big influence to some humans, and those humans claimed that they discovered the six element which is called Syr, in a unknown ancient language it means Raw. They think they had discovered the true form of magic itself, that they have encountered the origin of what we call magic, however there were no mage that could tolerate the pureness of magic, those who attempted to do it they perished themselves and became one with the incompressible magic. And as thought there happened a lot of sacrifices until one day she came."

"Who is she? And why 'she' has a great influence on the world?"

The water spirit continued lecturing. "She was the one that could survive and use as a master the Syr, and the people who believed on the raw magic discovered their goddess that was a simple child, they said that since she was born, she had the intelligence of a sage, when she was one year old she could cast magic, at two years she communicated with the spirits and was the first human that could perform the Firstborn Magic, as the possessor of the raw magic she could cast any type of magic transforming the raw to a product. When she was four years old they discovered her and dragged her to the domains of the ones that discovered the new element."

"But it is rather impossible, how could a young child use magic at a soon age I know that the mages needs training to cast their elements including that they need a staff, and regardless of that? How can a human be connected to the spirits of nature? The only living ones that have the best comprehension of magic are elves."The fake maid added however she was in shock, she would not believe it if a human said it to her...but a spirit like her? It seemed legit.

"While the time passed and her hair looked white, she felt empty so empty that she could not pass in this world and not leave her life written in a book, she wanted the world to see her experiences, to know her by how she was...and when she gave her last words. She told her Apprentices to leave the books scattered around the world, because she herself while stating her life experiences she mentioned in those books...the true nature of magic, something that was not Syr, something more raw than the raw..." She stopped herself as she was going to groan in pain, it was the fault of the degradation curse and the poison dedicated for spirits. After clearing her throat and ignoring pain she continued.

"And her students proceeded to scatter them around the world...but the magical influence on the book was so powerful that the day they successfully completed the quest of their dead master... they were transformed, transformed into beings that today the spirits know them as the Apprentices of the Lady, but the ones that discovered the magic called them apostles, they had great power and almost could comprehend the nature of magic...but those thoughts were different...I´m sorry but I can´t continue further with the story since I cannot remember all the details."

"But you are a creature of Brimir, doesn´t that mean you were created from him?"Virgo questioned her sister.

"Brimir appeared before the Lady appeared, but I don´t know...my memories swim across oblivion that I cannot remember them, just large fragments but not the important fragments of them."She said while morphing showing another emotion. However she continued. "Recalling your last questions, I don´t know how we are related but I sense in you a familiar feeling...something that connects us, the reason that I wanted to talk privately to you is because only species that are near divinity and sages can barely comprehend the story, and the meaning.

"Why did you advice me?"

"Because you shall fight enemies, enemies so powerful that can destroy everything that surrounds us."

"I have more questions about this topic."She was going to start to ask but the spirit morphed gaining the attention of her relative.

"I can´t tell you anymore, as I told you divinity and sages can barely comprehend it, but it depends on the question."The spirit advised.

"Then I only have two questions. From what you remember. Do you know your origins?"The maid asked...

"That shall remain for myself sister, and the other?"

"What was the discovery of the Lady, if you can tell me the simplest things it is alright."Virgo said awaiting the answer of the spirit...

Is it was alright to tell her former family about the name of the discovery that the lady? She would discover it sooner or later, and humans comprehending that leaved them to rave themselves of sanity and do everything at their disposition to discover every single detail about it... No they were beings far from humanity, they had no mortal minds, themselves could understand or try it. There was no need to hold this off. But first she wanted to know if her relative had what humans called a name. Name...what a puzzled word.

"Sister before I introduce you to the name of the discovery of the Lady, please tell me yours."The spirit asked while her morphing showed kindness.

"Virgo."The celestial spirit said it instantly.

Right now she felt insecure, the tension that was built on her body made her impatient, she didn´t know why but her heart was racing...fast, the bumping of it accelerated with every passing second...she could feel it through her entire body... the stress that showed in the form of beatings of the organ...it was weird, strange...and not reasonable, the flow of time on her perspective was slow, so slow and she felt the second as an hour, and the hour as a day, and the day as a year...

"Virgo."The spirit started. And the celestial spirit looked with piercing eyes through her fake sister.

"The name of the discovery of the Lady..."Her blood was flowing through her body rapidly, although she maintained her face calm she could feel the flow in her body pass quickly, she couldn´t comprehend it, she knew the outcome would be surprising as hell, but at the same time she wanted to say it was none of her business, but it was her business...

"The Lady discovery...she called it..." The distress flooded her body, she was calm but at the same time her body refused to accept it, it was unknown why her body was reacting like that when her mind wasn´t...

"The One Magic."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Betad by Darth-Vulturnus**_

_**End A/N**_

_**Well this section is dedicated to reveal some minor facts of the story, it will not be common as the Main A/N will be before the start of the story.**_

_**First I am sure that everyone of you is confused on the relationship of the water spirit and Virgo as a celestial spirit, well I can´t tell you what is the reason behind it but what I can tell you is that there will be an explanation of the spirits (my plot,)first before breaking some canon parts I wanted to check the information on the wiki about the water spirit and also the celestial spirits, however there is not a lot of specifications about them. FT wiki may contain a lot of articles but those articles are rather short in terms of magic and creatures, there is almost no info about it except when it comes to characters, this fact also goes with FoZ. In the benefit I can manipulate some parts without damaging canon. **_

_**Also the fight of Charlotte and Kirche vs. Natsu: Any FT mage that is quite experienced and powerful can be victorious against the duo, simply because the magic of FoZ is rather weak, sure the elves may have the same power than average FT mages but human will rather depend on their intellect than their power, but sometimes even intellect can´t overcome power. Likely the spells would be needed to be square spells to damage the dragon slayer and some powerful mages but the overpowered ones are discarded. Barely Colbert would stand against any other mage, but you know why he can´t fight Natsu. And the mother of Louise likely would prove to be a challenge due to her intellect, skill and power but Wendy would beat her easily as Sky magic is the same as wind except that is dedicated for support (she is a dragon slayer, the spells of her adversary would be free meal) there are three types of magic that are Sky, Air and Wind and I could possibly say Storm but it is a combination of electricity and wind magic. Each of those three types of magic have their benefits and their disadvantages. Wind is offensive and is likely if said in FT Terms it would be the magic of Louise´s mother, Air is dedicated to manipulate oxygen, it is used for area for example draining the oxygen, and it is half offensive half support and Sky is basically support but we can see that Wendy had found ways to manipulate the support facts and converting them into offensive attacks, so yeah it would be rough for the FoZ mages to fight FT. (That is why I will make sometimes fights very short, but there are a lot of exceptions that can make me do them interesting).**_

_**Well that´s all. Don´t forget to review, and vote also for you know what event I am talking about.**_

_**See you next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Fate in a letter**_

_**Betad by Darth-Vulturnus**_

**A/N**

**Well here we go we the 9th chapter and it really amazed me the upcoming follows, that I have received at the uploading of the eight chapter. But still some people are confused about Louise and Natsu relationship (in the meaning of familiar and master). Well I clearly told last chapter that Natsu would defend himself with Louise when she tries to whip him, resulting now that Natsu would start to see the whipping as a fight against Louise. But still I need him in control because I cannot make him destroy buildings out of nothing since in FoZ world nobility is very important and to not control your own familiar would mean that you were irresponsible and not worthy of deserving to be a noble. So I would need to punish Natsu with food, also he would learn a few things of hygiene. And also there was a review about Louise and Happy being voice actor clearly it was a good idea, but I haven´t planned any omake, however if you, the reader give me any idea for an omake then I would gladly do it. The omake of this episode would be of Louise and Happy VA.**

**Ah, and about the Harem choices I would need to discard some, since they could interfere the story in the way I planned then, I would need to discard this ones in the list.**

**-Kirche**

**-Erza (I hardly wanted to discard this option but while I viewed my story, I just simply cannot include her)**

**If anyone of you voted for those then I am sorry but, it is how I viewed my story and the difficulties how could I make them be together, first because canon shipping, second because my story would make it impossible for some details, including personalities such as Kirche´s.**

**Okay that´s all folks.**

**Enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Louise´s room**_

"H-How in the void I was doing all those things with you, dog!?"Louise shouted in distress as she did not forgot the events that occurred the following days, right now she was dying on her pride and crying on her familiar and false maid. Certainly it seems that her memory is intact something that was good and bad at the same time. It was good because she hasn´t forgotten who her friends and family were, but the bad thing was that she tried to hit on the dragon slayer and he perceived it as a fight, and this obliged Virgo handcuffing him before he rampaged in a rumble. She could have tried whipping with the chains but when she tried last time, he already knew how she would attack and the only solution was to imprison him in a boulder that have over one hundred layers that weighed almost ten kilograms each one and wait for an entire day, this included not giving him food to eat, not even fire since it was 'food'. Although he destroyed seventy five layers he got exhausted at reaching the last layer and fell down defeated by exhaustion, although that was outside the academy, she doubted that the last floor of the tower could provide resistance against a boulder of a thousand kilograms. Although Virgo couldn´t take out the fact that this was Fairy Tail specialty, something that was unique to the mages of the guild. She even heard from her princess enjoyed the fights as she felt in home even if Lucy was a pacifist. But how can you ignore this situation when nobility controlled your actions, if you are a noble then you should act like it, if you are a commoner do not disobey the nobles, it was simple but at the same time it could anger Fairy Tail if the mages saw how the system of Halkeginia was they would rather start a war for their rights of destruction (the only persons who would participate in that war would be the one that cannot live without conflict, which was almost everyone...) and now she was forced to handcuff Louise this time because if she did it with Natsu it was sure he would escape and claim that herself provoked him to fight even though it was for another purpose. She summoned a pair of rocks and molded them in simple handcuffs, they levitated and charged rapidly against Louise hands, since they were separated the one of the right while in collision against the hand, the celestial spirit knock backed the arm, while the other was sent flying to the noble´s alternate hand the handcuff seemed to be prepared to join its other component, as the left one flew and knock backed the left hand, by the art of magic two rock handcuffs joined together with a crack. Louise was a bit sensible against pain and she cried.

"Why did you do that?!"She exclaimed but Virgo just stayed in silence. Although her familiar was rampaging on the room, he seemed 'controlled', well she would not say controlled but it was better, 'disorganize the room' than 'lets wreck everything down', this happened because the dragon slayer was unfamiliar with neatness and tried to 'redecorate the room', right now Virgo was hoping that Erza could be here, or that her princess could have the luck to intimidate them as Lucy told her that one time she accomplished to create fear upon Gray and Natsu, something that was almost impossible, and the funny part was that Lucy was still a new member and she make them cower in fear when they were at the reconstruction of Fairy Tail.

"Louise if you had a sharp eye you would notice how Natsu is starting to react to your whipping."The celestial spirit commented without showing any kind of expression.

"What? He is just a dog, a familiar that must obey!"The noble cried childishly, if she could had her hands free, she may act like a child claiming an ice cream.

"Even if he is your familiar he still has a human mind, he can reason but I´m not talking about the reason of judge, Natsu was always known by fighting others when he felt that his opponent challenged him, but this is not applied to those that can´t fight him like common people" (not all the times, he recently fought hand to hand two adults on the Faeries inn).

"But still..." She was interrupted when Natsu stopped his revolting to try and hear what was outside of the living room, he heard a rustle outside, he sniffed the air and detected a strong perfume outside it was oblivious that a person of nobility was coming, he focused more and detected a unique smell, he knows who was coming and directed his sight to where his master was laying.

"Ah Louise it seems your friend Henrietta is coming."He told her cheerfully while mistaking the name normally it would anger Louise but in this situation she was shocked, the champion of the Grand magic games, waiting to see the prided girl give out a smile, a blush of embarrassment was drawn on her face and she started to panic.

"AH! Quick we must clean my room before she sees this!"She raised her voice and started to clean up as fast she could, although Virgo activated her 'maid mode' and started cleaning at the speed of light, in no more than five seconds it took to clean the room of Louise. In this act Louise blinked awkwardly as she witnessed the best maid in the world cleaning up her room, but it was not enough... Where were the decoration! Where is her dress! Where is the collar to control her dog!

In a second the plackets of wood that covered the window where opened and a cloaked figure was floating on mid air. There was nothing to worry about since she knew who was the girl that was hidden in that clothing, the Valliere knelt as fast as she could and ordered his familiar and former maid to do so, by etiquette Virgo followed her but it was expected that the dragon slayer would not follow this as in his vocabulary it was unknown the world of 'formality'.

"W-We were awaiting your arrival your highness!"The Valliere 'eeped' as she felt the princess hover upon the floor.

"Ah my Louise, you don´t need to be worried about formalities we are friends do you remember, and also. How did you knew I was coming?" Princess Henrietta questioned and this made her pinkette friend to prattle not knowing how to answer. The purplette chuckled about how her friend was reacting, this quite remembered her how good the times of freedom were when she was a child...

Yeah, the freedom she would not have any more as she was now bounded to her responsibilities as a princess. Her face turned sad and the aura she emanated of happiness was now a depressed one, and everyone including Natsu could feel that, Louise in her worry was the first one to talk.

"Princess what´s wrong?"The daughter of the Valliere asked with concern.

"Louise... I wanted to make a request to you it is an important task that I cannot rely on anyone else except of my childhood friend, please I´m asking for your help." Those words where of pledge and it hurt the Zero, no royalty was supposed to knelt before their inferiors (in a good way of speaking) but it was seen the desperation in that sentence, those words where clearly giving the hint that she needed help urgently, that all the weigh in the world was bestowed on her shoulders, and still Henrietta wasn´t bounded to her obligations like that, she still doesn´t need to watch over her people nor take care of politic situations that required the presence of the Queen of Tristain. So why she looked like that?

"Louise this request is secret and I require that you complete it as soon as possible."The Princess of Tristain said trying to stay calm but her face described another story, she was in distress. Without noticing Natsu approached her and lifted his left hand to her shoulder and smiled.

"Don´t worry, you can count on us!"The pinkette said yet he hasn´t known of what this mission would be about, but it was sure that Natsu would help anyone that looked as sad as her, the princess smiled him but his master wasn´t, Louise was in rage as she saw an action that could not go unforgiven, 'to touch the princess was something that not even the highest nobles could do.

"Hey, you dog what are you doing touching the princess!"The petite pinkette yelled in rage she tried to hit the dragon slayer but she was still handcuffed...Wait did she looked like a prisoner and welcomed the princess as such? 'Oh...this is awkward and embarrassing' she told herself, this brought a tomato to her face, wait... a boiling tomato.

"Louise are you alright?"Henrietta looked at her and she saw that her friend was red. Did she came by when she was sick? Even if she was of royalty she knew when someone was sick due to learning by private teachers. She touched Louise´s head, it was hot but something told her it wasn´t because fever.

"Princess! Why are you touching my head!?"The Valliere 'eeped'.

"Checking if you have fever of course, I cannot ignore if my friend is sick."The princess told her with a smile but Louise was still abashed.

"Oi, oi Louise why your head is boiling?!"Natsu asked while comically making a hand fan and blowing her so she could cool her of.

"What are you doing you idiot!"It brought more heat to her face and Natsu was shocked in horror.

"Virgo! Bring some water Louise is burning!... And it is not my fault!"The dragon slayer screamed to his friend, and Virgo in a chibi form she had a bucket of water and threw it to her fake mistress.

"Hey stop would you! We have the princess in our eyes!"Louise said in anger and at least her internal fire cooled down.

"Yeah your right, sorry Memota."Natsu mistook the name again while apologizing innocently but at the same time teasingly. In normal situations the king or queen would be furious by how they were treated, however Henrietta is still a young girl that can have fun from time to time... The awkward events are from the past, the purple haired proceeded to talk.

"Louise the matter is that I will marry to Germania emperor."The royal girl commented sadly and as expected shocked her friend.

"Why are you going to marry to a barbaric Germanian!?"The Valliere raised her voice.

"I know that you can be bothered but this needs to happen because Tristain military weakness."The successor of the throne proceeded."Right now Albion kingdom is in a political unrest, and as I fear the actual kingdom will shatter soon."

"I had heard that the nobles are trying to overturn the royal family of Albion."The pinkette noble commented, and her friend affirmed.

"Also we are aware that once that kingdom rises, their first target would be Tristain, this group is called Reconquista."The young heir said.

"Reconquista?"The dragon slayer asked in confusion as he didn´t knew what did that meant.

"Is a group that swears unification of the five kingdoms yet they want to achieve that by blood, they would target Tristain because we are the most weakest kingdom in the continent, including the fact that they have an advantage and that would be aerial support, they have the best dragons and warships to aid them in the battlefield, if we are going to face them we don´t know how can overcome the outcome without an alliance, that is why I´m marrying."The royal daughter explained the situation, everyone seemed to understand the situation as everyone was a bit shocked but they contained themselves to show the expression.

"So what we gotta need to do?"The son of Igneel asked with demure, the Valliere was surprised that Natsu turned from a 'child' to a mature youth, but she knew that this would not last for long.

"Mr. familiar, Louise I need you to hand this letter to the Albion prince."Henrietta reached on her small skirt pocket an envelope, it was colored in yellow and it had the Tristain symbol.

"Well I ask myself for what is that letter about?"The dragon slayer asked innocently, it irritated the noble as it was obvious that the letter would be kind of a romantic one. She wanted to hit yet the girl was still handcuffed. And the most ironic thing was that the princess wasn´t noticing just because her hand were at her back!

"So we need to perform a hot zone request?"The fake maid asked, in response she got a nod of the royal girl. This comment looked like it hurt the princess of Tristain.

"I know that this is dangerous, but the prince is someone important to me, and if I can´t ever see him again then at least I want to show him my appreciation and...*sniff* and...

"Don´t cry, we shall deliver this to your prince!"The pinkette boy said as he enthusiastically cheered her, instead of tears of sadness and desperation they turned to ones of happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you all!"Henrietta sobbed happily at the response of the pinkette.

"Oh such a tragedy, please your highness let me join this quest!"A new voice was heard, a flirty one and gentle but when dramatized it could be a stern one. He was kneeling at the floor since an important figure was bestowed upon his eyes.

"Guiche? Were you spying on us?!" The daughter of the Valliere asked yet the Gramont defended himself.

"If you would say such atrocities about then they´re wrong, what I would say about your 'spying' would be that I heard a girl in trouble and she needs a knight help her in the quest, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Guiche de Gramont your highness."The blonde one introduced himself while steal kneeling.

"Gramont? Are you related to the general Gramont?"Henrietta asked as she got a nod from the young earth mage.

"Yes your majesty, please allow me to accompany them."The Bronze pleaded, it took a matter of five seconds for Henrietta to respond to his request.

"Alright, I the Henrietta the princess of Tristain I request you to accompany this knights on their journey."

"Thank you your majesty I could not be more honored."The blonde flirt boy answered her.

"Before you go, I shall lend you a small help, this is all I can do."The heir grabbed with her right hand a ring that was on her left hand, it appeared that the ring was made of a sapphire jewel in its body silver was in the jewelry, gently she pulled it off the hand and with it she gave to the Valliere...but why she wasn´t lending her hand.

"Oh sorry, I needed to handcuff her for... something that occurred."The fake maid said without any shame, in fact she seemed to blush a bit, even though she has not made any action of an 'S', she still felt good by doing it, Henrietta seemed to be shocked by this particular case, yet she abstained herself to do any comment that could affect or her friend. Virgo just swayed her hands and the rock handcuffs were separated, they fell to the floor with a crack and the hands of the petite pinkette were free, even though the familiar master was ashamed by the event she still needed to maintain her composure. The princess proceeded with giving the ring to Louise.

"This is the Water Ruby, it is the only help I can abide you from now."The princess said while Louise wore the water ruby. "Also since this is a hard quest I will send you a supervisor from the Griffin Knights."

"Wait?!"The earth mage exclaimed."Are you talking about the Griffin Knights? The elite knights of the army of Tristain!?"The son of Gramont was shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, one of them shall accompany you and he will lend his help on your quest, now if you excuse me I need to return before they notice I was long gone now. Goodbye Louise, please be careful."She said in worry, but her childhood friend instead of being scared she gave a smirk and bowed to the queen.

"Don´t worry your highness, we deliver the letter with success you can count on us!" The Valliere said maintaining a cheerful ambient. Confident was Henrietta and she trusted her friend to complete this mission, she put on her hood, she approached the window and dismissed herself while being lost on the darkness of night.

"Well Guiche, go to sleep, we need to start this request soon at morning."The Valliere told the Gramont.

"Of course, I shall be rested for tomorrow and aid you in this marvelous quest of the kingdom!"Guiche said elegantly and directed himself to his room walking by the door to leave the room.

Now that they have dealt with this situation, Louise brought her actual emotion...and it was panic, she hasn´t participated in something that was very important for the sake of the kingdom, right now she knew that the weight of the Tristain kingdom was now on her shoulders, and all because fate rested in that single envelope, an envelope that contained a message, an envelope that if in the wrong hands it could bring the possible destruction of the kingdom, all rested in that letter, and she asked herself. Why did the princess requested her an important task when she was an incompetent mage that could do nothing more than explosions of failure and possibly the worst mage that could exist on Halkeginia. Natsu noticed Louise expression and got worried for a moment and to encourage her he gave her a smile.

"Don´t worry Louise don´t you remember that you have us? We have your back."The dragon slayer said with a serene voice, although this caused more frustration on herself as she felt that she was nothing more than dead weight. Virgo touched Natsu´s arm and signaled him that they should get out of the room.

"Louise we are going to go outside and wash some of your clothes, you will need to have some fresh clothes for this voyage don´t you think?"She did not said it as a question, it was rather rhetorical, she pulled harshly Natsu with her as he didn´t comprehended what was wrong with the Zero.

"Hey stop pulling me Virgo!"Natsu cried, yet Virgo still dragged him to the main hall.

"Natsu, right now she is not feeling well."The fake maid commented.

"Why? For me she is just worried about the mission."

"She is experiencing something very harsh, right now they have pleaded her to make a quest that for someone that is not experienced on such heavy responsibility could distress them easily, you are a different cause since you know how to deal with this kind of situations due to be experiencing them frequently."The celestial spirit tried to explain, yet the dragon slayer tilted his head on confusion.

"Well I cannot explain it to you well, but what I can tell you is that the stress she is suffering right now is something similar when Igneel left you."The celestial spirit vaguely explained, had no other example than that, Natsu did not have a trouble with high priority missions after all, when he had been in this kind of situation instead of feeling a negatively, he felt excited. Right now Natsu could comprehend what Louise is suffering, but not exactly, the example was not the quite right one to apply. But it was enough for Natsu to empathize with the feelings of Louise.

"Well, I kinda think she must be left alone, don´t ya think?"Natsu said obviously as he finally was aware of his master.

"Well, we can do that for the moment, oh I just remembered that I owe you a meal and you haven´t had dinner right?

"Hell yeah, I´m hungry like hell!"The dragon slayer said while lifting his hand in a victorious stand.

_**Kitchen**_

"And you just don´t want to say that you are an excellent cook?!"The pinkette dragon was surprised by the answer of his companion, mysteriously she was a fake maid...but how the hell she had the experience of one! She knew how to clean up, how to serve people, and better she knew how to cook. So why she is still not a professional maid.

"I´m not good at cooking Natsu, yet I know how to perform the activity."The celestial spirit claimed, yet Natsu shook his head.

"You are an excellent cook, you know how to give meals to people!"

"But that doesn´t mean I´m an excellent chef, it is just something I learned with my previous masters."

"Argh! If you want to deny your talent then fine by me!"The dragon slayer pouted. Yet another question was in his head.

"Virgo, how where your previous masters?"This question wasn´t even asked by her princess...

"By that what do you mean?"The celestial spirit wanted to confirm what was the dragon slayer talking about, she might get the wrong idea, she may think of something but it could be something else on her companion´s mind.

"Like, who taught you to cook and to do maid thingies?"The dragon slayer inquired, above his head he had drawn a question mark. The fake maid was thinking about it and searched in her old memories, on those centuries and decades she had learned a thing or two but honestly...she didn´t remember, her oldest memory told her that she already knew how to perform those tasks but yet her mind was fuzzy, it was like something natural on her, like if she had already born with that...Born?

That was an enigma of the spirits, especially the celestial spirits no one on the realm that was capable of communication told that they don´t know anything of their origins... it was like they had came from nowhere... it was a mystery... she hadn´t thought about that, about the origins of herself.

Born...born...born

That same word was repeated on her mind as that simple word had such mysteries on her and also her former spirits companions... born...born...

"Hey Virgo, what are you thinking about, you seem to be on the moon."The dragon slayer said as he gulped a chunk of food on his mouth. This kind of details Natsu doesn´t perceives it at all, yet as they were the only persons that were present on this room, the kitchen staff and the waiters and maids went to rest to their respective rooms. And it was obvious that no one would be awake at this time of the night...unless you were Kirche seducing other men or Guiche charming women.

Virgo woke up on her senses and didn´t heard Natsu question.

"Sorry what did you said?"Virgo implied with a different tone of voice than her usual non-sentimental, it was rather interrogative than a neutral tone.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed to be swimming on clouds all day long."The pinkette dragon slayer commented.

"Ah, it was nothing, as you said I was lost in thought, nothing else."The celestial spirit answered, although she wanted to keep talking to him, it was rather logical to socialize from time to time, she wanted to know a bit more of him, they were stuck in an alternate world and she could only trust him, she wanted to follow the main topic about Natsu´s life, how he had grown while he was with his adoptive dragon father.

"So I´m interested, how did you grew up with Igneel and Fairy Tail, I would have asked Lucy but she doesn´t have much time like you since you have been there almost your entire life so please. Can you talk about your personal experiences?

"Well, I was taught from my father everything that I now like the language, mathematics although I hate them, and also taught me about how the world system was done, but yet...it was boooooooooooooooring, the world in my point of view can be kinda interesting, but I expected adventures and rumbles...('god how I love them'). And those of the magic association when they came to Fairy Tale to take out one of our members so they could BLAME THEM for our disasters even though we help their asses out their troubles, they still blame us! We have not done anything wrong man!"He criticized the political world that occurred on Earthland, he was right on some aspects but that was how some politics worked and also it had been the fault of Fairy Tail and even Virgo could recognize that.

Fairy Tail was known of their destruction specialty, the only thing they left when they fought on cities where debris and rubble but it didn´t applied in most of the cases like when Mystogan and Laxus performed their jobs, sure Laxus performed destruction, but he was not compared from the level of carelessness of most of Fairy Tail mages, even inside the guild there was that particular pair that decided to fight outside of the guild, causing mess around Magnolia and the residences that were near the guild. The dragon slayer yet continued.

"Oh, and there was a time when I was a kid that I took care of Happy with Lisanna." Ah, Lucy talked a bit of that experience of how the dragon slayer acted as a responsible father. Even if Natsu was a carefree there was a sense of responsibility on him. "But sometimes Gildarts came to save us, dammit if he had let me punch the shit out of that bear he would recognize as a strong person, but that doesn´t matters because one day I will bit him with everything he haves!"It was a little bit hilarious about the relationship between the dragon slayer and the ace of Fairy Tail, the red haired man was like a second father for Natsu, ut the dragon slayer always sought him as his rival and not like a father, apparently Natsu was very prided when it was about fighting him, Lucy had told her that Natsu childhood were vain attempts to knock out the Crash magician.

"Yet how can you be so persistent when it comes too fighting someone that is far more powerful than you?"Virgo asked maintaining her neutral tone, even if she knew that the Salamander was very persistent at fights, she knew that humans normally had a limit, even the trained dragon slayers had a limit.

"Are you telling me that I shall let be beat by Gildarts!? Hell no, I will be the one that will make him cry of pain!"The dragon slayer swore like when he was on Tenrou Island, he had repeated those same words, yet there was a particular word that caught Virgo attention.

"You said you will make him cry of pain right?"The fake maid rhetorically asked, confused the dragon slayer he just nodded. At this, Virgo transformed her eyes and were gleaming in a teasing mode, she just really found out how the dragon slayer behaved.

"Sadist."She said teasingly while making a fake shocked face that was too obvious to notice it, and if you didn´t you were a retard, generally Virgo cannot show any more than a sly expression rarely, people have seen her with a big smile or a sad face, yet it was much more legendary seeing her making an expressing that was dedicated to tease another person, at this declaration Natsu burst on rage.

"Hey, I´m not a psycho that loves to see other people suffering!"The dragon slayer defended himself, yet he was lying.

"But your attitude is much more different when you make a joke upon someone, for example when you make put burning coal at any place where Gray would have sit. Right now the dragon slayer had a malicious smile as he was given a brutal idea on how to burn that bastard of ice.

"Oh! Thanks for the idea Virgo, that bastard will feel the pain of burning coal."He said while he positioned himself like a mad scientist, like if he was the one that had invented that idea when he was actually taking it from someone else.

"Wait I just noticed that we are late night, we must return to the room and catch some sleep or we shall be the walking dead upon morning."The celestial spirit commented.

"Well I´m hell tired so yeah we can return to Louise *yawn* yet it was good the buffet!"Natsu touched his full belly signifying his satisfaction, in many lives he could have not gotten that type of food even if he worked like the best slave in the world, Louise would barely give him bread and nothing else, but hey, you gotta fill the tummy don´t you.

As both were directed to their respective room, Virgo could not stop thinking what she had done right now. She had socialized with another person instead of her princess, yes she usually spend the time with her former spirits companions but she wasn´t like Leo, first, he was a flirter and second she cannot withstand much time outside of the Celestial world like he did, sure she may last for a day or so but still she would be far too exhausted to keep going, and thinking about that she brought the same unpleasant question she had been having since the day she had come into this strange world were the laws of magic were applied differently compared to Earthland and Edolas, even though Edolas does not have any particle of Ethernano anymore.

Why she wasn´t dead? It was the same question she had been asking herself all days, not only she has not died by the strange environment of the celestial spirits, but she wasn´t even tired, she thought that maybe her own magic power was so far stronger than she expected but that was quite impossible as she was one of the most weakest servants of Lucy. And the only way that she could have upgraded her magic container would be if she trained, and that had not happened. She formulated some theories about how she was resistant to the hostile climate (human climate), she thought since this world the magic was 'weak' maybe the consumption rate of her own magic reserves would be decreased, yet that was not the answer, at the aftermath of Everlue she had used almost all her magic to sneak upon the mansion of that mad noble this included that she could have died easily, but after twenty four hours she had recovered her full magic power like if she was on her realm, another theory and this one was being reviewed recently, was that the world environment was a mixed combination of spirit and human environment, and that was the most logical answer that she had. Somehow in this world spirits could interact with humans and elves, including the fact that the spirit resided on the same world as the humans, in Earthland it was the opposite, because in the respective world of Natsu and hers was that celestial spirits and humans were separated. Normal humans would die easily on the realm as it was an enemy environment and it was applied the same with the spirits on the human world, and yet there is another theory yet she doesn´t want to recognize it as a possibility. That somehow the Price of the Hexagon was involved with her 'survival capabilities', the fake maid has recently acknowledged that the book influenced her in any strange way, and also because she remembered that one time the shade that lived on that wretched literature art told her 'keep it with you'. After sticking up the clues, she came up with a conclusion yet it was improbable but not impossible. Now Virgo wanted to dismiss the theory since she hated the possibility of her to have guessed how she had been kept alive, she had think upon other matters. Such as preparations for the upcoming missions.

Right now they were not very organized, after being advised of the request it was obvious that there were no preparation from themselves, minimum they would have horses, lunch, Derfingler, wands, the assistant of the princess of Tristain and that was it... Maybe she would not consider that if Natsu and herself could use freely their magic.

Since most people would surely panic at the sight of humans being capable of the manipulation of the 'Firstborn Magic' it would be prejudice but humans cannot cast magic if they don´t have wands at their disposition since they are the connectors of the use of magic and magic itself, it was very different with Earthland mages since they had already the mental preparation for the use of magic, in there like here mages were scarce, however the humans in there that in an unexpected moment they learn they have the potential of the use of magic they would have either gone mad or died, because at those moments the 'mages' are overcame by magic itself destroying their minds and life, in here was different apparently if you discovered that you had magic within you then you could just report it to your parents since they are nobles, then they will report it to the kingdom and you will have an assured time to apprentice on the magic academies, and this possibility could happen to anyone, yet in this world only nobles gains magic and rarely you can see a mage that was born from commoner parents. Well the main objective of this theme is first, how to disarm an enemy noble and second, how to hide the magic?

Well the disarming would be quite difficult if they had a small wand and not a staff, they would need to disarm the mages in close combat, luckily Natsu and herself knows how to attack hand-to-hand, that was an advantage they could use against the long range mages, but most their attacks depended on their magic so how would they do it?

"Virgo we already arrived, gotta get some sleep *yawn*"The dragon slayer was sleepy enough and was walking like a zombie, Virgo opened the door gently so she could avoid any interruption against Louise´s sleep, Natsu enters and instantly fells on the floor before reaching he hay pile and started snoring Virgo couldn´t ignore it anymore and just carried him to his respective place of sleep.

...

'It was a good idea to sleep?'The maid asked herself, she couldn´t forget that there were days when she fell asleep, the visions of the book manifested on her dreams, and those dreams were the communication that the living soul was in the book had. And it wasn´t necessary, she just could stay awake until sunrise and think upon strategies that would help her on the mission.

Yes, that should make her occupied for the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Unknown**_

Peace and quiet, peace and quiet was the only thing existing in this realm, she cannot be more thankful of herself being confined in the seven books of the Hexagon she was glad she could be in peace, but memories, memories were forever, she can´t forget those memories that torments her sanity, what she was always seeking was to be 'mortal' and yet fate prevented her to have a life like that, but gladly she found a way to avoid sadness and despair from the outside yet not from the inside, she lurked in every corner, corners that were empty, but at the same time those corners lead to pathways, those pathways were from each book in existence. She could leave the realm, the realm she created but...Is there any reason for her to stop with her peace ?

Six paths, six of them were she could have gone to anywhere, and still she didn´t want to go back, just not for today. But is it today, or a tomorrow? Sense of time did not exited here, she could sleep at today without noticing, there was no sunlight, but no darkness either, everything was nothing, yet it wasn´t like the 'emptiness' of the Void, that which was the creation of that old mage that now was considered a god, this was another void. Yet she was waiting, the seven path wasn´t trailed. And she asked herself why? Yet she knew the reason. She was asleep and at the same time awake, aware and not aware.

While she slept for 'eternity' she felt a spike on her spine, she knew that the moment had came, and that moment would lead to fate, something not known to others but herself. She looked at her surroundings and found a path, yet this was broken, she couldn´t visualize the paths, yet she knew that they were there, and that seventh path was like if the floor was made of cracked crystal, that it could break any moment. She walked calmly in that path, knowing that it would lead her to someone. While walking on that path she knew...

The seventh lector of Destiny was found.

This meant the upcoming fate that awaited.

This meant... apocalypse.

Apocalypse...that would define life and death.

_**Outskirts of the Tristain Academy**_

It was a sunny day, yet it was a one of the following heavy days that they would have to come up. They would start to get a trip to Albion, as Louise knows about the city it is the city that floats upon Halkeginia, it is the only country that floats upon the world, apparently, the island country would be near Tristain in the following days.

Natsu was excited, he was going to get a good missions that could involve fighting and a lot of destruction, it made him drool with just thinking about it...the fights, the rubble of debris, he could only sniff into the air as he was happy. Yet the fake maid looked as always, she was kind a mysterious person, most people would not know how her personality is and just prejudice her, it was rather obvious that people would think of her as an antisocial person.

And the last companion was Guiche, surely he was not the most appropriate one for this quest, in his mind he fantasies of great odysseys like the ones of myths and legends and even novels he casually had read, that after the mission he would be admired by the princess and later they would be in love and have a happy marriage. Yet it was impossible at the same time because the world was not that kind to give you a free life. After Guiche and the three pinkettes reunited they checked upon the things they would need at least for the crossing.

"Cloth?"The fake maid asked, in a hurry the dragon slayer was checking upon all things that they had, rarely someone would trust the fire dragon slayer to check upon material since he always forgot what he was carrying and Happy always reminded him.

"Check!"The dragon slayer replied.

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Wands?"

"Check!"

"Louise, it seems that we have everything to set up, know we must move on to the port of La Rochelle."The celestial spirit announced maintaining her straight tone. Yet Louise seemed to be in distress, Virgo sympathized with her, she knew that a big responsibility was a big burden upon your shoulders but sometimes there was nothing you could do to avoid the responsibility, she just needs to keep on forward.

"Alright it seems we must go on, Natsu mount the horse."The Valliere turned on her imperative state, at this order Natsu shook his head violently.

"Are you crazy?! I´m not going to ride on that, it is bullshit!"The dragon slayer was in a negative state, and it was already known that his dislike of transports was due to his nature as a dragon slayer, yet he was not safe from the obligation of being transported since Louise can´t comprehend why dragon slayers are sensitive to vehicle motion, for her it was a ridiculous sickness, something that should not even exist, something not logical, and if it was applied in the head of the Fire mage then her words would be, GET IN THE FUCKING TRANSPORT! Natsu wanted to defy does words but lately Louise discovered his weaknesses, those were hunger and thirst of battle, she couldn´t deal with the second one but the first one she could (but when Louise whips he considers it a fight making a satisfaction on his 'thirst'.)

"Natsu... If you don´t...!"She was going to threaten him, but the dragon slayer didn´t negated her order.

"I TOLD I WILL NOT MOUNT THAT FUCKING HORSE!"The son of Igneel was infuriated, Natsu would keep on insisting that they should walk to the city yet Louise would not want to, she only wants to arrive as fast as she can while not showing herself as an inappropriate noble. Yes she have already seen that the Gandalfr could travel easily by boosting himself like if he was fireworks, but her familiar could burn accidentally any green area or city leaving no more than a pyromaniac path.

"Natsu if you don´t hop up to a horse in this right moment you will not be fed!"The noble scolded him, yet she would not have expected this counter attack.

"FINE! I´ll just fish for myself!"The declaration impacted Louise, this meant that her familiar knew how to obtain food, meaning he would not be dependant of her, meaning misbehavior! Her head was experiencing a headache, the stress of the quest and how stubborn was the idiot familiar really got up on her nerves, by instinct she just growled.

"Louise I would remind you that we most go on to La Rochelle, he can keep on with us by sprinting let's just not waste anymore time."The fake maid was starting to sound like a mother in hurry. Louise growled once more showing her anger and signaled that she was ready to go, acknowledging the signal her three other companions throttled in their horses, except Natsu he was running on their backs. Meanwhile Louise was in distress Natsu seemed to follow them with ease by using his fire thrusters. Something curious was that he was moving his mouth, he seemed to be talking but to who?

"Hey Derf, do you know any cool moves that I can use while using you, but that involves my fists?"The dragon slayer asked and the response was a hard unsheathing by the sword itself signifying displeasure.

"Hey! Why are you talking to me like that?! That is the most offensive thing I have ever heard of you! The use of swords and fists cannot combine themselves, you are offending me by telling that! Haven´t you learned that most men that tried to use fists in a fight cut themselves, but I´m not referring to cut and bleed, it is a lot worse!"The bronze sword was offended by the words of his partner, even the most idiot person on all Halkeginia would know what would happen if you used that style! It was logically impossible, and yes, he was rusty but still could cut through stone without difficulty, imagine if the idiot pinkette tried to just cut a little bit himself by accident and he would need a bandage for sure.

"But, I don´t know Derf, it just seems off my style, yet I feel that it is part of me somehow, but I love to crush with my fists!"The dragon slayer was arguing with himself, and it was truth how he felt, Natsu wasn´t a swordsman and he would never be one unless he was proposed to practice any style he could learn, but even if he couldn´t remember how he gained the sense of being familiar with the use of any weapon, he could feel that somehow his body, while seeing a weapon his instincts told him, grab it.

"Gah, just trying to make sense into your head make me feel more rusty, call me up when you are in a tangle boyya'."The sword sheathed itself, Derfingler was still angry by the stupidness of his master. Natsu ignored the 'clank' of the sword, he was just thinking upon something.

It won´t matter if Natsu took the rest of his life trying to find a way to combine weapon styles with his best 'friends', he will find the way so at least he doesn´t need to worry about the urge of grabbing something he considered a weapon, and hold off his other desire of rumble with bare hands. He could picture himself mastering the styles of weaponry and fisting, yeah that would be awesome! And yet, there was thick on his head that couldn´t abandon him.

Why did he grew an interest on weapons? Meh, who cares, all that matters right now is that they had an important errand and that errand meant only two things for Natsu, fight and adventure! He was excited about the idea, yet it was interrupted by a feeling.

He felt that he was becoming 'empty' that he had no more of 'it'. He just ignored it and continued running chasing his fellow companions, but as he ran he noticed that the trio in the front were starting to get farther away from him, it wasn´t noticeable on the first seconds, but as he continued to ran the nobles and the fake maid were starting to 'faster'. But how? He was sure that he was keeping with their pace although the speed increase of the blonde and the duo of girls horses...

'BUURGH!' Just by thinking of transports made him sicker than ever. HE stopped for a moment to re-gulp his breakfast and when he stopped, the others were far away, like one hundred meters away from him.

...

Wait, if he was the last on the track, that meant...

...Shit.

His magic power ran out.

For the moment Natsu couldn´t have thought of anything else than shouting, it was the only way that his team would notice that he was away of the group.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

_**'Scene break'**_

Everything, and by meaning everything was the health of the dragon slayer, was lost. He was forced to do it. He tried to convince his teammates, but they were betrayers! They turned their back on him! Why?! Why did he had to endure the living hell, the hell of everyone of his kin!

Louise was a bit disgusted on how the dragon slayer turned up, her familiar was already looking green and she was aware that it wasn´t a good sign. It was a good thing that they are almost near the reunion point where the group would find the 'help' of the princess. She wondered on who it would be, it was clear that it would be someone of the Tristain army´s elite, yet she didn´t knew who could be the one helping their request, it was something no one knew except for the princess, the only thing she was hoping for was a veteran of the elite and not a naïve of the elite.

When the group finally reached their destination, that was basically at the middle of the road, they stopped their horses, in an instant the dragon slayer cried to the ground smooching it while spitting over the dirt he was eating. For now the only activity they had was to wait for the knight of the princess.

Although the wait would be rather displeasing...

By the earth, Virgo noticed some trembling over it and her instincts told her to prepare herself in case it was an enemy, sure maybe no one was aware of the being that would try to ambush the quartet, she was only aware of it because she was rather sensitive to earth movement when it was about using her own magic. She was surprised that Guiche couldn´t sense the earth as she could, but it was probably a limitation of Halkeginia mages. After all he was just a student and she was a being that had lived for centuries and experienced every combat situation that existed, from ambushes to challenges. Though there was something that turned her battle mode off, the movement of earth was rapid, but it wasn´t a threatening one, it was like if something was just following them but not in an aggressive way. It was somehow passive.

The 'thing' was nearer in a second but she didn´t felt as she was targeted, the 'thing' underground was directing itself to the novice mage who flirts with any attractive woman he sees.

The ground seemed to spurt and Louise gasped by the sudden weak earth explosion, preparing herself for the unknown she armed herself with the wooden wand and had on her mind a 'Fireball' spell.

"Ah Verdandi, stop rubbing me! HAHAHAHA IT TICKLES!" The playboy was laughing madly while a giant fur ball seemed to be cuddling in a playful way. Analyzing deeply the fur ball Virgo came to realize that it was a gigantic earth mole, one that she hasn´t seen in her life, not even in the Celestial spirit world, somewhere that had the funny and powerful creatures. Sometimes, she was impressed on how vast the world of nobles had a variety of exotic animals.

"Guiche...what is that fur of ball?"The dragon slayer asked vaguely while pointing at the wild giant animal.

"How rude, you know that you are talking to my beautiful Verdandi?"He said rhetorically, it wasn´t a question, he just was a bit intrigued on how inelegant the pinkette Gandalfr mentioned his most appreciated companion.

"Is that a giant mole, I thought those were non-existent."The celestial spirit commented, she tried to remember if she had found any animal similar to this one but she cannot find anything similar to the pet of Guiche, well obviously it was his familiar.

"Oh! I find myself to be fascinated that you are interested on this magnificent familiar I possess."The blonde admired the etiquette of the fake maid, if she didn´t wore her maid clothes people would have thought that she was a noble. In that instant Guiche sought an opportunity to try to gain the heart of the maiden on his sight. Hey there were almost no perfect maids on the life right?

His thoughts were interrupted when Verdandi stopped sniffing and cuddling him and went charged upon the Zero.

"Hey what is your familiar doing?! He is violating my personal space!"The Valliere cried while moving without purpose, she tried to avoid that the underground animal did a weird move on her. The Gramont was trying to find the motive why his marvelous familiar was sniffing the Zero and...trying to reach her hand?

...

Oh! He remembered that Verdandi loved the jewels, it was the favorite meal of his familiar, when Verdandi saw a jewel, the familiar would act as a friendly berserker, the only thing that the mole wanted was to eat the jewel that was on Louise´s hand."Hey Louise, Verdandi is trying to reach your hand because he loves jewels."He advised and the Valliere looked him with angry eyes.

"And you think I would allow this filthy fur ball to eat the object that the princess gave me?!" She tried to stop the rampaging familiar but it was stronger than her, she was hoping that Virgo would help her but she didn´t in fact she was just smiling, but that smile was because somehow, she liked the little suffering of the Valliere and the idiot boy that he was supposed to protect her was just laughing out loud while rolling in the ground, he was admiring the funny 'improvised' spectacle.

Before the enormous animal mouth devoured the royal jewel a powerful gust of wind impacted on it and he was sent flying away, at this Virgo stance for battle, at the second she knew it was useless as a she saw a griffin upon the skies, the animal was half lion and half eagle, those were quite fantastic animals, about what she read, the elite of Tristain likely used them and this meant that the 'help' has arrived. Yet Guiche felt that he was in danger as well his party.

The one riding the exotic animal wore elegant dark blue clothes, those were so dark that it would be confused with black except for his coat it was a bit lighter than the shirt, from a noble elegant shirt to black pants yet there were white tracings on them, he had the hat of the same color. And curiously his beard and eyes were silver color, the facial hair covered from the cheek bones to his mouth and his hair seemed to be made of silk, by guessing guy should have around his early thirties and late twenties. He descended from the air gracefully and approached Louise, this alarmed Virgo as she was mentally prepared to any situation that would lead to fight encounters, yet it seemed she didn´t need to worry about.

"Wardes?! What are you doing in here!?"The pinkette almost screamed, aside from the surprise it was because embarrassment, her cheeks revealed about her point of view about the silver knight that approached Louise, while smiling and laughing he put his arms under Louise legs and waist and carried her in bridal style, at this she pouted of shame.

"Ah, Louise you look beautiful."The gray man complimented her, causing an ashamed Louise appear, yet there was the blonde flirter trying to revive his knocked out familiar.

"Ah, well I attacked because I seemed that my fiancé was being molested by that animal, so I decided to help my beautiful Louise."Wardes, said with a smile on his face, yet everyone on his surroundings were not like him, most of them except Virgo were in shock by a single word...Fiancé.

"Wait, does that mean that you are going to marry Louise!?"The blonde asked incredibly, he was shocked because she was THE ZERO, it was supposed that she would be a failure, but to have been compromised by marriage...and by true love?! No one wouldn´t want her, since she is just a 'table'.

"Affirmative my young friend, she is my fiancé and we are both in love." Wardes repeated with a smile, Virgo has analyzed closely the situation and it was clear for her the attitude of this Wardes, she noted that there was nothing false with his words but what she was suspecting of was his behavior, he was a good actor but definitely he was a liar. Or maybe he liked to overreact? That´s why Virgo should keep a close eye to the assistant that was sent by the Tristain princess. She didn´t trust him, he quite remembered her someone...but she doesn´t remembers who resembled the future spouse of Louise...she quietly doesn´t remember. The only thing on her memories were that she encountered a man with the same personality as Warde´s.

"Well Louise don´t you want to introduce your friends around here."The silver knight asked to her beloved and yet, Louise couldn´t get straight words as she was in embarrassed. But she tried to introduce her companions, after all she was a noble and needed to be strong.

"The blonde one with the mole, is Guiche de Gramont."Louise gulped as was still nervous by the presence of Wardes, by Brimir, she hasn´t even experienced this feeling since when? Eight years ago?

"So he is the son of the general Gramont."He said in a casual tone."Please forgive me if I made any harm to your familiar, it was my fault that I knocked your mole."He apologized, and somehow The Gramont was excited that someone else has noticed him, and he accepted the apologies of the attacker of Verdandi, after all mistakes could happen at any time.

"The other girl in maid clothes is Virgo, she doesn´t have a second name, don´t ask me because I don´t even know, she is a maid, "The Valliere explained to her childhood love interest, yes...she was in love with him eight years ago. But what would you had expected from a man that was the perfect gentleman? By etiquette Virgo bowed her head yet she didn´t gave a word because she doesn´t trust the man and mostly she will never trust him until he proves the contrary.

"And last but not least..." The daughter of the Valliere´s was interrupted as Warde´s voice echoed in the grassland.

"He is your familiar isn´t it?"Wardes asked in a rhetorical way because he already knew who the pinkette teen was, at first Louise was confused on how the silver knight acknowledged who was her 'dog'."If anyone of you have questions on how I do know the information is because since I´m on the Griffin corps I had access to most of the documents regarding your lives, but don´t worry Louise, no one else apart from me and the princess knows what you did with Count Mote."The elite soldier calmed them down, yet intentionally he slipped the info he had to the son of the Gramont but apparently Guiche wasn´t surprised as he was informed by rumors, courtesy of Kirche since his darling told her about the victory against the corrupt noble.

"But still don´t tell anyone about that, no one must know of what we did..."The Valliere told in a low voice, those 'anyone' were specifically her parents, it was most likely that both of her parents would scold her and she couldn´t imagine the punishment she would receive by the part of Eleanor...by the void, she was even worse than three hundred angry women.

"Sure Louise, this will be something between us, no one will know it. Also I have something to tell you but it will be in La Rochelle´s inn, I don´t think we shall risk this kind of information if there are any spies nearby us."He suggested and everyone saw the logic about his stating. It was possible that they were tailored by some mercenaries or soldiers of Reconquista and there was always the risk of infiltration.

"Very well, we will wait until La Rochelle, but don´t keep us waiting to long."The pinkette student said as she was embarrassed, she haven´t noticed that all this time she was being carried in bridal style.

Natsu only perceived one fact of this new member of the party. That he was an elite soldier! He surely must be a strong opponent to spar! He thought for himself. Somehow he felt relieved by his thirst of battle, and also by his past comments he seemed to know him, this attracted the attention of the dragon slayer as he could see that it would be more difficult the spar since his future opponent knew some of his abilities.

He was ready to kick someone´s shit out of their body.

The bad thing was...he would need to travel at horse for 2 days... GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**La Rochelle (inn)**_

The city was quite interesting, it was far different from other towns and cities that were upon Tristanian territory, the city looked to be build upon a mountain looking desert, all the buildings, including the inn were made of solidified earth that almost looked like sand, it was a job done by earth mages and some experts architectures.

Yet the two persons of Earthland were curious but not surprised, Louen of the alternate world of Earthland was constructed with the same structure but the only difference was that there were no military men trying to capture you, and when they did that, they would extract all of your remaining magic power if you were a dragon slayer. There was anything of that but just a calm deserted city, and also even if it didn´t appeared to be, it was a port city that connected the country of Tristain to the enormous floating island of Albion. The transportation that was used for travelling in air where sail ships, yet they were different from sea ships. This operated with wind stones rather than motors or men. There were no big differences, some minor like that one. There were details but those were for later.

The inn´s interior was rather different from the appearance that it was from outside, inside the building consisted of white marble bricks, yet they were old, so the color was a bit darker, like light brown marble instead of white. There were some furniture that were fancy, flower pots with an old look. curtains of purple color and candlesticks that were against the roof, they were of color gold being combined with the darker tone of the marble that was like gray but yet yellow at the same time. The floor was the only thing that was made of solidified earth that looked like sand.

The party was having dinner at the inn and it was already twilight, everyone ate delicious things, sweet bread, stakes a big cake for dessert and a load of chicken, the style was a humble one with wooden chairs and , Louise wanted to comply to go and eat in a fancy restaurant, yet Wardes convinced her to eat in a commoner inn, there were sometimes that you must change of taste right? For the dragon slayer, there was no difference on exotic food and common food, any of those were delicious, he even remembered the feast that the king of Fiore organized after the defeat of the dragon invasion and future Rogue, the kind of food that was prepared on the palace was common and for those that would like to taste exotic food there it was also included on the menu.

Louise had to admit that commoners didn´t have a bad taste on food, they made it kind of delicious still she preferred a good looking dish.

While they were eating Virgo needed to ask something.

"How do you know much about Natsu?"The fake maiden spirit asked directly to the elite of the army? He raised a brow with a smile. "Before Louise presented him to you, you already seemed to know everything about him and that makes me curious, how do you know much about him?" The dragon slayer didn´t care about the conversation yet he was listening, maybe something interesting was going to be brought unto this chat. While he paid attention his mouth was full of food and his cheeks were chubby.

"Ah, well you see thanks to my position I had received information about the events that occurred on. And Louise I´m awed that you had a commoner as a familiar." The future husband of Louise tried to compliment although Louise perceived it with another meaning. For Virgo his words already told that he didn´t knew about that Natsu and her had magic.

"Sorry, I don´t understand what are you talking about Wardes, may you explain it?"The Valliere tried to be as formal as possible.

"Don´t think it in the bad way Louise, I think it is the most wonderful thing that you had done."He said with a calm and happy tone, the others seemed to be enjoying their food, also it was rare to see that Virgo was eating, she was hiding her nature since she was a different kind of creature and was not-human. Yet it was quite pleasurable to eat, the taste of food was something marvelous, spirits ate sometimes on their realm just to feel satisfied, but celestial and human food was different, it brought nostalgia to Virgo as she remembered sometimes that she had eaten with other masters that passed away already. While she thought about it everyone was quiet for those seconds, though she perceived a straight face on the guide of the Princess. He looked directly were the pinkette berserker and the blonde of the Gramont were eating.

"I heard that both of you had a spar on the academy."This comment made that Guiche almost choke himself out, he felt stuck the food on his throat and with puffy cheeks and wide blank eyes with little dots tried to swallow the food, it lasted a second before he answered nervously, yet he was interrupted by the idiot familiar.

"Yeah we made up a fight, it was fun but not what I expected, it was easy to beat you, more easy than a fight with Gray."Natsu said quite innocently but before the mention of Gray his enthusiasm grew as he remembered his rival of all life, this declaration brought chills to the spine of the son of a general, Natsu lied about beating easily his rival, because in every fight both of them or were interrupted by the most powerful woman of Fairy Tail or both got exhausted. Also this demonstrated to Wardes that the information he received was true.

"Natsu, it was the first time that you have wielded a sword?"The Viscount continued to ask and he received a nod of the brawler.

"Yeah, but I like to fight with my fists."He affirmed yet his tone got innocent."But I don´t know it felt like my guts told me to grab the sword, I just grabbed and fought like Erza!"He mentioned his friend leaving another question to Wardes but he would ask later, the most relevant thing of this Erza was that she was a professional with swords.

"And also, it was truth that you used The Staff of Destruction against Fouquet´s golem?"

"Staff of what?"Natsu asked, his amnesia attacked again and Virgo decided to took the question, she was already going to lie, but it was for the sake of them.

"He did used it effectively, the golem was shattered into crumbles." She said with her usual tone that didn´t showed any kind of emotion, it was her nature and sometimes it was a good tool since serious people were always trustable.

"And all this discussion just because my commoner familiar."The Valliere said proudly, it seemed that the familiar gained reputation and that reputation was also going to be hers since familiar acts are reflected upon the master. Wardes continued with his talk.

"Since then I was interested particularly on you."He stopped for a while, and Virgo already knew what was going to be the continuation of those simple words. If he said the sentence that Natsu always loved, well not the sentence but the word...if Natsu heard a word that was similar to his favorite word he would act instantly.

"I would like to really have a spar with you." He said it... he already said it, Virgo knew that Wardes was going to be in trouble, Natsu would defeat easily the mage unless he had triumph cards and a great intelligence because power would be useless against the mage, Louise reaction was a shocked one since she knew how strong was Natsu with magic, yet she was worried that Wardes was going to become into a roasted kebab.

"Hey...but!"She tried to interrupt yet Wardes stopped her.

"Also, it would be quite boring to wait for the ship, it will sail until tomorrow at evening, we have a lot of spare time."He said with a silver tongue, those words were magic to the ears of Natsu. His 'mad' smirk was invoked, he stood up and opened a palm of his left hand and impacted with the other one making a clashing sound of flesh being heard in the entire dining room.

"Hell yeah, I´m fired up!" He shouted to the whole party, and this brought a more scared Louise as she knew that a berserk Natsu couldn´t be stopped easily when he was ambitious on fighting.

"But Wardes, what if we destroy the inn, demands would rest upon our shoulders!"The Valliere panicked.

"Don´t worry Louise, this inn was a sparring place before it became an inn and there is an exclusive area for those that wish to fight so we just move there and nothing will have any consequence."He said without any trace of nervousness, instead excitement rested on his words. Guiche was awed since he witnessed and was victimized of the fighting potential that it had his last adversary, he wanted to warn Wardes but maybe he could avenge him, yes he had a dark side but he wanted to see his former rival to be beaten...yeah he would to see Natsu being beaten up by one of the best soldiers that the Griffin Corps could afford.

"But tomorrow, I´m pretty sure we are all tired up and everyone would like to rest, especially you since you didn´t looked good on the ride to here."The Viscount said bringing a green face to the one that is intolerant to transports, remembering this fired off him.

"Yeah whatever, but I want to fight you, understand me?"The dragon slayer seemed to threaten the elite soldier but it was enthusiasm that was building on his body and not anger.

"Sure, we shall clash swords between us."Wardes said calmly. "Now, since we are going to sleep here I shall like to sleep with my beloved Louise."Wardes said, seeming that he wanted to clear an important point, Louise face got red when she heard Wardes remark.

"Hey Wardes, but we aren´t even married!"She said trying to keep her voice down, she was to ashamed, her love interest already revealed too much information for the ears of everyone, and she wanted to spend that special time when marriage was arranged, not before. The viscount hearing Louise wanted to reply but hesitated, this was not a proper behavior of a night, he told himself.

"Very well Louise, still that doesn´t changes the fact that we will sleep in the same room."He stopped for a moment and looked the petite pinkette servant that was accompanying Louise, he realized that for a lady would be quite uncomfortable to sleep between the gentlemen.

"Also I offer you a room for yourself."He told vaguely. Virgo understood what Wardes was trying to say, yet again she doesn´t need to sleep, she can withstand the entire night if she wanted, but he wasn´t aware of what she really was and couldn´t afford that anyone would suspect of her as a non-human.

"I appreciate your offer."She bowed, at this times she wore a mask representing a fake maid at the service of Louise de la Valliere, gladly she would do it with her princess but this were times of crisis and measures should be taken instead of being ignored.

The night passed on.

_**Natsu´s inn room**_

The rooms were simple enough, the quarters were made of gray marble and two beds were inside it, a wooden table and chair were located at the porch outside the room with a beautiful look to the moons, especially you could see the giant island floating above the sky. Also a bookcase was near the wooden wardrobes of the room. The beds were humble, blankets and pillows of only white color.

"Finally I will have a good fight! Hey Derf what do you think about it!? The brawler of fire questioned his companion with a big smirk, the sword, getting over the arrogance of his companion, Derf prepared to have a conversation and was expecting that nothing would make him angry at least.

"Yeah partner it sounds interesting the outcome you will have with beardy yet, although I´m curious about something."Clangs were heard from his mouthpiece.

"Hmm, what is it Derf?"He asked in a curious tone, luckily Guiche wasn´t here and decided to go and search for a beautiful girl he had seen down the dinner room, Natsu didn´t cared about flirting, he barely knew what it was so he had no interest on going with him.

"I was kind of expecting a question regarding what you are as the familiar of your pinky master...wait, YOU ARE ALL PINKYS HAHAHAHAHA! He tried to laugh himself, Natsu didn´t understood the joke but it was enough for Derf to laugh a bit and not going angry against his unaware partner. "Well, haven´t you noticed that when you grab me, you are as professional as any veteran soldier?"

"Well, when I see a weapon I feel like it is part of me, but I don´t know why, I like to use my fists, I like to hit dudes at their faces and destroy shit with them and destroy everything to rubble." a 'dark intent' was shown around him like if it was an aura. Derf wanted to exhale but he was a weapon and not a living to he just clanked.

"Partner, do you know Gandalfr." For him, to reveal to someone that was new to being a familiar was funny to see humans be in shock while discovering their potentials yet this one made him lose his patience and just wanted to drop the soup. The pinky shook his head rapidly and again he clanked on his impatience.

"Well, tell me someone that is good with swords that you know." It was the best way to explain him with apples than using a whole summary of what a Gandalfr is, yet he didn´t remembered the entire summary, yet he remembered the important parts, but explaining this to him was like to teach pigs to fly.

"Oh, Erza is pretty good with swords, I try to beat her! But... she creeps me out."He said while shivering, he remembered one time he splashed her strawberry cake at the wall. It was the worst moment of his life.

"Okay, imagine that being Gandalfr is being someone that can easily use swords like your friend, you just need to grab a sword, especially me."Arrows were signaled to itself."I know that you try to use your fists, but really son!"He remembered the arrogance he had two days ago with the dragon slayer.

"DON´T USE FISTS WHILE GRABBING A SWORD IT IS THE STUPIDIEST THING YOU CAN DO WHILE GRABBING IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYIN' IT IS THE BEST IDEA OF ALL TIMES YOU BASTARD!"The dragon slayer shouted by the argument of the sword, his recklessness would make him avoid any reasoning, especially when he was infuriated. Steps were heard at the door and the screech of being opened was heard, at that point Natsu and the bronze sword stopped for the moment, and it looked like if he was trying to strangle a non-living thing. The celestial spirit appeared herself on the room.

"Virgo? What are you doin' here?"The dragon slayer asked rather confused but also annoyed at some point.

"Natsu, I don´t care about your idea of using fists and swords, still I have to remind you of something." The fake maid stopped for a moment while the dragon slayer focused his sight on her. "Don´t use magic at any point of the fight, unless it is for upgrading you defense." This shocked the son of Igneel. "Before you make an argument with me let me explain. Both of us can't use magic, if we use it consequences will happen, and it could affect Louise as well, our defense augmentation can bypass their senses so please consider this." She paused looking at him, Natsu wasn´t idiot enough to not recognize consequences, yet he always defied them, but learning about the nobles made him more responsible than before, that doesn´t means he would have it his own way sometimes.

"But, it seems that this dude knows something about me, I don´t think that we wouldn´t need to hide our abilities right?"An intelligent comment from him, it was rare to see he was paying attention to this kind of situations, maybe because it was logical.

"No, he only knows your ability with swords, and apparently you are a Gandalfr."She said without letting out an emotion.

"Ah, recently we were talking about that, Derf told me it was like to be master of swords, like Erza."

"Exactly, yet not entirely, you see I think that Gandalfr may have some limitations of using the runes, you may attack like a professional but you just know how to move the sword than using it. You won´t have total mastery as that is with practice."She explained, and Natsu seemed to understood most of it, that meant for him that fists and blades could combine, making him smirk but returned to the main point.

"Then what is the catch?"The dragon slayer questioned his companion, the answer was quite obvious that she had seen it unnecessary to say it, but sometimes Natsu was an idiot.

"Use only Derfingler, though you can use fists to make submissive actions if you wish, yet I recommend to use Derfingler more than fists, do you understand?"She asked and he nodded.

"Then that is all that I have to say, have good night Natsu."She said her goodbyes to his former partner. Surprisingly he understood everything she had said to him and clearly she wasn´t expecting that, she thought that she would spend her time from night to dawn. But at least he seemed to understand a bit.

Although she wanted to stop the rumble, she couldn´t since someone challenged the son of dragon of fire and a challenge would not be ignored, she couldn´t do anything else.

Concluding this night the fake spirit decided to make an over watch during the night. And she would keep a close eye to the Viscount, she didn´t trust him and would never do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Basement of the inn**_

The basement was the most simple of all, yet this one was built in a different way, instead of being type sand structure it looked old, it was white marble while the floor was made of solidified rock, there were some empty boxes and barrels ornamented with iron vertical lines.

It was tense, the ambient was tense. An elite and a Gandalfr would fight blade to blade, and no one could stop it, the adversaries were looking at each other's faces, the dragon slayer had his sword companion with him and smirked from the excitement of battle, it thrilled his blood and he could feel the adrenaline build up, as for the silver haired, he was rather calm, he looked straightly to the face of the pinkette familiar trying to analyze him, yet there was nothing to analyze, he could only feel a disturbance, it meant that the battle was going to be hard...but, it can´t be possible, if his assumptions were right then there was nothing to worry about.

"Natsu, I would like to tell when mages tries to discover who is the strongest, both of them cannot contain their curiosity of the results."He seemed to warn him, instead it excited him, hearing that not all mages from here were cowards already fired him up, he cracked his right fingers with the left hand.

"I won´t contain myself."He said while smirking in turmoil, this stressed the viscount as his words were not taken lightly, he was expecting a shy answer yet he expected the same words, he couldn´t say anything else, this boy looked enthusiasm by the upcoming collision and wasn´t afraid. Natsu, will try to follow Virgo recommendation but that doesn´t mean he would do it for the entire time of the fight.

Somehow Wardes felt distressed, it was the feeling when you felt that someone was stronger than you, still he thought he was hallucinating, there was nothing like being stressed to a newbie on swords style.

Still he felt his heart pump the blood faster than before and he couldn´t negate the thought of it but just letting himself feel the adrenaline, yeah it must be that.

"Natsu, stop this stupidity at once!"Louise tried to stop the event, she was aware that both men were experienced in battle yet she feared that her familiar would het severely injured but at the same time she foresaw a wounded Wardes, bleeding and being healed on the nearest clinic. Or worst, both could be resting on white beds while the rooms where intoxicated with the smell of remedies.

"That isn't going to happen Louise I already made up my mind!"The dragon slayer advised and still, Louise tried to stop the fight, she started being nice but now she needed to stop this.

"Natsu, this is an order as your master, stop this at once!" It was ignored...her order was ignored, she saw in slow motion how the familiar launched himself while unsheathing the sword with runes on his left hand glowing. His smirk was wide and said 'I´m fired up!'.

"It is useless Louise."She heard the voice of the spirit."Once Natsu starts a fight he can't be stopped and I doubt they would stop at this moment, instead he will be more excited about it."Virgo said non-emotionally but for Louise those were cold words on being hit on her gut. She could only watch and nothing else.

Wardes had a wand in the form of a fencing sword, he was caught in surprise at the speed of the familiar, he was faster than he expected, in fact he reacted at the speed of wind, before Natsu slashed on his chest he reinforced with magic his sword making it durable, a clashing sound, yet he felt the strength used upon the weapon, his was in awe as he couldn´t comprehend how his sword hadn´t broke. The familiar continued to clash the sword of rust with the one that was a fake.

One.

Two

Three

Four strikes took to make him tired, the strength of those slashes was one that cannot be imagined. He must use magi before he ends up being beaten.

He started to chant a spell, this spell was one that would originate on the tip of the weapon and would create a powerful gust of wind that will almost look like if it was made of pure energy. He started to chant and those words where unrecognizable for the dragon slayer, yet he felt that nothing good was going to come from that spell. A ball of wind was summoned on the tip of the sword, it was quite powerful that it send flying backwards Natsu, while growling he recovered the poise before he impacted the wall that was behind him, Wardes proceeded with another spell, this was a struck of lightning. He started to chant.

"Lightning strike!"The elite mage chanted, in its result an electrical rod spell was ejected from the wand, Natsu didn´t have time to react to the spell and he was struck by it. Electricity shocked him and got paralyzed. Wardes concluded the end of the fight.

"Louise you don´t..."He was interrupted by a roar of Natsu, with his elbow he impacted it on Wardes stomach, by surprise his gut expulsed the air he had on his lungs. Natsu connected a weak slash, limiting himself of cutting the man in front of him, yet the viscount faced himself to move and casted as fast as possible another orb like wind gust. This counter attacked Natsu and was sent flying to the wall, still he recovered his poise and charged again to his adversary. Natsu tried to connect a punch with a cut, first the punch was sent to the face of the soldier, before ending the connection his made another slashed, but he cut himself, it wasn´t a deep wound but it was painful. He screamed while holding his hand putting pressure for not bleeding. Wardes used this opportunity and stroke his reinforced wand to the dragon slayer. He stacked a combination of hits through the dragon slayer and those impacts felt like stabs. Indeed they were stabs since it pierced slightly the dragon slayer, at reaction Natsu abandoned his sword throwing it to the floor and grabbed the wand in the form of sword.

"What are you?!"The silver haired was surprised by the action of the dragon slayer, this brought another smirk on him and punched to the face his enemy, it was a hard and powerful blow and it sent flying Wardes, he was going to clash on some wooden boxes but recovered himself just in time to avoid the impact damage.

The elite mage didn´t have any more options, this boy was a challenge, but he needed to win or at least show Louise what it really was his familiar.

He started to enchant a triangle-mage spell, this was a combination of wind, wind, wind. The spell reinforced with a powerful cutting wind the staff. He sent himself to attack Natsu in a strange poise, Natsu was going to blow his gut with the right punch, moving rapidly Wardes charged straight to Natsu, before the powerful punch impacted on him he avoided it by side steeping and changed his wand that was located in his right arm to his left arm, at that moment he was located at the back of Natsu and before the dragon slayer could focus on his opponent the viscount released the spell making it use the active ability, it was an intelligent spell, it had a passive and an active effect the passive turned any wand he used to a slashing weapon and the activation was a powerful tornado that could cut, but everything he wanted to do was to knockback the dragon slayer so he changed the composition of the cutting nature to pushing one.

Natsu´s was rather exited but tired, he didn´t knew why but the bruises on his body were telling him to stop, it seems all his magic was used to hold off the spells yet in this world his magic power was rather weak and he had consumed all his magic power on defense. That last spell really did blew him up, he felt the pain go through his body, and not for his surprise, he could still go on.

"Hehe, is that all you got?"The dragon slayer stood up while bearing the pain on himself.

Impossible, that attack was a triangle spell, no commoner would have survived easily like that, maybe the Gandalfr would have injuries but he didn´t expect that this familiar had a powerful resistance. Wardes had very few options, to use a line spell or use again the triangle spell at the cost of his whole willpower...

Tick tock, the imaginary clock on his mind was ticking. There were no options to use, there was nothing he could do, just luck and skill was the last resource on this, he enchanted a line spell at his wand and tried to stab in different points Natsu´s body.

The dragon slayer already perceived the intent of his adversary, it was obvious he was looking through his pressure points, it was something predictable but it was something that endangered him, pressure points were the body´s own weakness at fights and if Wardes blowed on most of them, it was sure that he would win, Natsu evaded with speed the thrusts of the elite mage and tried to counterattack, yet it was impossible because when he wanted to approach his fist Wardes would counterattack slicing his fists and also incapacitating it. There was nothing else he could yet he was waiting a chance. Clearly this was one of the best guys he encountered to fight. Wardes was a skilled mage and soldier that could be at match of ten wizards and still keep going.

But Natsu could take one hundred and more.

Natsu, risking his hand he stopped the wand where the spell enchanted the weapon, the pain was strong and couldn´t be bearable if he was a common person.

"It seems we knows who is the victor!"Wardes advised, seeing the suffering expression of Natsu made him feel victorious as his opponent apparently would faint by the pain of the cutting wind. By a matter of surprise he looked his free left hand and tried to evade as fast as he could the blow, but his guts failed him as he was punched right through the stomach. Another spill of blood was expulsed from his body.

Natsu performed a combo of fists through the entire body of the. First, a punch through the gut, then a punch to the arm, after that one it was on the chest, the fourth one was a kick to the right leg and finally as Wardes was on his knees a mundane kick with the left foot through his face. Wardes recovered from the earlier beating, and decided to end this. He grabbed the foot of the dragon slayer and with his remaining force lifted him in the air so he could lose his balance, Natsu tried to use the palm of his hands as a support and kick again with the right one, yet his adversary caught it barely, Natsu was impressed and awed as he could see blood on the hands of the silvered haired knight, due his strength it was foreseen the damage that would receive any part of his body if it impacted on the body of his adversary.

At this the viscount performed a submission on Natsu holding his arms, grabbing rapidly his wand he impacted in one second the elbow point of both arms, this made his arms numb and fell asleep, Natsu was still awake...his vision was blurry. He couldn´t believe it, just two strong and at the same time weak hits were given to his arms, those simple two clashes put to sleep both of his arms.

While barely conscious by the pressure the viscount was not done, he needed to finish the fight with a clean hit, he impacted with the weapon the neck of Natsu hitting it on the middle of its throat. It wouldn´t kill him but it was enough to assure victory and the faint of the dragon slayer.

"You bast...Ugh." The dragon slayer tried to reach the soldier, he wasn´t going to lose, he was going to win! Yet what he only saw was darkness.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wardes, what have you done to him?!" The Valliere ran to the asleep familiar, he was injured and she didn´t knew how badly injured.

"Don´t worry he won´t be able to wake up for now. I focused on his pressure points, first I disabled his arms but I still could detect will of keep to keep fighting so I a impacted a specific pressure point on his neck to finalize the duel, but Louise."He stopped for a moment waiting the student to look at him, this answer would hurt her, but his objective must be completed. "You are not capable of being a mage, I have seen your life expedient and what details you is your inability to perform spells."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you have no control over your spells, an excessive amount of power is focused on the spell leading to your famous explosions, this familiar you have summoned is the proof of your uncontrolled talent." He stretched his arm to both sides, the collateral damage of the room was rather heavy, there were a lot of cracks, barrels and crates destroyed, the craters were big enough showing the power of this commoner, and reflecting him upon yourself it shows what you have...you don´t have discipline." That was true, the familiar depended on his brute force and guts to perform the most stupidest things on earth, he tried a style that is rather impossible and also his words meant that this was only a sparring match and not a battle to the death, Louise in awe, believed the words of his future husband, still she was preoccupied about her familiar.

"And what about him?! We need to send him to a clinic!"

"That is true my dear Louise, yet this will be the last time you will see your familiar because he doesn´t have control, meaning that it can harm you in every way possible."

"But!"

"Sorry Louise but you must trust my words, he is not the better for your future, he can endanger and that´s why you must leave him alone."His swords were knives that impaled the nobles heart, she didn´t want to recognize it, she just wanted that Natsu was safe and nothing else.

Virgo...she was astounded with the results, someone not strong...has beaten Natsu. But she observed that it wasn´t a simple job for Wardes to defeat him as she could see the blood on his forehead and hands despite they had gloves. Yet she knew something about him. He was a liar, he could have killed Natsu with the last hit with the enough force and still he didn´t. But those honeyed words where the cherry of the cake, it was clear for her that this Viscount was a traitor. A traitor that charmed young girls to believe on him, a traitor that had a plan on his head. And she was going to be sure to protect Louise. While Natsu would be out of combat she would do her best at supporting him, and also she had an advantage on the Viscount, he was injured even if he was cured by a water mage he was still going to be exhausted so that meant to her an easy job. But still she needed to keep an eye for that creepy man she saw on her visions.

It could be possible that he already found them. And the purpose of that man was.

_To turn them to hollow._

"Ah, by the way Virgo and Louise I need to tell you something before we take him to a clinic."

"What is it?"Both asked simultaneously.

"Count Mote, messenger of the Tristain palace...was kidnapped." And by this, Virgo repeated those words that 'he' told her that night as she was sure those words weren´t only directed to her.

_To turn them to hollow_

**Unknown location**

He felt strange, and it wasn´t something he usually felt since a long time ago, while he roamed around the world, he started to have a feeling, an unusual feeling, yet one that brought him a smile, he wasn´t aware that it would be this soon, he thought that the event would occur farther in the future and not soon. He felt dread, but happiness invaded his body. Tears flooded his cheeks and his jaw was open.

And he only felt that he could do one thing.

To visit that dark dungeon of demons and see...see if it was open.

To see the epilogue turned pages to the first chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**OMAKE!**_

_**EP1: WHY YOU HAVE MY VOICE!?**_

Louise was walking on Magnolia, she was in awe, there were such amazing things that Natsu´s city had. For example there was an orb, an orb that with magic it would be turned on into a fireplace, mages on her world didn´t have that kind of material, maybe if she get some for her classmate then they would be interested on her as she had brought something that wasn´t known by Halkeginia.

"Hey Natsu, do you have any fish!?"WHAT WAS THAT!? She heard a voice equal to hers, but it was too squeaky, but still someone stole her voice! Oh no, this would not be left alone. She would make sure that the bastard would receive the punishment it deserved, stealing the voice of a famous noble like her wasn´t acceptable. Her punisher mode was on, glaring furiously she looked at the cat, it was blue, a blue that she hated and also he walked in two legs. GOD SHE HATED CREATURES THAT WALKED WITH TWO LEGS. Wait? Wouldn´t that mean she hated humans. Oh well, she hated it.

"Nah Happy I don´t have food, what do you say if we go to fish some into the lake?" Oh so the victim was called Happy, then she would make sure that he suffered in pain.

"YOU!" She cried in an 'assassin tone' but looking her, it was just a rather furious girl, a chibi menacing him.

"Me?"

"Yes, I am talking to you!"

"WAIT HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SAME VOICE AS ME?!"The blue exceed cried in awe as his voice was heard on the little chibi voice.

"That is what I was going to ask! Why in the void you have my voice?!"She shouted.

"Oh, no I AM A HUMAN GIRL!" The exceed panicked and the tsundere stopped for a moment looking the pinkette girl.

"Hey Happy what are you doing? We must go to fish don´t you remember? Wait...why are you crying?

"IT WAS HORRIBLE NATSU, A PINKETTE GIRL HAS MY SAME VOICE AND I THAT MEANS I´M ALSO A GIRL! NATSU WHY THE HECK I HAVE THE VOICE OF A GIRL?!"The exceed cursed and asked uncontrollably.

"Then that only means something."Natsu stanced for a inspiring speech, but it wasn´t that.

"GO AND WRECK THAT SHITTY OF VOICE THIEF!"He cried while Louise covered her ears trying to conceal the sound yet it wasn´t enough. Happy seemed to have courage instantly and attacked the girl.

"GIVE ME MY VOICE!

"YOU GIVE ME MY VOICE! A dust cloud covered their ridiculous fight while both of them had blank angry eyes. Natsu was cosplaying an adult person like if he was a father.

"*SNIFF* HE GROWS SO FAST! NO NATSU DON´T BE IN AWE BECAUSE OF THAT, I MUST RECORD THIS IN A LACRIMA, THE FIRST FIGHT OF MY SON!"

While in a parallel universe Rie Kumigiya saw the unexpected event.

The characters she has voice acted where fighting because their equal voices. And she thought. When they would discover that they had the same voice? And also would Happy discover that he was metaphorically a girl?

She would not know

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A/N**_

_**Okay before I start to receive flames about Natsu´s defeat then I let me explain first.**_

_**There is no human capable of resisting the pressure points, maybe he would not fall asleep like most of the persons do, but it is enough for him to numb his arms and if aimed correctly, the neck pressure point is enough for sending to sleep any human on existence, even the strongest ones like Natsu including he didn´t have the additional defense of his magic power at the end, and the conditions of battle wasn´t on his favor.**_

_**Wardes depends on pressure points and magic since he doesn´t use a sword because he would not be able to cast magic by that sword, he depends basically on a magic wand that is basically a fencing sword.**_

_**Also Natsu´s magic got depleted because in my fanon, the Ethernano on FoZ is rather weak due reasons I will show in the future and also because it is far more weaker than Earthland´s ethernano.**_

_**I will explain the willpower and Ethernano as the chapters goes on but if I explain right now, I would spoil my story and ruin the plot so I can´t right now. But I assure you that the magic power generated in the core of any FT universe mage would be pretty weak leading to a rapid consumption.**_

_**Please I ask you to understand this. Thank you.**_

_**If you have any suggestions about the story I would gladly hear them.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Goodbye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Betad by Gina Tsukiko**_

_**Chapter 10: End of the line**_

**Infirmary of La Rochelle**

The place smelled like medicine; it was so strong that you could guess it was industrial medicine, yet the difference could only be perceived by a dragon slayer. There were some natural herbs to treat the wounds. The place was like the other buildings, it looked like dirt piles and the inside wasn't much different as the inn.

Natsu was fainted on a pure white bed with a water mage healing his wounds. The medic that was healing the pinkette was given quite the easy task, but on the other side three water mages were needed to heal the internal bleeding and various wounds on Wardes. They were far more worried about the Viscount; it looked like he could have perished any second. The Griffin Knight assured them that he didn't have any wounds, yet the mundane medics and water mages inspected him anyway.

The Viscount had broken most of his ribs, one of his internal organs was almost unsalvageable, and his arm nearly broken. The medics simply couldn't understand how the Viscount could tolerate such pain. Normally he would need to be treated for at least two months, but thanks to the medicine and the water magic healing properties his recovery would only take one day. Yet Louise's future husband would have an eternal mental scar. He literally couldn't understand his endurance and composure with the pain but it was needed to convince Louise to leave her familiar at La Rochelle's port. He was a threat and nothing more.

The most surprising thing was how a rookie bastard managed to defeat him. Even if he had the runes of Gandalfr that didn't meant he could beat him so easily. But when he changed to his bare fists he turned into a wild berserker. He had caused him so much pain yet the boy managed to beat him with the pressure points on the human body and only fainted. Nonetheless, compared to his damaged state, the lad was fine.

Virgo... she already knew who the Viscount really was. She was right about observing him with an eagle eye and the results were worth it. However, that meant she would need to travel with a threat; one that threatened the party and an entire kingdom.

He was a mercenary assassin, there was no doubt about it. She had seen a lot of them in her life, the last one she remembered was responsible for the murder of one of her masters who had sold her celestial spirit key to the fat and ugly man Everlue. She was quite glad that Natsu and her princess had put him in prison.

Returning to the present, she focused on the actual situation. Wardes was a mercenary, maybe a spy of Reconquista. However, neither of those were good for her party. The fake Viscount was a skilled actor, just pretending to be charismatic and kind. Most of his actions were rather suspicious, his interrogation with Natsu about his skills with swordsmanship as well as his knowledge of pressure points. Assassins had knowledge about pressure points when most soldiers and mercenaries didn't since pressure points help you kill your enemy quickly and quietly which is why you can't be confident all time; even the rustiest dagger can be a powerful weapon even if you don´t know it.

Yet she couldn't make a move on him, it would be too soon and the Viscount would try to kill her or Louise. Yet killing Louise wouldn't be the first choice he would have in mind; that would be his last resort decision. But it would not be convenient decision for him. TheVallieres would hunt him down and Henrietta would send a team to capture the fake noble. Her political power wasn't that strong and she could not prosecute him in a country other than Tristain. Even if her instincts told her to act she just couldn't; there were too many risks and no chances to interfere with the mercenary's plans. The best she could do was observe him and wait. She felt that nothing good will come after this, it was simply obvious. Her memories told her that something bad was going to occur soon.

Louise was worried as she saw that her familiar and future husband were injured, yet she could see that Wardes was the most damaged of the two of them. The medics told her that Wardes was severely injured but with the constant treatment it wouldn't take more than a day to heal him properly. For her former pinkette there was nothing severe, he only fainted with some cuts and bruises but it was nothing that medical and mundane treatment couldn´t fix. This made her sigh in relief but she was so stressed that she felt like she was carrying an entire mansion on her shoulders. Her friend was in political danger and the threat was in this letter, the letter that clearly showed romantic feelings. She simply couldn't understand how love could shatter an entire kingdom.

It was illogical from her point of perspective. Love was the purest feeling that a person could feel towards another living being. She knew that Henrietta's political marriage was to ensure extra military personnel for the possible upcoming war against Albion but still...she couldn't see the reason why feelings, something personal, could become big trouble. Also...she feared the worst for this voyage, the only outcome she could see in her eyes was failure...

No! Bad thoughts! Her friend needed her, the kingdom´s faith lay in her hands and no one else could help her except her companions. Outside the little group there was no one else to trust with this kind of quest. She would make the princess proud and make her parents see she wasn't a failure, that she had the potential to be an independent and an extraordinary mage. She just needed to study more, practice her spells, and perform the mission perfectly. If everything was performed in an astounding manner she would also be respected by her companions. They would regret calling her a 'Zero' and would nickname her with a suitable title. Something elegant, something that would signify her great potential; she could see her classmates kneeling before her, begging forgiveness.

Yeah...that would do.

Still, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and a strange feeling in her stomach. She could feel something crawling in her abdomen, it was the feeling she always got when she was a little girl...

She needs to sleep, maybe that would help her feel better for tomorrow. After all, the ships would sail tomorrow for Albion...

Oh yeah, but Natsu...

"Wardes, Natsu must accompany us. He is my familiar and I will not leave him behind." She told him seriously. Wardes gazed at her in a cold and disapproving way; the stare felt like a snake watching its prey.

"I'm sorry Louise but your request is denied, you saw what he did. He is a monster. He isn't the most suitable familiar for you; he will harm you, maybe kill you, and then what about your parents? About our marriage?" He had a worried tone in his voice and Louise fell for it.

Lies, all lies. The fake maid couldn't believe Louise was starting to fall because of that vague explanation. Clearly he was a charmer, one that would likely betray you and stab a knife in your back when you didn't expect it. But Louise wasn't a girl experienced with betrayals and traitors; traitors that could be your dearest friends, even your leaders and 'princesses' like her wouldn't notice it...

It was a bit hypocritical to think about that since her true princess doesn´t know about those kind of dangers, but at least Lucy knew how to act in combat...it was ironic since the celestial mage also belonged to a noble family, one that was respected because her mother was an excellent celestial mage. Really, Aquarius sometimes slipped some good comments about the family, especially about the mother of the family, and even if it didn't seem so, she loved Lucy. But simply didn't show it and would repeat the same sentence. 'Mermaid tsundere.'

Speaking about tsunderes, Virgo had a special perspective point about Louise. She was a good person, but the celestial spirit questioned if she could gain the friendship of Natsu's master. It wasn't something obligatory nor did she care for it but nothing bad comes from friendship.

Virgo, deep in thought about the details ignored the main event that Louise and Wardes were discussing and Louise, as stubborn as ever, insisted Natsu to come with; it was all the same, Wardes denied it.

In his statement there was a lie: 'he isn't the most suitable familiar for you'. The summoning ritual will summon the most appropriate familiar for you, human or not. Well it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that she would stop Wardes when there was an opportunity,with proof about his treason against the party.

"Louise! Can't you see the injuries your familiar marked on me?! The broken bones and damaged organs?! Does the puzzle is unmatchable?! You need to understand that he cannot come with us!" The silver haired man almost screamed at his future spouse. His eyes held anger and impatience; Louise could only see a man disagreeing, Virgo analyzed profoundly.

"Wardes I will not repeat this again. He is my familiar and will come with us, whether you want it or not he will come, there is no true just...!" She was interrupted by a grunt of pain. It seemed the harm done to his body hadn't disappeared yet.

"Can you not see it? He destroyed almost the entire basement of the inn, by Brimir! Imagine if your parents ever knew about this. Remember Louise, the actions of the familiar are reflected upon its master and you cannot comply with that!"

"But!..."

"Sorry my little girl, but this is true. You cannot take the risk to have a companion that has the attitude of a barbarian. He would destroy everything you are, your status, relationships, everything! This is for your good and for the good of your familiar." It was half true, Natsu could destroy the pride of Louise, her pride of being a noble, and worst of all, she would always be remembered as a failure for not making her familiar behave properly like the faithful dog he must be. But still, she was responsible for his health; a master that cannot protect her familiar is a failure. She was responsible for this filthy animal, not that she didn't care for him or something like that.

"Louise I know what are you thinking and I know it may hurt you to leave a companion, but imagine..." His face keeping its cool turned to a sly, sad one. "What would your sister think about you? Imagine the stress she would suffer from, having her beloved little sister exiled from her only family." A horrified Louise shone, she could not imagine it.

Her sister Cattleya was the kindest person in the world, she was the definition of love, but that love suffered from an incurable disease. Medics tried to heal her every way possible but none were effective. Neither medicine nor magic could heal her and she suffered every passing day. She suffered more when she used her willpower to cast spells, and water mages concluded that it was a disease that after a long time it would grow fatal. The willpower that was the very same energy of the mages, not only for magic but for their physical endurance, they couldn't live without it. If the disease were to get worse, her sister would grow so sick that...Brimir don´t make her leave from this world in an agonizing way.

It would be worse for her sister, as the embodiment of love would become the embodiment of grief and desperation... Yeah, maybe abandoning Natsu was the best solution.

"Alright Wardes, we will abandon him." She said painfully...she didn't want to be an irresponsible mage but she also didn't want her sister to be in pain. She could not imagine it, not after seeing her smiling almost every day before she retreated to the academy.

"That is the best choice Louise. But don't worry, you can write him a farewell letter." He tried to be 'sympathetic'.

"He doesn't know how to read." She said bluntly.

"Then write it and ask a medic to translate the letter for him, he would understand it."

Virgo doubted it. Natsu was reckless like a bee, he would enter a hot zone if it meant saving his friends at all costs; he would not understand it and keep insisting on finding Louise. Not because he was abandoned but because she was a friend to him. She looked to the window and saw that twilight was ending, darkness was going to start overwhelming the sky and the two moons with different colors would shine.

She somehow managed to smile, it brought her a beautiful memory. She was sitting in a green hill with two people on both of her sides, they were smiling and laughing... it was a vague memory, she didn´t actually remember the two humans accompanying her but she was sure that they were her friends. Although there was something else she remembered. It was hazy but somehow, she remembered that those two figures were... bigger than her...no, taller...both.

It was strange, she didn't recall having a memory of that, but it was like her mind brought it upon her unconsciously...

*THUD*

Laughter was heard. They were enjoying the twilight, the time when the sun bids its goodbyes before going to sleep. When night came they saw the beautiful stars. The cliff was beautiful and full of flowers. Roses were the most abundant, those crimson earth sprouts. Crickets sang in the night and owls hooted peacefully. It felt like the calm would last forever, maybe it was heaven.

In a blink, she returned to reality, and the crimson resided there, but the flowers were dead, burned. Screams of battle were heard and cries of the innocent echoed in the air. A dry sensation was felt in her throat.

The skies were covered in black, the day was sad. She saw the horrors and ran, seeking those two figures that made her feel the warmth of comfort, no matter the crisis. Everywhere she looked were hands. They tried to drag her against her own will. She ran. Fire waskilling the woods, the homes, and claiming lives. The men, in rage at the disease on their families grabbed every weapon they could.

The peaceful town was turned into hell. Common people were killed by men in iron armor. The town died slowly; it endured a day that felt like a year. The only survivors were her and the two figures. They embraced her to calm her, and one of them grabbed a knife and claimed the lives of three men in metal before succumbing to a bang from a man in elegant robes.

'I love you.' He fell, filling the floor with crimson. The screams of grief rang through the armor of the men, that malefic smile and eyes pierced her innocent soul. She gawked and gasped desperately. The man in metal grabbed her and a brown sac covered her vision. She didn´t remember more, only the begging of an adult woman claiming her daughter.

Thus she remembers no more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hexagon Palace.**

The palace didn´t have beautiful colors, just sad grayish ones. It conserved its elegance with the decorations. The place where an event was occurring had only a big round table made of silver and the chairs from dark wood that commemorated Muriel and her the table there was a candelabrum on the ceiling made with white gold, there were no windows in the room filling it with darkness, the only light were the candles that almost didn't illuminate the room.

The palace was hidden in a forest, on the outside it was a big ancient palace in ruins, but underground everything was restored. They would repair the exterior but they must stay hidden from society until the time was right, and the time was near.

There was a meeting between the sacerdos and the apostles, although their faces couldn't be seen, only their robes. There were six figures in total and a conflict had surged between them. Even if the upcoming war of the Tristain and Albion was far away from happening, they were already anticipating it. They would deliver the word of Muriel and her will upon the humans and elves.

Yes, they were not as reckless as the heretics; those who prayed for that cruel man Brimir and killed the ones that they considered...pests.

The elves, powerful and intelligent, were victimized by the people who call themselves believers of The Founder. Muriel, the woman who knows everything, was aware of the sins of that wretched man and the men that believed in him bore an unforgivable sin to follow the steps of a cruel man. But they were not savages like these ones. Anyone willing to surrender their beliefs of their supposed god would be acquitted of their impurity and would feel in them the will of Muriel.

But now thoughts about it were not good, they must keep going with the meeting.

"I would suggest that we join Albion. Even if they are heretics, that doesn't mean we cannot form an alliance. We would have access to their military power and we would offer some of our secrets. If possible, we could convince them that the god they claim to fight for is fake. If we need to perform drastic measures, then it must be done." One of the sacerdos offered the idea. Yet some were whispering in doubt.

"Please elaborate, most of us can´t understand the meaning of your words...Sacerdos de Sapienta."

"Well I doubt that they would accept an alliance without an assurance of our cooperation with them. Likely we would send an ambassador to them before they start a conflict with Tristain. Our ambassador would introduce himself with a fake name and would demonstrate the kind of power we possess; yet we must maintain some of our secrets. If they manage to learn them we would be in trouble because revealing Muriel most divine secrets to them is the worst thing that we can do. An ambassador would be a Slave of course, he or she would be the perfect candidate to demonstrate a bit of our power and would likely be tempted to join with us." He stopped for a moment to see if his former comrades were catching the idea. Once their faces told him that they had understood he proceeded.

"After we earn their thrust we shall have an opening. We will try to convince them and purify them from their beliefs of that demon called Brimir and, if everything goes according to the plan, we shall become a great influence to the world. People will know the mistake they have made by believing in that devil and we shall perform unification." He stopped for a moment to explain what would happen if that wasn't accomplished.

"However if they refuse to hear the will of Muriel then we shall act against them, by any means..." He was interrupted. It seemed that someone in the room had been containing his ire and couldn't hold it anymore.

"Blasphemy! How dare you to tell us that we, the true believers of Muriel, shall submit ourselves to a pathetic alliance with those heretics! Your plans will destroy our souls! We cannot risk to be near those tainted souls. I say we must kill everyone that follows the man that cannot even be named. That´s why we have the Slaves! They are more powerful than those pitiful mages that call themselves nobles!" He screamed like a mad person who wanted to look like the most powerful person in the world.

"Silence!" Another voice commanded and the angry sacerdos sat down. Still, you could feel his rage in the air.

"I think that is a good plan you have Sacerdos de Sapienta but we have another issue. The elves, how are we going to approach them? I´m afraid that they are not the kind that would receive any human in a friendly way. Also we have almost no information about any good relationship they have had with humans."

"You have a point Apostle de Pura, we know absolutely nothing from that species so our only solution would be to exterminate them, or rather examine them. We could send a scout to overlook the species, but if we want him or her to learn about their social interactions he or she must be one that can be disguised as an elf. Our magic can help us at that point since we are more advanced than most mages and elves. He or she shall learn their story and fake that he or she is a worshipper of their religion. Yet we need to consider a lot of facts before choosing one way or another."

It was true, none of them knew about that ever happening. To see an elf with a human was considered to be impossible; stories didn´t tell about humans having specific relationships. If only they had a truce. If they didn't cross the territory of the other they wouldn't do any harm to each other...like that would endure forever.

Humans would try to reclaim their lost sacred territory that was located in the elfin desert. It was an impossible war to win with only humans, but it could also be the perfect moment to make their entrance, if they considered it as the best option.

Everyone in the room was rather impressed with the plans of Sacerdos de Sapienta; he could formulate the best plans in moments of crisis. Undoubtedly he deserved the title of The Hexagon sage.

"But I think it would be better for us to support Albion anonymously. I have heard that the royal line of Albion is likely to fall tomorrow, if we had a silent but friendly approach we could gain the trust of Reconquista." One of the figures commented.

"Ah yeah, Sacerdos de Fortia. As for your suggestion I would gladly say that I have already prepared for that particular plan. You see, I sent one of our Slaves to support Reconquista with the fall of the royal family. I sent one who would gladly perform the job, he is known as 'The dratted'.

Some of the men present in the room gasped; that Slave was known for his atrocious and miraculous actions that supported the Hexagon. He would not restrain himself from killing, but also wasn't reckless. He was intelligent and if you were in front of him when he had succumbed to bloodlust you would not be alive to tell the tale.

"We applaud your efforts Sapienta, let me honor this as the conclusion of the meeting." The figure that was sitting far away from the door said while waving his arm in an act of dismissing everybody present from the room. It took one minute and the room was empty except for that shade. He cackled in the silence and sighed with satisfaction.

"This should be rather entertaining, even Muriel will not deny it." He said with a sadistic smile. Yet this was not the time to enjoy himself, he needed to think up strategies for the upcoming case. He didn't trust Sapienta, not at all. His plans were good, but he didn´t likethose plans; he preferred to be more conservative.

He would await the results of the Albion crisis and if everything resulted according to the sacerdos, he would let him have his way. But if he failed...he would act on his own...

He would kill the bastard if any unpleasant development arose.

_***Vision***_

She blinked several times and the scenario was the same yet different at the same time. She was surrounded by despair and corruption, men were assaulting the village and other men fought them in vain. Crimson was the only color she could remember; the skies and her surroundings were all like that.

She ran and cried alone on the hill of beautiful flowers. She tried to run and stay with those two protective figures but they were sleeping forever on the floor and no one came to help her. Everyone was sleeping, sleeping forever just like her parents.

The men that were victorious laughed in triumph and glanced at the girl. Another figure came, it was someone in noble robes and he looked her greedily. No one would help her. She would perish alone and no one else would give her the warmth; that special warmth that they gave that made her feel comfortable and protected. Even the burning air felt cold.

She just didn't want to die. She wanted to live, to be with her parents and play with them again...and that wouldn't be possible. If someone had heard her screams that echoed in the air...'please I need help, I want my mommy and my daddy.'

She opened her mouth and screeched, her vision started to fade to black and she fainted from sadness and grief. The last thing she heard in that moment was an answer. She could only tell that it was...an answer.

_***Gasp!***_

Not again... those horrible scenes, she would literally burn this book if it stopped those ridiculous nightmares. She didn't just hate them she despised them, loathed them. However she felt dependent on the book, Virgo didn't know why but it drove her crazy. But right now was not time to run into madness. She had to protect Louise against that mercenary that was faking his devoted love for her.

Even though she couldn't do anything else at the moment she would definitely stop the gray haired assassin from his goals. Although, she just remembered that Natsu wouldn't be awake at the time they would leave. Likely he would panic at first, trying find Louise by running all around the city.

Maybe the best plan for informing him would be with a letter. One that he could understand and not the one that Louise would write and ask a medic to translate it for her. If only the prideful noble would consult with her...

She feared the worst for the dragon slayer as he might well follow them to Albion and she doubted he would get off the ship without vomiting.

Yet another matter she had on her mind was how to act regarding the crisis. She was aware that the Albion royalty was involved in a war that would be lost against Reconquista. Plans would be needed if she wanted to survive with her false master.

If drastic measures were required she would absolutely use her magic. She had some experience in hand to hand combat but she preferred to use her Earth magic and sometimes she would use it to power her chains with her magic, the only problem was how much time she would have to use her magic. Magic power would likely drain quickly. She didn't know why but she could only guess that the magic power of this dimension was rather weak. Maybe if she practiced the magic power consumption control she may have the ability to use powerful spells while not spending precious magic power.

She would plan her way out when the battle actually starts. Plans were useless until she had the perfect view of the battlefield. Then she would use her brain...

She remembered that she looked rather dumb in her plans when she was with her princess. She didn't know her very well, even if she trusted Lucy with all her soul, there were some things that she had kept for herself. She wasn´t a normal or innocent spirit like Aries; there was a reason she was so serious all the time.

Even if the celestial contract submitted her to obedience, there were some holes... and the reason she didn't want to open herself up to her princess was because...

She has seen it all... and had made everything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Infirmary**

"Ngh, where am I?" The dragon slayer had finally awoke from his sleepy dreams.

"Oh wait! I remember!" He claimed enthusiastically.

"I was beating the butt off that old man! He certainly is a tough opponent, now where is...he?" He asked, a little confused by seeing his surroundings. The room was filled with the smell of medicine and other substances the dragon slayer didn´t recognize. He blinked several times and not believing it he rubbed them and again. He contemplated the room in awe. When did he arrive here? He heard footsteps, they were not aggressive. After waiting for a few seconds a man appeared that wore some weird clothing; something like a one piece suit in a light brown color with hair, blue as Wendy´s.

"You have finally awoken. It doesn't surprise me with those injuries you received." The medic exclaimed, happy to see his patient healthy.

"Uhm, man do you know where I am?" The dragon slayer asked. The medic looked amused by his recklessness. It seemed that the young lad had trouble recognizing the place, but he assumed that the adolescent would easily know where he was.

"Do you remember what happened before you awoke?" The medic asked, he needed to diagnose if his patient had amnesia.

"Yeah, I remember that I was fighting an old man, he clearly was a tough guy." He smirked rather confident about the outcome. Apparently the old man was preoccupied about any memory loss. There were no signs of bruises meaning that the water magic that was applied to him was rather successful, he also must not forget that mundane medicine also did its work.

"Well, that 'old man' has already left with her girlfriend, as well as the servant who was accompanying you." He stopped for a moment as he observed as the pinkette patient gawked. Suddenly his body turned white.

"They just left without me!? More importantly, WHO WON THE FUCKING FIGHT!?" Apparently the adolescent was kind of rude. Well it wasn't something he didn't expect coming from a fight that occurred at the inn. Maybe they were drunk and decided to have a rumble.

Rumors about the fight were spreading; about how a commoner could almost beat a triangle-mage single handled. The lad was quite an interesting person. However this was no time to let his mind wander; apparently his friends had left at least two letters for him. One was given to him by the younger one, she seemed like a student of The Academy but he was rather curious about the letter that the other pinkette servant had left for the young man.

"Ah, I remembered that I was given two letters from your friends. One was from the girl that seemed to call herself Louise and the other is from her servant." He reached into his right pocket where he had the letters but only gave one to him.

"Hey, why don't you give me the other letter?" The brawler asked rather annoyed.

"Your friend has requested me to read this letter to you since she said that you couldn´t read. The interesting thing is that she gave it to me in secret. I don't actually want to mess around with personal issues but the servant trusted me to give the letter to you. Do you happen to have learned another language or idiom?" He asked, looking his patient.

"Huh?" Was the only blunt answer of the slayer of dragons.

"I will take that as a yes. Well, I will now proceed with reading the letter for you. Ahem." He cleared his throat before reciting the letter.

-Dear familiar.

I know that we have left you behind but Wardes convinced me to do so. It isn´t that I don't trust you but my reputation as a noble would be endangered by your possible actions if you accompanied us on the voyage to Albion. We will depart after midnight at the last sail to Albion. I hope that you can take care of yourself while we are in Albion, we will come back before you even notice, I promise. Don´t follow us.

We left you some money for your stay at the inn, and please don't make a mess.

-Louise

It was rather a short letter, but it was long enough to make the familiar of Zero to turn red... They abandoned him in an infirmary where he doesn't remember anything after the fight with the 'old man', but surely he would do something that was prohibited... And that was thanks to his reckless and stupid nature.

He violently lifted the blankets that were on his body and started to walk rapidly to the door. The medic, concerned, ran to him before the patient exited the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? It was explicitly written that you must stay at the inn, and analyzing your actions I can tell that following her plans is not what you have in mind." The doctor commented like if he was some sort of diviner, well...from the point of perspective of the dragon slayer.

"DUDE?! How did you guess what was in my mind!" Really... he was an idiot for not having common sense.

"Forget about it. It is dawn and the first ships are sailing to Albion, if you want to catch them, then you need to hurry up and take a ship to the continent. I will not stop you because it would be rather useless."

"It sounds like you know me well. By the way, thanks for letting me stay here but now I gotta go!" He was going to run but the medic shouted in time.

"HEY! You are forgetting your sword and the money they gave you." The forgetful dragon slayer almost forgot two of the most important things he would need for following his companions into the floating city.

"Oh! Almost forgot about it!" The dragon slayer exclaimed. He picked up his materials and decided to travel to where his friends were.

Wait, did the doc said that he would need to take a ship to arrive to there?

'God why do you make things so difficult!?' He cursed mentally. He would rather not have a bad trip to Albion, especially since the flight would take more time than he would want it too.

And the time he could tolerate to be in a transport was zero seconds.

Yep, he definitely would die there.

***Scene Break* **

Dammit! This was overkill! Why do transports make him surrender so easily?

He laid on the floor waiting for a miraculous way to heal his motion sickness... that actually reminded him of Troia, the spell that Wendy used on him to heal his motion sickness. But, bullshit defensive antibodies made him resistant to the medicine that was a blessing from the skies. Yeah, Wendy was an angel from the sky sent to treat his ridiculous dizziness and he needed her right now, but Troia will not work on him and he would die on this ship that was full of merchandise.

Yeah he sneaked up here, but didn´t know how he managed to do it. All the ships purposes were transporting resources to the country, not to transport people...BLURGH!

Thinking about the word was enough to make him sick. Being in a transport that is supposed to be used on water was the worst when used on air, he felt the same hell he felt when he was at the Nirvana's destruction... until his little angel came to rescue him.

And this reminded him of times where he used the transport just to be on time when his friends were in a time of need. Oh...no

Here comes another round BLURGH!

"By Brimir partner! You don't sound pretty well, it seems that you are dying." The bronze sword commented with disgust as he saw his partner puke on the floor. He didn't know how to feel the revolting sensation you feel when your head spins around or when your stomach violently shakes.

"Shut up bronzy!... I...can...bare...this BLARGH!" He threw up in a barrel he had near him... He wished that Erza would be there just to knock him out so he could feel nothing; that would be the best. Better than staying conscious in this crisis.

"It looks like you cannot. Partner I may not know the sensations you are feeling right now but I can try to sympathize with you. If you think I look bronze because that was the material my creator used to form me then you are wrong. This is my rust that I've accumulated in the years that I have been left alone. With each passing day I feel more old...wait I'm old! HAHAHA!" The sword laughed and his mouthpiece was moving rather quickly and a lot of clangs were heard.

"Honestly I don't understand...your...joke." The pinkette twitched his eye while not understanding what the hell the sword was saying at all.

"Dude, do you know how old I am?" The sword asked, it sounded like he had pride in the years he had been alive.

"Uhm...fifty years?" The dragon slayer tried to guess. Somehow it was impressive that he used his brain, he had a little bit of common sense after all.

"Not even close pal. I´m six-thousand years older than you." It commented rather proudly, the sword absolutely forgot the purpose of the talk which was trying to empathize with the feelings of the human.

"Are you...gugh...serious!? You're older than the gramps!" Even if his senses were numb by the dizziness he was currently feeling, he could still be amazed by the impossible quantity of years the sword have lived. It was impossible for an object to last that long, everything that endured that long would turn into dust and dissipate into the air. Sometimes the dragon slayer would ask himself: was the sword drowned in the fountain of eternity or something like that?

"Pal, not even the oldest human or elf can be compared to the experience that I have accumulated in years... of course, if I had not forgotten everything about my past then it would be quite awesome. Still, I´m old and I am proud of it, nothing can change that." The sword bragged, if Derflinger had the common sense of humanity he would be horrified by the quantity of wrinkles he would have if he was human. He would probably be a mass of wrinkles and nothing else. It would be rather funny to see his expression, and freaking disgusting. Ugh, an old man with wrinkles in the wrinkles in the wrinkles. Eugh!

"Hey pal, what about you, how many years do you have?" Derflinger asked, he wanted to know a little bit of his partner's history. How could he be a companion of the adolescent that seemed to be the Gandalfr if he didn't?

"Mmm, I don't... remember very well. But... I guess I'm on my seventeen´s." The dragon slayer commented dumbly.

"You guess?! Partner, know you have worse memory than I!" The sword commented rather shocked. At least he didn't have to worry about being the only one not remembering things correctly.

And so, the dragon slayer and his sword talked about their past. Derflinger was interested in knowing the story of his partner while Natsu didn't have a problem telling his story, it would have been a nice talk...if the pinkette stopped vomiting everywhere. It was disgusting to see the breakfast of someone all around the place, and when Derflinger means all around the place, it's all around. The captain would be in shock after seeing his precious merchandise was now piles of food that were rejected from a human that wasn't supposed to be there.

They kept talking to pass the time, Natsu hoped that this would stop his nausea problems. But they didn't, they kept reminding him that he would not be free of the suffering any time soon. But at least he felt relieved with the fact that time flew by. The sun had not risenwhen he boarded the ship and when he found that the sun was almost near the middle of the sky he felt content that his suffering was less than he expected.

Returning to the talk, Derf wanted to ask something. He didn't understand why his master had done that but that wasn't what he was going to ask.

"Partner, how do you feel now that you know that your partners have left you behind in that hospital? Don't you feel angry, or at least annoyed?"

"Yeah, I'm an... annoyed by the fact they left... me, but I'm not angry... I know that they're my friends and...they wouldn't have done that without a...reason." Natsu said straightly, he was a bit angry because there were two things that weren't clear for him. Number one. WHO WON THE FUCKING BATTLE?! Number two. WHY DID THEY LEAVE HIM?!

"Wow pal, surely you have a big heart. Actually, I remember something about my past." Natsu looked at him curiously even though he looked green. "Someone that held me in the past was almost exactly like you, he was reckless, stupid and egocentric-" He was interrupted.

"Hey I´m not stupid!" The brawler said with blank eyes and his mouth appeared like it contained a flame that would be expelled if his partner was angrier. Someone that didn´t know his partner would have ran in surprise seeing a little flame in his mouth.

"He was one of the happiest lads I have had in my entire life, nonetheless, a master in swordsmanship. We travelled everywhere and every obstacle in his life couldn't stop him, he was like you. Always smiling and carefree." The sword sounded cheerful for a moment but then his voice deepened. "But one day, one of his friends that accompanied him in his journey said that she was going to leave him; that she had a personal issue and left.

The boy said it was alright, and continued with his travels, only to find out that he was stabbed in the back a month later. In fact, they were not friends but lovers. And pal, don´t misunderstand that the same will happen to you, but then he saw her with another man...asleep together. The cheerful boy was turned crazy and he didn't kill her or any of his companions, but isolated himself from the world, angry with everyone.

When she returned to apologize to him... it was too late, he was so angry he reached with his right hand and picked me up, and claimed the life of the girl."

The story was depressing and Natsu was in awe hearing the tale his companion told him and couldn´t stop feeling sorry for the sword. He understood most of the story, yet love was something he could not understand but knew it was always there.

"Yeah, he was a good man..." The sword said melancholically. Awkward silence was the only thing left after the story. Natsu didn't feel well and would likely faint sooner or later.

"Derf...if I faint wake me up when we arrive."

"Sure thing partner."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Scene Break***

"HEY! PARTNER WE ALREADY ARRIVED!" A metallic voice was heard. The voice was a bit fuzzy and his senses were numb after travelling in the ship and couldn't feel his foot any longer.

"Whaa? Where are...we?" Natsu said weakly, not feeling well. Really, he wished that his motion sickness disappeared from his life.

"We already arrived, and wake up fast before the crew finds you and decides to give you a beating, and remember we are still on the transport so move fast! The ship already landed, you will not have trouble jumping from the ship in the middle of the air to the ground and that's because you were rather lucky that they didn't check the cargo!" The sword of rust rushed.

"Shit! I have...to...get...away from here!" The dragon slayer said while containing his urge to vomit again. His dizziness would have stopped if the ship stayed still, but it moved slightly, left and right, it was enough for the dragon slayer as the gentle movements almost made him puke.

With the rest of his willpower Natsu ran through the main trap door to exit from the cargo...but if he was smart he would have made it out of the cargo room and ran for his life...wait that would be almost the same... he would have been pursued anyways. He got out from his prison but he wasn't aware that there were men outside and he would run the risk of having a conflict with them.

"HEY! THERE'S A THIEF ON THE SHIP!" One of them that wore a marine uniform signaled at the dying young man.

"Don't let him run away!" The one that seemed to be the captain ordered.

In seconds a crew of twenty five men were following the dragon slayer in a rage. He had such bad luck. The boat was still moving and he was going to vomit again soon, but if jumped off and felt the solid and straight earth he would recover rapidly.

A man in front of him that looked to be in his late thirties tried to catch him, and luck was on the dragon slayer's side. He moved weakly, it was funny because it seemed like he was a ballerina, and the men were confused because for them the moves of the dragon slayer looked fluid but they were only weak attempts of dodging.

Three other men tried to punch him at the same time, one at the left, one at the right and one at the front. Natsu bent his back 'gracefully', almost reaching to the floor and his persecutors collided with their own fists, the three of them were knocked out and you could see stars above their heads.

"What the hell is this lad, is he a ballet demon or something?!" An old man commented in fear and frustration; he definitely has seen it all. Someone beating everybody with only dancing.

"Old man, it is only your head. We will beat down this cunt and we will teach him his place so he will not mess around with us anymore." A prideful marine said.

"But he already defeated half of our crew when you were talking!"

"WHAT!"

It was impossible, but it wasn't anymore. There was proof that a dancer was victorious against a full hoard of men by just moving and make their fists collide with their faces, stomachs or any part of their body.

The pinkette kept 'dancing' and in vain the rest of the crew tried to punch him, and he dodged them with 'grace' and the barbaric men fell to the ground 'ungracefully'. Such disgrace, they would never have the talent of ballerinas, never.

It took ten minutes for Natsu to finally reach the edge of the ship, his face was blue and couldn´t hold on anymore and expelled his puke. The marines were disgusted when they saw who was grunting and figured out that the intruder was vomiting. It was disgusting.

In a second the dragon slayer jumped from the boat to the land.

"Holy land! Don't ever leave me again!" He smooched the floor desperately like a lover that hasn´t seen his girlfriend in a long time.

"Pal, now I have seen everything. I may be old but nothing can be compared to the escape you made back there, it will be always in my memories, and when I lay again in another shop I will rust and remember you because you made a ridiculous escape. I imagine that if someone saw you 'dance like that' he would say 'that wasn't manly.'

Fairy Tail

"Achoo!" The take over user sneezed.

"Are you sick Elfman?" Lisanna commented in worry.

"Nah, I just felt that somewhere, a man made a not manly action."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Albion**

"The HELL!?" Natsu exclaimed in surprise. The bronze sword had told him the events that happened recently and Natsu was ashamed with what his partner told him. If it was true then he was a ballerina that defeated the marines in the ship with the power of god that no one saw him doing that.

He remembered that time when he lost Fairy Tail race, he was happy that Happy won the race when he was the slowest one. But hell couldn't be compared to the punishment they received at his defeat. He had to wear women's clothing model for a photographer, the pictures would be published in every magazine that existed on Earthland. His pride was hurt in that moment and a mental scar was formed, and today that scar reopened remembering that 'day'.

"Ugh, those memories still haunt me." The dragon slayer hugged himself, he felt a chill on his spine. That day a lot of men wanted to date him when they saw him with those clothes...God...please, kill me if I encounter with that memory again.

"What did you say pal?" The sword asked, sometimes he was rather noisy when it was about the private stuff of his partners.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud…"

While the dragon slayer walked around the city, he observed some interesting things. The city was decorated in a different way than some Tristain cities he had visited with Louise. Most buildings were made of white marble and almost none of them were made of anyother material. Except for some inns and blacksmith workshops including some local shops, the city he had arrived was white. Literally.

The dragon slayer spent almost the entire day trying to find Louise. He asked people if they had seen two girls with the same hair color he had and an 'old man'. Yeah, sometimes the things that he asked didn´t make sense, but that was just Natsu being Natsu, nothing rare about that.

The search for his lost party made no advancement. People denied the fact that they had seen someone like that or they gave him the wrong directions, sometimes he even found people with his same hair but none of them were Virgo or Louise. Sometimes he thought it would be better to specify the characteristics of the people he was searching for if he wanted an accurate search.

But Natsu was carefree, he simply did not observe the consequences of his actions. That was proved when he was willing to defeat every single member of Sabertooth, especially the guild master when he found out that they exiled Yukino from the guild. It angered him that a guild dared to expel their friends for such a ridiculous reason like losing a fight in the Grand Magic Games, but the aftermath made him a bit more mature.

He didn't give up his search but decided to sit on a fountain to rest a little bit.

"Man, where are they? I've spent the entire day searching for them and there is no sign of where they are." The dragon slayer commented tiredly as he had rushed around the town to find his friends and the search was in vain.

"Pal, do you have a clue where they could be?" The sword asked teasingly as he already knew where they could be. It was a bit of common sense to acknowledge their location, somehow he doubted that he would guess the place.

"Uhm, at an inn?" The familiar tried, and failed. Derflinger would have laughed but it wasn't the best idea to be on the dragon slayer's bad side. He knew that could be destroyed until he was only scrap. But he had lived too long and seen it all today, if he was destroyed on this moment at least he would have in his memories the funny moments he had witnessed. Most of them about embarrassing things of his wielders. Ah, such good times.

"Nope, you are too far away." The sword stopped a moment for the dragon slayer to pay attention to him. "I will give you a clue, they are in an elegant place."

"At a mansion?"

"Still cold."

"AGH! Then I don´t..." For a moment, the dragon slayer felt a strange feeling. He felt a chill down his spine, he felt like he was in danger but there was no treat in the place. It was peaceful and happy children played and adults chattered, somehow he felt in danger... but it wasn't he who was threatened. He felt the threat through an inexplicable link. It wasn´t his guts that told him that there was someone or something dangerous in the area, it was a connection.

_His vision started to blur__in__his left eye, but his right eye could see everything surrounding him. It took three seconds before his eye was normal, but he wasn't seeing the happy street where children and adults passed the time with their friends._

_It was a palace__that__he was seeing. There__were some benches in vertical rows, the benches were made of wood painted in white and had some elegant decorations, gold__trim__and flowers on the edges._

_But no one was there, only four people standing__on__a porch. A__wedding porch._

_He__could hear__everything._

_"Viscount Wardes, do you accept__Louise__Francoise to be your spouse?" A young man that didn´t__look__like a priest asked the future husband._

_"I accept.__I will be with her__in__times of grief and sickness and will accompany her until death cuts our binding." The noble swore with his eyes closed,__looking happy about the ceremony._

_"Louise Francoise de la Valliere, do you accept Viscount Wardes as your husband?" The 'priest' asked her..._

_But no answer came from her mouth, she looked rather shocked. The__Valliere had a lot of thoughts on her mind, distress governed her.__She__knew what would happen to the prince and the kingdom.__Henrietta would weep at the events that__would__occur and she couldn't do anything to solve it, just give him the letter..._

_"Wife?" The witness of the marriage sounded a bit concerned._

_"Louise?" The Viscount followed him._

_It took several seconds before the noble gave her answer._

_"I´m sorry Wardes, I don't want to marry you. I__did love__you once but now I don't know what to feel about you." His master__spoke in__a displeased tone of voice, yet it was low as if she didn't want anyone to hear her._

_"Come on Louise, maybe you are a bit nervous. Maybe__we can postpone the marriage until you feel confident." The Viscount tried to persuade her. His__voice started to sound different, it wasn't kind anymore,__and he__could feel the desperation on his voice._

_"Wardes,__I'm__sorry I felt something for you, but I don't want to marry..." His master was stopped by__a__sudden__movement.__In__a blink Wardes moved to where the priest was located._

_"Viscount what are you...!" The young adolescent stopped.__Rapidly__the mercenary grabbed his wand and__enchanted__a wind spell of cutting. He thrust__the sword__into__the abdomen of the royal boy._

_Flesh was pierced._

_The girl who didn't want to__get married__saw something unbelievable. Not only__had__she trusted him and loved him in the past...but this..._

_He was a traitor!_

_"Gah!" The young lad__spat__blood and the wand was released from his body, leaving him to die by the loss of blood._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The Valliere screamed in awe, she couldn't believe it.__After__all__these__years she__had__trusted him;__he accompanied her__for__the sake of the Tristanian kingdom, for the sake of her friend, and the princess trusted this man..._

_Only to murder Henrietta´s lover...?_

_No, this can't be happening._

_"So, it seems that I failed to accomplish my third goal, such a sad climax I see."_

_"What?!"_

_"Louise,__I always knew that you had something special. That__power of yours will make me the king of the world!" The gray haired Viscount shrieked like a crazy._

_"Wardes! What have you done?!" The Valliere screamed in vain._

_"And Louise...now this is the end..." His cold voice froze her spine, making her__unable__to move by herself..._

_She was seeing a monster, someone that__had__destroyed the happiness of her princess, her happiness and now... the happiness of her loved ones too._

_"This is the end of the line..."_

_..._

_The room__was__silent, no...everything was moving slower.__Wardes'__insane laughter seemed like deep breaths. The blood leaking out from the body of the last Albion prince flowed like a calm river._

NO! ...I gotta move fast!

_The servant__cast rocks, pieces of the castle__were__now serving the servant,__and__they moved with grace__and__slowly approached her and the apparent master. Both had shocked faces, but one decided to take action._

_The dragon slayer was seeing the horrible events.__He__ran. Ran__to the castle of Albion trying to reach it;__he needed to run and fast. Even if he didn´t__know__how to reach the palace, his gut was telling him where the place was located._

_His sweat was cold;__he__was still__seeing the atrocious scene. He was seeing what his master was seeing and nothing could stop that._

_The rocks started to construct a structure around them. They__were embracing the two in a protective way like a mother's embrace, but this was not a mother; these__were things.__Slowly__the vision of his master started to darken when the boulders started to unite;__everything was surrounded in a circle of rocks._

_He knocked__out__the guards__at__the entrance of the palace and entered as fast as he could. There__were a lot of people in the place poorly armored, like a guerrilla faction or something. Kids, women and men were waiting, but what? They were enthusiastic, like their life was in here;__that they would live here, eat here and die here..._

_No..._

_She couldn't see anything else just darkness, the smell of soil was the only thing remaining__in__her small world.__She__thanked Brimir she didn't need to see the horrible scenery with her eyes._

_But the only thing she heard... was the debris of the palace exploding._

***BOOM***

Natsu felt the explosion of the castle. He was so focused on his surroundings and the surroundings of his master and didn´t have the time to perceive the explosion. The ruins of the castle were falling and if it weren't for his instincts, he would have been crushed...

But he couldn't avoid seeing the people who died with the burst in the castle. Now he was seeing chaos, a lot of men entered the palace... They were the enemy. They started to battle against the kids, women and men resting in here.

He loathed it...

This view made him freeze, he didn't know why; this made him angry, but scared...

"Well, well, looks like my job is starting soon." A dark happy voice sounded in the hallway of the palace. Natsu didn't want to see him, but that man had an aura. A cold one. It manifested his bloodlust and misery, but he enjoyed that misery, he loved it. But that was everything about him. Natsu felt the craziness of that man, the hunger he had, but it wasn't just the hunger for battle...he was starving, he was dehydrated.

And somehow that wretched man enjoyed it, he accepted the burden, no human could withstand whatever this man had...

The fire caster didn't want to see the man, but somehow, the aura he expelled was something... Argh! He couldn't describe it. Natsu fell on his knees shocked.

"Eh, kneeling on the floor, I bet that you are pretty scared of me boyya. Well I'm not surprised, everyone fears me only hearing my footsteps... and I love when children run away from me, but in less than a second I would have killed them while they cried for their mommies. This time I got a satisfying job but it wasn't as exciting as the one of purging that village." This man was hollow, his only purpose was misery, and it was so obvious. His voice was ragged but cold and happy at the same time, it was the one of a mad man...

***Chink***

He grabbed his weapon... it reflected the man's bloodlust and it was also flooded with his malicious aura. The dragon slayer didn't knew why but he felt something... but he swallowed his tongue. The weapon swiftly travelled to his throat... dread. That was how he described the feeling of having the knife near his throat. And again, he didn't want to see it.

"It seems you aren't scared of me... I hate that... maybe killing you will make you learn your place!"

The dagger was on his throat ready to cut it, and time began to move slowly. Like Louise, he was feeling that same thing again... fear.

Gildarts told him that fear was something good and natural, it told you when to run away... but he couldn't.

His entire life passed in front of him. His happiest memories and the moments of pain...

Gildarts... that old man gave him one of his most valuable lesson... and he didn't benefit from it...

Instinctively the boy spoke. Only a word slipped from his mouth...

"Curses..."

**A/N**

**Whew, that was a hell of a chapter, I actually finished this on an airplane... Now I will answer somethings.**

**Does assassin's know where the pressure points are located? Only professionals, in real life there was some knowledge of pressure points in Europe around the 17th century, thanks that few asians divulged their knowledge. Anyways the weapon of Wardes could have been applied for many purposes and I saw that this was one of its uses.**

**What's coming next? Rumble and an Omake.**

**And also don't confuse Virgo description with Mavis, Mavis is someone that can plan strategies with armies, Virgo is someone that needs to think fast in battle and also I wanted her to be more important than her canon. Oh, and to catch your interest... I plan to make a back story of the Celestial spirits.**

**If you liked the story don't forget to review. And also... don't join Happy and Louise or else a catastrophic fight would be unleashed... I can still hear their battle and seeing Natsu cosplaying a father.**

**See ya!**

**Beta coming soon for fixing**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Betad by Gina Tsukiko**_

_**Chapter 11: Awakening**_

Why?

Why was she seeing this? Why she was seeing her failure?

She was a failure; she failed to protect Henrietta´s Lover, she was present at the fall of Albion´s Royal line, and right now she saw it... she saw how Wardes, her rejected spouse, murdered the prince. The body of the young prince lay on the cold rubble floor, and how did she act? She only stared and gawked eating flies, (do you mean that her mouth was so wide open she 'could catch flies'?) the awe she was feeling couldn´t be compared to other shocks.

Time seemed to flow slowly; every breath, every noise and every move was laggard. And worse, the most ironic thing that had happened in her life, was that a 'maid' protected her with magic.

Every piece of rock that rotated around her and Virgo built like a puzzle. She could hear the crack and the clash of the rocks, and a dome of rock was built around them.

Her vision was black, she could only smell dirt and feel the hard walls. Virgo was near her maintaining a pose, like she was holding everything, and not making it fall. She couldn´t see the other pinkette. But she could feel her breath.

Calm.

Why is she isn´t stressed? How can she tolerate the pressure, the weight of the mission responsibility?!

It was unbelievable! She was a noble; she was the one that should be strong and protecting her fake servant, not the servant to her, even if the servant is the one in charge to maintain the noble. The servant must not be the one battling against another noble!

But...

Only fear and tears flowed on her face, she exploded in tears when the darkness protected the duo, she didn´t want others see her weakness. If someone saw her like this, her pride of nobility would be lost.

"LOUISE!" She heard a screech. She knew who the person was, but she couldn´t stop feeling pity for herself. Even if they had spent a lot of time together that doesn´t mean that... "Hold on tight!"

Her words didn´t have meaning for her. She only wanted to cry, she was guilty. Her Highness would receive terrible news, her friend will weep and she would blame everything on her. The fate of a kingdom was on her hands, and yet she almost slipped it to the ones of a traitor. He didn´t feel shame, he seemed delighted about it.

He would destroy everything. No, he had already destroyed everything just as he wanted. For him the fall of a kingdom was just a joke, treason was a child's game and manipulating a girl, he was handsome and charming making her feel a crush for him. But he was the worst kind of man existing on the earth.

"Louise!" The fake maid shrieked.

'Leave me alone... please, I don´t want to face anyo-'

She felt the world crumbling. She heard destruction.

She heard the cannons of doom.

And she heard the laughter of a Betrayer...

*CRACK!*...*BOOM*

_***Scene Break***_

His blood flowed out of him, he was lying in it. He couldn´t get up, he could only look at his reflection with a dead stare; he wasn´t breathing nor moving...

"Am I dead?"

How could he die in this manner? But he didn´t react. When he smelled the blades... and the man, his thoughts were blank, he stood like he was frozen, and it felt colder than Gray's ice...

_"Why am I not furious, thinking of Gray...it is enough to make me fired up...but...I don´t have the strength. I´m...at__peace? Yeah I hate Gray and his bullshit... but right now I just__do__not care about anything... but... what about my friends...how__is Lucy doing?...What about Erza?... But...what about...what about Happy?...Is everyone alright? Are they doing fine?_

Those were the thoughts of the dying dragon slayer. He was preoccupied with his friends in the other dimension...heh. He even felt like he was stuck in Edolas again, it was kind of nostalgic... but this time the torture of his magic being drained of his body didn't happen, what happened was a different story.

He was murdered in cold blood, even if he smelt the cursed man's presence he would have prepared himself. But the aura he emitted was cold...and yet familiar, it was like he had something that belonged to him, he stood and the events happened. He was dying... but who cares, this state was rather peaceful. He didn´t have to worry neither did he feel fear, nor anger; but at the same time he didn´t feel joy or happiness. This was a neutral state... he was at peace... but he suffered.

His heart felt empty, as if he hadn´t accomplished something that he needed to do, something that would make him feel whole...

"P-ner-!"What was that voice? It called him, but for what? His life had ended, there was nothing he could other than sink himself into the peaceful yet dreadful darkness. He would never wake up, and he knew it. "-er!" The voice was fading away, he could only hear faint echoes of it, nothing more. Just as he was prepared to close his eyes…

A light was illuminated.

It was another´s vision, not his. There was a maid in front of him, prepared to attack. At the bottom of the room there was a man in black clothes, they looked like they were made of silk, with silver hair and beard. He was seeing everything through the girl's eyes. But he couldn´t remember her name, he knew that she needed someone although he didn´t know who.

The dying dragon tried to move by instinct but his body was almost dead. He could barely move his fingers, feeling the cold marble, but he tried to reach her even if he was losing traces of her in his memory.

He felt pain. His wounds were open and his hands had blood on them, the breeze was enough to make his hands itch on pain. His eyes started seeing black again, his watch over the girl was dying, the vision first started to get blurry. Objects became dark and, little by little, the world was being consumed by the void.

When he moved his fingers slightly he barely felt the pain...soon he would be dead...

But he wasn´t comforted at all. His chest felt colder, his head was blank. His eyes were the last ones left because they were flowing with the liquid of grief...

He was crying, his last tears...those tears of sadness marked his face. Those tears were the last trails of memories he had. The memories he had when he was alive.

These tears where dedicated to Fairy Tail... but he cried... he cried because he would never see his friend again, he swore to Lisanna to take care of him, his dearest friend would be alone forever.

"H...a...ppy..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_***Scene Break* Wardes POV**_

"That was unexpected." The traitor was surprised by the defensive maneuver, he would be lying if he said he had expected that. The companion of Louise seemed to be no mage, but apparently he was wrong. Dang it. His perception had gotten rusty hadn´t it? A curious fact was how the maid had managed to cast a square-spell.

There were spells that made the same boulder but their resistance was different depending on their durability; however a dot-spell earth boulder was suicide since you could pierce it with a line-spell or a big sword. The most preferable way to use dot-earth defense spells were as small barriers. Line spells were acceptable since the purpose of the spell was to tire the enemy´s willpower, a triangle-defense spell was excellent but it couldn´t be compared to square spells. That boulder surely consumed most of her willpower, your willpower gets depleted when maintaining a barrier, that was one of the risks of those types of barriers; you could only cast one for a very short period of time.

He respected the maid´s talent, everyone would, but he respected her more because she had an innate ability to perceive danger. No one would have guessed that a cannon barrage was coming until the first explosion, but thanks to her instincts she managed to save herself with Louise constructing the hardest rocks he had seen in his entire life, well it seemed so.

Speaking of the demon, he had realized a way to manipulate Louise to do his bidding. She was still young and could be confused with the reality of the world of a mercenary, his purpose with her was to dominate the world. He would lend her to Reconquista as a slave and then he would save her, using an object to manipulate her memories; she would fall in love with him again resulting in her servicing him, finally, and by his mid-thirties he would have the entire human world on his hands.

He would have problems with elves but he would resolve that matter at another time. First he needed to kill the magician maid and then kidnap his 'wife', and lastly, deliver the letter to the Germanian emperor. This will result in the fall of another country and Reconquista would pay him a quite good sum of new gold coins.

Hmph, sometimes his job was the best, and it was better that he wasn´t loyal to anyone. Now the only remaining action was to walk straight to the boulder, wait until the willpower of the maid was sapped out of her body and he could assassinate her. Yet he would give his congratulations for performing such a powerful spell, he wasn´t a man of honor but a mercenary with his own code.

He walked slowly to the large heavy boulder. He wasn´t in a hurry because he knew that the girls would be stuck inside the boulder until they felt the danger pass or until the maid's boulder collapsed. Yet, he wouldn´t stay quiet.

"It´s all over Louise! I´ve got you now!" Yeah, it was a simple but nonetheless effective.

"I know that your maid made that barrier for you and her, and you survived the cannon barrage but know you will not survive once the boulder gets destroyed!" There was no response, just an awkward silence.

"I have an offer for you Louise! Get out of the barrier, give me the letter, and you will live but your servant will die, or you can both perish in here either by my hand or face another destiny by the hand of Reconquista men! Is that what you want?! To be abused by these men before they use you as a weapon, to never see light again?! Is that what you desire Louise?! To be a machine that feels nothing and accomplishes an empty purpose, just because you want to honor your so called 'Princess'?!"There was silence again, but he swore he heard a gasp. She was starting to feel nervous. Good.

"Listen Louise, you are being used by your so called 'friend'. She doesn´t love you, she just uses you because she is 'desperate'. If you may permit my critique then I will tell you what the ideals of the Princess of Tristain are!" He stopped for a moment; he grinned, imagining the girl´s expression.

"Her ideals are bullshit! Sacrificing herself for the best of her people? Ha, that is hypocrisy Louise. Royalty is above nobility, so what do you think would happen if you managed to get out of here alive? She would continue to use you, and then, overexploit you when she discovers that you are a Void mage! Especially one that uses 'nothing' and transforms it into powerful explosions!

And one day she will abandon you, to rot as an ultimate sacrifice to ensure her own survival. What sickens me the most is that the only compensation you would receive is a worthless title." He smiled cruelly.

"That isn´t the truth, you liar! The princess would not do an anything like that, she is my friend! And how can you comprehend the weight of carrying the future of an entire country?! Yeah, I would die if the princess was in a dire situa-" She was interrupted by the voice of the betrayer.

"Oh, you say that you would die for her? Then you are a fool Louise! Even if you die for the sake of your so called 'friend', you would be disposed like a mere commoner. Although I don´t think they would trash you immediately without extracting every last bit of your potential then, when they see that you are weak, they will, give you a suicide mission. And since you are a jerk they would have no problem convincing you."

"But...but!" Louise was starting to weep... These were lies! Lies! The princess would never do such a thing like that!

"Louise, you seem to see the true colors of Royalty...they are corrupted, that's why I betrayed them. All kings, queens, princess and princes are the same, they just want the power and the money; they are the greediest and cruelest individuals that you could see in the entire continent, not even the elves are...!"

"Shut up bastard! You are lying, the words of a man like you are nothing more than manure!" The Valliere grunted. "Virgo, dismantle the boulder." She ordered. Wardes grinned maniacally, he had done it. He had manipulated her feelings; he was right, his fiancé was a fool girl with a childish mentality. She thought the good guys always won; likely she thought that because the novels of epic journeys. In reality only the smartest guy won, miracles were non-existent abnormalities.

Brimir wouldn´t help this girl, the maid wouldn´t be able to help her, and she was alone and inexperienced in combat. He savored his victory, he unsheathed his rapier wand. He would attack Louise's weakest points and she would be knocked out. There was no need for a strategy, this girl was naïve; if she was lucky she would only cast an explosion yet her aim was one of a novice.

"Virgo! I am ordering you to cancel the spell!" The prideful girl cried, but there was no reply... strange. It was like the maid suddenly dis-. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being dragged. He looked at his foot rapidly but the velocity of the assaulter was quicker than his instincts, the hand abruptly started to bury the fake Viscount with itself...

Wardes tried to resist the threatening force but couldn´t; somehow it was far stronger than him.

He seemed to be buried but the enemy was pushing him between the rocks. She was drilling and using him as a tool and with each passing second there was pain in his back. He squirmed and grunted, it was very painful to be used as a shield. While digging was one of the newest and yet most painful experiences he had, it didn´t end there.

He dropped his wand before he succumbed to the underground hell. However, he was prepared for these kinds of situations since he had an emergency wand in his boots, but it was unreachable thanks to the constant movement. He didn´t have space to move. Well, he could, but if he moved there was going to be something bruised aside from his back and legs. The direction changed. Instead of going forward, the attacker turned up, and with a heavy crack the floor opened and Wardes was knocked up and out of the earth.

He landed on the floor hard and he gasped out in pain. He spat blood and tried to move, yet every single movement made him to grunt in pain. His back was heavily bruised, but not broken; if it were broken he would have been killed in an instant. As fast as he could, he grabbed his pouch and took a small vial of red liquid. He drank it up as fast as he could before his opponent disengaged.

It was fortunate that the glass vial hadn't broken; the potion had healing properties but it was so powerful that it could heal his injuries in an instant. However the medicine resulted happened to be very expensive, it cost around five-thousand new gold coins on the black market, but it was a fair price if the liquid was vigorous. Although he needed to drink the entire vial or the healing effects would not take effect; he would call it a miracle but it wasn´t.

He moved fast before chains could strike his body by rolling to the left. In a hurry he stood... to his misfortune, the attacker ensured that the traitor would stay far away from his wand and the boulder that protected Louise.

Yet more surprisingly was that his fighter wasn´t someone of a third party, it was the servant of Louise. She was in a combat pose, her hands open, one in front and one near her back... is she going to fight him, hand-to-hand...?

But aside from that... how the hell had she managed to bury herself and forcefully make him clash with the underground soil?! It couldn´t be her; there was no spell that could let her dig endlessly without losing the grasp of his hand. It could be a familiar but there wasn´t any trace of animals or creatures following her. So the only logical explanation was that she used her magic to dig with him...

"How the hell did you do that, servant of Louise?!" He asked with a pissed tone; she didn´t respond and looked him coldly. Smart, she wasn´t the kind of person to reveal any information that he could use to his advantage.

Wardes grabbed his extra wand and pointed it to the maid. He would cast a triangle-wind-spell, it would cut her and severely damage her. Ubiquitus wind wasn´t just a blunt spell, he would use a different incantation to change the properties of the spell and everything would be over. But it wouldn´t be easy, she seemed to be a professional fighter even if her looks told that she wasn´t...Shit, he better approach his rapier and get a better advantage over his opponent.

Or he would die like a pathetic commoner.

_***Virgo POV***_

Of course she wouldn´t tell him about her tactics, she wasn´t like most idiots revealing their skills just to feel superior; that was one of the mistake that would take your life, and most of the guys she encountered were stupid enough with their ego. But ego doesn´t get results, action does.

The guy she was battling thought she was an idiot that would stay in the boulder forever, but that wasn´t the case. She started to dig with her magic, in a slow pace so her magic wouldn´t deplete too fast, and when she was sure that he was above her, she used a method that would cripple him for the rest of his life. It was successful but the mercenary had a potion that had superior healing, it was more powerful than Wendy´s sky dragon magic. She wasn´t surprised; she had seen a lot of twists of fate in her life.

Returning to the fake Viscount, he almost knew the flaw of her spell. She did need magic power to maintain it and at the start, to ensure its durability, she applied more magic power but when the cannon barrage assault ceased, she made it tenacious enough to endure basic sword strikes. Louise wasn´t dumb enough to try an explosion; the boulder was small and the equivalent of trying was to become deaf or die.

She was also smart enough to drag Wardes away from his wand. He could still cast his most powerful spells even with another wand but the one with the form of a rapier was more useful to him since he could use it as a sword and a catalyst. Now, she needed to move before he had a chance to win.

Virgo swung her left arm and coming with it, the chains she possessed; they were large enough to reach Wardes without the use of magic but still, if she wanted to make a killing blow she needed to reinforce it with Ethernano. However she still needed to maintain the boulder, if Louise got free from it she would try to attack Wardes. Her pride as nobility demanded it after he told her the possible truth; she knew it from experience.

The chains clashed harshly to the ground, not being able to hit Wardes as he ducked to the floor. In quick succession her right arm took action and gracefully danced like an assassin, the chains were deflected by a wind spell and he took a step awaiting another swing from the maid. To his surprise she moved both arms in the form of an X and the chains came from both directions, with little time, he used another line-spell to deflect one of the chains. One managed to hit him in the right side, his left torso was quite bruised by the hit. He only grunted in pain but continued to push forward, yet he finally decided to take the offensive.

He cast a quick succession of weak, dot-wind spells. Virgo knew that if she took damage she would lose thanks to not having great endurance. She could have a better defense with magic power but she focused everything on her chains and the boulder.

With quick thinking, she drew up her chains and used her weapons for defense, moving her arms wildly the chains danced eliminating the weak spells. She attacked in long range to keep his distance but it seemed to be a mistake; it meant that he was getting closer, yet not to her. He was avoiding her because he lacked the advantage in close range

The celestial spirit decided to launch herself at her enemy, but he perceived her actions and dashed to the left to avoid her. With no other choice she cast an earth wall to slow his speed; it was cast in front of him and he almost crashed into it. Taking a chance, Virgo thrust her arm with chains at her enemy in an attempt to catch him. He was caught and she started to pull and drag him to her, however he never lost his wand and launched a line-spell. The wind cut her arm but she kept her poise. When he was in her reach of the chains she swung her arm and the metal impacted with his face; blood appeared.

He was stuck but not caught. He started to cast a spell, a line-one to cut the chains, but he also repeated the same word, dot-spells, and Virgo got hit. She looked around at the circumstances; he had almost reached his wand and the boulder. She decided to cast a spell on her foot that would let her slide on the earth. In a mere second she caught up with him, but it was too late.

He already had the wand and lunged at her. It was enchanted with a cutting spell so he wouldn´t have problems with the chains.

As a last resort, Virgo would need to use magic. Even if she had limited time, she needed to kill him, or both she and Louise would die.

"Spica lock!" She shouted, rocks floated and flew instantly to Wardes; trying to cut them he was caught in a very small boulder.

Running rapidly, she punched the boulder and surpassed it, hitting the chest of the villain. He shouted in pain. Virgo once again punched his chest injuring his ribs, breathing would be difficult. Instinctively, she enveloped the boulder with her chains and pressed as hard as she could.

"Chain Burial!" The attack destroyed the rock, but it didn´t stop there. The attack's purpose was to destroy the rocks so it could damage the entire body, but when the chains demolished the rock, it was attached to the imprisoned one. The force would crush the body of the person and he would die. The chains surpassed the rocks and they were attached to the body of the traitor and the chains were compressed themselves; her opponent was starting to feel pain as his body couldn´t tolerate the pressure.

"Ubiquitus Wind!" A gust of wind combined with dirt had covered the field.

Her chains were destroyed, but it was her chance to attack the injured knight. She thrusted and punched his stomach. Drawing him to the floor she kicked his face and was knocked off the ground, but somehow he managed to recover mid-air. It wasn´t enough since Virgo had a better reaction time. She jumped and kicked his body down to the floor, although no sound came from his body. Without thinking, she manipulated earth and formed a spike of earth. This was the end.

Wardes fell to his demise, but the instant he was pierced his body vanished.

"!" Virgo almost gasped, this was some kind of clone spell.

When did he?...He must have cast it when dirt covered her vision, by estimation he must have at least another two; his willpower wasn´t enough to cover a large quantity of bodies.

Her spine warned her of danger; moving her hand to her back the chain covered it all, thank god the chains were her salvation. Clearly she was having a hard time with a mage that didn´t belonged to Earthland, but he didn´t want to hurt her; he wanted to make a killing blow, just as she was.

The fight rules were simple: once you were maimed and you didn't have any more secrets in your hand, that was the time of death. It didn´t matter who was injured the most, the one who killed, lived. That was what experience taught her. That was why she was one of Lucy´s weakest celestial spirits because she focused on killing blows and not hurting her opponents. Fairy Tail never killed anyone. There were some special cases but most of the guild members didn´t really know what it was like to have your hands soaked in blood, tohave actually killed a person. Only the S-ranked members knew.

The cut was blocked and she turned, and with her alternate arm she held his elbow and used her feet to make him slip in the floor. With more than enough force she pierced the chest, but he disappeared again into the air. One more clone.

"Ubiquitus Wind!" Without a warning her entire body was being sliced by the cutting wind.

"GAAH!" She screamed in pain, crimson flowed from her body; the injuries were in every part of her body, but she still had breath. She manipulated the earth that was behind her and caught the body of the traitor...but her reserves were almost depleted. If she modified the earth, and it transformed into spikes, the boulder that protected Louise would be dismantled. She wished that Natsu was here helping her, but he must be taking the transport and puking out.

...

She didn´t have time to think, but it was a risky decision. If she altered the earth she would be empty of magic power, meaning, that if she destroyed another clone Wardes would come out and kill her. If she didn´t she would need to maintain two constructs and would avoid the usage of magic, even reinforcing her chains.

She could use her brute force to see if this Wardes was the real one and kill him if she discovered it was him...

"!" Wardes came charging at her...

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place!

She needed to decide right now. She was on the verge of life and death and if she screwed up, she would find herself killed.

...

There was no time to test and hit the one in front of her, her injured body couldn't react in a quickly like three minutes ago. She was injured and... was she bleeding? She noticed it earlier but did she-

Wardes was five meters away from her.

DECISIONS, PRESSURE, KILL, SURVIVE, KILL, KILL, FRONT, BACK, KILL, KILL.

Virgo made her decision and altered the earth, spikes surged from it. The man shrieked in pain, his stomach was impaled and he didn´t disappear. The other spikes were forming to pierce his entire body...

...

"GUH!" The sword of the fake Wardes was thrusted into her chest...

*Thump, Thump*

What was that feeling? It felt cold, she felt beats. Weak beats... but how? She hadn't felt this since...Urk.

Her vision was blurry and the alteration process was getting slower; the spikes damaged his shoulders, and one very slowly was building on his neck...

She didn´t move; if she moved the sword would cause her more pain, and if she fainted or died, the process would stop...

She wanted to call for help because she didn´t want to die but no one else was here; even if there were, men from Prince Wales would not hear her.

She looked straight into the eyes of her adversary, like if she tried to win a staring contest. The clone spoke.

"Hmm, for you to be a maid and have an excellent combat proficiency I´m impressed, no... even if I am a man of no honor, I recognize you to be my superior. If I wasn´t prepared for most any outcome I would have been killed when you sealed me and crushed the rocks with your chains." He complimented his opponent with a grin. She didn´t say a word to him.

"And I´m also surprised that you have such devotion to her. You have my condolences." The girl raised her head with a dead stare.

"And why do you think you have won?" She smirked, his opponent reacted in an expected way, confused. "There is still consciousness in me; if we both die at the same time, it would be my victory."

"Hoh, why do you say that? Haven´t you considered the security of your master?" He asked.

"I have considered but, to tell you the truth, she isn´t my master. I would protect her if I have the chance right now, yet if she died I wouldn´t mourn for her." The traitor looked her over with serious eyes, and the original felt the spike on his spine...

"And why is that?"

"Because, she isn´t someone...who I serve...she is a friend...just that, but for me, friends... died but my lords... have lived, lords... lived and... friends died, I have seen so much disgrace... that I could say that I´m not surprised by those kinds of events."

"Then you will grieve at the death of your masters?"

"Yes, I mourn...for them." She said as if she had lost many, but analyzing her closely, she was shocked. Not moving her gaze from him.

Her vision started to darken...

*Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump*

Wait...why did the air feel so heavy? She hardly breathed, she felt heavy and scared that she couldn´t move any longer. Was this death?

But why did Wardes have a shocked look? Even for a clone, his gaze told her that he was scared.

"Why... are... you... scared?" She asked him with hard exhales. Those would be her last words, she needed to find a way to survive or else...

"Don´t you feel anything?"

She didn´t said anything, she could hardly breathe because of her injuries, but Wardes didn´t pay attention.

"Darkness." He shivered in fear

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_***Natsu´s POV***_

He doesn't want to die, his friends, they were all waiting for him...he hadn´t become an S-mage yet! He hadn´t beat up Erza, he hadn´t showed Gildarts how powerful he had become, but especially, he hadn´t settled accounts with Gray. He was a bastard for beating him since childhood. He wanted to win against him! But how could he do it in such state!

...

But, why was he worrying about that... there was something a worse than that... he was still seeing black, but his nose was his eyes... the air was filled with metal...but that wasn´t the smell he was intrigued with; there was another one, more heavy than the metal.

Death...

People had died. They ceased to exist in this world...But...why?! Why did they sacrifice their lives for a lost cause!? Why were they following the harasser of life?! Didn't they know that when death claims you everything ends?! And still, carelessly, they fight; fight because they have pride in their kingdom... yes, he realized the people here were loyal and loved their prince...

Why were they ending their lives for such a meaningless cause?... Oh, how hypocritical coming from his thoughts... he also made those kind of acts...

Yet... he could not deny the fact that for these people... men, women... children that didn't even know what was really happening, fight but they met their end...

_Death..._

_Death brings the end..._

_Death is the harasser of life._

_Death destroys their happiness_

_Death is the flaw of life..._

Why? Why was he thinking about the thing he hated the most? He avoided the sacrifice of Erza, he loathed her decisions... and when she entered the lacryma, she almost died. Then why? Why death was on his mind?

Because it is the end.

When death reaps your life away, everything is done for; your dreams die, friends, everything.

He cursed...

He cursed! He cursed! He cursed He cursed everything!

Why did life needed to be so cruel!? Did death have any significance at all!? If it had then why did no one know the purpose of death!...

This scene, the scene of the castle reminded him what Igneel... his father told him about a day that had occurred four hundred years ago... but what did he tell him? And somehow...it came as an image, like if he was seeing his life

_The sky was filled with ash and smoke, metals and magic;__people ran away seeking safety yet, their struggle was in vain and they met their end.__Dragons purged them but dragons defended them.__Other humans, magicians entered in combat helping the protectors killing the executioners, but the battle brought nothing more than an end. When the end approached dragons, humans, third parties__lay on__the floor... they ended their tales._

_Nothing was left. No one survived... only the tenacious endured. The cowards were smart, because they were the only ones that lived to tell the tale. Because__on__a hill there was one, the King..._

How did it come to his mind? It was like seeing a lost memory, it wasn´t what his father told him...or at least he thought so. But still, he cried, because that´s what was happening now, everyone was dying... But...

But what if death had a purpose? But... death isn´t good? Is it a tool to win wars? A tool to kill evil?

What was death?

He only understood one fact of it.

That it was the end.

It was one of the things that he hated the most but there were times that you couldn´t turn away your eyes and claim to not see it. It was everywhere, even if you denied it. In this world, where nobles punished commoners severely, it was there. Fairy Tail... his guild refused to kill, unless it was truly necessary... yet what it did bring? The end of his comrades. Only criminals killed...

But yet... it was an illusion, wars were also responsible, and the participants weren´t villains... So, does that mean ending someone wasn´t evil?...

Natsu was conflicted... he hated it, but it was necessary.

No... it was more than necessary.

That bastard, he smells cursed, he is damned, and yet he lives. He was a bane, his nose smelled it. It would be a mercy kill. However... he ended the lives of innocent people! He didn´t have the right to live, he had ended the dreams of the people who fought here...

But especially, that man that almost forced Louise to marry him, the one who assassinated Wales, the boyfriend of the princess. And worse! He heard! He heard the blasphemy! No one, even if a friend is from a higher rank, nobility or whatever! No one ever abandons a friend!

But the worst was that he enjoyed the moment of her desperation! He only wanted to use her! That's what his words meant; Natsu wasn't a fool! He would curse him in more ways than one. Wardes! He will be so cursed that his end will not be in peace!

THESE TWO WERE ABOMINATIONS OF LIFE! HE WOULD NOT LET THEM CONTINUE LIKE THIS!

EVEN IF HE BECAME THE DEVIL!

HE WOULD MAKE THEM PERISH!

HE WOULD HELP THEM FEEL THEIR FINAL MOMENTS!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_***Scene Break ***___

He felt his throat getting warmer, but at the same time it was cold; it was like being murdered but then the thing that murdered you repented, and with the same hands, revived you. It was a strange feeling.

It was good to be alive, but it gave his spine chills. It couldn´t be compared to waking up in the infirmary, it was far more creepy, but somehow it felt natural; like his body somehow recognized those things that were responsible of hurting him. Those things responded with joy, like a lost child met their father after a long time of separation.

The scenery was something that he expected; fallen debris of the palace with the smell of metal and powder. That particular scent of metal that came from the crimson was there. With his dragon slayer ears he could hear that there was still an uproar of the combatants.

Yet there were no signs of the guy who attempted to assassinate him, not even his odor. Strange, no one would have been capable of hiding their smell. Except expert transformation magicians; they were good at hiding their original smell... but there was no particular smell, just gunpowder.

Unless...

Yeah, he was an idiot. He forgot that this man sought to battle these people. His smell would be hard to find but it wouldn´t be a problem when he got close in the uproar. Hopefully he would not injure someone who passed by their combat, and before he decided to takeoff, he remembered that he had a companion with him; a talking sword.

"Partner! How are you still alive?!" The mouth of Derfingler clanked with each word in surprise. "I thought you were a goner!" Everyone would have thought that, but he didn´t have time to chit chat; the more time he took the more people would succumb to the madman atrocities.

"Yeah I thought that too, but Derf there is no time to lose, we will talk later." Natsu said with a cold tone. The sword seemed to gasp in surprise, seeing that the attitude of his partner was very different from before. He wasn´t the same idiot, he looked serious but... it was far from serious... Derfingler had sensed this feeling before. Times when his wielders were so focused on a single objective that you couldn´t convince them to stop.

This boy was determined. But he also expelled a murderous intent. It was something that he would never forget in his entire six-thousand years of life, because his first wielder, he couldn't remember who she was, but what she would have done was clear in his mind. She betrayed her master, but literally, she was pissed.

"I comprehend, partner." The sword affirmed. Natsu didn´t have time to respond and dashed to the battlefield. People were fighting for their lives, holding off another army with militia tactics, but those would not be sufficient to hold the quantity of enemies that entered the palace.

The dragon slayer smelled the air... he found him. Sprinting, he focused on pushing aside the people that would give him trouble, with eyes of dragon he approached the "The dratted". Without a second thought Natsu wielded his sword and cut the air that was between a commoner and his target.

The dratted had his face covered with a sack and there was a small roped tied on his throat so it would hold the brown sack. He had a black, light armor suit with a lot of pouches, and in his belt there were some green and black vials. The green ones were obviously poison, but the black ones were something new to him.

Both men stepped back, and the farmer thought that Natsu was the enemy and attacked him. However Natsu only moved slightly to the right and when the militia was at the same distance as him, he pushed him further into the battle. Thus leaving the two of them "alone".

"Oh, I´m very surprised young man, you have overcome the doors of death." The man grunted in displeasure. Knowing that a person wasn´t scared of him until the last moment of death, angered him; people ran away when they looked him, and this son of a... managed to revive, that was something he didn´t want. And yet, he managed to survive the "death curse" he had implanted on him!

It would not end like this! He would kill him with everything he had and this time he would execute him.

"Agh! I hate that you managed to survive, but now, there will be nothing of your will left when I kill you!" But his victim didn´t say a word, instead he looked him with enraged eyes.

Natsu´s left hand runes started to shine, meaning that he already had the swordsmanship. Without hesitation, he thrusted to the body of the cursed one. Quickly drawing his knives, he tried to counterattack the dragon slayer by riposting, yet it failed and the sword was stabbed in his arm. He grunted in pain but he used the other knife and stabbed the pinkette's right arm. But he didn´t retrieve the weapon, instead he held his grip and moved the knife rapidly, making a serious wound. In reaction Natsu blazed one of his feet and kicked the assassin.

With tremendous force the enemy was sent flying, but he didn´t lose his cool, before landing he back flipped to land on his feet. Yet he wasn´t done, by moving his hands and tracing an unknown letter, magic gave it a form. His clothes were in flames and the letter cast water on his clothes, but in quick succession he drew a snowflake.

The terrain and air froze and his weapons were imbued with ice. Since fire was something he created, the colder the environment was the weaker his flames would be. But he didn´t have time to contemplate as he threw a knife to the head of the dragon slayer. Natsu, seeing that he couldn´t deflect it, avoided it, but his mistake cost an injury as the assassin cast another rune. This one had the form of a wind gust; the killer disappeared and Natsu received a stab in the back, near the spine.

He slashed vertically but again, the enemy vanished in the air. However that knife had ice, if he just left it there he would be frozen and unable to move. Quickly he took the knife and launched it at his enemy and tried to distract him... but the gaze of the killer stayed focused on Natsu. After that the fire mage cast flames on his feet and thrust to his target, the killer guessed the direction of the attack and jumped yet he remained at a low height.

Natsu was going to jump but the assassin grabbed his head with one hand while his entire body was going up to the ceiling. With his injured hand, he managed to cast a rune of strength. The force was enough to crash his enemy to the floor, and with his good hand he cast the same wind rune. He didn´t disappear into another direction but recovered his poise and landed on top of his enemy.

He cast another rune with the form of a V and his hands moved quicker. He grabbed one vial green vial and poured it onto a knife then clenched his weapon and stabbed at the dragon slayer. The poison ran through his body and was painful, but he didn´t give the assassin time to use another weapon. He twisted, grabbed his hand and knocked him to the floor. He ignited his hand and burned the alternate hand of the mad man, yet he didn´t give up and casted another rune with his bloodied hand. This time, it had the form of a cone and on the ice floor, spikes of ice flourished on the foot and legs of the dragon slayer.

Freeing himself, the man had only one hand to defend himself unless he drew a healing rune but those took time due to their complex form, but it wasn´t needed; even if his hands would suffer he wouldn´t stop. Again he grabbed another knife and poured it green liquid.

Sadly his adversary gained the advantage and attacked him with the sword, defending himself from the knife.

Right, left, down, up, down, right, left!

The strikes couldn´t be perceived more than quick slashes, but the swords couldn´t be seen by commoner's eyes. If he didn´t have his wind rune, he would have been out performed on this outcome. Slashing to the left, he approached his opponent and grabbed his left arm, making a large cut with the poisoned blade.

"Gah!" The pinkette cried in pain.

He was starting to move slower. To put down his enemy he kicked flames at the enemy's leg, he fell and cut the burnt arm. Now it would be disabled, but he still kept moving. With great agility the rune caster used a spell. A small part of the ice floor started to float and it turned into floating spikes.

"PARTNER, USE ME TO ABSORB THEM!" The sword commanded, and there was no hesitation. Natsu didn´t have time to cut the dangerous ice, so he tried and blocked; the ice somehow turned into magic energy and it was absorbed as the sword said. Now that he looked at it, it wasn´t rusty anymore but it shone like a new sword. He would ask him later about that ability but he needed to deal with this killer...

Wait, why did he disappear?

"!"

His instincts screamed that his back was being assaulted. He moved the sword backwards to protect himself but it was too late; a black coated knife that emanated a dark aura had been stabbed on his back.

"Guh..." Natsu fell down again, his sight being consumed.

_***The dratted POV***_

"I told you that I would kill you! I hate that our encounter needed to last this long but it was necessary." The mad man cackled in victory. "You know, you trusted too much on your strength and fury that you didn´t put attention to the small details. Brute force can´t beat quick thinking and agility, which was your worst mistake boy. Now I´m going to make sure you will die!" What he said was true, he beat Natsu because the man was faster than him.

The rune wind spell managed to give him a boost in speed, and those knifes coated with poison were not only ones that damaged your blood vessels, but they paralyzed the body; usually it would have taken only one knife. But this kid had steel in him. Two were needed but he didn´t stop, and he doubted he could endure a third and a fourth stab, maybe he would have endured more. So that´s why he resorted to his last resource, his own blood...

Yes, his crimson was the worst poison that existed on Halkeginia, and even the Hexagon respected him from that, but his blood alone tainted and it could kill in less than 15 seconds but it also just made a person crazy. His darkness had so much curse, because he lived his life in damnation, no one wanted him. He was used only as a toy to play with; a slave that didn´t eat food.

And that bastard, the one responsible for his face! That "noble" thought that it would be fun to watch him suffer... but when the Hexagon saved him, again he became a slave, a weapon. But they gave him the right to do what he wanted! And he wanted to kill! He killed the ones he cursed in his life: childhood enemies, , people who despised him! But that noble was still alive, and he would kill him! That defined his life as "The dratted", because he was cursed to have no friends, only enemies, they all saw him as a freak; everyone wanted him dead.

And he broke.

Well, this was no time to remember things from the painful past but he needed to complete his objective, or else the Sanctums will make sure to give him a hard time. Not that he cared but it was better to avoid it. Now he grabbed the knife and was almost going to stab it in the heart of the boy. Just a centimeter more and...-

Wait... why is he expelling that dangerous aura?!

No! It couldn´t be?! Even if he didn´t land the final blow, how in hell was this bastard still alive!? No... more than alive?!

He couldn´t see what was happening, he was cursed, and his eyes were cursed! But this feeling?! It´s like his own curse was betraying him! His own life?!

But he could hear, smell, and feel, and this was his curse! But they claimed that boy as his lord. How in the name of Muriel could this...-!

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" What?! That was the sound of an animal, not of a lion, but it was something mightier. Like it was the most powerful existence, but the existence was evil, dratted as his name. He could feel the pressure in the air, this was a demon. WHAT was this thing?!

Without hesitating his arm with a knife clenched at his heart, but the edge was being hold on by the hands of the devil! And in no second the blade was destroyed, but it wasn´t done there. He felt cold steel on his hand, he moved it... but it was gone, his hand was gone! No! He wouldn´t die here, he would kill this bastard and then kill everyone who stands in his way!

Moving his left hand, a rune was drawn and the ice floor enveloped the demon. Even if he couldn´t see, he knew that the ice was very thick, and quickly he cast the cone again. Spikes flourished on the inside!

He had done it, he finally killed this...! Wait, the ice was melting!? Wait, no! The ice burned!

He dashed away from his territory trying to find cover. In three seconds, the ice prison burst in flames, with the floor along too, as if the floor was flammable like wood! And he was caught in this inferno, he could hardly breathe as something very dry entered his throat... and he seemed to recognize this taste, but he didn´t have time to gawk. He needed to move fast and take adv-.

His throat was held in the strong hands of his opponent while he lifted him in the air. The savage boy wasn´t growling like a berserker, but still he could feel the anger rising in front of him. And finally. He heard the voice of the not-human.

"I don´t pity you." Pity me? Why should anyone feel pity for me? "Know, I understand the living hell you need to withstand, however, I don´t care about your past. But I will not let you go that easy." His teeth gritted. But now, his voice sounded abnormal, like if two voices were sounding at the same time.

"Your life never had a happy moment; your parents hated you, children who you tried to befriend always kicked you, and when you found someone who you thought was your friend…"

STOP! ANYTHING EXCEPT THAT! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD OF HIM!

"He always had a happy smile; a smile that fooled you, because that was something you never have felt before. The joy to feel someone accompanying you in your life. You were in an illusion, an illusion that you didn´t wanted to awake from, because he used you, even if you deny it. You made the job dirty, but those jobs weren´t common mercenary ones, he always sent you to kill the people that despised your so called friend. And without a second thought, you helped him with problems that didn´t concern you, and if you didn´t help him, he only menaced you with saying these simple words…"

I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON´T DESERVE EVEN A BREATH OF LIFE!

"I will leave you alone... those were the words that always made you cry in despair, because you wanted to feel that company... but one day, when you had accomplished all of his jobs, he used you as nothing more than trash to play with; thus you lost your vision."

THATSITIWILLKILLTHISSHITIWILLMAKEHIMSUFFER!

"And you escaped. You started to lose yourself; you tried to endure the truth, but when you broke, you comprehended that no one had ever loved you in this world. And your goal in this life was to dispose of anyone that was in your way with words or with knives. When your burden became stronger, your vitality became the poison of others, and with that poison you found the only purpose that you had in life. Your true purpose, that´s the story of your cursed life."

SHITSHITIWILLKILLYOUYOUWILLSUFFERARGHIJUSTWANTTOKILLYOUPIECEOFGARBAGE!

"To vanish him from earth with the poison that flows in your body so he can see what you have tolerated all of these years." He felt the edge of a sword on his body, and that sword burned!

"Sadly for you, you will never be able to fulfill your goal." The demon told him to his face. But those weren´t his last words.

"Yet, the worst of all, is that I, someone that hasn´t anything to do with your life, am the one that started this nightmare of yours... that you could not fulfill your most appreciated objective." The dragon slayer made a vertical cut to his torso. He cursed!

He cursed everything in life with the vilest words, he cursed again and again, and the last feeling he felt was the consummation of his body by heat.

After his end, the berserker dashed. He needed one more thing to do

To end Wardes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_***Wardes POV***___

He needed to run for his life; that smell in the air wasn´t normal. It smelled like smoke but the smoke was twisted. Louise was so shocked that she launched an explosion closing her eyes, aiming blindly at Wardes, and her explosion failed to impact his enemy. Also that maid, he wasn´t sure if she died or not, because in his state of fear he retrieved his sword and ran to pick off Louise as soon as possible and take an escape route in the castle. It was where Reconquista would wait for him with a boat, he just needed to run away.

Louise was delirious when she didn´t hit him, she tried to punch him, yet he was far more experienced than her and pinched her neck causing her to faint. Now he was running for his life, but somehow, time seemed to flow at a very slow pace, even if he ran with all his will.

And still he was stuck in the same hallway where he battled the magician maid; she had his condolences for such a spectacular battle, but whatever was at the other side of the castle was something that terrified him. Not only that, but the smell of smoke intoxicated his lungs, but aside from the fire, he felt that something was coming.

In a hurry, he wanted to run, to flee from the abomination that invaded the castle, yet in a blink of an eye, he was kicked and fiercely rolled on the floor violently. This time, there was no potion to save his broken bones; that attack was more powerful than he ever anticipated. Louise was saved by another person he couldn´t see for the moment, but he knew that she wasn´t by his side anymore.

He raised his head to see who his attacker was...

...

NO! THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE, HE WAS SURE THAT THIS BOY WAS FAR WEAKER THAN HIM! HE LEFT HIM UNCONCIOUS IN THAT PLACE AND YET, HE WAS HERE, STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM! BUT THAT WASN´T THE ONLY FACT THAT IMPACTED HIM! HIS SKIN, THAT WASN´T NORMAL HUMAN SKIN. THE POWER HE EXPELLED, IT WAS MALICIOUS, WORSE THAN THE TYRANTS OF ELVES. THAT LOOK, THAT COLD AND DEAD GAZE VIEWED HIM AS A THREAT; THAT HE WANTED TO KILL HIM! BUT THOSE WEREN´T THE ONLY CHARACTERISTICS ON THE BOY! HE! HE! NO! HE COULDN´T CONSIDER HIM LIKE A PERSON, BUT A DEMON- BUT HE LOOKED AT THE SAME TIME- UGH!

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE A HUMAN!" Wardes questioned the 'thing' that he was seeing right in front of his eyes. There was no doubt that it was the familiar of Louise, but his aspect!

"No Wardes, you aren´t human!" The 'one', shouted at him in a berserk tone, causing more shivers on his spine. The smell of fire was almost alive, he could smell it in front of him, no, HE COULD FEEL IT, TASTE IT!

"You are asking what I am, but when I look at you closely, you aren´t human!" The berserker exclaimed. Causing more shock to his victim. "How can you be human? When you planned to make Louise your personal slave!? How can you manipulate her feelings, telling her that her friends will betray her?! That bullshit that you have in your head!" He raised the traitor in the air by pulling the collar of his neck. "Your words told me what you really want, even if I don´t know the exact reason why you want Louise, I still can guess is that it is something very special; something that families would kill for, that they would sacrifice a lot, just to possess her! You want to be a ruler! But listen to me, ruler!" The dragon slayer knocked down the fake Viscount and made him look at what was behind him.

It was unbelievable. The walls had disappeared, there was nothing but fire and big holes. It was enveloping the room, reaching to the door, and surrounded the room, but it didn´t touch the bodies of his companions. The flames arose to the point that almost nothing could be visible. This fire consumed it all. The appearance of the flame was twisted; it still had the form, but the colors were orange with a darkness in the core which almost blackened the flames original colors... The flame gave all of this feelings.

Despair

Dread

Fear

The end

Yeah these flames were twisted! No human would have stayed sane being surrounded by this kind of hell. Wardes wanted to close his eyes, but Natsu forced him make them stay open.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU BECOME A RULER!?" The silver haired mercenary looked at the wicked fire. His eyes, they were burning, HE FELT HIMSELF BURN!

"Yes, these aren´t the flames of the people that would be your responsibility if you ever became a ruler! But these are the flames of your despair when you meet your final moments. This is what you will feel!"

NO, THIS WAS FALSE, IF HE BECAME THE RULER OF THE WORLD THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN TO HIM! HE WOULD MAKE SURE OF IT, BUT WHY DID THESE FLAMES BURN HIS SOUL!? THEY WEREN´T TOUCHING HIM, BUT HE FELT AS IF THEY SURROUNDED EVERY PART OF HIMSELF.

"And then, when your hopes of living ends, nothing more would be left than this!" In an instant the flames choked themselves, but they didn´t go out peacefully; they surrounded Wardes but they didn´t touch him. This was when flames reached their most powerful consummation, and when the blaze grew weaker... there would be nothing else...

Ash.

The entire palace was covered in ash, even the floor. He could feel it, the death of things when ignited. The gray-like-sand filled his hands. This meant the end.

The bare remains of his goals... when he would have accomplished everything, at the end they would become like this! There was no life, nothing flourished from his goals.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU!?" The man was breaking apart...good. Wardes didn´t deserve a better treatment.

He looked at the boy again. He was an abomination, a demon, but... that wasn´t entirely who the boy was; there were a lot of questions in his head, but the answers were terrifying.

"What am I? I am only the familiar of Louise, nothing more." NO, NO, NO, NO! THAT ISN´T WHAT YOU REALLY ARE. Finally the servant of Louise took action by grabbing the neck of Wardes, and made him look directly in his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Didn´t I say? When you feel despair and nothing but ash was left, those would be your final moments." Wardes looked at the boy who would kill him. But why?

WHEN HE WAS JUST A STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING THE RULER OF THE WORLD THIS ABOMINATION SNATCHED AWAY HIS OPPORTUNITY! HE DIDN´T WANTED TO DIE, HE MUST BECOME THE RULER OF THE WORLD! WHY!?

He looked at the hand of his killer, but it wasn´t a hand. What?! What was that! The entire arm was covered in scales, dark red scales but...the hand! And the face... his face was covered in scales! But those eyes, those eyes! ARE FROM THE DEMON!

"DO IT THEN FAMILIAR OF LOUISE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THEN LAND THE STRIKE, DEMON!" He dared him, maybe he was bluffing about assassinating him.

"Then, meet your end. But not as a human." The demon looked at him with deathly eyes.

"This is your end... as a monster in the disguise of a human!"

His hand was filled with the same dark flame he used to burn the room. Despair and dread in a flame.

The last thing Wardes felt was warmth, and in less than a second... Wardes met his end.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**

**WOHOO! Yes! I finally finished the chapter, at first it was a pain to write it because it was in a tablet, my fingers get more tired than writing it on the computer, but that doesn´t matter right now, right now, I have finished the story. Sorry I took vacations and I really wanted to publish this chapter in July but, the place where I went I had only my tablet.**

**Also, yeah some people have awaited this chapter for a long time, and I appreciate the support from your reviews, also I am sorry to say, that I didn´t wrote the omake because I felt that if I wrote a funny thing, the essence of this chapter would be lost. But I can tell you about the omake that is coming next chapter. The Faeries and its tails. Yeah I thought about it, and it would be rather funny.**

**And please, in your reviews tell me how well did I wrote the fight scenes and before I hear complains of Natsu being beaten, it is because the 'Slaves' have the same potential as Earthland mages, if they are experienced. Also Virgo was beaten because the lack of Ethernano, not because she was weak. And also, if you noticed the bleeding of Virgo... JEJEJE JAJAJA I will mess up your mind**

**Also I would announce that this is the final chapter that you are allowed to vote for the girls. Yep, after this I will count the votes and I will announce it at chapter 12.**

**If you have more questions, PM me or leave it as a review. Don´t forget to favorite and follow.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
